¡Atrapados en el siglo XXI!
by Dark priinCess
Summary: Después de ver la típica escena entre Inu y Kikyo, Kagome se quiere ir. Y mientras todos están despidiéndola en el pozo, un viento huracanado los engulle dentro de éste y no pueden volver al pasado. ¡HUMOR 100% ASEGURADO!
1. Una extraña despedida

Dark Priincess: ¡Hola! Y bueno... aquí lanzo mi primer (bueno, primero según se vea, porque en realidad, primero, primero, no es) fic, humorístico, que tenía pensado desde hace un montón y que hoy me ha dado la vena de publicar, xdd.

Inu: Ya era hora... Aunque os recomiendo que no lo leáis. -hace una pausa para alejarse un poco de mi. -Entre nosotros... -murmura- el guión es un mier...

D. P.: ¿Perdona? ¿Has dicho algo, Inu?

Inu: ¡No, nada, nada! -irgiéndose de golpe.

D.P.: Hum... -observándolo acusadoramente. -Más te vale... Bueno, como iba: La historia trata en que Inuyasha decide quedarse con Kikyo...

Inu: ¡Bien! -me interrumpe.

D.P.: Cállate. -mirada asesina.

Inu me mira asustado.

D.P.: Ejem... Como iba diciendo: decide que se queda con ella, y todos están en el pozo despidiendo a Kagome, y da la casualidad de que por allí aparecen Kouga y Ayame. Y sin saber porqué, un gran viento los engulle a todos dentro del pozo, los envía a la era de Kagome y de allí no puden salir. ¿Está bien, no?

Inu: No...

D.P.: Tú te callas. -amenazadoramente.

Inu: Ui... que miedo me das... -sarcástico.

D.P.: ¿A no? ¿No te doy miedo? Muy bien. ¡Kagome! -la llamo.

Kag: Dígame.

D.P.: Di la palabra favorita de Inuyasha... -sonrio malévolamente.

Inu: No... Kagome... por favor... -suplica.

Kag: Lo siento, aquí manda Dark priincess...

D.P.: Juasjuasjuas... -en mi rostro se dibuja una perfecta sonrisa de arrogancia.

Kag: ¡Siéntate!

Inu: ARGH! -se estampa contra el suelo.

D.P.: Muy bien, dejemos a éste comer tierra y comencemos con el fic.

Kag: Princess...

D.P.: Dime.

Kag: Te dejas algo...

D.P.: ¿El qué...? Ah, vale, ya sé, sí... Los personajes de ésta historia no me pertenecen (son de la excelentísima Rumiko Takahashi; estoy en intentos de sobornarla para que me ceda a cierto perro y cierto lobo...), lo único mío aquí es la historia, y, por supuesto, ésto lo hago sin ánimos de lucro. -hago un gesto pensativo- ¡Ah! Otra cosa más:

Instrucciones:

-conversaciones de los personajes-

-"pensamientos"-

_flash backs_

(comentarios míos)

D.P.: Ahora sí, que empiece la obra.

(Se escucha al público cantando: ¡Que empiece ya, que el público se va, le gente se marea y el público se mea! xd)

***

**Capítulo 1.**

Era un día oscuro en el Sengoku; el cielo estaba nublado y la tristeza estaba presente en los rostros de las personas que había junto al pozo devorahuesos...

-Flash Back-

_Salía del pozo devorahuesos revosante de felicidaad. Había hablado con su familia y todos estaban de acuerdo con ella._

_A lo lejos, en el bosque donde se encontraba el Goshimboku vió que, sobre dicho árbol, irridiaba una intesa luz. Alrededor, había como unas extrañas cintas revoloteando en el aire._

_Curioseada, fue hacia allí, viendo cada vez con más claridad aquellas cintas. Parecían... Efectivamente, eran los gusanos voladores caza almas. Inuyasha estaba allí, y no esta solo, Kikyo estaba con él. Silenciosamente se escondió tras un árbol cercano a ellos y los espió._

_-Kikyo... -susurró estrechándola más entre sus brazos. -Ahora que Naraku a muerto y tenemos en nuestras manos la Shikon no tama tu y yo podemos estar juntos. Cásate conmigo._ (Dish)

_-Inuyasha... -susurró con pesar. La respuesta la soprendió, y la ilusionó, incluso, pero aún así concluyó con melancolia: -No pude ser..._

_-¿Pero por qué no?- reprochó como un niño pequeño._

_Kikyo suspiró. -Sabes que te quiero, daría mi vida por ti... En realidad, ya lo he echo. Pero... son demasiadas cosas las que nos separan. _

_-¿Cuáles? -estaba exasperado, harto de que ella siempre impusiese algo cada vez que el nombraba la idea de estar juntos para siempre._

_-Hum... No acabaría nunca si te los digese todos... pero, piénsalo: yo ya no soy humana; soy el resultado de un hechizo echo con cenizas, barro y almas... También estan tus amigos, y esa chiquilla..._

_-¿Pero es que no entiendes qué lo más importante para mí eres tú? -insistió exaperado. -No me importa de qué estés echa. Mis amigos son mis amigos y no pasan de ahí, ellos no tiene nada que ver con ésto. Y Kagome...-hizo una pausa para pensárselo. - Ella es..._

_-No hace falta que me des explicaciones... -susurró suavemente, acariciándole la mejilla._

_-Pero yo quiero dártelas, y Kagome solo es una amiga. Sí, es más importante que los demás porque fue mi primera compañera de viaje a la que le debo mucho, pero nada más. Eso no interfiere entre tu y yo._

_-"No me entiendes..." -pensó Kikyo sintiéndose idiota al intentar hacer comprender algo a ese tozudo hanyou._

_-Además, Kagome ya no tiene nada que hacer aquí. Me dijo que cuando hubiésemos recuperado la perla y matado a Naraku ella volvería a su época. -un olor familiar invadió las fosas nasales del semidemonio. Un olor de agua con sal mezclado con un aroma que le encantaba, pero que en esos momentos le hizo temblar de pies a cabeza._

_La adolescente del futuro salió corriendo de allí; no quería oír más. Todas sus ilusiones, sus esperanzas, se fueron más rápido de lo que vinieron; su corazón se rompió en pedazos. Era una tonta; pensar que minutos atrás iba ha decirle la noticia más importante para ella: que se iba a quedar con él en esa época, para siempre, separándose de su familia, de sus amigos, de su vida... todo por él. Y va, y se encuentra con la declaración del siglo..._

_-Kagome... -susurró el hanyou después de afinar su oído y escuchar las fuertes pisadas de la chica al alejarse._

_-¡Ve con ella, Inuyasha! -exigió la miko no-muerta._

_-¿Qué? -preguntó incrédulo._

_-¡Corre!- insistió empujándolo._

_-Va-vale... -y salió corriendo, persiguiendo el rastro del aroma de Kagome._

_Corría, corría como si de ello dependiera su vida._

_-Soy una idiota...- sus pies se enredaron con unas raízes del suelo, tropezó y chocó de morros contra el pozo- Ah! -sollózó. - Y encima ¡torpe!... -se sobó la nariz, se arrodilló y terminó por taparse la cara al completo y empezar a llorar desconsoladamente._

_-¿¡Kagome!? -gritó Inuyasha, acercándose._

_Al llegar al lugar y verla de aquella manera se le partió el alma._

_-¿Inu... Yasha...? -murmuró levantándose y mirándolo._

_Se miraron durante largos minutos en silencio; un silencio incómodo que Inuyasha rompió._

_-Kagome..._

_-No. -le cortó -No digas nada, ya está todo dicho... -finalizó cogiendo su enorme mochila amarilla, que había dejado junto al pozo, con claras intenciones de irse._

_-¿Ya te vas? Si acabas de llegar. -interrumpió. -"Que idiota soy... sé de sobra que nos ha visto..."_

_-Sí. Mañana volveré para despedirme de todos..._

_-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?_

_-No quiero ser un estorbo... -dijo de espaldas a él. No quería que la viera con el rostro tan demacrado por las lágrimas. -Tienes razón... -comenzó de nuevo, con la voz temblorosa. -Yo misma te dije que cuando todo terminase mi marcharía... para siempre... -otra vez sintió los ojos escocerle en desmesura: las lágrimas se agalopaban en ellos, incesantes en su intento de traspasar la muralla de sus parpados y rodar libres por sus mejillas. -Hasta mañana. -y saltó al pozo._

_-_Fin del flash back-

Después de un prolongado silencio, Kagome se dispuso a hacer lo que todos esperaban y que menos deseaban: despedirse.

-Sango... -la abrazó fuertemente. -Eres como mi hermana, te voy a extrañar... Nunca me olvides ¿vale? Yo no lo aré... -sintió como su amiga sollozaba silenciosamente en su hombro. -Te quiero mucho. -Se separó de su amiga, viendo, así, su rostro empapado en lágrimas. Le sonrió. Miró a su hombro, donde estaba Kirara, mirádola con sus dos colitas bajas; la acarició.

Se acercó a Miroku. -Monje... -lo miró los ojos. -Me alegro de haberte conocido. Un monje muy peculiar... pervertido... -no sirvió de mucho el adjetivo para levantar los ánimos, ya que ése era su propósito. -Pero buena persona... que siempre está dispuesto a ayudar al prógimo. -le ofreció amistosamente su mano. Él la tomó y ambos las balancearon mirándose a los ojos. -Cuida de Sango como si de eso dependiera tu vida, ¿eh? -dijo seriamente.

El monje asintió.

No le dio tiempo a voltear del todo cuando ya tenía en sus brazos a Shippo llorando como nunca lo vio llorar.

-Kagome ¿Por qué te vas? ¡No te vallas! -rogó con la voz quebrada del llanto.

-Mi vida... -las lágrimas comenzaron a caer libremente por sus mejillas. -Yo ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí. Ya cumplí mi misión. Ahora, en éste lugar, solo estorbo... -murmuró con melancolia y un toque de rabia.

-No digas eso... -el coraje se notaba en las facciones inocentes del kitsune. -Tu aún tienes cosas aquí, no eres un estorbo.

-Mi pequeño Shippo... -lo acunó más entre sus brazos. -Eres como mi própio bebé... -le besó la frente. -Me encantaría quedarme aquí con vosotros y contigo... pero no puedo, aquí ya no sirvo de nada.

-Ésto es culpa tuya, ¿verdad, Inuyasha? -le gritó enfadado al hanyou, mirándolo con rabia y reproche. -Kagome, quédate, por favor... -suplicó.

-No... -concluyó suavemente acompañando su negación con la cabeza, girándola levemente de derecha a izquierda.

-¡Te odio, Inuyasha! -gritó el pequeño, saltándo de los brazos de Kagome al suelo y saliendo corriendo lejos del grupo.

Kagome se arrodilló en el suelo llorando. Intetó ahogar los sollozos, pero la tarea se le estaba haciendo más complicada de lo que pensaba- Shippo...

-Kagome, no te vallas... -imploró un destrozado Inuyasha, agazapándose junto a ella y acariciándole la espalda.

-No me hagas repetírtelo, por favor... -pidió levantándose y alejándose del chico.

La imagen del rostro de Kagome demacrado por las lágrimas caló hondo en el pecho del semidemonio. Pero toda esa tristeza se convirtió en rabia el oler el desgradable aroma a lobo de Kouga.

-Kagome, querida, ¿Por qué lloras? -de la nada, apareció el joven hombre lobo agarrándo las manos de la morena.

-Ko-Kouga... -murmuró soprendida.

-Tú, lobo sarnoso, ¡quita tus apestosas manos de Kagome!- otra vez.

La escenita de celos de siempre entre esos dos. ¿Es qué no eran capaces de dejar de pelear ni un momento? ¿Ni siquiera ahora que Kagome se estaba despidiendo definitivamente?

-Inuyasha, siéntate. -momentos después el chico se estampaba contra el suelo.

-¡Toma, chucho pulgoso! -se burló el lobo.

-Kouga, tu no metas vaza. -regañó Kagome. Se sentía como la ama de ambos. -Estoy a punto de irme para siempre y lo último que quiero es veros pelear. Por favor, parad.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que te vas para siempre? -preguntó preocupado y soprendido el lobo. -¿Qué le has echo, bestia? -gruñó refiriéndose al hanyou, que apenas aún se recuperaba del golpe.

-Tsk... -fue el único sonido que salió de los labios del aludido.

-¡Kouga! -gritó Ayame apareciendo por allí.

-Otra vez... -murmuró con pesadez el lobo. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Kagome. - Ayame, ¡déjame ya en paz!

-Tenemos que volver a las montañas del norte y casarnos ¿Es que va a tener que bajar toda la manada a repetírtelo, o que? -preguntó histérica y agitada, se notaba la paliza que se había dado para perseguir al veloz Kouga.

-No me voy a casar contigo. Yo ya tengo una mujer, y esa es Kagome. -concluyó agarrándo de la cintura a la aludida y atrayéndola a él.

La morena se soprendió al ver que Inuyasha no hacia nada. Aún así no se quedó quieta:

-Kouga, yo no soy tu mujer. Y no seas así con Ayame ¿No ves que ella te quiere? -quitó la mano del lobo de su cintura y fue a abrazar a Ayame que estaba comenzando a llorar. -Ya... tranquila. Sé, perfectamente, como te siente. Yo también...

Pero no pudo terminar su frase. Un viento fuertísmo comenzó a envolverlos. Se creó un remolino, un mini huracán proviniente del pozo que los campturó a todos. Una intensa luz roasada, también proviniente del pozo, los cegó, y la fuerza de ese huracán los engulló hacia dentro del pozo.

Apartadas de la zona de los echos, dos sacedortisas observaban los sucedido.

-Esperemos que salga bien... -dijo una de ellas. Era una anciana, bajita, de pelo blanco y con la espalda jorobada.

-Sí, espremos... -la siguió la otra sacerdotisa; joven, bella y esbelta.

Ambas se fueron hacia la aldea esperando que todo saliese bien.

***

Dark Priincess: Y hasta aquí el primer cap :D

Inu: uuuuh... que malo...

D.P.: Siento decepcionarte, cariño, pero tu opinión... no cuenta. -sonrisa de triunfo. -Tu solo obeces el guión y nada más. Y ahora, por favor, cállate, ¿si? Gracias. -me aclaro la garganta.- Bueno, espero que os haya gustado. Algunas os estaréis preguntando: "¿Y dónde está el humor que dijo ésta al principio que habría?" Sí... eh... bueno, a ver, dije que habría humor, y lo habrá, pero a partir de los caps siguientes. Sé que éste ha sido un poco triste al principio (pero si no fuese así no podría desarroyar bien la historia), pero os aseguro al 110% (y no va en coña) que os partiréis de risa con éste fic. Palabra de honor.

Inu: No le hagáis caso... Va fumada...

D.P.: Tú cállate. -le doy un colleja. - Bueno, solo me queda decir que, por favor, OS LO SUPLICO, OS LO IMPLORO, OS LO RUEGO, OS LO PIDO DE RODILLAS SI HACE FALTA, dejad un review; da igual si es para decirme que quereis que lo siga, si es para decirme que nos os gusta o si es, simplemente, para mandame a la mierda a mi o a la historia, pero por favor, mandadlo para cualquier tipo de cosa. Ah... y la ortografía... perdonadme si hay faltas, pero es que no tengo el corrector (y el word tampoco, utilizo el wordpad ¬¬) y claro, tengo que hacerlo a boleo y releerlo un montón de veces.

Muchas gracias a todas/os, besos!!!

Att: Dark priinces


	2. Pillada embarazosa

Dark priinces: Y aquí vuelvo yo con el segundo cap de ésta comedia-romántica-fantasiosa, xdd.

Inu: Naah... fueraaa.. uhhh...

D.P.: Inu, ven, tengo un regalito para ti... -reprimo un sonrisa de ansia.

Inu: ¿Qué es? ¿Qué es? -se agazapa como un perro y empieza a dar saltitos.

D.P.: Ponte derecho. -se pone derecho y lo abrazo tiernamente.

Inu: ¿Qué... -sonrojado hasta la médula.- ¿Qué... pasa...?

D.P.: Simplemente... tenía ganas de abrazarte. -cuidadosamente le ato una cosa al cuello sin que se dé cuenta.

Inu me corresponde.

D.P.: ¡Has caido! -me separo brúscamente de él. -Mírate el cuello.

Inu: ¿Qué es esto? -grita horrorizado mientras ve el nuevo rosario que envuelve su cuello. -¿Qué me has enganchado maldita? -ladra intentando quitárselo.

D.P.: ¡Cállate! -y mientras yo sonrio triunfante, Inu come tierra gracias a mi nuevo encanterio. -Y ahora si, queridas, continua el fic.

**Capítulo 2.**

Todo había pasado muy rápido: la luz cegadora, la fuerza engullidora de ese huracán, el túnel del tiempo color lila, negro y blanco, con estrellas... Y ahora la oscuridad, la humedad y la estrechez del fondo del pozo.

-¿Pero qué ha pasado? -Sango fué la primera en reaccionar.

-Ni idea... -respondió Kagome. Miró al techo, quedándose de una pieza. -Ése techo, ésa madera... No puede ser... -murmuró.

-¿El qué no puede ser? -preguntó Ayame, que era la que estaba a su lado, y que la había oído perfectamente.

-¿Alguien tiene cerca una pequeña escalera de madera y cuerda? -preguntó súbitamente Kagome, sin hacer caso a la pregunta de Ayame.

-Yo. -avisó la voz de Miroku.

-Súbela. Cuando Miroku llegue arriba el siguiente que esté cerca que suba también.

-Yo puedo saltar. -exclamó Kouga.

-No creo que puedas estando tan estrecho. -intervino Sango, cerca de él. -Y tu tampoco, Inuyasha. -añadió al notar que Inuyasha, que también estaba cerca de ella, se movía inquieto en vanos intentos de saltar hacia arriba.

-Primero subid los humanos y después dejad que los demonios salgamos por nuestro própio pie (D. P.:O salto, según se mire).- intervino Ayame.

Hicieron caso a la idea de Ayame, primero salieron Miroku, Sango y Kagome, y después la pareja lobuna y el mediodemonio.

-¿Dónde estamos? -preguntó una curiosa Sango.

Kagome subió rápidamente la escalerita que había frente al pozo, examinándolo todo en busca de algún detalle que le afirmase no estar donde creía estar. Se situó ante la puerta de madera, respiró hondo, y lentamente, al principio, la abrió de par en par. -Chicos... Bienvenidos al siglo veintiuno.

-¿Cómo? -intervino Kouga.

-Estáis, exactamente, en el mismo lugar donde está el pozo devorahuesos, pero quinientos años después.

-¿¡Qué!? -exclamaron todos los del pasado excepto Inuyasha.

-¿Y se puede saber qué hacemos aquí? ¿Cómo hemos llegado? -Miroku estaba que no cabía en sí de la curiosidad.

-No lo sé, aunque como hemos llegado es ovbio: el pozo nos ha traído a todos aquí, pero... -Kagome miró a Inuyasha -¿Cómo es posible?

-A mí no me mires que yo no lo sé. -se desentendió del tema.

Kagome salió de la caseta. -Seguídme. -obedecieron, y ella los guió hasta la vivienda del templo.

-¿Y todo ésto es la aldea de Kaede? -le preguntó en voz baja el monje a la exterminadora, observándo el resto del templo y los edificios más lejanos.

-Éso parece... -contestó ella encogiéndose de hombros.

Al llegar delante de la casa blanca de dos pisos que nadie conocía -aunque Inuyasha bastante bien- Kagome procedió a abrir la puerta y gritar:

-Ya estoy en casa. Traigo visita (D.P.: y nunca mejor dicho).- el sarcasmo se notó en su voz. Miraba de reojo a sus compañeros

Momentos después apareció su madre, que se quedó boquiabierta al ver a tanta gente.

-¿Hi... hija, quién es toda ésta gente?

-Eh... son mis famosos compañeros del pasado, mamá. -su sonrisa era más falsa que el matrimonio de Michael Jakson. -Inuyasha que ya lo conoces; Sango; -señalando a la susodicha. -Miroku; -que hizo una reveréncia como saludo. - y Kouga y Ayame, que están comprometidos y son del clan de los lobos.

-¡Y dale, que yo no estoy ...-intentó rugir Kouga, pero desapareció detrás de todos los demás que pusieron cara de angelitos.

- Tata*, ¿ya has llegado? -preguntó un alegre Souta acercándose al recividor. -AAAAAAAH! - en milésimas de segundos, su cara pasó de un rosa alegre a un blanco pálidoterrorífico, y gritó. Intentó salir corriendo pero al girar sobre sus talones se enredó en sus própios pies. -¡No me hagáis daño, por favor! -suplicó des del suelo, tapándose la cara con las manos.

-Sota, no te van ha hacer daño... -murmuró Kagome con una gotita derramándose por su sien. -Son mis amigos. ¿No ves a Inuyasha? -el aludido salió de entre la multitud de seres del pasado para dedicar una sonrisa al niño.

-¡Hey! ¡El orejas de perro!

Inuyasha canvió son sonrisa amable por un mirada asesina; Souta se esgarrifó.

-Pero no os quedéis aquí, pasad. -dijo dulcemente la sra. de la casa, guiándolos amablemente hasta el salón. -Os prepararé algo de merendar. (D.P.:mira que llega a ser tierna esta mujer!)

En el salón estaba el abuelo de Kagome, sentado sobre un silla, frente a la mesa, leyendo el periódico.

-Hola yayo*! -saludó a su abuelo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola. -saludaron todos al unísono.

-Hola a todos... -murmuró sin mucho interés, parecía leer algo interesante en el ese trozo de papel. -AAAAAAAH!-gritó de repente- ¡Demonios, fuera de mi casa y de éste templo! -vociferó al volver en si. Del interior de su kimono sacó unos pergaminos sagrados que lanzó a Kirara y a la pareja de lobos. Cuando los pergaminos tocaron a los tres demonios se desintegraron sin causar daño alguno en ellos. -¿eh? No funcionan estos conjuros? -se preguntó extrañado mirando los restantes trozos de papel. -Estarán caducados... -volvió a mirar desafiadoramente a los demonios. -Bueno, pero no penséis que podéis ganarme, tengo...

-Yayo, yayo, tranquilo... -dijo la joven poniéndose delante del anciano. -Son mis amigos, mis compañeros del pasado. Son inofensivos... -aclaró derramando otra gotita de sudor.

-¿En serio? ¡Haberlo dicho antes, niña! -apartó a su nieta para ver a los demás. -Perdonádme... -vio que los demonios presentes lo miraban mal. -¿Pero cómo habéis llegado todos hasta aquí? Kagome, ¿no me dijiste que sólo tu e Inuyasha erais los únicos que podíais pasar el pozo?

-Si, pero no se como ha pasado... ¿tu que piensas, yayo?

-No sé... pero apañate con tu madre, todos no cabemos, y recuerda a dónde tenemos que ir... -dijo enigmáticamente, saliendo del salón.

-Chicos, aquí traigo té y pastas... -anunció la madre de Kagome depositando sobre la mesita del salón una bandeja repleta de lo que ella misma había nombrado: té y pastas.

Kagome vio que todos -excepto Inuyasha, que ya estaba devorando las pastas- miraban la comida de manera avergonzada.

-Tranquilos chicos, hay confianza, ¡no os cortéis! -dijo alegremente, viendo como todos cogían algo. Sango y Miroku no dudaron en problarlo; los lobos lo olisquearon antes un poco y cuando estuvieron convencidos lo provaron, y finalmente Inuyasha, que ni lo miró, ni lo olisqueó, ni nada: lo engulló directamente. -Tu tampoco te cortes Inuyasha... -murmuró por lo bajinis, en tono sarcástico.

***

Llevaban ya unas cuantas horas debatiendo (D.P.: bueno... debatiendo..., hablando y jalando comida como si no hubiesen comido en años) sobre cómo había podido pasar aquello.

-Chicos, os robo un momento a mi hija, ¿vale? -se dirigió la sra. Higurashi a los seres del pasado, arrastrando a su hija al pasillo.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Kagome una vez madre e hija se encontraron en dicho pasillo.

-¿Recuerdas que prometimos ir a ver a mi hermana, tu tía, cuando terminases el curso? -dijo como el que no quiere la cosa.

-... -lo pensó detenidamente- Ostias! Es verdad... pero mamá... -dijo señalando al salón. -No puedo...

-Lo sé, sólo quería que lo recordaras... -hizo una pausa- Puedes estar tranquila, tú quedate con ellos; mañana, el abuelo, Souta y yo nos iremos.

-¿Qué? Pero yo no... -comenzó, pero su madre la interrumpió.

-Tranquila, sé que podrás... Te dejaré dinero. Además, nosotros no podemos hacer nada por vosotros, aquí estorbamos.

-De acuerdo... pero dame algunos consajos para que ésto no se me valla de las manos...

-Vale, vamos al salón...

-Alguien tiene alguna razón coerente? -preguntó animadamente Kagome el volver al salón.

-Eeeeeeeeeh... -alargaron el "eh" buscando tiempo para ver si llegaba alguna respuesta coerente a su mente.- No. -contestaron finalemten todos.

-Vale... -contestó sarcástica y decepcionada. -¿Pero algo se os habrá ocurrido, no?

-Nada. -contestó Sango, decepcionada también.

-A ver... -comenzó la morena, sentándose de rodillas en el suelo y apollando los codos sobre la mesita de delante del sofá. -Hemos destruido, aniquilado por completo a Naraku y la Shikon está completa y en nuestras manos... -meditó. - Vale... yo tampoco tengo nada coerente... -admitió poniendo los ojos en blanco. -Pero lo más extraño es que vosotros, que nunca habéis podido cruza el pozo, ahora estéis aquí, y menos no poder volver... -miró por todos los lados buscando una melena plateada. -¿E Inuyasha? ¿Dónde está?

-El chucho salió afuera. -contestó Kouga.

-Ve ha hablar con él, Kagome. -le comentó Miroku.

-Mmm... -suspiró, asintió y fue hacia fuera.

***

Un hanyou de plateada melena dascansaba sobre una rama calquiera del Goshimboku. Pensaba (D.P.: Que raro... ¿Inuyasha pensado? naah, eso debe de ser un fallo del guión, pensar quizá no, ahora, que haga la pose como si estuviera pensado, eso sí, porque pensar... él es mas de actuar sin pensar. Inu: oyee D.P.: Cállate -Inu se estampa contra el suelo.- Perdón, os dejo seguir). Pensaba mucho; pero no econtraba respuesta para la larga lista de pregunta que había en su mente. Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio ni cuenta cuando cierta morena de ojos chocolates se situó a pie del árbol.

-Inuyasha... -murmuró suavemente, suficiente para que él la oyera.

Él se alarmó al escuchar esa suave voz, y se giró, mirándo hacia abajo.

-¿Por qué no estás dentro, con los demás? -preguntó mirando hacia arriba. El chico ahora le estaba dando la espalda.

-Simplemente... quería tomar un poco de aire. -contestó sécamente después de un largo silencio, dejando perder su vista en los últimos rayos del crepúsculo.

-De acuerdo... -se resignó. Con la mirada triste, observó, ella también, los últimos rayos del atardecer que se alejaba tras los enormes edificios de Tokyo. -Pronto anochecerá, no tardes... ¿vale? -se alejó del árbol, comenzándo a caminar hacia la casa.

-Kagome, espera. -pidió. De un salto se posicionó delante de ella. -Kagome no hemos podido... ,o mejor dicho, no me has dejado hablar... -con una mano sujetó el mentón de la chica, alzándole la mirada para que lo viera, ya que iba con la vista fija en los pies.

-Tsk... -una sonrisa irónica se fomró en los labios femeninos, dejando descolocado al hanyou. -Inuyasha, tanto tú como yo sabemos perfectamente que oí aquella conversación... no hace falta hablarlo.

-Lo sé, pero sí hace falta. Tu me dijiste...

-Sé lo que te dije. -le cortó. -Que estaría siempre contigo, pero que cuando todo acabase me marcharía... aunque... ahora veo que tendría que haberme marchado en cuanto tuve la ocasión...

-No digas eso... Si no fuera por ti...

-Si no fuera por mi ¿qué? ¿No hubiese encontrado todos los fragmentos de la joya? Claro, sino ¿Quién hubiese sido tu instrumento para hacerlo? -reprochó. Intentaba retener las lágrimas en sus ojos.

-No, Kagome, te equivocas. Tú no has sido sólo eso, has sido mucho más.

-Claro... ahora que ves que me alejo de ti empiezas con el teatro. -respiró hondo intentando retener los sollozos.

-Kagome, tú... yo nunca he dicho, y mucho menos pensado, que sólo te necesitara para encontrar los fragmentos. Tú has sido la fiel compañera que ha estado conmigo, siempre... en las buenas y en las malas. La que me ha curado muchas heridas, la que ha velado por mi, la que me ha ayudado, la que me ha regalado su cariño y su amistad incondicionalmente... Y yo... no quiero que esa gran compañera se valla de mi lado... por favor... -tiernamente, secó las lágrimas que habían caído por las mejillas femeninas. -Kagome...

-Inuyasha, yo... -volvió a bajar su rostro al suelo, en un intento de que él no viese más su rostro empapado en lágrimas. -Ayer noche... fui a verte para decirte que me iba a quedar contigo en aquella época, para siempre; dejándolo todo y a todos atrás, sólo para estar contigo... "Aunque mis sentimientos no fusen correspondidos..." -pensó para sus adentros. -Pero llego... y me encuentro aquello... y tu querías que me fuera para estar con Kikyo y yo...

-No. -la interrumpió. -Fuiste tu quien dijo que se iría cuando todo terminase. Yo quería que te quedaras cuando me lo dijiste, y aún lo sigo queriéndo. Pero si tu decidiste irte yo los respetaba... -paró al ver la cara de la morena, que había subido el rostro soprendida y triste. -Kagome, tú eres mi mejor amiga; la primera que he tenido, y desde que nos conocimos has estado siempre conmigo, y quiero que siga siendo así, egoistamente así... por favor... -la abrazó muy fuerte.

-"¿Sólo eso, verdad, Inuyasha? Sólo un amiga..." -pensó triste. -"Veo que aún no lo entiendes..."- cada vez veía más borrosa la luna que iba subiendo más alto, poco a poco, en el rosado firmamento. Cada vez se estaba poniendo más oscuro, dándo paso al gran manto estelar de la noche. -Volvamos dentro, deben estar preocupados...

-¡Que vienen, que vienen, todo el mundo a sus puestos! -exclamó Sango.

Todos, incluso la madre de Kagome, que estaban mirando por la ventana, fueron a sentarse al sofá aparentando normalidad, como si no hubiesen visto nada de lo que había pasado afuera.

Inuyasha y Kagome entraron.

-Alguna novedad, chicos? -preguntó alegremente Kagome entrando al salón.

-Ninguna... -contestó Miroku representando a todo el grupo.

-Pero, hija, aparte de eso, que sé que es de absoluta prioridad, ¿no te parece que deberías decidir donde dormiréis mientras tanto no encontréis respuesta?

-...-lo pensó unos momentos. -Qué te parece si, por esta noche, yo duermo contigo, Ayame y Sango en mi habitación y los chicos que duerman en el salón. Miroku, al ser humano que duerma en el sofá y Kouga e Inuyasha... no os importa domir en el suelo, ¿no? -preguntó mirando ambos seres sobrenaturales con cara de inocencia.

-Por mi no hay problema. -habló Kouga, inflando el pecho y apretándo los brazos hasta que le saliesen unas bolas duras.

-Feh... -musitó únicamente Inuyasha. Ya volvía a su actitud pasota de siempre.

-Lo tomaré como un sí. -dijo mirándo a Inuyasha y luego poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Pues... mientras yo preparo la cena -comenzó la madre de la morena-, tú, Kagome, encárgate de preparar las camas y todo, ¿vale?

-Vale. -los misró a todos. -A vostros nos os hace falta preparar nada... -murmuró mirando a Inuyasha y Kouga. -Y Miroku... a él le prepararemos la cama más tarde... -siguió murmurando. -Bien, chicos, vosotros hacez lo que queráis; chicas, vosotras seguidme.

Sango y Ayame obedecieron y Kagome las llevó a su cuarto.

-Guau... -murmuró Ayame. -Aquí huele muy bien... como tú, Kagome. ¿Es tu habitación? -preguntó quedándo maravillada al ver tanta parafernalia de color rosa.

-Si... jeje. Bueno... necesitaré vuestra ayuda. -se situó junto a su mesita de noche y metió la mano bajo la cama. -Desde la otra punta, alguna haced lo mismo. -Sango se ofreció y la imitó. -Cuando notes algo duro agárralo y estira de él.(D.P.: Que mal a sonado eso...) -acto seguido, de debajo de la cama apreció otra.

-No me imaginaba ni una cosa ni la otra... -murmuró Ayame.-¿Y tu duermes ahí?

-Yo duermo en la de arriba, pero si viene alguna amiga mía, pues duerme en la de abajo.

-Ah... pero aquí solo hay dos...

-No, tranquila, vosotras doermiréis aquí, yo dormiré con mi madre. -las miró durante un momento hasta interceptar un pequeño problema, se hacercó a su armario, lo abrió, observó su interior durante unos segundo y después sacó varias prendas que lanzó sobre la cama. -Ponéoslo.

Ambas miraron las prendas extrañadas.

-Sango, a ti quizás te irá un poco estrecho... -dijo mientras rebuscaba algo para ella en el armario. -Pero será solo por ésta noche, mañana compraré ropa para vosotras.

-¿Comprar? ¿Ropa? -preguntaron.

-¿Qué? -las miró extrañadas.

-¿Que es la ropa? -preguntó Sango.

-Pues lo que lleváis puesto, ¿no?

-¿Nuestras vestimentas? -preguntó Ayame, esta vez.

-Sí, son lo mismo, solo que aquí se les llama ropa... -explicó viéndolas con incredulidad. -Aunque... como ya he dicho, Sango, te irá mas estrecho todo... Y ahora que lo pienso... entonces mis sostenes te irán pequeños... buscaré unos de mi madre. -salió de allí, y en menos de medio minuto ya estuvo de vuelta. -Ten, pruébatelo. -le ofreció el sosten y Sango lo cogió cuidadosamente, mirándolo con curiosidad. Después le entregó uno suyo a Ayame.

-¿Y esto como se pone...? -preguntaron ambas chicas al unísono.

-Ehm... -lo pensó unos momentos.- Destapaos de cintura para arriba. -dijo, pareció una orden. Ambas chicas obedecieron avergonzadas. -Bien, hacez exactamente lo que yo haga, ¿vale? -vio como la pelirroja y la castaña asintieron. - Coged el sosten y situadlo alrededor de vuestra cintura, pero con la parte que cubre los pecho en las espalda, con los hollos siempre hacia fuera... -comenzó a explicar. Las otras dos hicieron lo indicado. Entonces Kagome ató el encaje, giró, sobre su cintura, el sostén hasta que los hollos quedaron sobre su vientre y...

-Kagome, la cena ya está lista. -anunció Inuyasha entrando súbitamente en la habitación, poniendose rojo como un tomate al presenciar tal escena.

Se quedó ahí, de una pieza. Sus ojos se le salían de la órbitas, su cara había cobrado un color clavado al de sus ropajes y sus músculos parecían haberse congelado, ya que no podía moverse.

Kagome, Sango y Ayame tenían, también, lo ojos como platos. A todos se les había parado el pulso.

¡ESTABAN LAS TRES EN PELOTAS DE VIENTRE PARA ARRIBA DELANTE DE LOS OJOS DE INUYASHA!

-¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! -esegrito resonó por toda la casa.

-¿Qué pasa? vociferó Kouga, llegándo al centro de todo aqul escándalo, quedándose igual que Inuyasha. Y Miroku no tardó en hacer aparición.

-¡¡SALID DE AQUÍ AHORA MISMOOO!! -Kagome fue la primera en regresar de sabrá dios donde. Se puso el sostén en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y echó a ostias a los tres intrusos de su habitación. -¡SE LLAMA A LA PUERTA ANTES DE ENTRAR, INBÉCIL! -gritó con la respiración entre cortada; sus mejillas seguían rojas.

Fuera de la habitación había tres chicos completamente rojos y alucinados por lo último visto.

***

D.P.: -sin comentarios-...

Inu: no tienes remedio princess, xD

D.P.: en fin, espero no haberos decepcionado y la tardanza, sé que no tengo perdon =C, solo queda decir que agradezco vuestros reviews: **lady-create, Peachilein y Kagome-chan1985** n.n, en serio, me han encantado vuestros comentarios =D. Y por últomo, como siempre, os suplico que me comentéis más gente, que cualquier cosa me gustara aunque sean insultos; yo los recibiré con los brazos abiertos! Ah, y se me olvida, perdonad mis faltas de ortografia, plis!

Muchas gracias a todas/os!

Att: Dark priinCess


	3. Métodos anticonceptivos

D.P.: No lo pasásteis mal ni nada, cuando os tocó esa escena... -rememoro la últimas escena del cap. 2 -Jajajajajajaja.

Todos: ¡Cállate! -me gritan todos sonrojados, y reprimiendo una sonrisa de diversión al recordarlo también.

D.P.: Es que fue... fue... mítico... vosotras: os sonrojabais; vostros: os meábais de la risa. -les recuerdo. -Nunca se me olvidará... Jajaja... JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA... -no puedo parar de reir.

Inu: Bueno, como princess no está en condiciones de presentar nada, yo...

Kag: "Nostros" -le corrige Kagome - lo haremos por ella.

San: Aunque no hay mucho que decir...

Mir: Que no sepáis ya. Solo que nostros no le pertenecemos...

Aya: Pero trabajamos con ella para poder realizar este fic.

Kou: Bueno, no les entretengáis más. Disfrutad del cap y...

Todos: FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!

**Capítulo 3.**

Después de semejante espectáculo, la cena pasó silenciosa, incómoda y en constante tensión. La madre de Kagome intentó preguntar para enterarse de qué había pasado, pero cada vez que lo hacía solo optenia silencio, y una mirada queda por parte de su hija. Kagome no se atrevía contárselo, era demasiado embarazoso; si eso, se lo contaría por la noche, cuando estuviesen solas. Al final dejó de insistir, y cuando todos terminaron, recogió los platos y se dispuso a ordenar la cocina y no molestar a los chicos.

-A ver... -vio que Inuyasha, Kouga y Miroku se habían sentado en el sofá nada más levantarse de la mesa. -Necesito que os apartéis, tengo que sacar los asientos hacia fuera.

-¿Qué asientos? -preguntaron al unísono.

-Levantaos y lo veréis. -los chicos obedecieron y ella levantó los cojines que había sobre la plataforma que era el sofá. En el borde había tres especies de tornillos, Kagome los sacó, y de la parte un poco más abajo de donde había sacado los tornillos estiró hacia afuera, cada asiento, convirtiendolo en una cama. -Miroku, procura no arrimarte mucho al borde del sofá; primero para que no te caigas, y segundo para que no lo rompas, vale? -pero pareció que el chico no la escuchó. El trío estaba boqui y oji-abierto observando lo que ella acaba de hacer. Con unos cuantos gritos los trajo de vuelta a la Tierra y le volvió a explicar lo último a Miroku.

Eso no impidió que cuando Kagome se fuese a la cocina a ayudar a su madre a limpiar, ellos se sentásen de nuevo. Por suerte aún no había puesto las sábanas, pensó la morena. Una vez terminaron, ella y su madre, de dejar la cocina como una patena, subieron al cuarto de ésta última a terminar de empaquetar la maleta. Y finalmente, Kagome bajó al comedor a poner las dichosas sábanas al sofá. Miroku que acostó, Kouga hizo lo mismo en el sillón individual que haía junto al sofá y Inuyasha insistió en salir a domir fuera con el pretexto de que allí dentro hacía mucho calor. Después de que la morena le diera un buen rato la tabarra, al final logró persuadirla y la chica se resignó ante tal cabezota.

Volvió al cuarto de su madre, dispuesta a dormir, pero antes pasó por el cuarto de las chicas que, como niñas pequeñas, se estaban peleando por quien dormía ne l acama de Kagome.

-Chicas... no me seáis crias. -vio los pucheros que pusieron ambas-. Está bien... lo sortearé a pito pito gorgorito (D.P.: Dish...) -se posicionó ante las dos chicas, mientras nombraba cada sílaba señala a una y a la otra. -Pito, pito, gorgorito, donde vas tu tan bonito, a la era verdadera, pin, pon fuera, la vaca lechera, tu te vas y tu te quedas. -y en la última sílaba a la que señalóa fua a Ayame. -Lo siento Sango, te toca domir abajo. -vio como con resignación la castaña obedecía y se estiraba sobre el colchón que había sobre el suelo. Ayame, más contenta y feliz que cualquiera se acurrucó bien en la cama de Kagome. Ésta las observó con una gotita derramándose por su sien. Finalmente las despidió con un suave "buenas noches" y se internó en el cuarto de su madre.

Vio que la mujer ya estaba domirda. Le dio envidia verla tan tranquila. Sin hacer el menor ruido posible se metió en la cama, se tapó con una fina sábana y al poco tiempo se quedó frita. Soñó; soñó con algo extraño, era confuso, difuminado, pero pudo percebir, perfectamente, a Naraku. Estaban todos: ella, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kouga y Ayame, y estaban peleando contra Naraku. Esa pelea, que ella recordara no se había realizado nunca, al menos no de esa manera, ya aquel lugar en el que se encontraban no era la época antigua. No había muchos árboles, ni hierba a sus pies, ni el cielo era claro y azul. Al contrario, bajo sus pies había asfalto, y los rodeaba un espeso bosque de edificios de cemento, inclusó hormigón, y el cielo estaba cubierto por unos espesos nubarrones que no dejaban de derramar unas gordas gotas de lluvia. Tanta, que creaban una espcie de cortina que dificultaba un poco la vista.

*******

A la mañana siguiente se levantós sobresaltada, de un tirón. Respiró hondo intentando buscar una ritmo cardíaco normal. Se fijó en la hora. Eran las seis de la mañana, la luz de la luna apenas entraba por la ventana y los primeros rayos de sol empezaban a iluminar el lejano horizonte tras loas altos edificios de Tokyo. Su madre no estaba con ella. De un salto se levantó de la cama. Fue al baño a despejarse un poco; tenía la frente perlada en sudor y las lagañas dificultaban su misión de abrir bien los ojos. Se desperezó, se recogió el pelo en una coleta alta, mal echa y salió dispara hacia la cocina. Allí encontró a su madre haciendo una nota.

-Mamá, estoy despierta... -anunció al ver que su madre seguía enfrascada en su tarea y no se había dado cuenta de su presencia-. ¿Ya os váis? Si solo son las seis.

-Ya hija, pero entre trasbordo y transbordo... nunca se sabe... -dijo mientras tiraba la notita a la basura y se encaminaba hacia la puerta con su hija detrás, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Una vez fuera de la casa dejaron de andar de puntillas y empezó a emplear un tono de voz normal. -Te he dejado en la mesita de noche una tarjeta de crédito.

-¿Qué? -preguntó atónita su hija. Dinero aún, pero ¿una tarjeta de crédito? Esa mujer no sabía el peligro que corría esa tarjeta de crédito en manos de una chica de 17 años.

-Nada. Dispones de ella al cien por cien, gástatela, es la pensión de tu padre, ya que él quiso que lo tubieses todo, no tengas reparos en utilizarla.

-Está bien... -aceptó a su pesar-, ahora, por favor, dame esos los consejos que me prometiste. No quiero que esto se me valla de las manos. -pidió.

-Mmm... pues haber... Limpiad la casa dos veces por semana mínimo. Cómprales un poco de ropa, ya que con esos trajes la gente... no quiero saber lo que pensará la gente de ellos. Las comidas... ahí organizaos como podáis. Intentad descubrir que es lo que os ha pasado y divertios, ¿si? -concluyó finalmente.

-Vale. -contestó, sonriendo.

-Ah! Se me olvidaba... La diversión... tened cuidado con que tipo de diversión utilicéis.

-¿A que te refieres? -preguntó confusa.

-A que... -se acercó al oído de su hija para susurrarle. -En el segundo cajón de mi mesita de noche hay una caja de... preservatios.

A Kagome se le subieron todos los colores a la cara. El arcoiris se pintó en su rostro. Primero fue un lila pálido, después azul marino, seguido del azul turquesa, el verde, el amarillo, el naranja, hasta convertirse, finalemnte, en un rojo amapola.

-¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ!? -ese grito resonó por todo el templo. Extraño sería que los demás no se hubiese despertado con tal escándalo. Se sentía mareada. -¿Se puede saber... de qué tienes tú... eso ahí...? -preguntó, hiperventilando.

-Pues porque si algún día Inuyasha y tu queríais... ya sabes. Pues tenerlos ahí, más que nada para prevenir. -explicó sin ningún tipo de miramiento.

-¿Qué? -soltó hoscamente, de la única forma que pudo. Comenzó a temblar de rabia y verguenza.

-Bueno... yo me tengo que ir ya -murmuró, repentinamente, apurada-, que tu abuelo y tu hermano me están llamando desde el taxi -mintió, ya que no se escuchó nada. Más rápida que un rayo salió de allí, no sin antes despedirse con un casi inaudible "adiós".

-Esto... es... ¡¡MAMÁÁÁÁÁ!! -gritó, furiosa. Pero ya no sirvió de nada. Desolada se sentó sobre el banco que había junto al Goshimboku. Apoyó sus codos en sus rodillas y hundió la cara entre las manos. Respiró hondo. -Esto no me puede estar pasando... Mi madre esta como una cabra...

Se incorporó de nuevo y se encaminó a la casa. El sol apenas unos mintuos hacía acto de aparición.

Entró a la casa, sin hacer ruido, claro. Pasó por el salón y observó a aquel moje pervertido y a aquel competitivo lobo... Se veían tan monos durmiendo... Subió a su cuarto. Aquello fue... Encontró a ambas chicas durmiendo exactamente en la misma posición: tenía los brazos y parte del torso sobre su cama, y las rodillas apolladas en el colchón del suelo. Un poco más y se le escapan un buen par de sonoras carcajas al verlas en aquella posición. Prosigió su camino hasta el cuarto de su madre que, mientras durasene esas vacaciones y la extraña situación en la que se encontraban, sería la suya. Verificó si lo que le había dicho su madre era verdad y, horrorizada, descubrió que era verdad: era una caja de la marca durex, con sabor a fresas y venían 12 unidades (D.P.: Nunca he tenido en mis manos una caja de esas, xd, así que no se cuantas unidades pueden venir, yo he puesto esa a boleo).

Aún era muy temprano, el reloj marcaba las 6.30, así que se dispuso a domir una rato más, pero no lo consiguió. Algo la inquietava, y sabía perfectamente el qué. No había una explicación coerente, lógica a todo aquello. Había muchísimas dudas sin resolver. ¿Cómo habían llegado todos ellos allí si el pozo nunca los dejó pasar? Y más grave aún, ¿por qué no podían volver?. Instintivamente acarició y enjauló entre sus dedos a la Shikon no tama que colgaba de su cuello. Todo era demasiado extraño y confuso.

Se levantó, un poco a regañadientes, de la cama. Silenciosa volvió a entrar a su cuarto, observando que aquellas dos seguían en la misma posición, cogió un par de toallas, ropa limpia y se internó en el baño. No había nada mejor que la sensación que recorre por dentro al notar el agua tibia, ahora un poco fresca, ya que hacía un sofocante calor, recorrer el cuerpo, con suavidad, con delicadeza. Era maravilloso, relajante, incluro excitante. Eso despejaba más que una taza de café... Hablando de café... Un ronroneo sonó desde su tripa y un ligero dolor, incómodo, en su vientre le recordó el hambre que tenía. Una vez su hubo enjabonado y aclarados de nuevo con agua, salió de la ducha. Se secó, se vistió y se peinó el pelo, pero no se lo secó; primero: porque el secador hacía mucho ruido, y no era plan despertar a los invitados; y segundo: hacía mucho calor. Así que salió del baño, después de haberlo recogido, y bajó a la cocina a preparar el desayuno.

Se tiró tres cuartos de hora para hacer el desayuno. A las ocho en punto la mesa de la cocina estaba repleta de todo tipo de fruta; zumo de naranja, piña y melocotón; tostadas untadas con mantequilla, otras con mermelada, otras con las dos cosas y otras sin untar; magdalenas; leche; cereales; galletas; chocolate y café. (D.P.: Pocas cosas ¿eeh? Y eso que me he ahorrado nombrar las porporciones. Yo no sé como os lo imaginaréis vostros, pero yo aquí veo un banquete, suficiente para alimentar a un cuartel general entero, y sin problemas. xd)

-Chicos... arriba. -despertó a los dos bellos durmientes del salón, mientras apartaba las cortinas, subía las persianas y abría las ventanas. La brisa calurosa, pero ahora levemente fresca al ser tan temprano, se coló por todo el salón, acabando de despertar a los chicos. Bueno, eso y el olorcito del desayuno. -Id a la cocina, allí está el desayuno, yo mientras voy a despertar a aquel par de mozas. -se encaminó hacia su cuarto y de un grito las despertó. -¡CHICAS, LEVANTÁOS YA! -no pudo reprimir una sonrisa traviesa al ver que las chicas se enderezaban de golpe y las espalda les crujió produciendo el sonido de dos metales chocarse. -Uh... eso devió delor... Nenas, vajad a desayunar, desperezaos, los demás os esperamos abajo. -pero al dirigirse hacia abajo pasó de largo de la cocina y salió por la puerta. -¡INUYASHA! -gritó, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el chico ya estaba ante ella, mirándola interrogante. -El desayuno está listo. Entra anda. -se metió dentro de la casa y se apartó para dejarlo pasar. Una vez él lo hizo ella cerró la puerta.

Al volver a la cocina se encontró con todos los demás mirando y olisqueando extrañados la comida. Se sintió un poco absurda al tener que decirle que era cada cosa y que tipo de sabor tenía. Pero no le hicieron falta muchas explicaciones; Inuyasha fue el primero en hacer los honores y comenzar a zamparse todo lo que encontraba a su paso, y los demás no tardaron en seguirle el ritmo. A los diez minutos los platos quedaron vacios. Al parecer el grupo se había levantado con mucha hambre. Ayame y Sango ayudaron a Kagome a recoger los platos y a labarlos -no sin antes una explicación por parte de la morena- y después, excepto Kagome, se fueron a dar una ducha -de nuevo, con antes una explicación de Kagome de como utilizar cada champú y gel corporal.

Mientras las chicas se duchaban y descubrían el nuevo mundo del jabón, Kagome recogió el sofá e hizo la cama de su madre y la de las chicas. Los chicos estaban fuera, sabrá dios haciendo qué, y eso ayudó a dejarla terminar antes su tarea. Era un lujo tener que limpiar sin que nadie esté por medio, molestándote.

Al terminar Kagome echó una ojeada al reloj del salón: eran las nueve. Aún quedaba una hora para que abriesen los centros comerciales.

Ahora estaban todos en el salón. Vio que el silencio reinaba, incómodo, así que decidió encender la televisión. Todos quedaron boquiabiertos.

-¿Qué eso Kagome? -preguntaron todos, menos Inuyasha. -¿Qué hacen todas esas personas metidas ahí? ¿Y cómo han entrado? -prosiguió Sango representándolos a todos.

Kagome cayó al suelo al más puro estilo anime.

-No hay nadie ahí metido, sino que son grabaciones. Otras máquinas los graban y después lo emiten por la tele. -cogió el mando a distáncia y empezó a pasar canales. -Véis, no son siempre la misma gente, incluso salen dibujos animados, que no son personas reales. -al parecer la explicación que dió no sirvió de mucho, ya que sus interlocutores tenían cara de como si les hubiese hablado en Chino. -Dejadlo... solo mirad, disfrutad y dejad la mente en blanco.

-Oye Kagome -habló, de repente, Inuyasha-, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro.

-¿Qué es un preservativo? -soltó sin anestésia.

Los demás volvieron a quedarse con la misma cara de confusos y a Kagome se le volvió a poner la cara de los tonos del arcoiris.

-¿De dónde te has sacado eso? -preguntó, sintiéndose mareada de nuevo.

-No sé, lo escuché cuando tu madre te lo dijo y tu gritaste como una posesa, y me entró curiosidad. -vio que la chica comenzaba a hiperventilar. -¿Te encuentras bien...? -preguntó posicionandose junto a ella al ver que las rodillas le flaqueaban.

Kagome respiró hondo y habló con firmeza, o al menos lo intentó.

-¿Queréis saber lo que es un preservativo? Pues ahora mismo os lo digo yo. -como pudo subió a la habitació, cogió la caja de condones y fue de nuevo al salón donde todos la esparaban. Pasó de largo del salón y se dirigió hacia la cocina, de donde trajo un plátano y un pomelo. -Bien... "Me siento como se tubo que sentir la voluntaria del ayuntamiento cuando vino a hablarnos sobre la sexualidad aquel día en el instituto" -pensó, recordando aquella clase. -Bien -volvió a decir, en un intento de dárse ánimos con esa palabra-, lo primero que debéis saber es para que sirve. -todos la miraron expectante esperándo una respuesta. -Sirve para no tener hijos. -vio que las caras de los presentes estaban más confundidas que antes cuando explicó qué era el televisor. -Explicación más detalla -enseñó el plátano, ¿Qué es esto?

-Un... plátano, ¿no? -contestó la loba.

-Si, pero imaginaos que es un... -enrojeció al pensar en la palabra que tenía que decir a continuación- un pene. -las caras de todos los presentes se pusieron del mismo color que el kimono de Inuyasha. -Pues bueno, se coge el condón, que es la forma bulgar de llamar al preservativo, y con cuidado de abre. -tal cual narrava, tal cual hacía- El preservativo está impregnado de un lubricante, un poco desagradable a la hora de tocarlo con los dedos. Se saca cuidadosamente del emboltorio, y se desenrosca sobre el pene. -fué un espctáculo ver como cubría el plátano con el condón rosado. - Entonces... -dejó el plátano sobre la mesa, corrió a la cocina y con un cuchillo hizo un agujero en el pomelo. Volvió al salón, donde todo estaban ya... - Entonces, con esa protección en el pene, cuando éste se introduce dentro de la vagina, el pomelo -introdujo en plátano en el pomelo-, se evita que durante la copulación los espermatozoides se queden dentro de la mujer. Una vez todo acto terminado, se retira savemente el preservativo, con cuidado de que no se rompa, se le hace un nudo para que el semen se quede ahí dentro, y se tira a la basura. -concluyó, más roja que un tomate completamente maduro. -Hala, ¿ya ha quedado claro? -echó otra ojeada al reloj. -Pues id levantandoos que nos vamos.

-¿A dónde? -preguntó Miroku, extrañado. Él era el único que había disfrutado de la charla.

-A compraros ropa, obviamente.

Cerraron puertas y ventanas, Kagome cogió la tarjeta de crédito y todos se encaminaron, con Kagome como guía, hacia el centro comercial más próximo.

*********

D.P.: Muy corto os ha parecido ¿verdad? Aún así espero que os haya gustado (mejor calidad que cantidad). Cada vez tengo menos cosas que deciros.

Mir: Oye, Princess, no tendrás por ahí un preservativo, no? -me pregunta con una sonrisa burlona en los labios, cogido de la mano de Sango.

D.P.: Ah... eh... No. Lo siento. -me acerco a ellos, y les susurro- Preguntadle a Inuyasha, que me parece que cogió la caja en el rodaje...

San: Vale... Gracias. -me agradece con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

D.P.: Bueno, solo me queda deciros que espero reviews, sea para lo que sea, que lamento cometer faltas y que intentaré subir cap, ya que de aquí poco comenzaré de nuevo con el maldito instituto y...

Inu: ¡PRINCEEEEEEEEESS! -grita un furioso Inu, empezándo a perseguirme. -¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE DECIRLE A MIROKU SEMENJANTE MENTIRA? ¡AQUÍ EL PERVERTIDO ES ÉL!

D.P.: Mierda, ya se enteró... -comienzo a correr para librarme de una muerte segura. -Lo dicho mis queridas lectoras... -Inu casi me está alcanzándo. -COMENTADME MUCHO, QUE LO AGRADECERÉ DE VERDAD, UN BESO MUY FUERTE A VOSOTRAS QUE ME HABÉIS COMENTADO: **Peachilein y Kagome-chan1985**!! ¡¡AAAAAH!! -Inuyasha me tiene a su merced.

Inu.: Serás embustera... Te voy a enseñar yo a no mentir... -me acorrala contra la pared.

D.P.: -trago duro. -Que alguien me ayude... -suplico.

Inu: Oh, no, linda. Nadie te va a ayudar...

D.P.: -ahora, y a buenas horas, recuerdo el conjuro al verle el rosario- Inuyasha... ¡CÁLLATE! -se estampa contra el suelo.

¡¡Muchas gracias a todas/os y **feliz año nuevo**!!

Att: dark prinCess


	4. Las adversidades de las compras

D.P: ...-mirada triste-...

Inu se me queda mirando.

Inu: Priincess, ¿qué te pasa?

No contesto, y mi mueca de tristeza se extiende más por mis labios. Mis ojos empiezan a escocerme y segregar lágrima.

Inu: ...¿Qué te he hecho? -pregunta, angustiado.

Y de repente me tiro sobre su pecho y rompo a llorar.

Inu: Eh... - me llama suavemente, posando su garras bajo mi mentó, levantándolo, para que le mirase. - ¿Por qué lloras? -sus ojos estaban llenos de preocupación.

D.P.: Es que... es que... -tartamudeo mientras intento controlar el hipo producido por los sollozos.- ...mañana... -pero no tengo suficientes fuerzas para continuar y rompo a llorar de nuevo, abrazándome fuertemente a él.

Inu: ¿Mañana qué? -preguntó casi histérico.

D.P.: ¡Pues que empiezo de nuevo el instituto! -y otra vez, los sollozos empiezan a llenar la estancia.

Inu: ¿Sólo eso?

D.P.: ¿Cómo que solo eso? -levanto la vista de repente, furiosa. -¿Te parece poco? -le grito.- Por culpa del maldito instituto no tendré tanto tiempo para dedicarme a la historia, y, encima, empezaré a estresarme entre una cosa y otra y la inspiración me abandonará. -y otra vez, a llorar.

Inu suelta una leve y suave carcajada.

D.P.: ¿De qué te ríes? -pregunto indignada.

Inu: Eres tonta...

D.P.: ¿Cómo? -empiezo a teblar de rabia.

Iba a gritarle cuatro cosas bien dichas, pero no puedo. Sin darme cuenta me agarra de los hombros y me abraza fuertemente.

Inu: No importa que mañana vuelvas al insti... yo voy a estar ahí ayudándote, en todo lo que pueda, vale? No estás sola, aquí. Estoy yo, están Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Ayame, Kouga -el nombre del lobo lo dice con cierto recelo-. No estás sola, nos tienes a todos nosotros, y a tus lectoras. Estaremos ahí para ayudarte, siempre.

D.P.: ¿De verdad?

Inu: De verdad de la buena.

Sonrío, le miro y le beso la mejilla.

D.P.: Gracias. -miro al público. -Bueno, pues ahí os dejo el cuarto cap, espero que lo disfrutéis. Yo... tengo que hablar unas cositas con Inu. -lo cojo rápidamente de la mano y lo saco de allí, mirándolo sensualmente.

**Capítulo 4.**

-Bien... -murmuró para darse ánimos. -Chicas... vosotras sentáos ahí -señaló un banco frente a la tienda de ropa-, y esperad. -se va corriendo hacia la heladría más cercana, compra un par de helados y se los entrega a ambas chicas. -Coméoslos, están riquísimo. Mientras, yo me voy con ellos a comprarles algo decente para andar por la calle...

-Eh! -exclama Inuyasha, indignado; interrumpiéndola -Que yo voy más decente que tu. Al menos no voy enseñando las piernas.

-Vosotras, por lo que más queráis, no os mováis de aquí, ¿de acuerdo? -continuó, sin prestarle atención.

Las dos chicas obedecieron, deborando los helados.

-Oye, no pases de mi! -exclama Inuyasha, exasperado esta vez.

-Siéntate! -vio como el chico se estampaba contra el suelo, sin percatarse de que más de un par de ojos curiosos se habían parado a observarlo comerse el suelo. -No podéis andar en esta época con esas pintas. No digo que no sean dignas o decentes, pero aquí no se llevan, y la gente os mirará raro. -le sarmoneó.

-Más que ahora no creo. -soltó Miroku. Entonces Kagome vio como un corralillo de gente se formaba a su alrededor. Con la cara como un tomate los arrastró hasta dentro de la tienda.

Les explicó los tipo de ropa que tenían que escojer. Dado que estaban en verano, Kagome les dijo que escojieran prendas cortas, anchas y finas. Colores... a elección de los tres chicos. También les advirtió que podrían coger bastante -sin pasarse, tampoco- ya que disponían de la maravillosa tarjeta de crédito. Total, que Inuyasha se buscó pantalones piratas, anchos y de colores claros y tela fina, aunque estaba costumbrado a aguantar el calor. Y camisetas oscuras, también finas. Kouga, justo al contrario -yo no sé si lo hacen adrede, pero si uno dice blanco, el otro dice negro- Pantalones piratas, lo único en lo que coincidian, oscuros, finos y anchos, y camisetas claras. Miroku, en cambio de ellos dos, parecía ser que era el que más gusto tenía para la ropa moderna. Se cogió camisetas un poco ajustada -que mrcaban sus brazos, abdomen y trasero, cuando se las bajaba mucho- y pantalones largos, de pitillo, finos y de varios colores. Kagome se dio cuenta, entonces, de que faltaban dos destalles. Zapatos y... calzoncillos.

Se le puso la cara como un tomate al pensar en que debería vovler a dar otra charla bastante incómoda.

-De zapatos -prefirió comenzar con ese tema-,para elejir, si no queréis moriros de calor en los pies y que después mi casa huela a queso manchego, tenéis unas chanclas, normales y corrientes, que también se pueden utilizar para el agua, y como bien podéis observar se parecen mucho a las chanclas del pasado, como las que llevas tú, Miroku, pero a menos altura. Y después tenéis -siguió, enseñándoles unos zapatos planos, bastante duros y poco flexibles, que, excepto en la punta, tapaba los dedos de los pies y parte del empeine, y que tenían un tira que se ponía alrededor del talón- las menorquinas. Al principio parecen incómodas y parecen pesar mucho, pero luego te acostumbras y resultan muy cómodas. -calló un momento, vacilando en proseguir. -También tenéis las bambas, pero no os las recomiendo con éste calor. -y ya no dijo nada más. Solo vio las caras incrédulas de los tres chicos. -Deberé decidir yo por vostros, ¿verdad? -se resignó, y ellos asintieron. -Miroku, yo te veo con las menorquinas. Así canvias un poco. Y a vostros... a ambos os pondría las chanclas combencionales de toda la vida.

La tríada de chicos asintió, sin rechistar, y cogieron los zapatos que Kagome les entregó. Pero la chica comenzó a respirar con dificultad al ver lo que debería explicar ahora.

-Bueno... ahora solo os falta una cosa... que es más íntima que otra cosa... pero dado que vosotros no tenéis ni idea... -resignada y con la cara como un tomate comenzó a extenderles a cada uno cinco pares de calzooncillos.

-¿Qué esto? -preguntó Kouga, olisqueándo la prenda.

-Eso son... calzoncillos... o en idioma bulgar, gallumbos.

-¿Y para que sirven?

-Pues... pues... -no encontraba las palabras adecuadas, pero al fin, la salvación acudió a ella. -Son las prendas que van bajo los pantalones.

-¿Así? -preguntó Inuyasha metiéndose un calzoncillo dentro del pantalón de su aori rojo, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-¡No! -gritó de repente, intentando sacarlo de ahí, pero al ver que su grito había llamado la atención de varias personas que ahora la miravan, cuchicheando, al ver que intentaba sacar algo del paquete de Inuyasha, se separó de inmediato, a dos metros mínimo de él, con la cara toda roja, y entre tartamudeos habló- Tú... tú has visto mis... bragitas... pues los gallumbos... se ponen de esa forma...

-¿Qué? -exclamaron los tres de golpe. Al parecer, todos habían visto algunas vez las bragitas de Kagome. La chica se dio cuenta, y enrogeció.

-Nada... "Me los llevaré directamente. Eso sí, como después no sean de su talla... la ropa interior no permiten debolverla..." -disimuladamente pasó su vista por los traseros y el paquete de los tres chicos... Dándose cuenta de que esos tres machotes tenían los mejores traseros de la historia... apretados, musculosos, con forma redondeada y respingona... Y por no hablar de los paquetes... esos bultos en los pantalones dejaban dar muchas vueltas a la imaginación... deberían tener, por ese tamaño, un larga... en fin, una larga curva de la felicidad...

-Kagome, ¿qué miras? -preguntó de repente Inuyasha, sacándola repentinamente de sus ensoñaciones, haciéndolo mirar y sonrojándose al máximo al ver que los tres chicos la miraban mientras ella seguía observandoles ciertas partes de sus anatomias.

-¿Qué? Nada, nada de nada. Yo nada... -vaciló, nerviosa. Miró los calzonzillos, y así, a ojo, los compró. -"Si no les están bien... algo haremos..." -pensó, guiándo a los chicos hasta la caja para pagar las prendas de ropa.

Al principio los chicos no dejaron que la cajera les cobrase por la ropa. Se pusieron histéricos cuando la chica les arrancó las ropas de las manos. No lo hizo con mala intención, por supuesto, pero ellos pensaron que les estaban quitando las prendas, y se revolucionaron. Miroku se puso en posición de ataque con su vara, Inuyasha desembainó a Tessaiga y Kouga gruñó y enseñó dientes y garras. Kagome comenzó a gritarles que no pasaba nada, que solo le estaban cobrando, que ahora les devolverían las prendas. Inuyasha acabó comiendose el suelo, Kouga con la mirada desviada y Miroku con la marca de la mano de Kagome en la mejilla -ya que, claro, Miroku había aprobechado la charla que les había echado a los dos demonios, para tocarle el trasero a la morena-.

Al final, los tres chicos saliero acomplejados de la tienda, con sus respectivas bolsas y ya canviados. Ahora les tocaba el turno a las chicas.

A ellas también les explicó cuales prendas devían elejir para no morirse de calor. Les explicó la maravilla de las faldas -aunque las dos chicas del pasados ya vestían unas de Kagomes-, los pantalones cortos, la camisetas de tirantes, manga corta y a lo palabra de honor. También hablaron sobre la ropa interior, como sujetadores y bragitas, y Kagoem las llevó a esa sección, pero momentos después se arrepintió.

-Kagome, ¿qué es esto? -preguntó Sango, cogiendo una prenda parecida a una braguita de la estantería en donde estaban éstas. Era de color rojo fosforito.

-Em... es un tanga. -soltó intentando aguantar una risa.

-¿Un qué? -preguntó Ayame, que las había escuchado unos metros más apartada de ellas, se acercó.

-¿Veis la parte más ancha? -vio a las chicas asentir. -Pues esa es la parte delantera, la tira va al trasero... -vio los ojos desorvitados de las chicas. -Son un poco incómos, al menos para mi. No soporto la sensación de tener entre las dos nalgas una tira, ahí, molesta... tengo que estar todo el rato sacándola de ahí... Pero si lo queréis probar... Eso sí, si os lo probáis abrá que llevarselo.

Las dos chicas negaron y siguieron buscando prendas para comprarse.

-Kagome ¿y esto? -preguntó esta vez Ayame. Kagome se acercó, y vio lo que sostenía la chicas. De nuevo, la sangre se acumuló en sus mejillas.

-Se llama... picardías. (D.P.: Me encanta esa palabra, xdd. Inu: Y a mi la prenda... ¿por qué no te pones uno y me haces un "strepties"? D.P.: Inu... ¡siéntate!-y el perrito come tierra.) -respondió lentamente. Vio la cara desencaja por la incredulidad de la pelirroja, y no pudo hacer otra cosa que explicarse. -Eso es para las chicas un poco más mayores que nosotras... Sirven... para "excitar" con la mirada a un hombre. Ésta prenda es semi trasparente, y si te lo pones sin nada debajo... incitas a los hombres a... a... ya sabes. -explicó, temblando de la verguenza.

-Si no son para nuestra edad, ¿por qué tienes uno en tu habitación?

A Kagome se le pusieron los ojos como platos, y tenía la cara más roja todavía -si es que eso era ya posible-.

-¿Cómo?... -entonces lo pensó unos momentos... -"Me cago en la madre que parió a mi madre..." -pensó furiosa, angustiada, avergonzada e hiperventilando. -¿Pero cómo se puede tener una madre así...? -murmuró para sus adentros, indignada.

Le explicó a Ayame que era su madre quien había puesto la prenda allí, y Ayame se disculpó cuando le confesó que la noche anterior, como no podían dormir, Sango y ella habían hurgado en los cajones de la morena.

Al final todo acabó bien. Sango se cogió unos cuantos pantalones cortos, faldas, algún que otro vestido, y camisetas de todo tipo, más la ropa interior. Ayame igual. Kagome les recomendó que cogiesen ropa cómoda, que no fuese de tela tajana para estar por casa, y pijamas.

Las chicas no fueron tan hostíles como los chicos al dejar pasar su ropa por caja, y Kagome lo agradeció.

Salieron afuera y, para sopresa y enfado de las chicas, Miroku, Inuyasha y Kouga estaban rodeados de chicas. Todas coqueteaban con ellos y Miroku no se cortaba un pelo. En cambio, los otros dos estaban... madre de dios como estaban. Rojos a más no poder, y anguastiados de no poder fundirse con los asientos y desaparecer de ahí.

-Chicas... hay que hacer algo... o esas desgeneradas se los comerán vivos... -murmuró una boquiabierta Kagome. Las miró a ambas, vio la rabia y la frustación de Ayame es sus ojos verdes, que miraban intensamente al lobo. Y a Sango, que miraba, ofendida y humillada, hacia otro lado. -Sango... pelea por él, aquí las mujeres no son como en el pasado, y mucho menos como tú. Son todas más desgenaradas que cien Mirokus juntos. Así que haced lo que yo os diga... -las dos chicas se acercaron a ella y escucharon las palabras susurradas al oído.

Entonces, serenas, firmes y decididas se acercaron cada una a su respectivo chicos -ya sabemos todos cual con cual- y empezaron a montarse una película...

-Ejem... -carraspeó Ayame, detrás de un tumulto de chicas que rodeaban a Kouga. Todas se giraron para verla, pero no le hicieron mucho caso y volverieon con el chico. -¡Dejad de atosigar a Kouga inmediatamente! -gritó, harta. Entonces, las chicas se abrieron paso, ella se acercó, agarró de la mano al chico, lo levantó, lo besó suavemente en los labios y lo arrastró fuera de aquel tumulto. Kouga estaba flipando.

-Miroku... -pronunció suavemente la castaña. Miroku reaccionó al instante de oír esa cantarina voz. Se irguió, y a los pocos segundos, entre el corrillo de chicas que lo rodeaban, apareció Sango. La miró con los ojos desorvitadosy seguidamente los cerró, fuertemente, esperando la bronca de la chica, pero los gritos nunca legaron, lo que si que llegó fue un beso en la comisura de los labios y un estrechamiento de manos con la exterminadora, que lo sacó de allí.

-¡Siéntate! -gritó Kagome con toda su mala ostia. Entonces, delante de las boquiabiertas chicas, que no paraban de alabarlo y de acariciarle sus suaves orejitas, el hanyou se estampó contra el suelo. -¡A casa, ya! -ni corta ni perezosa, Kagome lo agarró del brazo y lo arrastró, medio inconsciente, hasta la salida del centro comercial.

Y el cúmulo de chicas que habían rodeado con anterioridad de los tres muchachos del pasado, ahora volvían, confusas, a sus queáceres.

-Kagome ¿por qué has echo eso? -gritó el semidemonio, furioso.

-Ayame ¿por qué has echo eso? -grito esta vez el lobo, pasándose la mano por la boca.

-Miroku ¡no te quiero volver a ver en mi vida! -exclamó Sango, histérica, soltándo bruscamente la mano del monje, dándole un guantazo y comenzando anda dirección a la casa.

Cada loco con su tema.

Kagome y Ayame la siguieron, girándo sus caras bruscamente y dando unos buenos latigazos con las puntas de sus mechones en las caras de los demonios. Cabreadas e indignadas, las tres chicas comenzaron a andar a paso de sargento, derrochando mal humor por allá por donde pasaban y apretándo fuertemente las asas de las bolsas.

Los tres chicos, simplemente, flipaban. Las siguieron, también malhumorados, aúnque sin razón, y mayormente confusos.

Llegaron al templo, y ahí ardió Troya.

-¡Miroku, eres mezquino! ¿Es que ni siquiera aquí puedes parar de coquetear con las mujeres? -la rabia y las lágrimas se veían claramente en sus ojos.

-Sa-sango... -Miroku estaba nervioso y flipando. La chica tenía razón, pero no sabía porqué no podía reprimir ese vicio de acercarse a las mujeres.

-No me hables en tu vida. -murmuró, y se fue corriendo hacia el cuarto de Kagome.

-Tiene razón. Es que mira que llegas a ser mujeriego, ¡hay que joderse! -le reprochó Kagome, dándole un colleja, dejándo desubicado al monje y corriendo hacia su habitación.

-Oye Kagome, que tu y yo no hemos hablado todavía! -gritó Inuyasha, en intentos de seguirla, pero...

-¡Siéntate! -y ya se sabe lo que pasó.

-No tenéis remedio... -murmuró Ayame, siguiendo a la morena.

-Yo es que si cuento esto nadie me creería... -murmuró Kouga, sentándose en el sofá. Miroku se sentó junto a él, e Inuyasha se salió afuera.

*******

-Sango, tranquila, tu ya sabes como es Miroku, lo conoces bastante bien como para saberlo. Va, no te pongas así. -animó Kagome. Ayame, como no conocía las facetas de Miroku (D.P.: aunque ahora se las imaginaba)se dedicaba a acariciarle la espalda a la castaña en un intento de calmar su llanto.

-Estoy harta de ese maldito monje pervertido... me juró fidelidad, y mira, hala, toma! Ya no puedo más. -abrazó más fuerte contra su cara la almohada en un intento de silenciar sus sollozos, que cada vez se hacían más sonoros.

-Vaya monje... -murmuró Ayame, pero milésimas de segundos después se tapó la boca y pidió perdon con la mirada a Kagome.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

-¿Llaman?... -se preguntó Kagome. -"Pero si se supone que estoy de vacaciones..." Esperad, voy a abrir. -salió del cuarto y bajó las escaleras.

-¿Quié es? -preguntó Miroku, apareciendo por la puerta del salón.

-No lo sé... -ambos se dispusieron a abrir la puerta, y detrás de ésta apareció un conocido de Kagome. -Hojo...

El chico sonrió. Hacía unas semanas que no lo veía, pero seguía tan mono como siempre, con su pelo castaño claro y sus ojos claros como el agua...

-Hola, Kagome. -saludó, y le dió un beso en cada mejilla. La chica estaba tan soprendida por ese acercamiento que no se percató de las dos personas que había junto a su amigo.

-¿Qué... qué haces aquí? -preguntó después de salir de su embobamiento.

-Pues saludarte, y preguntarte si tenías algo que hacer esta noche... -hizo una pausa al ver que la morena ya se había percatado de que no venía solo. La chica tenía la vista fija en uno de los otros dos acompañantes de su compañero. Por lo que vió, uno era pelirrojo claro, más rubio que rojo, de ojos azul turquesa, y el otro... era completamente moreno, con el pelo corto, peinado hacia la cara y sus ojos... rojos, letales, hicieron dudar a la morena, y luego la hicieron reaccionar al verlos observarla de arriba a abajo con una mirada muy poco discreta.

-Él es Ryo -presentó señalando al pelirrojo-, y él es Na...

-Naraku... -dijo sin pensar. Entonces sintió que al haber dicho eso algo recorrió su interior, una ola de duda, odio, rabia, asco, repugnancia e incredulidad.

Como si todos los integrantes de aquella casa hubiese entendido ese susuró como un grito, aparecieron junto a ella. Inuyasha, se situó tras los tres chicos. Miroku, Sango y Kagome comenzaron a respirar hondo, y los tres demonios comenzaron a gruñir.

*********

D.P.: ¿Cómo os habéis quedado? Jajaja, flipando kikos, verdad? Pues yo no pienso resolver dudas, se sabrá en el proximo cap. Bien, quiero decir que lamento que sea corto, el cap, y sé que no ha habido mucho humor, lo siento. Aseguré humor, pero debo informaros que habrá capítulos en los que el humor, permanente, escaseará un poco, ya que no solo es humor, también habrá una buena historia entre todo esto. Más adelante lo comprenderéis. Gracias a los reviews, de verdad:

**Peachilein**

**Crystal Butterfly 92**

**CarmenTaisho**

**Kagime-chan1985**

D.P.: Hacéis que me entren más ganas de escribir, por vosotras, de verdad, muchísimas gracias! Y bueno, repito que lamento la tardanza, y que no sé cuando podré volver a subir (intentaré que sea lo antes posible) y, por último, os pido que no tengáis en cuenta las faltas de ortografia, ya dije porqué. =)

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que leen y comentan y a los que leen y no comentan, un besazo enorme para todos/as!!

_**dark priinCess**_


	5. Celos

nD.P.: ¡¡Buenas!! (o malas, según se mire) Gracias a todas por desearme suerte en el instituo, de verdad, pero lamento comunicar que han sido las semanas más asquerosa de todo el curso. Entre el aburrimiento, el frío y el sueño... ¡Aquí no hay quien estudie!

Inu: No, lo que ha ti te pasa es que eres vaga.

D.P.: ¿Qué has dicho?

Inu: Y un día, fui a verte a clase, aunque no te diste cuenta, mientras te quedaste dormida, ¿y sabes algo? Roncas. -suelta sin anestésia.

D.P.: ¡Cállate! -Inu se estampa contra el suelo.- ¡Yo no ronco! ¿Si no has oído a mi padre roncar, cómo se te ocurre soltar semejante barbaridad? -veo como comienza a levantarse del suelo. -¡Cállate! - y otra vez, la cara del perrito en el suelo.

Inu: Er...

D.P.: Bien, bueno, ya no os molesto más, pasemos al fic. -miro a Inu. -Y tú y yo vamos a hablar...

**Capítulo 5.**

-¿Naraku? -preguntó Hojo.

El susodicho seguía mirando fijamente, desafiante, a Kagome.

-Kagome, me parece que te confundes. Él es Nakura. Es un primo lejano mío que ha venido a pasar el verano aquí, en Tokyo.

El ambiente pareció relajarse, pero la tensión, mínima, seguí latiendose.

-Ah... Hola... -sonrió tímidamente Kagome. Le intimidaba un poco la mirada de ese chico. La había hecho ruborizarse.

-Encantado. -dijo el tal Nakura, dándole dos besos a Kagome, los cuales ella correspondió, nerviosa.

-Bueno, lo que te había dicho antes, quieres... queréis venir -corrigió al ver, por primera vez, el grupo que estaba con ella. -¿A tomar algo por ahí esta noche?

-Mmm... Me parece que no es buen momento, Hojo... -miró a sus amigos. -Como ves... estoy bastante solicitada, y no creo que...

-Venga, vale. Aceptamos. -saltó Ayame.

-¿¡Qué!? -exclamaron las personas del pasado, incluida Kagome.

-Luego te lo explico... -susurró por lo bajinis Ayame a Kagome.

-Es.. está bien... -si quería preguntarle a Ayame porqué lo había echo lo mejor sería aceptar y que se fuesen cuanto antes para hablar.- ¿Quedamos en el parque a las...? -comenzó Kagome, pero no sabía a que hora quedar.

-¿Nueve te parece bien? -terminó Hojo.

-De acuerdo. Bueno pues... hasta luego... -finalizó con una sonrisa. Todos entraron, ella la primera, y cuando cerró le falto tiempo para recriminar a Ayame. -¿Pero por qué has aceptado? -gritó.

-¡No grites! -le chilló. -Sabiendo que estamos siendo una carga para ti, es justo que salgas con tus amigos de esta época y te lo pases bien...

Eso enterneció a Kagome.

-Eh... Ayame... Siento haberte gritado... Gracias... -fijó su vista en Sango y luego en la pelirroja. -¿Vendréis conmigo, verdad?

-Cómo tu quieras. -sonrió Sango. -¿Vosotros que hacéis chicos? ¿Os venís?

-Yo paso. -informó Inuyasha, saliendo de nuevo hacia afuera.

-Yo también, pero id con cuidado. -contestó Kouga, sentándose en el sofá.

-¿Habrá jovencitas? -preguntó Mieroku, tocando el trasero de Sango.

¡PAM!

-¡AU! -exclamó el moje sobándose la mejilla. -¿Y ahora qué te pasa, Sango?

-AAAAH -gritó, histérica y colérica.-, ¡ERES UN VERDADERO ESTÚPIDO! -y subió corriendo hacia el cuarto de la morena.

-Miroku, no tienes remedio, de verdad... -recriminó Ayame. Kagome, en cambio, solo le dio una reberenda colleja y se fue tras las otras dos chicas.

La tarde pasó tranquila, la verdad. Las chicas se pasaron todo el rato en el cuarto de Kagome probándose la ropa comprada. También tranquilizando a Sango, que, más que triste, estaba enfadada. Los chicos estuvieron, mientras, en el salón, o eso suponía Kagome, porque no había visto a ninguno. Al rato, bajó la cocina, para disimular, y averiguar que hacían los chicos. Se dio cuenta de que estaban hablando sobre el chico de antes, el tal Nakura... y parecían llevar ya rato hablando sobre el tema.

-No es él. -habló Inuyasha. -No olía a él...

-Tienes razón... -musitó Kouga, pensativo.

-Y tampoco había energía maligna a su alrededor... -repuso Miroku.

-Lo único desconcertante es que es clavado a él. -intevino Kagome, entrando al salón con un baso de agua. Soprendió a los chicos. -Esos ojos... pese a que no sentía su energía oscura... sus ojos eran extraños, enigmáticos, sómbrios, fríos... y me hacían estremencerme, igual que los del verdadero Naraku. -comentó.

-Venga, hale, otro paño en éste candado... -dijo el monje.

-Bueno, vosotros quedáos aquí hablando sobre el tema, nosotras vamos a arreglarnos que esta noche tenemos una cita. - dijo Kagome, en tono pícaro. Se subió a su cuarto.

Se pudieron a debatir sobre qué ropa se pondrían para esa noche. Les costó mucho, sobre todo a Ayame y Sango, que estaban enamoradas de las prendas del futuro y no sabían cual elejir. Ayame optó por una minifalda tejana color negro, unas saldalias de plataforma no muy altas de color blanco y una camiseta de tirantes, bastante ajustada, de color azul cielo. La camiseta contrastaba muy bien con su melena anaranjada, que se la había soltado y caía como un cascada por su espalda. Sango se quedó con un vestido holgado color rosa pastel, amarrado a la cintura con un ancho cinturó, también rosa, pero más fucsia, y unos zapatos de tacón, tampoco muy altos, de color plateado. El pelo se lo dejó con su coleta alta. Como sentían curiosidad, Kagome las maquilló, muy levemente, claro: un poco de colorete, rimel y gloss trasparente para los labios.

Kagome sí se pintó un poco más, lo mismo que ellas, pero con colores más oscuros, que resaltaban muy bien su piel blanca. De ropa se puso unos pantalones de pitillo, bien ajustados, denotando su perfectas y esveltas piernas, y para arriba se cogió una camiseta holgada, pomposa, que le colgaba de un hombro y le caía a la mitad del brazo en el otro de color negro. De zapatos se puso unas bailarinas con considerable tacón y acabadas en punta, y el pelo se lo dejó suelto y se lo rizó.

-Bueno chicos, nosotras nos vamos... -anunció Kagome, apareciendo en el salón con Sango y Ayame detrás.

Los tres chicos, que estaban absortos mirando la tele, las prestaron un momento atención con la mirada, pero cuando lo hicieron ya no pudieron despegarla de ellas. Tragaron saliva duramente.

Las tres chicas intentaron reprimir una sonrisilla divertida. Inuyasha estaba embobado observando las largas piernas de Kagome, que poco de ocutabana tras ese pantalon tan ceñido. También escudriñó su rostro, que le pareció extraño, porque nunca la había visto maquillada, pero también le pareció extremadamente hermosa. Kouga se debatía entre Kagome y Ayame, era cierto que Kagome esta muy guapa, y que esas piernas eran difíciles de no mirar, pero es que la delantera de Ayame era algo inaudito... se podía decir que tenía un buen par de bien formados y frandes pe... ejem. Miroku, en cambio, estaba también embobado con unas piernas, pero con las de Sango. Eran perfectas, según su opinión, eran mejores que las de Kagome, y, aunque el holado vestido le dificultase campo de visión, él ya se imaginaba lo que había bajo aquella delicada prenda color rosa.

En ese momento, sonó el timbre.

-Cuidado chicas, no os resbaléis con tantas babas... -murmuró por lo bajinis Kagome, para que solo sus interlocutoras la oyeran. Las dos chicas rieron. Kagome fue a abrir la puerta y ante ellas aparecieron tres tíos buenos que tiraban para atrás.

-Que guapas... -Hojo hizo los honores.

-Lo mismo podemos decir... -contestó Kagome, portavoz de la tríada femenina.

Todos se saludaon con un par de besos.

-¿No habíamos quedado en el parque? -preguntó la morena, alzando una ceja.

-Si... pero... -Hojo comenzó a ponerse rojo, y Nakura contestó por él.

-Nos moríamos de ganas por veros. -soltó sin ningún tipo de miramiento.

-Hola guapa. Yo soy Ryo, ¿y tú? -comenzó el pelirojo, acercándose a Sango.

Kagome le dió un leve codazo en las costillas a la castaña para que contestase.

-Sa-Sango... -contestó tímidamente.

El chico sonrió.

Hojo dejó de mirar a Kagome y centró sus ojos en Ayame. La escudriñó de arriba a abajo, intimidándola. Parecía satisfecho. (D.P.: Sí, por increible que parezca, Hojo ha dejado de babosear por Kagome para mirar a otra, ¡es algo inaudito!)

-Kagome, creo que a ella no me la has presentado. -dijo el ojiazul, pícaro.

-Ella es Ayame. Hojo, Ayame; Ayame, Hojo. -presentó.

A Hojo le faltó tiempo, como esa mañana, en darle dos besos, pero esta vez a Ayame.

-Encantado. -dijo, sutil.

-Lo... lo mismo... digo -logró articular. Los ojos de Kouga era realmente hermosos, pero es que los mares azul claro de Hojo le hacían una buena competencia.

Kagome estaba que se meaba de la risa. Pero la risa se congeló en sus labios cuando se dió cuenta de con quien le tocaría ir. Sin darse cuenta ya tenía en la espalda al tal Nakura, y al votearse bruscamente, chocó contra su pecho.

-Eh... lo siento... -intentó disculparse la morena, dándo un paso hacia atrás.

-Tranquila, he sido yo que me he acercado demasiado. -dijo el chico, sonriendo. Si había en Kagome alguna sospecha de que aquel chico era Naraku, ésta se disipó en cuanto vió su sonrisa amable y su cálida mirada. Era exactamente todo lo contrario a Naraku, aquel chico.

Al cabo de un rato de un poco de coqueteo, Kagome cerró la puerta y todos se dispusieron a bajar las escaleras del templo que daban a la cuidad.

Dentro de la casa...

-¡Agárrame. Agárrame que lo mato! -Berreaba Miroku, furioso, colérico. Mientras, Inuyasha lo retenía de su sotana.

Inuyasha estaba igual, sólo que lo interiorizaba. Por fuera parecía calmado, pero por dentro hervía de la ira. Ese tal Nakura había estado muy cerca de Kagome, demasiado...

Y Kouga... Kouga seguía debatiéndose. No sabía si sentía más rabia por Hojo por flirtear con Ayame o con Nakura por flirtear con Kagome. En cualquier caso, estaba celoso como él solo.

-¿Pero cómo podéis estar tan tranquilos? -grió Miroku, viendo que, por fuera, el par de demonios estaban de los más relajados. -¡Que se llevan a nuestras chicas!

-Tienes toda la razón. -ladró Kouga. -Vamos a seguirlas. -sentenció.

-Inuyasha ¿Tú no vienes? -preguntó Miroku.

-Paso, a mi me gusta Kikyo, lo que haga aquí Kagome es cosa suya. (D.P.: ¿Inuyasha cómo puedes ser tan egocéntrico? -grito, furiosa. Inu: Oye, que yo solo actuo, si hago eso es porque me lo manda el guión, TU guión! D.P.: Cállate! -se estampa contra el suelo.)

-Tú eres imbécil. -murmuró Kouga saliendo con Miroku detrás.

***

Estaban llegado ya al centro comercial el sexteto de adolescentes sin saber que un monje y un hombre lobo los seguía.

-Y bueno, Sango, ¿de dónde vienes? -preguntó así, como el que no quiere la cosa, Ryo.

-Del Sengoku. -contestó simplemente, mirando al suelo.

-¿Perdón?

-Naah, no le hagas caso, es que es muy bromista, ambas son primas mías y vienen de Shibuya. -se apresuró a mentir Kagome.

-Ah...

-Y tú, Ayame ¿Cuántos años tienes?- preguntó Hojo.

-Ciento diecinueve. -contestó orgullosa.

-¿Cómo?

-Ha querido decir diecinueve. Es que también es muy bromista. -Kagome empezaba a sentirse ridícula.

-¿Y tú, Kagome? -preguntó Nakura, sobresaltando a la morena.

-Dieciocho.

Hojo puso una mano en la cintura de Ayame. En ese momento Kouga ya no tuvo dudas, estaba más celoso de ese que de Nakura.

-¡Agárrame que lo mato! -bramó Kouga con inteciones de salir corriendo y partirle la cara a Hojo, pero Miroku la retuvo de la cola. -Au!

-¡Quiéto aquí! Ve con más cuidado, a saber que pensaran las chicas si nos descubren espiándolas. ¡Contrólate!

Nakura pasó una brazo por los hombro de Kagome, y ella no pareció incomodarse.

-¿Pero se puede saber qué hace Kagome? -ladró alguien detrás de los dos chicos.

Inuyasha estaba tras ellos, mirando receloso a la parejita.

-¿Pero no has dicho que no venías? -preguntó Kouga.

Miroku reía.

-¡Cállate! -bramó el hanyou, y la orden fue para los otros dos.

Guardaron silencio y fueron siguiendo sigilosamente a las tres parejas, hasta que estas llegaron a un edificio no muy grande, oscuro y del cual salía una musica rara y estruendosa. El sexteto se metió allí dentro y la tríada de espias tras ellos.

-¿Pero esto qué es? -preguntó Miroku, anonadado.

-¿Que has dicho? -gritaron los dos seres sobrenaturales para hacerse oír, mientras, se tapaban los oídos.

Allí dentro había un montón de gente comprimida, moviendose a duras penas, bebiendo, riendo, besándose, frotándose, escuchando una musica perforante y sudando de la calor que allí dentro hacía.

-¡Están allí! -gritó Kouga, señalando un lugar con el dedo.

En una mesa acompañada de seis sillas estaban las tres chicas y los tres chicos charlando, sabra dios sobre qué, bebiendo algun tipo de bebida y riendo.

Por delante de los tres chicos pasó una chica super guapa, con un cuerpo de diosa que iba muy destapada, y a Miroku se le fueron los ojos -y las manos-.

-Miroku, ¡que no estamos aquí para eso! -le reprochó Inuyasha, agarrándolo de la sotana.

-A ver... -comenzó Kouga-, tenemos que separarnos. Miroku, tu vigila a Sango, Inuyasha, tu a Kagome y yo, a Ayame.

-De acuerdo. -contestaron los otros dos al unísono. Aunque Inuyasha estaba un poco desconcertado: era la primera vez que Kouga interponía a Ayame antes que a Kagome. Eso era muy raro...

Miroku dio un rodeo a toda la gente, intentando no ser visto por la castaña, pero su perdición llegó cuando un grupo de chicas guapas se le acercó y lo rodeó.

-Hola guapo.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-¿De dónde eres?

-¿Vienes solo?

-¿Tienes novia?

Miroku no daba a basto. Esa sarta de preguntas lo atosigó, y por primera vez, intentó deshacerse de esas chicas tan monas, y la vez pesadas. (D.P.: Diooos, esto es un echo histórico: ¡Miroku rechazando a un grupo de chicas jóvenes! ¡Eso se merece un par de hurras! ¡Hip-hip hurra! ¡Hip-hip hurra! xD)

A Kouga la pasó algo parecido.

-Hola guapo, ¿quieres bailar? -le preguntó una voz ronca a sus espaldas.

-Eh... -volteó, y se encontró con nada menos que un ¡travesti! -Me parece que no... -murmuró. Aquella masa con unos kilos de más era horriblemente fea y olía fatal... bailar con eso era peor que estar en el infierno, seguro.

Por patas salió de ahí, en busca de la mesa donde estaba Ayame. En cuanto desapareció del campo de visión de aquel monstruo respiró aliviado, pero un escalofrío le recorrió toda la espalda.

Inuyasha por su parte, no corrió la suerte de los otros dos. Fue más cuidadoso. Puso cara de mala uva y nadie se le acercó. Así, subió por unas escaleras, y se pegó a una barabdilla, bajo él, estaba la mesa donde estaban las chicas. Desde allí pudo observar en el marrón en el que se metió Kouga, y el milagro que hizo Miroku.

***

En la mesa todo eran risas. Cada vez que alguno preguntaba algo sobre Ayame y Sango era Kagome la que contestaba. Aunque las conversaciones eran sobre cosa triviales. Aparte de eso, al alcohol no estaba ayudando mucho a las chicas del pasado. A las cinco cervezas Ayame ya veía doble, y a las tres, Sango no sabía lo que hacía. Kagome era la única que se mantenía serena, no había probado ni una sola gota de alcochol.

Aunque no lo pareciese, habían pasado horas mientras todo aquello. Inuyasha escudriñaba la mesa, un poco aburrido. Miroku intentaba quitarse de encima a todas la mujeres que le hacían aquel tipo de preguntas, y Kouga estaba siendo perseguido por aquella bola de grasa con pene, encima.

Al cabo de un rato, ya cansados de estar ahi sentados, Ryo y Hojo llevaron a bailar a Sango y Ayame. Sango iba totalmente rígida y alerta, Ayame, todo lo contrario, iba y venía, de alante hacía a atrás y de derecha a izquierda, probocando que Hojo la sujetara de la cintura para que no se callese al suelo, y procando, también, que Kouga enrogeciese de ira al verlos.

Sango iba bien agarrada al cuello de Ryo, porque también sentía que le fallaban la piernas. El chico también correspondió, agarrándola de la cintura.

En ese momento empezó a sonar una melodia lenta, y las dos parejas empezarona bailar suavemente, bien agarraditos.

-¿Bailamos nosotros también? -le preguntó Nakura a Kagome, ya que ambos seguían sentados.

-Es que no sé bailar... -admitió desviando la mirada, estaba totalmente sonrojada.

-Vamos... todo el mundo sabe bailar... -la agarró de la mano y la sacó a traición de la pista.

***

-Oye Sango... Me lo he pasado muy bien esta noche contigo... -murmuró Ryo, con el rostro muy cerca del de Sango.

-Y yo... -notó como la sangre se le juntaba en las mejillas.

No era consciente de lo que el chico hacía. Iba demasiado ebria para su gusto -bueno, y Ryo también- así que no dudó cuando dejó que él posara sus labios sobre los de ella.

A Miroku se le heló la sangre en las venas cuando vio esa escena. Los ojos se le abrieron como platos, y la mandíbula le llegó por los suelos. ¡Sango se estaba besando con otro hombre!

Al monje le faltó tiempo para quietarse de encima a otro grupo de pesadas, y de retirar de su trayectora a empujones a tod quel que se le cruzaba por delante. En cuanto estuvo a dos palmos de la pareja resiró hondo. Los amantes de Teruel estaban tan enfrascados en su tarea que no se dueron cuenta de su presencia, y eso enfurismó más a Miroku. (D.P.: Aquí va a arder Troya...)

Kagome observaba desde el pecho de Nakura como las otras dos parejas bailaban tranquilamente, hasta que vio a Miroku acercarse a ellos, y ahí se temió lo peor. Y, para su desgracia, no se equivocó.

-¿¡SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ HACES BESANDO A MI MUJER!? -gritó Miroku a todo pulmón. La pareja dio un respingo, y antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, Ryo salió disparado hacia atrás con un buen golpe en la barbilla.

-¿¡MIROKU SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ HACES!? -le contestó Sango, de igual forma. La exterminadora fue corriendo a ayudar a incorporarse a Ryo. -¡YO NO SOY TU MUJER!

-¿CÓMO QUE NO? ¡TÚ ACEPTASTE CUANDO YO TE DIJE QUE CUANDO ACABASEMOS CON NARAKU TE CASARÍAS CONMIGO!

-¡SÍ, Y FUISTE TÚ QUIEN TAMBIÉN ME DIJO QUE DEJARÍA DE SER UN MUJERIEGO!.

-¡TE QUIERO Y LLEVO TODA LA MALDITA NOCHE QUITANDOME A MUJERES DE ENCIMA SOLO PARA ESTAR CONTIGO!

-¿Qué has dicho? -murmuró ella, son los ojos deshorbitados.

-Que llevo toda la noche quitandome a mujeres de encima... -repondió un poco desorientado.

-No, lo otro...

-No sé... ¿Qué he dicho? -contestó con otra pregunta, confuso.

-Miroku... -con lagrimas de emoción, Sango se lanzó a los brazos de Miroku y lo besó con ternura. -Yo también te quiero...

Al ver esa escena, una loca idea se le pasó por la cabeza la ebria de Ayame. Besó a Hojo. Como era de esperar, el chico correspondió.

Kagome les lanzó una mirada de pánico. Detrás de la parejita estaba Kouga, mirándolos sombriamente.

-¡DEJA EN PAZ A MI PROMETIDA! -gritó furioso el joven lobo.

De un buen empujón separó a Ayame de Hojo, ella quedó agarrada por el brazo de Kouga y Hojo terminó en el suelo.

-Kougas... ¿Cuál es el de... hip... verdad...? -menos mal que el chico la agarraba de la cintura, sino Ayame se desplomaba contra el suelo. Ya, incluso, veía a dos Kougas.

-¿Pero que te han hecho...? -la agarró de ambos lados de la cara para que lo mirara. Pudo advertir sus ojos perdidos, sus mejillas rosadasy el olor a alcochol que la rodeaba.

De repente, Ayame, se puso brava.

-¿¡Que le has hecho a Hojo!?- le gritó, furiosa. -¿Ahora sí soy tu prometida, no? -comenzó a llorar, mientras, bajó la cabeza. Se zafó del agarre del lobo y fue con Hojo. -¡Déjame en paz, Kouga!

-Ayame, vámonos... -dijo calmandamente el lobo.

-Esto no puede estar pasando... -murmuró Kagome, suspirando. Hundió más su rostro en el pecho del moreno y él la rodeó con los brazos intentando darle ánimos.

Pero de repente, fua arrancada de sus brazos, ya que una mano amarró su muñeca y la arrastró hacia afuera.

-¿Inuyasha qué haces? -le gritó una vez estuvieron fuera del local.

-¿Estás dejando que todo se descontrole mientras reposas tranquilamente la cara en el pecho de ese imbécil y tu me dices que qué hago?

-Primero, tu no tienes ningún derecho a decirme lo que tengo que hacer, y mucho menos a arrastrarme de esa forma. Segundo, yo no tengo la culpa de que ellas hayan bebido, yo no las he obligado. Y tercero, si sois unos celosos no es mi problema. -roprochó.

Inuyasha la miró intesamente, durante largo rato. La miró con rabia, deseo y pasión. Y Kagome no sabía como asimilar aquello.

-¿Por qué me miras así? -chilló, pero como respuesta solo obtuvo un "A la mierda todo", por parte de Inuyasha y una apretón de labios.

Inuyasha pasó una brazo por su cintura, la acercó hacia él hasta que sus cuerpos estuvieron completamente pegados el uno al otro, y la otra mano la posó en la nuca femenina. Sus labios bebieron con ferocidad de los de Kagome, que estaba con los ojos como platos. La empotró contra la pared más cercana, la acorraló, prácticamente, entre él y el muro, y la besó con pasión, con intesidad y con rabia, exactamente igual que la última mirada que le había echado. Movía sus labios con rabia, a Kagome le costó seguirle el ritmo, porque a apesar de que al principio se negó, al final acabó correspondiendo. Conforme él vio que ella iba ejerciendo menos fuerza, dejó de ser tan bruto y, aunque la rabía seguia permanente, la pasión se situó en primer lugar. Movió sus labios con suavidad, pero con ahínco, bebiendo hasta la saciedad, sin prisa pero sin pausa. La mano que tenía en la nuca de Kagome la paseó por su espalda hasta posarla en la parte más alta de su trasero, y Kagome arrastró sus manos desde el pecho masculino hasta su cuello, de dónde se colgó.

Para desgracia de ambos, el oxígeno se terminó, y tuvieron que parar.

-Caray... -jadeó Kagome, respirando entrecortadamente.

Pero Inuyasha la soltó con brusquedad y entró dentro del local, dejándo a Kagome de una pieza.

*****

DP: No me matéis, os lo suplico, sino os quedaréis sin saber que pasa, y aún quedan bastantes cosas después de este morreo que se acaban de dar.

Inu: Que asco...

DP: Kagome... -la llamo, y Kagome apareció a mi lado con un rostro enfurecido.

Kag/D.P.: ¡Siéntate!/¡Cállate! -e Inuyasha se estampó por partida doble contra el suelo.

DP: Gracias Kag -chocamos las manos.

Kag: De nada -mirando enfada a Inu que esta inconsciente en el suelo.

DP: Queridas lectoras mías, sé que no merezco perdón de dios por tardarme tanto, pero es que no estoy en mi mejor momento, estoy en depresión constante y la inspiración me ha abandonado en el peor momento, como los desodoranes baratos. Solo me queda agradecer vuestros rw, que, de verdad, me dan fuerza para seguir, por vosotras es porque he escrito y subido hoy este cap, pese a que mañana tengo dos examenes y son las siete y media de la tarde.

**Crystal Butterfly 92**

**Peachilein**

**CarmenTaisho**

**Kagome-chan1985**

**mitzukii**

De verdad, muchísimas gracias. ¡Os lo debo todo a vosotras!

Perdonadme las faltas de ortografía.

Y aquí se despide vuestra fiel servidora:

_**dark priinCess**_


	6. Vaya noche, ¡y espera que no acaba ahí!

DP: ¿¿¿Tan evidente soy??? xD, la mayoría de los rw decían cosas que pondré más adelante... ¿No me digáis que ya os lo oléis? T.T -miro a todos los lados y no hay nadie...- Jopetas, y encima estoy sola. Es que Kouga y Ayame hoy se casan (en el fic no, ¿eeh? No flipéis tanto), y claro, se han ido todos a la boda y me han dejado aquí... Bueno, me han dejado... me he quedado yo para subiros el cap, así que ahí va, ¡¡¡QUE NO QUIERO LLEGAR TARDE Y PERDÉRMELOO!!!

PD(xd): He tardado una eternidad en subir porque he estado liadilla con los preparativos de la boda -no tengo perdón, lo sé-, pero mejor tarde que nunca, ¿no?

**Capítulo 6.**

-Chicos, vámonos. -ordenó Inuyasha y salió hacia afuera, y tras él salieron Ayame y Kouga.

Ayame se tambaleaba hacia todos los lados, sus piernas flaqueaban e iba hipando. Kouga intentaba aguantarla para que no se cayese al suelo.

-¿Y Miroku y Sango?

-Los vi salir, pero no sé donde están. -comentó Kouga agarrando a Ayame de la cintura, pegándola a él, porque ésta se escurría de entre sus brazos.

-Genial. -dijo el hanyou, irónico. -¿Kagome, tú los has visto?

Pero no obtuvo respuesta. Kagome ahora mismo estaba en su mundo. Apoyada en la pared, con los ojos muy abiertos, con las yemas de los dedos sobre los labios y respirando entrecortadamente, aún.

-¡KAGOME! -gritó el mediodemonio. Entonces la chica reacciónó. Fijó su vista en él y se acercó. -¿Los has visto?

Kagome negó con la cabeza. Inuyasha suspiró.

-Perfecto.- murmuró, de nuevo, irónicamente.

-Separémonos para buscarlos. -dijo Kagome de repente.

-Está bien... -contestó Inuyasha. Pero no había terminado la frase cuando Kouga lo interrumpió.

-Vosotros buscadlos en la calle. Yo me llevo a Ayame a casa, y así espero a ver si aparecen por allí.

-Vale. -contestó Kagome, comenzándo a caminar en busca de sus amigos. -¡¡SANGO, MIROKU!!

Inuyasha, resignado, hizo lo mismo que la chica.

*******

-¿Se puede saber qué te ha dado el imbécil ese? -le reprochaba Kouga a una medio inconsciente Ayame que estaba recostada sobre su espalda. Debía sujetarla de una pierna y de un brazo, porque sino, ella sola no era capaz de sostenerse sobre su espalda.

-Kouga... -murmuró casi inaudiblemente- ¡PARA! -gritó de repente.

Kouga frenó estrepitosamente y Ayame saltó de su espalda. Se arrodilló, y sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a vomitar.

Los ojos de Kouga se abrieron hasta crear de esferas perfectas, de un color verde hierva intenso. Le faltó tiempo para situarse junto a la loba, subejarle el pelo y acariciarle la espalda.

-Échalo todo, mi vida, échalo... -susurró suavemente el lobo.

No hacia falta que se lo dijeran, a Ayame. Cada vez que intentaba recuperar aire, una nueva arcada dominaba su garganta y hala, todo para afuera.

Al cuarto de hora, la pobre youkai ya sacó de su interior todas la botellas de alcohol que se había bebido. Eso sí, no tenía fuerzas para seguir caminando, así que Kouga la acunó entre sus brazos y, saltando de tejado en tejado, llegaron al templo.

Entraron por la ventana de la habitación de Kagome. Ayame se agarraba como podía del cuello del lobo, para no caerse, mientras él apartaba las sábanas y estiraba a la chica sobre la cama.

-Kouga... agua... -murmuró débilmente.

El chico asintió. Bajó a la cocina, cogió el primer vaso que vió, lo llenó de agua y lo subió a la habitación.

-Toma... -la ayudó a incorporarse y a tomarse el agua. Las manos y los labios de la loba estaban temblorosos.

-Kouga, lo siento...

El ojiverde la miró, espectante.

-¿Por qué? Tranquila, ahora descansa...

-No... -rogó, en medio de un sollozo. Agarró con fuerza el brazo del chico. -He sido una estúpida... Sé que nunca me vas a ver como nada más que otra loba de nuestro clan, que la única para la que tienes ojos es Kagome... No debí haber besado a Hojo... Ha sido un tontería pensar que... -pero su frase fue cortada, ya que unos labios se posaron sobro los suyos, impidiéndole hablar.

Fue un contacto cálido y suave. Los labios de uno buscaban los del otro.

Las manos de Ayame recorrieon despacio los brazos del lobo, acariciando su contorno, y deslizandose, suavemente, hacia su cuello, donde cruzó sus brazos. Él, en cambio, recorrió la cintura femenina hasta que con un brazos la capturó completamente y la acercó más a él.

Los latidos de sus corazones iban a un ritmo acelerado, pero al mismo compás el uno con el otro. Sus labios se movian con pasimonia, con lentitud y calma, pero con pasión a la vez.

Para desgracia de ambos, el oxigeno se terminó, y tuvieron que separarse. Siguieron abrazados, y Kouga se acercó al oído de Ayame para susurrarle algo.

-Pese a que odio que te hayas besuqueado con ese estúpido, devo admitir que esa acción ha sido la que me ha enseñado la luz... Ahí a sido cuando me he dado cuenta de qué, de una forma u otra, estoy empezando a enamorarme de ti y a desenamorarme de Kagome y... -calló al notar la respiración lenta y acompasada de la loba. -...Genial... -susurró.

Desenrolló los brazos de la chicas que se habían cerrado entorno a su cuello, la tapó con la sábana y se fue al salón a esperar que llegase alguien.

*******

En un gran parque de la cuidad de Tokyo, había, estirados sobre la hierva, una pareja, un poco peculiar, observándo las pocas estrellas que se podían ver en el cielo, a causa de la contaminación lumínica.

-¿Estás mejor...? -preguntó el monje, mientras acariciaba la melena de Sango, que estaba recostada sobre su pecho.

-Si... Ya no estoy tan mareada... -murmuró, acurrucándose más entre los brazos del chico. -¿No deberíamos volver?... Estarán ya preocupados...

-Quizá tengas razón, volvamos... -ayudó a la chica a incorporarse sobre la hierva, él se levantó y seguidamente le tendió una mano para tener un punto de apoyo y levantarse totalmente del suelo.

En cuanto ambos estuvieron en pie, él la agarró por la cintura y ella reposó su cara en su hombro.

*******

-Me rindo... Yo ya no sé dónde más buscar... -anunció Kagome, sentándose en uno de los columpios de un parque. -Hemos recorrido todo mi barrio, y ni rastro de ellos...

Inuyasha se sentó en el calumpio continuo.

-¿No puedes localizarlos con el olfato o algo...? -preguntó, ya un poco de los nervios, la morena.

-¿Tú notas la energía espiritual de Miroku? -preguntó el hanyou en tono borde.

-No. -contestó ella, de igual forma.

-Pues lo mismo me pasa a mi, que no huelo su aroma por ningún lado...

-Oye, tranquilito, ¿eh? Baja esos humos...

-¿Que baje los humos? Esto es flipante... -pero vio que la chica no le hacía caso y sacaba algo de su bolso. -¿Qué haces?

-Cállate. -ordenó.

A regañadientes, el hanyou obedeció, y miró con antención a la chica. Ella sacó de su bolso un teléfono móvil y marcó un número.

*******

Un estruendoso sonido inundó la casa, alertándo al lobo que había en el salón.

De un salto se puso en pie y fue coriendo al recibidor. Allí había un extraño aparato que no paraba de sonar y sonar, perforando su frágiles oídos.

-¿Pero qué es eso? -gritó, tapándose las orejas. Se sentía igual que cuando la ametralladora música de la discoteca había impactado cruelmente contra sus oídos.

*******

-¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! -exclamó la morena, levantándose de golpe y guardándo de nuevo el telefono en su bolso. -¿Por qué demonios no les enseñé qué era el teléfono...? -y, abatida, cayó sobre el columpio.

-¿Me vas a decir de una maldita vez qué has hecho? -Inuyasha estaba ya histérico.

-Pues llamar a casa, pero resulta que ninguno de vosotros sabéis que leches es un teléfono ni para qué sirve.

Silencio.

Cada uno apretó fuertemene las cadenas de su própio columpio hasta calmarse. Bajaron la cabeza y respiraron hondo. En completo y sepulcral silencio.

Y así estuvieron indefinido tiempo.

*******

-Venga, mi amor, que ya estamos llegando...

-Miroku... ivfiuyrahrytjart... -no pudo hablar más, ahora era el turno de Sango para echar fuera de su cuerpo el alcohol.

-Madre mía... ¿Pero qué es eso que has tomado...?

Pero la chica no pudo contestar; cuando iba a hacerlo, una nueva arcada inundó su garganta y otro chorro de vómito impactó contra el suelo.

Llevaban así todo el camino. Desde que salieron del parque, a los diez pasos, tenían que parar, porque una nueva arcada hacía que la chica vomitase sin parar.

Por suerte, ya estaban arriba de las escaleras del templo.

-¿KAGOME? -la llamó Miroku.

La puerta principal se abrió, pero no fue Kagome quien apareció, sino Kouga.

-¿Qué pasa, Miroku?

-Ayúdame, Sango está que se cae, no deja de vomitar y yo ya no sé que hacer...

-Llévala dentro, vamos.

Miroku la cogió en brazos, siguió a Kouga, que lo llevó hasta la habitación en la que duerme Kagome -la de su madre- y depositó a la exterminadora sobre la cama.

-A-agua... -murmuró Sango.

-Yo la traigo. -anunció el lobo y salió de la habitación.

-Mi amor... ¿Cómo te encuentras...?

-La cabeza me da vueltas... y tengo un mal sabor de boca... me pica la garganta y me siento entumecida...

-Toma. -dijo Kouga, que había ido más rápido que un rayo.

-Gracias... -Miroku la ayudó a beberse el agua y luego la arropó dentro de la cama.

-Descansa... -le besó la frente y se fue junto a Kouga.

Ambos chicos se dirigieron al salón, se sentaron en un sofá cada uno, y sus mente se desconectaron de sus cuerpos.

-Oye -saltó de repente Miroku-, e Inuyasha y Kagome ¿dónde están?

-La verdad, no lo sé...

*******

Ambos muchachos seguían pensativos, cada uno en su respectivo columpio.

-Oye Inuyasha... -preguntó tímidamente.

-¿Qué? -preguntó de forma borde, de nuevo.

-¡Café! -gritó Kagome, harta. Se levantó y comenzó a caminar.

-¿A dónde vas?

-¿A dónde crees que voy? -preguntó, en tono enfadado y burlesco. -A casa, pedazo de imbécil.

-Oye, a mí no me llames imbécil... -dijo amenazadoramente, acercándose peligrosamente a ella.

-Siéntate.

PUM!

-Oye, ¿por qué has hecho eso? ¿Y qué querias antes?

-Nada. Así que vete a freir espárragos y déjame un rato en paz.

-¿Qué? -preguntó esta vez incrédulo. -¿Qué has querido decir con eso?

-Que te largues, que no te soporto.

-Tsk, mira quien fue ha hablar, doña agradable.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Lo que has oído.

-¿Pero tú eres tonto? -gritó, llena de rabia.

-¿Y tú, niña mimada, engrida y maleducada?

En ese momento empezaron a caer del cielo unas pequeñas gotas de agua.

-Mira quien fue a hablar. Tú, que eres un gilipollas insensible que le importa una mierda los sentimientos de los demás. -explotó.

Las lágrimas de Kagome se mezclaron con la gotas de lluvia.

-Eres un cretino... -y echó a correr, comenzando a llorar.

Inuyasha se quedó ahí en medio, parado, empapándose bajo la lluvia.

*******

-Imbécil, imbécil, imbécil... -gritó. -Inuyasha, eres un completo y grandioso imbécil. -volvió a gritar, en medio de un sollozo. Se apoyó en la pared del primer callejón que había encontrado, lo suficiente lejos del parque en que acaba de estar con Inuyasha, y se dejó caer, hasta quedar con las rodillas en el pecho, y con la cara enterrada entre estas.

Se echó a llorar desconsoladamente.

El rato pasaba, el sollozos cesaban poco a poco, pero la lluvia permanecía ahí, empepándola aún más.

-Eh... Mira que tenemos aquí... -hablo una voz unos mestros a su derecha.

Al acto se levantó.

Delante de ella había dos hombres bastante grandes; eran altos y bastante musculosos, y cada uno llevaba una botella en una mano.

-¿Qué quieren? -preguntó temorosa, caminado hacia atrás.

-Jugar un rato, linda... ¿quieres jugar con nosotros? -preguntaron sarcásticos, acercándose a ella.

Kagome comenzó a correr como jamás corrió en su vida, ni siquiera cuando las perseguian los demonios. Realmente, un ser humano -que tampoco es que ese par de borrachos lo sean del todo- pueden ser más crueles y despiadados que los mismisimos demonios.

Corría sin saber hacia donde, iba con la cabeza mirando hacia atrás, observando como aquel par corría tras ella. Estaban a punto de alcanzarla cuando chocó contra un pecho, grande y fornido, que le hizo rebotar y caer de culo contra el suelo.

Un nuevo sollozo se escapó entre sus labios cuando se dio cuenta de que la persona con la que había cochado era otro borrcho, que al parecer estaba compinchado con aquel par. Pefecto, no eran dos, sino tres. De puta madre.

Se pegó a la pared, y con las piernas temblororas intentó levantarse.

-¿Por qué huyes, preciosa?... -habló uno, bajándole la manga de la camiseta, la única que se sujetaba de un hombro.

-Déjeme... -su voz se quebró del miedo. Intentó apartar la mano de aquel sucio.

-Si nos lo pasaremos muy bien... -dijo otro, metiendo una mano bajo la camiseta de Kagome.

-¡No, déjeme! -gritó, apartándo las manos de aquellos tipos de su cuerpo y abrazándose a si misma.

-Chicos... Me parece que la gatita no quiere colaborar...

-"Maldita sea... Inuyasha... Sálvame..." -rogó interiormente.

-Entonces... si no quieres contribuir por la buenas... tendrá que ser por la malas...

Entonces, los tres hombres se lanzaron sobre ella.

Uno la agarró de ambos brazos, y otro le estiró el pelo y le tapó la boca. El tercero sacó una navaja y rasgó la camiseta de la joven.

Kagome intentó gritar, pero aquella mano se lo impedia. Intentó patalear y moverse, en un intento de liberar sus brazos, pero tampoco lo consiguió. Aquellos cerdos harían lo que quisieran con ella.

El que le había roto la camiseta empezó a manosearla, a palpar sus senos, a acariciar su vientre y a restregarse contra su vagina.

Kagome sentía asco, repulsión, arcadas...

Al poco rato, y sin saber como, los otros dos se las apañaron para mantenerla amarrada y poder tocarla a la vez.

Podía sentir, con mucho asco, como la erección de uno se frotaba contra su intimidad, otro contra un gluteo suyo y el tercero contra el otro gluteo.

No podía soportarlo más, tenía muchísimo miedo, y sentía mucha rabia y asco, era verdaderamente humillante, aquello. Y todo por culpa de su terquedad. Si no se hubiese largado de donde estaba Inuyasha, esto, ahora, no le estaría pasando.

Mierda, mierda, mierda.

De repente sintió como era liberada del sujeto que tenía delante, el que le había roto la camiseta.

Abrió los ojos de golpe. Y a sus pies, ese cerdo, se retorcia de dolor.

-Soltadla, porque sino os daré tal paliza que no os reconocerá ni vuestra puta madre. -la voz del hanyou sonó a miel en lo oídos de Kagome.

-¿Crees que vas a poder? Somos dos contra uno... -dijo uno de ellos.

-Tres... -dijo el que estaba en el suelo, que comenzó a levantarse.

El del suelo se puso, junto a otro, delante de Inuyasha, y el tercero siguió amarrando a Kagome, y apuntando a su cuello con una navaja.

-Si te acercas, le abro el cuello... -amenazó el que tenía sujeta a Kagome.

-Cobardes... -Inuyasha apretó la mandívula.

-¿Qué vas a hacer chico...? ¿Tu vida... o la suya?

*********

DP: -borracha como una cuba- Eso no... hip... os lo esperábais... hip, eeh? Que cabrona... mira que dejarlo, hip, ahí... , estaréis pensando. Pues sí, menuda nochecita... y, hip, aún no ha acabao, xD.

Inu: Venga, priincess, hip, vamonos otra vez p'al bar... hip... Que hay barra libre... -me pasa un brazos por los hombros.

DP: Huy... No, no, hip..., ya me da to' vueltas -mientras me tambaleo.

Inu: Que shí, vamos... hip, FIESHTAA!

DP: ¿Y los novios, hip... dónde están?

Inu: Esos ya, hip... han cogio el avión hacia, hip... el Caribe...

DP: ¿Y no se han, hip... despedido? ¡Qué gentuza! ¡HIP!

San: Sí se han despedido, lo que pasa es que no te acuerdas... -me aclara Sango, más fresca que una rosa.

DP: ¿Me hace alguien, hip... el favor de agradecer los, hip... reviews por mi...? Hip!

Kag: Yo me encargo...-dice, también serena.- Bien, lectoras de priincess, perdonádla, se ha pasado con la bebida en la boda y ahora está que se cae... -ve como Inuyasha se me lleva. -Inuyasha, estate quieto y déjala ahí, tranquila, ¿no ves que ya no puede ni caminar? ¡Siéntate! -y el rotros de Inu va a para al suelo. -Perdón, sigo: aparte los preparativos de la boda, también ha estado muy liada con los examenes y con la obra que ha tenido que interpretar para carnaval, y os ruega perdón por no haber subido antes este cap. Por último, gracias a los reviews de:

**CONEJA**

**Peachilein**

**kagome-chan1985**

**Crystal Butterfly 92**

**vaipra**

Ah, y perdonadle las posibles faltas de ortografía que pueda haber cometido en este capítulo.

Se despide, una fiel servidora de vuestra fiel servidora:

_**Kagome Higurashi**_


	7. Malosentendidos

DP: _**¡PERDONADME!**_ Explicaciones al final del capítulo.

**Capítulo 7.**

-Tíos, quitadle la espada y sujetad a la chica, yo me encargo de él. -dijo el hombre que sujetaba a Kagome.

Inuyasha, para sopresa de Kagome, no opuso resistencia y dejó que uno de esos hombres cogiese su espada y la alejase de él, para, junto con otro chico, sujetarla a ella. El de la navaja se puso delante de él y lo miró con burla.

-Ahora vas desarmado... -comentó burlesco- Aunque tampoco hubieses podido hacer mucho con esa vieja y oxidada espada. Ja -rió-, te dejaré hecho puré.

-Eso ya lo veremos... -contestó Inuyasha, al tiempo que el individuo de la navaja se le acercaba peligrosamente.

Éste se lanzó con rábia sobre el hanyou, sin medir las consecuéncias. La navaja iba directa al corazón de Inuyasha, pero antes de que la hoja tocase siquiera las ropas del mediodemonio, éste ya había agarrado la mano del humano y la había retorcizo y apretado como si fuese un trapo. Un grito de dolor resonó por todo el calllejón. Seguido de ello, unos buenos puñetazos y unas cuántas patadas. En menos de quince segundo, el sujeto estaba en el suelo, inconsciente.

Inuyasha, rápido e invisible, se deslizó hasta los sujetos que amarraban a Kagome. Le arrebató la espada al que se la había quitado a él, Tessaiga se transformó en su formidable colmillo, que resplandeció con luz própia dentro del callejón, y que hizo huir, despavoridos, a los otros dos tipos, llevándose a cuestas a su amigo inconsciente.

Kagome ya no lo aguantó más y cayó al suelo, echándose a llorar con fuerza.

Se sentía sucia, sentía asco de si misma por haberse dejado tocar por aquellos cerdos.

Notó como un tela mojada, pero cálida, se posaba sobre sus hombros. La palpó y se dio cuenta de que era la capa de piel de rata de fuego de Inuyasha. Era cierto, estaba prácticamente desnuda de cintura para arriba.

Miró hacia arriba, y se encontró con la intensa mirada de Inuyasha posada sobre ella. Sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad con desmesura, todo era negro, excepto sus ojos, los podía ver perfectamente.

Él se agazapó junto a ella, y ella corrió a ponerse el kimono de él.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó con voz ronca, pero también con preocupación.

-S-sí... -se levantó, y él la imitó. -Gracias...

Inuyasha no hizo nada. Solo se volteó y se diriguió a la salida del callejón, pero su agudo oído no pudo evitar oír el sollozo que Kagome intentó retener. Se volvió hacia ella, y la encontró con la cara baja, hipando silenciosamente y abrazándose con fuerza a si misma.

Sin que ella se enterase él se le acercó y la abrazó. Y ella no pudo evitarlo, se aferró muy fuerte a su cintura y se hechó a llorar con más fuerza que antes.

-Shhh... Ya ha pasado, estás bien... Yo estoy contigo... -le susurró al oído, en un intento de tranquilizarla. -Ya... Tranquila... -pero ella solo se aferró aún más a él y lloró más desconsolada. Le acarició el pelo.

-Inu... Yasha... -murmuró entre sollozos. - Lo... siento, no... no tendría que haberme ido... -levantó la cara para mirarlo, y vio que él la miraba de una forma un poco extraña.

No sabría describir esa mirada. Era un extraña mezcla de culpabilidad, rabia, deseo y ternura... Algo realmente extraño.

Y sin previo aviso, Inuyasha capturó sus labios. (DP: ¿De verdad yo puse en el guió que estarían dándose el lote constantemente?)

Los ojos de Kagome se ensancharon hasta crear dos esferas perfectas, aún así correspondió al beso. Una cosa no quitaba a la otra, por supuesto.

Inuyasha pasó un brazo por su cintura, y con la otra mano la aferró de la nuca para que no se escapase. Por otro lado, Kagome no opuso resitencia. (DP: Ay... ésta mujer... ¡qué necesitada está!) El beso era lento, pero apasionado; bebían el uno del otro, sintiendo un calor intenso en el cuerpo, pese a que la lluvia los estaba empapando. Con pasos torpes se acercaron a la pared más próxima, y Kagome quedó entre el muro y el cuerpo del hanyou. Debía reconocer que estaba perfectamente allí en medio. (DP: ¿Y quién no? Ya me hubiese gustado a mi estar en el pellejo de esa cabrona mientras tomabamos esa escena... ). Momentaneamente, su labios comenzaron a moverse con mas ferozidad, con más necesidad, con más excitación... Una oleada de intenso calor los envolvió. Sin darse cuenta, Kagome enrolló sus piernas en la cintura de Inuyasha, y él la tenía sujeta por el trasero. Ella había cruzado sus brazos en su cuello, y enredaba sus dedos con sus ebras platinadas. Mientras sus boscas se comían la una a la otra, desesperadamente. Sus lenguas jugaban, su saliva se intercanviaba, y sus labios se acariciaban con fervor, sendualidad y ternura.

Pero Kagome recobró la cordura antes que él. Y al darse cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo, paró, así, de repente, sin previo aviso.

Cuando intentó separarse se encontró con que Inuyasha estaba desesperado buscando su boca para poseerla de nuevo, así que tuvo que poner una mano delante de sus labios para separarlo, y entre jadeos, poder hablar.

-Espera... Inuyasha, espera... -murmuró, respirándo hondo. -¿Se puede saber... qué estas haciendo?

Silencio.

-Querrás decir... qué ESTAMOS haciendo... -corrigió Inuyasha, haciendo énfasis en la primera persona de plural del presente de indicativo del verbo estar. - Por si no te has dado cuenta, tú también estás colaborando.

Silencio de nuevo.

Un poco a regañadientes, ella bajó de su cintura, y se tapó la cara, horrorizada.

*** * ***

Los insistentes rayos del sol entraban por la ventana, obligándola a despertar de los brazos de Morfeo. Giró ciento ochenta grados su cuerpo sobre la cama, quedándo boca abajo, e intentó volver a domir. Pero no lo consiguió. Se estiró como una gatita, bostezándo sonoramente, aunque intentando no despertar a la chica que había a su lado, y comenzó a recordar los acontecimientos de la madrugada anterior.

**Flash Back**

_Kagome se destapó la cara para darse cuenta de que Inuyasha la estaba mirando, de nuevo, intensamente. También había dejado de llover, y la capa de Inuyasha se adhería como una segunda piel sobre su cuerpo._

_No le gustaba esa mirada. Era como si quisiera penetrar en su mente y destaparla. Por no decir, que también se la estaba comiendo con la mirada. Viniendo de él no le asustaba, al contrario, sabía que él no le haría daño, y si pensase en hacer... otras cosas... pues tampoco se negaría -era el hombre del que estaba enamorada ¿cómo negarse?-, pero... de esta forma no. A surgido todo muy estrepitosamente. Era todo muy inesperado. No estaba previsto que un trío de borrachos intentase violarla, que apareciese él, la salvara y luego le comiera la boca, buscando algo más. No, eso no estaba previsto. Y ya no hablemos de que ella era su segundo plato... Y no, ella no es segundo plato de nadie... Pero, inebitablemente, lo es._

_En silencio, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar._

_Escuchó como él la seguía, pero no se le acercaba más de lo necesario. Y menos mal... Estaba segura -en un 99,9%- de que si se le acercaba más, y se hacía de rogar... eso acabaría como el rosario de la aurora._

_Así que no. _

_Hizo de tripas corazón, se irguió sobre si misma, repiró hondo, y caminó, con paso firme, hacia el templo._

_El "paseo" trasncurrió en silencio, en completo y sepulcral silencio -cosa que Kagome agradeció-. Llegaron a la vivienda, y sin hacer ruido, entraron. En el salón estaban Kouga y Miroku, completamente domidos._

_"Pero si está aquí..." -pensó Kagome, cabreada. Si lo hubiese sabido antes, nada de lo acontecido unos minutos antes habría sucedido._

_Roja de ira, subió las escaleras, dejando un rastro de agua por el camino, se internó en el baño y procedió a darse una ducha. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que le había bajado la regla. _

_En buen momento, sí señor._

_Se quitó la capa de Inuyasha y la escurrió dentro de la bañera -tubo que doblarla y ejercer mucha fuerza para conseguirlo-, al quitarse los tacones sintió un alivio inhumano en sus pies. Después, y a duras penas, consiguió quitarse -o mejor dicho, arrancarse- los pantalones que se habían adherido a sus piernas como el aori rojo. Y por último, la ropa interior._

_Abrió el agua caliente, y mientras esperaba a que se pusiese a una temperatua adaptable para su piel, metió en el cubo de la ropa sucia las prendas empapadas, excepto la de Inuyasha, que la colgó sobre el radiador._

_Se metió en el agua y dejó que las gotas de agua tibia recorriesen placenteramente cada centimetro de su piel. Sus musculos dejaron de tensarse y de sentir frío. Se enjabonó en pelo, y se limpió excesivamente el cuerpo con la esponja, limpiando insistentemente cada centímetro que habían tocado aquellos cerdos. Aunque... también le daba un poco de pena deshacerse del rastro que había dejado Inuyasha... ¡No, nada, tonterías, eso fuera también!_

_Al terminar se enrolló una toalla en el pelo y con otra envolvió su cuerpo. Se secó y, sigilosamente, se fue a su habitación a buscar ropa._

_Se encontró con que allí estaba Ayame, dormida sobre su cama, pero ¿Y Sango? Bueno, ya la buscaría después, ahora lo más importante era vestirse, no fuese a aparecer alguno de los chicos y la pillaran "infraganti"._

_Se puso unas braguitas y uncaminsón de seda -el primero que encontró-. Uno muy bonito de color azul celeste._

_Se volvió al baño, se puso una compresa, colgó la toalla que había utilizado para su cuerpo, y se desenrolló la del pelo. Desenredó su melena, y la secó con el secador, preocupada por no despertar a nadie con el taladrante sonido del aparatejo._

_Finalizó su tarea, se labó los dientes, y se acostó junto a Sango, que resultó estar en la cama de su madre._

**Fin del Flash Back**

Perezosamente, abrió los ojos, se levantó y se sentó en el bordillo de la cama.

Enterró su cara entre sus manos y respiró hondo. Esa noche había sido muuuy larga.

Se incorporó y bajó a la cocina, no sin antes pasar por todos los lugares de la casa para comprobar como estaban sus compañeros. Sango, que ya la había visto, dormía placidamente a su lado. Ayame en su habitación, tres cuartos de lo mismo. Y en el salón solo estaba Kouga, no había ni rastro de Inuyasha y Miroku. Así que se dirigió a la cocina, se hizo un café con leche, y se lo comió con unas cuantas magdalenas.

Miró el reloj: eran las once de la mañana.

-Buenos días...

La voz ronca que dijo esas palabras hizo que Kagome voltease y mirase hacia la puerta de la cocina. Kouga estaba en el umbral, apoyado en el marco.

-Ah... Buenas... -intentó sonreír, pero no se sentía precisamente feliz. -¿Quieres desayunar algo?

-No, tranquila, no tengo hambre. -vio el gesto triste de Kagome cuando vilvió a volver la cara para no verlo. -¿Te pasa algo?

Ella volteó de nuevo, mirándolo fijamente. No contestó.

-Eso es un sí...

(DP: ¿Desde cuándo Kouga conoce tan bien a Kagome? =S)

Kagome sintió unas enormes ganas de llorar. Sí, tenía muchas ganas, pero no podía permitírselo...

No, era demasiado duro para aguantarlo. Cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa, escondió el rostro entre ellos y dejó que la lágrimas cayesen solas. De pronto sintió una mano sobre su hombro, y no le hizo falta saber de quien era.

-Va, Kagome... Puedes confiar en mi. Cuéntame. ¿Es por Inuyasha, verdad?

Obviamente.

Inuyasha. Siempre Inuyasha. Parece que la vida de Kagome gira alrededor de Inuyasha... Que en parte, es así. Si ella se queda en el Sengoku es por él, si ella vuelve al pasado después de estar varios días aquí es por él. Por él, todo es sola y exclusivamente por él.

Qué idiotez.

Y al darse cuenta de eso, Kagome lloró con más ahínco.

Encima de ir de culo por él, ella solo era el segundo plato, la otra...

Y así se lo explicó Kagome a Kouga.

-Ya no puedo más, yo no quiero ser la otra, quiero ser la única... -dijo con tristeza. -¿Tanto pido?

-Kagome, Kagome... ¿Pero no te das cuenta de que Inuyasha babea por tí? -preguntó Kouga, burlesco.

-Sí, cuando estás tu de por medio. Cuando apareces tú, cambia, se convierte en cl chico más celoso que he conocido nunca. Pero en cuanto tú te vas, o peor, cuando aparece Kikyo, él se larga, dejándome completamente sola, importándole un reberendo comino como me siento.

-Va... No seas así con él.

-¿Que no se así con él? -se levantó de repente, asustando al chaval, pero resultó que sólo iba a dejar la taza y el platito que había utilizado para desayunar en la pica de la cocina. -¿Cómo quieres que sea? Él es imbécil, y yo, tonta.

-Y dale... -suspiró.- Inuyasha te quiere, tanto o más que a la tal Kikyo, eso te lo puedo asegurar.

(DP: ¿Desde cuándo Kouga conoce tan bien a Inuyasha? xD)

-Si claro. Lo que pasa es que yo, como ya he dicho, soy una tonta... Una real... y grandísima tonta, que no se da cuenta de nada. Inuyasha no me quiere... al menos no como yo quiero que lo haga, y, para colmo... me tiene por su segundo plato, para divertirse mientras no está con ella... -los sollozos se iban escapándo de su garganta mediante decía cada frase. -¡YA NO PUEDO MÁS! -gritó definitivamente.

Y comenzó a llorar fuertemente.

-Ya, Kagome, ya... -susurró Kouga a su oído, mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

Y Kagome lloraba y lloraba sin control. Kouga le acariciaba el pelo y le masageaba la espalda, mientras le murmuraba palabra de consuelo al oído, pero no servía de nada. Kagome estaba desbordada. Pero, en parte, era comprensible. Llevaba mucho tiempo reteniéndolo todo en su interior, y ahora había llegado el momento de soltar toda la mierda. Y ¿el mejor sitio? en los brazos de un amigo. Aunque, Kagome tampoco es que se esperase que Kouga sería su hombro en el que poder llorar, su pañuelo de lágrimas...

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Inuyasha, pareciendo de repente por la puerta trasera de la cocina.

-¿Qué son esos gritos...? -preguntó una desorientada Ayame, apareciendo por la puerta que comunicaba con el salón.

Al lado de Ayame apareció Sango, y al lado de Inuyasha apareció Miroku.

Y Kouga y Kagome en todo el medio, abrazados fuertemente. Los habían pillado, como aquél que dice, con las manos en la masa.

Confusión. Rabia. Frustración.

Por supuesto, todo fue un mal entendido, pero nadie lo vio así.

Inuyasha salió disparador por donde había entrado, pegando gritos, pero maldiciendo cosas inteligibles. Y Ayame comenzó a llorar, saliendo de allí.

Y ya sabemos, que al final, Kouga y Kagome acabaron quedándose solos en la cocina con cara de: Dish!

*********

Hola! Vale, sé que me he tardado mucho, muchísimo, demasiado (he batido un record, u.u'), pero os suplico que me perdonéis, he estado en época de exámenes y tenido que estar haciendo el maldito crédito de síntesi, que yo no entiendo porqué coño han tenido que adelantárlo a medio curso si siempre se hacía al final. Profesores incompetentes... Bueno, que me desvió del tema. Pues eso, que lamento haber tardado tanto, pero que ahora sí, ya he llegado con un nuevo cap, y que os lo debía.

1.- (repito) Lamento la tardanza, de verdad, ya os he dado explicaciones.

2.- Siento, también, que el capítulo haya sido tan corto, pero es que tenía que terminar ahí (para dejaron picadas), y que ahora mismo no dispongo de la inspiración suficiente para seguirlo.

3.- Hoy estoy completamente sola, Inuyasha & CIA se han largado de fiesta y me han dejado aquí tirada, pero ha servido para subiros el cap =)

4.- Aparte de ese motivo, he subido cap porque os lo debía, os lo merecíais, ya que es la primera vez que tengo 9 comentarios en un mismo capitulo.

5.- Creo que me tardaré un poco más en volver a subir, eso dependerá de mi autoestima, de la inspiración y de los trabajos que me manden en el maldito instituto.

6.- LAMENTO INFINITAMENTE SI HAY FALTAS ORTOGRÁFICAS Y.Y

Agradezco los reviews de:

**vaipra**

**Peachilein**

**kagome-chan1985**

**CarmenTaisho**

**Crystal Butterfly 92**

**ziitah-TxE-**

**lerinne**

**Katherin S. Potter**

CONEJA

Muchísimas gracias a todas aquellas que me aguantáis.

Vuestra fiel servidora:

_**dark priinCess**_


	8. Periodo e instinto

A partir de ahora, las explicaciones al final, ¿vale? Sólo una cosa: lamento que quizá el cap os resulte corto y con poca chicha, pero es que después de tanta tensión los últimos días de insti, ahora ha sido como una explosión de relax, y mi cabecita vaga no me ha querido ayudar u.u' Hasta ahora ^^

**Capítulo 8.**

-No me lo puedo creer. –exclamó Kagome, dejándose caer sobre una silla de la cocina.

Todo había sido silencio hasta esa exclamación. Inuyasha y Ayame se habían largado, enfadados, y ellos dos se habían quedado en la cocina con cara de gilipollas.

-Le hemos hecho buena… -murmuró el lobo.

-No hace falta que lo jures –murmuró hundiendo la cara entre sus rodillas- . Y ahora ¿qué hacemos?

Buena pregunta.

Kouga suspiró.

-¿Hablamos con ellos?- preguntó de repente.

-No creo que Inuyasha quiera dialogar mucho, ahora. Si te ve, se lanzará a por ti.

-Entonces habla tú con él y yo con Ayame.

Segundos de silencio.

Kagome se lo pensó dos veces antes de aceptar. No es precisamente "agradable" sufrir la ira de Inuyasha, más sabiendo lo que tiene que estar pensando ahora mismo el chico. Pero hay que arreglarlo, y si se pone muy pesado, se le aplaca con un "siéntate", y listo.

-De acuerdo.

Y cada uno fue en una dirección distinta a buscar a su respectiva pareja.

***

-Ayame, tranquila, seguro que ha sido un error- intentaba consolar Sango a la pelirroja, que lloraba como un magdalena estirada en la cama-, Kagome no es de ese tipo de chicas.

Diciendo eso último, parecía que Sango intentaba auto convencerse de esas palabras.

-No, si no es por ella, es Kouga, que está locamente enamorado de ella –dijo con congoja-, y lo comprendo, Kagome es cálida, dulce, amable, inteligente y huele condenadamente bien, por eso Kouga se fijó en ella, pero no entiende que a mí me hace daño ese rechazo.

Sango se limitó a callar y a acariciarle la espalda a modo de consuelo.

-Se acerca…

-¿Qué?

-Ya está aquí…

-¿Quién?

En el momento en que alguien dio unos golpes a la puerta, Sango dejó de preguntar.

-¿Qué quieres? Lárgate.

Sango estaba con cara de póquer.

-Ayame, déjame entrar, por favor.

-¡No!

-No quiero tirar la puerta abajo porque no es la de mi casa, por favor, abre.

-Vete a la mierda.

Silencio.

Ambas chicas escucharon como los pasos del lobo se alejaban, en cuanto ya no lo escucharon, Ayame suspiró tranquila, pero Sango se quedó alerta, y su instinto de exterminadora no le falló, a los pocos segundos, la ventana se abrió, dejando entrar a un Kouga con la mirada triste.

Sango se levantó de la cama de golpe.

-Este… Yo tengo que ir al baño, ahora vuelvo. –y salió disparada.

-"Mierda" -pensó la pelirroja. –Kouga, lárgate, no quiero verte –lloriqueó, hundiendo más su cara en la almohada-, vete con Kagome, seguro que te está esperando.

-Ayame, no es lo que tú piensas, ha sido un error, tú e Inuyasha nos habéis malentendido.

-Ya, claro.

-Es verdad. ¿Por qué no quieres creerme? ¿Acaso no significó nada para ti lo que pasó anoche?

Silencio.

-¿Qué pasó anoche?

Kouga se quedó boquiabierto.

-¿No… no lo recuerdas?

-¿El qué?

Ahí el lobo empezó a sentirse ridículo. Al final, toda aquella declaración no sirvió de nada, porque resulta que ella estaba tan borracha que ni siquiera lo escuchó, y, encima, ni siquiera recordaba el beso. Dios, esto es frustrante, pensó Kouga.

-Mira, piensa lo que quieras, pero yo lo único que he hecho esta mañana ha sido apoyar a Kagome. Ella estaba mal por culpa de Inuyasha, y yo sólo la he consolado ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

Ayame lo miró con una mirada quemada.

-Para consolar no hace falta abrazar de esa manera.

-¿Estás celosa?

-¡Muy agudo! Lárgate.

Kouga suspiró, abatido. Nunca podría contra esa loba. Decepcionado salió de la habitación, directo al salón.

***

Kagome se dirigió a paso lento al lugar donde estaría Inuyasha. Goshimboku. Pero se llevó una sorpresa al descubrir que no estaba allí. Se quedó embobada mirando ese espléndido árbol, dejando que la brisa acariciase su pelo.

Comenzó a caminar, dando vueltas al templo, pero, oye, que no lo encontraba. Hasta que cuando pasó por delante de la caseta que contenía el pozo devorahuesos escuchó dos voces masculinas muy familiares.

Inuyasha y Miroku.

Se acercó lentamente a puerta de madera corrediza, respiró hondo un par de veces y, finalmente, la abrió. Miroku volteó rápidamente y se la quedó mirando fijamente, mientras que Inuyasha no giró la cara.

-Miroku, ¿podrías dejarme un momento a solas con Inuyasha, por favor? –preguntó suavemente la morena, pero por el tono de voz, casi pareció una orden.

-Miroku… -murmuró Inuyasha, en tono de advertencia.

-Claro – contestó el monje, saliendo del cubículo.

-Maldito… -masculló Inuyasha, sentándose en el borde del pozo, dándole la espalda a la chica. –Kagome, lárgate.

-Eso no te lo crees ni tú.

-¿Perdón? –ahora sí giró, viendo completamente a Kagome por primera vez, quedando completamente embobado.

Quizá Kagome no se había dado cuenta, pero se estaba acercando a Inuyasha vestida con un simple y corto camisón, semitransparente.

-Kagome, no te acerques, lárgate –habló, intentando parecer amenazador, mientras, poco a poco, iba andando hacia atrás, intentando alejarse de la chica.

-No me pienso ir hasta que me escuches. Si me dejas, será rápido, porque estoy empezando a encontrarme mal.

Inuyasha ya no la escuchaba. Tragaba duro constantemente, con la mirada perdida en el cuerpo de ella.

Kagome, sin saber del todo bien lo que hacía, y haciendo caso omiso de las palabras del hanyou, se fue acercando más a él.

Inuyasha estaba que no podía más. Tenía sus tres sentido más importantes completamente aplacados: su olfato no olía otra cosa que no fuese el aroma de la chica, más intenso de lo normal, por la cercanía y por el momento femenino porque el que ahora estaba pasando, su oído no paraba de escucha el latido del corazón de Kagome y su respiración cada vez más profunda, y su vista no podía apartarse del delicado y perfecto cuerpo de la miko; su pelo largo y lacio, oscuro y brillante, su piel blanca, de aspecto suave y frágil, sus pechos más grandes de lo habitual, su cintura estrecha, en forma de abeja, su parte íntima, que desprendía un calor y un intenso olor que él podía notar a distancia, y, finalmente, sus largas y esbeltas piernas, lo tenían loco.

-Kagome, si no quieres poner en peligro tu integridad física más vales que te vayas.

-¿Cómo? –lo miró confundida- Inuyasha, ¿qué te pasa? Estás pálido ¿Tanto te ha afectado verme abrazada a Kouga?

-No hables, no respires, sólo lárgate.

-Inuyasha ¡Por Dios! ¿Es que no entiendes que esto ha sido culpa tuya? –le gritó, pegando su nariz a la del hanyou.

Mal hecho.

Inuyasha gruñó de una manera que asustó mucho a Kagome. Y sin previo aviso, la agarró de las piernas y la subió a su hombro, como si fuese un saco de patatas. Salió de la caseta y fue disparado hacia el pequeño bosque que hay detrás del templo. Corrió a toda velocidad, mareando en el camino a la chiquilla, hasta llegar a una especie de campo, lleno de flores. Frenó de golpe, y soltó a Kagome bruscamente, haciendo que ella se tambaleara.

-¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ HACES? –gritó histérica, agarrándose la tripa e intentando recuperar el aire perdido por el susto.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta, sólo que Inuyasha la empujase, ella cayese al suelo y él se posicionase encima de ella.

-Te lo he advertido… -masculló con la mandíbula apretada. Poco a poco se fue acercando al rostro de la chica, que lo miraba con los ojos como platos, totalmente pálida, y sin mover ni un músculo. Parecía que iba a besarla, pero justo cuando sus labios se iban a encontrar, él desvió el rostro y fue a parar a su oreja, mordiéndole suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja, dejando a la chica a cuadros.

-I-Inu… Yasha… -tragó duro- Ya sé que te ha sentado mal lo de antes, pero… ¿Por qué haces esto?

-No puedo controlarme, no puedo controlarlo, Kagome. No sé si eres tú –murmuró, paseando suavemente su nariz por el cuello femenino, embriagándose de su aroma y haciendo cosquillas a la chica-, o esta maldita época –siguió, cerrando los ojos, sin despegar la nariz del cuello de Kagome-, o las dos cosas… Pero no puedo…

-¿Pero el qué no puedes controlar?

-El instinto.

Kagome estaba flipando. Aún no comprendía a qué se refería exactamente, lo único que sabía es que estaba tremendamente a gusto bajo él, pero también sentía el intenso dolor en su barriga, que cada vez se hacía más doloroso, y cada vez estaba provocando efectos más negativos en ella, como el mareo y el sudor frío. Por muy bien que estuviese junto a Inuyasha, en poco tiempo el dolor empezaría a sucumbir, y acabaría mal.

-Inuyasha…

Inuyasha enloqueció cuando escuchó salir de esos labios su nombre en ese tono tan suave.

Una mano fue a parar a la pierna de Kagome, y con lentitud fue acariciándole todo el muslo, deleitándose de su suave y cálido tacto, pero algo alarmó al medio demonio. La temperatura corporal de la chica estaba cambiando, y no estaba subiendo, precisamente.

Su cuerpo estaba cada vez más destemplado, y una finísima capa de sudor frío la envolvió.

La respiración se le volvió agitada. Inuyasha la miró a los ojos, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, y su mirada estaba perdida.

-¡Kagome! –la cogió entre sus brazos y la ayudó a incorporarse -¿Kagome, qué te pasa?

-¡Inu… yasha! –gritó débilmente, respirando en grande bocanadas –No veo nada… Todo está blanco… Te oigo como si estuvieras lejos… ¿Inuyasha?

-Estoy aquí, tranquila -agarró una de sus manos - ¿Qué te duele?

-La tripa… me duele de una forma espantosa… y la cabeza me da vueltas… -su respiración cada vez era más agitada y descompasada.

-¿Kagome? ¡Kagome!

Pero la chica no respondió. Se había desmayado.

-Mierda…

La cogió en brazos y de nuevo corrió a toda velocidad hasta la casa de templo. Corrió como nunca en su vida, abrió la ventana de la habitación de la madre de Kagome y recostó a la sobre la cama matrimonial.

-¡SANGO! ¡AYAME! –gritó, saliendo de la habitación.

Buscó puerta por puerta hasta encontrarlas hablando en la habitación de Kagome.

-Tenéis que ayudarme –ambas chicas lo miraron, interrogantes-, Kagome se ha desmayado -y a las dos chicas les faltó tiempo para ir a la habitación que ahora ocupaba la chica.

Entraron pegando gritos.

-¿Qué le ha pasado, Inuyasha? –preguntó Sango.

-Estábamos hablando –mintió un poco, para qué negarlo-, y de repente empezó a encontrarse mal hasta que se desmayó.

Ayame le tomó el pulso y le tomó la temperatura poniendo sus labios sobre la frente de la chica.

-Ya sé de qué es.

-¿El qué? –preguntó Inuyasha, al borde de la histeria.

-Está con el periodo.

-Eso yo ya lo sabía –soltó Inuyasha, medio harto-, pero eso ¿qué tiene que ver?

-No es que tenga que ver algo –lo tranquilizó Sango-, sino que a cada mujer le afecta de una manera distinta. A ella le pasa como le pasaba a mi madre, que se pone malísima, hasta que llega un punto que el dolor es tan insoportable, que te desmayas –aclaró-. No está enferma, sólo hay que dejarla descansar y darle algún remedio.

-Pero ella nunca se había puesto así en la otra época. Y, desde luego, no es la primera vez que está con el periodo.

-Sí que estás atento… -murmuró Ayame, mirándolo pícaramente.

Inuyasha pasó de ella.

-No sé Inuyasha, quizá ella ya toma sus medidas para que no le pase. Lo que está claro es que hay que darle un remedio para que se le pase el dolor y se despierte.

-Mujeres… -masculló Inuyasha.

Miroku y Kouga estaban en la puerta, observando, atentos, qué se cocía allí dentro.

***

DP: ¡Hola de nuevooooo! Cuánto tiempo, ¿verdad, chicas?

Inu: hasta que te dejas ver… -dice con enfado-

DP: Soy mala, lo sé, pero ya dije que hasta que no se acabase el curso, na nai. Y, gracias a Dios, ya ha acabado *_____* Aún así, lamento la tardanza.

Inu: Te lo vas a tener que currartelo mucho para tenernos otra vez aquí… -me mira mal.

DP: Juro que no lo volveré a hacer, lo prometo n.n' –tengo todo un verano por delante, así que no sólo terminaré este fic, sino que subiré otros, y espero veros ahí también ^^-, y otra cosa, quiero daros las gracias por esperarme. Hoy he subido cap. porque ya tocaba, y porque os lo merecíais, lo que pasa es que… Sinceramente, a mi no me gusta cómo me ha quedado.

Inu: Es que no es que sea el mejor de tus capítulos –me chincha.

DP: ¿TE QUIERES CALLAR DE UNA VEZ? ¿ES MUCHA MOLESTIA PEDIRTE QUE NO HAGAS UN COMENTARIO A CADA PALABRA QUE DIGO? –le grito, histérica, y Inu se esconde tras Kagome –Kagome, aparta –la chica lo hace, Inu se cubre con la manos y me mira suplicante.

Inu: No… por favor, priincess, no lo hagas…

DP: ¡SIÉNTATE! –y mientras Inu come tierra, sigo- No sé a vosotras, pero a mí no me convence mucho éste cap, y no me gusta subir cosas que no me hacen mucha gracia… pero es que es lo mejor que he escrito después de 5 intentos… También informaros que publicaré con más regularidad, cada semana, dos, como mucho, así que espero ver vuestros rws, vale? =) Bien, procedamos a los agradecimientos:

**-o0Sharon0o-**

**Crystal Butterfly 92**

**Setsuna17**

**Peachilein**

**Kagome-chan1985**

**ziitah-TxE-**

**Sabrina K. Potter**

**tania56**

DP: Muchísimas gracias por aguantarme, por leerme y por comentar. También doy gracias a todo aquel que lee y no comenta, que sé que los hay, lo único por lo que pido los rws es por la opinión, no por popularidad, sino porque me gusta saber si a la gente le gusta lo que escribo, porque si no es así, yo borro esto, y aquí no ha pasado nada, ¿sabéis? Pues eso, que hasta el próximo cap, ok? Adéu =D

Se despide vuestra fiel servidora:

_**dark priinCess**_


	9. XXX

**Capítulo 9.**

Sentía su cuerpo agarrotado, le dolía la cabeza y un leve retortijón no paraba de dar vueltas en su tripa. A parte, el estómago le rugía pidiendo comida.

Abrió los ojos lentamente.

La claridad rojiza de la tarde que entraba por la ventana impactó de lleno sobre sus ojos, obligándola a cerrarlos de nuevo.

Con los ojos aún cerrados se incorporó sobre el colchón y entreabrió los ojos. Enseguida se ubicó, estaba el cuarto de su madre, con el mismo camisón con el que se había levantado. Sobre su regazo cayó un paño húmedo, y al posar una de sus manos junto a su trasero, para tener un punto de apoyo, se dio cuenta de que la tela de las sábanas era más ásperas de lo normal. La miró bien y se dio cuenta de que era una toalla, había una toalla bajo su trasero. Medio abrió las piernas para ver que por la zona de su entrepierna, toda la tela estaba manchada de sangre.

Respiró profundamente, estirando los brazos para espabilarse, y con lentitud se levantó de la cama. Sentía un leve dolor, bastante incómodo, en la parte baja de su tripa, que al moverse se intensificaba, pero sabiendo de lo que se trataba intentó no pensar en ello. Salió del cuarto, no había nadie en el pasillo.

Entró en su cuarto, donde tampoco había nadie, y cogió algo de ropa de su armario. Salió de nuevo al pasillo y se metió en el cuarto de baño; se sentó en la pica que había junto al váter, abrió el agua y procedió a limpiarse los restos de sangre que tenía en la parte interior de los muslos y parte externa de su vagina.

Se puso unas braguitas un poco más grandes de las normales, y en ella enganchó una compresa. Se vistió con una camiseta blanca de manga corta y con un short que era la parte de debajo de un pijama, de color amarillo. Se lavó la cara y se recogió el pelo en una alta coleta sobre su coronilla, metió el camisón y la ropa interior manchados en el cubo de la ropa sucia y salió del baño.

Caminaba con pasos lentos y cortos, intentando no pensar en el insistente dolor de su tripa. Atravesó el pasillo y bajó las escaleras. Se dirigió al salón. En todo el camino se fijó en que todo estaba bastante limpio. Se extrañó. Y al llegar a su destino los vio a todos, charlando sabrá dios sobre qué, y cuando todos la vieron se callaron de golpe y la miraron.

-¿Hola?

En ese momento pareció que todos salieron de algún tipo de trance. Inuyasha la miraba preocupado, Sango y Ayame miraban pícaramente a Inuyasha, y Miroku y Kouga miraban interrogantes a todos.

-Ka-Kagome, ¿estás… bien?

Silencio. ¿Inuyasha había tartamudeado? ¿O no había sido él el que había hablado? Pero Kagome supo que el oído no le había fallado al ver la expresión de angustia en la cara del hanyou. La chica alzó una ceja, de forma confusa. Se acercó un poco más hacia donde estaban ellos, y finalmente, contestó.

-Sí. Un poco aturdida, pero bien… -murmuró, lo suficiente alto como para que la oyeran todos -¿Ha pasado algo?

-No ¿Por qué?

-Ah, no sé. Cuando he aparecido os habéis callado de golpe, y la casa está muy limpia. ¿Habéis limpiado?

Los chicos asintieron.

Kagome medio sonrió, y se lo agradeció. Justo en ese momento, las tripas de todos los presentes, inclusive el de Kagome, rugieron con ferocidad.

-¿Tenéis hambre? –por un momento, en la mente de Kagome, al ver como ellos asentían, se formó una pregunta- ¿Habéis comido algo?

Los presentes negaron.

-Bueno… ¿Me dejáis que me tome unas pastillas para esto –señaló su entrepierna- y luego os preparo algo para cenar?

-Faltaría más –contestó Ayame, hablando por primera vez, representando al grupo.

Entonces Kagome se dirigió a la cocina, yendo directa hacia el botiquín que había empotrado en una de las paredes. De él sacó una caja de pastillas, color blanca y azul. De su interior sacó un par de pastillas, las guardó en su mano, guardó la caja en el botiquín y se dirigió a la pica. Del armario de encima sacó un vaso, lo llenó de agua, metió ambas pastillas en su boca y se las tragó junto a un largo trago de agua. Vació el vaso, lo limpió y lo volvió a guardar en el armarito. Ahora sólo quedaba esperar a que hicieran efecto.

-Kagome, no hace falta que te fuerces por nosotros ahora que te encuentras mal –dijo Sango, entrando a la cocina, junto con Ayame, que asentía con la cabeza, dándole la razón.

-Dinos algo que no sea muy difícil de preparar y lo hacemos nosotras –dijo Ayame.

Kagome se quedó boquiabierta. Tenía unas amigas estupendas.

-Hombre… algo fácil y rápido de preparar… Tengo ramen, lo que no sé es si habrá suficiente para todos.

-¡¿Ramen?! –repitió Inuyasha, con la baba colgando, entrando estrepitosamente en la cocina.

-Qué oído más fino tiene, hostia… -murmuró Kagome, con una gotita de sudor derramándose por su sien.

Después de cinco minutos de insistente insistencia por parte de Inuyasha, Kagome rebuscó en todos los armarios de la cocina y encontró, sólo, tres embases de ramen.

-No hay suficiente para todos… -murmuró Kagome, mirando los cuatro embases – ¡Ya sé!

Corrió al salón, donde Miroku y Kouga charlaban, cogió el teléfono inalámbrico que había allí y procedió a teclear un número, pero se dio cuenta de algo: no se sabía ese número.

Salió corriendo a la puerta, con la llave del buzón del correo en la mano, salió a fuera y procedió a abrirlo, esperando que hubiese algún folleto de propaganda de alguna pizzería cercana.

-Lo encontré.

Con alegría volvió a entrar en la casa, y en el salón, donde ya había suficiente luz, marcó el número. Espero unos cuantos toques, y al cuarto una voz masculina y monótona le atendió al otro lado de la línea.

-Telepizza, dígame.

-Buenas noches –empezó Kagome, viendo que no era muy educado el saludo por parte de la empresa-, me gustaría pedir… -miró el folleto, observando tipos de pizza, precios y ofertas-, mmm… una margarita, una cuatro quesos, una barbacoa y… una de atún y bacon.

El empleado del otro lado del teléfono apuntó la comanda y le dijo el precio. Seguidamente, Kagome le dio la dirección. Colgó el teléfono y volvió a dejarlo en el salón, y todos, curiosos, les preguntaron que qué era una pizza.

-Mmm… Cómo podría explicároslo… Es una masa fina, echa de harina, principalmente, en forma redonda. Se le echa levadura, una capa de tomate, y guarnición, se mete en el horno y la masa sube –no quedó muy convencida de su definición, y los demás tenían cara de no haber entendido nada-. Ahora veréis qué es.

Se metió en la cocina y calentó agua.

-¿Quién va a querer ramen? –preguntó apareciendo en el salón, esperando a que se calentase el agua.

-¡YO! –gritó enérgicamente Inuyasha

Es como un crío, pensó Kagome.

-A parte de Inuyasha…

A ninguno le importó mucho. Les daba igual que comer, la cuestión era llevar algo al estómago sin importar el qué. Así que la miko decidió que dejaría probar el ramen a los lobos, que no lo habían probado.

A los veinte minutos de espera, cuando Ayame, Kouga e Inuyasha ya se habían terminado el ramen, las pizzas llegaron.

Resultó ser que la comida italiana encantó a los seres del pasado, comieron tranquilamente, charlando amenamente, y a la media hora, más o menos, terminaron. Recogieron la mesa y Kagome preparó un poco de té, petición del monje.

Kagome no tuvo ningún problema en prepararlo, el dolor causado por la menstruación ya casi era inexistente, y se encontraba perfectamente y de buen humor.

Estuvieron mucho rato hablando, horas, recordando momentos vividos en la época Sengoku, las peleas, las discusiones, las luchas, las bromas, las risas, todo.

Kagome por un momento creyó que todo eso no había pasado nunca, porque era la primera vez que charlaba con todos los chicos tan amenamente, sin discusiones, sin preocupaciones, sin tener que estar alerta, simplemente pasándoselo bien rememorando hechos pasados, y tan pasados, en verdad.

A las once de la noche empezaron a hacerse notorios los síntomas del sueño. A la exterminadora y a la loba se les empezaban a cerrar los ojitos, y los tres chicos bostezaron. Kagome, en cambio, aún se sentía con ánimos para seguir despierta. Pero era comprensible, según le habían aclarado, ellos habían limpiado toda la casa, y ella se había pasado toda la tarde durmiendo.

Kagome acompañó a las chicas a su cuarto, mientras ellas se cambiaban, ella sacaba la cama inferior y le ponía su funda a esta y a la almohada. Ambas, al terminar de ponerse sus pijamas, se tumbaron en las camas, y se quedaron fritas al acto.

Kagome les apagó la luz y sigilosamente salió del cuarto. Se dirigió al salón, donde la esperaba Miroku, impaciente, para hacer su cama. Kouga ya se había acomodado en uno de los sillones individuales, e Inuyasha ya debería estar colgado en alguna rama del Goshimboku.

El monje la ayudó a extender el sofá y a poner unas sabanas encima, y, apagando las luces también, salió de allí, dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño. Se lavó la cara y se cepilló los dientes, y se metió en su actual cuarto.

Junto a su cama vio las bolsas con las compras del día anterior. Las chicas sí que se ponían la ropa comprada, pero los chicos pasaban. Empezaba a pensar que se había gastado el dinero tontamente. Pues no. Los obligaría a ponérsela cada vez que salieran a la calle.

Iba a acostarse cuando se dio cuenta de que en su teléfono móvil tenía unas 8 llamadas perdidas de un número que no estaba en su lista de contactos.

Curiosa, llamó.

-¿Hola? –preguntó la chica.

-_¿Kagome?_ –preguntó una voz masculina al otro lado de la línea.

Le sonaba esa voz, y no recordaba exactamente de qué. Lo tenía en la punta de la lengua.

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó dudosa.

-_Oh, lo siento, es que sólo me diste tú tu número; soy Nakura._

-Ay, ¡hola! –saludó con más confianza, sonriendo- Perdona que no te lo haya cogido antes, acabo de ver todas tus llamas, lo siento.

-_Tranquila_, _no pasa nada._

-Jeje, y bueno, dime, ¿qué querías?

-_En primer lugar, pedirte perdón de parte de mi primo y su amigo. No se atreven a llamar después de lo que pasó en la discoteca, jeje._

-Diles que la que lo siente soy yo, por no haber controlado a aquel par. Un consejo para Hojo y Ryo: que no se acerquen a las chicas, sino aquellos dos los matan.

-_¿Y el otro?_

-¿Qué otro?

-_El que te sacó a ti arrastras._

-¡Ah! Bueno, ese no es mi novio ni nada parecido, ni mi prometido, mi marido ni nada de lo que gritaron aquel par –pareció que estaba nerviosa, dando tantas excusas-. Aquel sólo me sacó para reprocharme que todo se me estuviera yendo de las manos y yo tan tranquila –aclaró, aunque dejándose el pequeño detalle del beso- Por ese no te preocupes.

Kagome sentía, repentinamente, mucha confianza hacia Nakura. Después de la noche anterior había descubierto que era un chico genial y que no se parecía en nada a Naraku, como todos sospechaban. Le había infundado mucha confianza y serenidad, y amabilidad también.

-_Está bien_ –Kagome escuchó como el chico se reía- _también te he llamado porque te quería proponer si te gustaría salir conmigo mañana por la tarde a dar un paseo._

-Por supuesto, claro que sí –contestó feliz, de repente se sentía muy ilusionada, sin motivo aparente- ¿A qué hora?

_-¿A las seis te parece bien?_

-Perfecto. Quedamos a los pies de la escalera del templo, ¿vale?

-_De acuerdo. Hasta mañana, un beso_ –se despidió Nakura.

-Chao –y colgó.

Una sonrisa pícara e inocente se formó en sus labios. ¡Parecía una adolescente! Bueno, en verdad lo era.

Y pensando en Nakura y en la cita de mañana, se durmió.

***

Comenzó a dar repetidas vueltas por la cama. Por culpa del desmayo había dormido tanto que ahora no tenía sueño. Miró el reloj: eran las tres de la madrugada.

Si había algo que le repateaba era el insomnio. Bueno, el no dormir cuando tocaba, en el momento en que los demás duermen, es exasperante. Además, el calor la estaba abrasando, y no dejaba de escuchar un susurró lejano, muy extraño. Oía voces, no… Eran demasiado lejanas como para escucharlas del todo bien… pero si su oído no le fallaba del todo, juraría que eso que escuchaba eran… ¿gemidos?

Sí. Eran gemidos de una mujer, y de placer…

Kagome frunció el ceño, mirando al techo.

Debía estar soñando. Pero es que el sonido y las sensaciones eran muy reales. Se pellizcó, intentando despertar, pero sintió dolor. Esos significaban que estaba despierta.

Lo mejor sería ir a beber algo, aclarase la garganta, que la tenía muy seca, y espabilarse.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama, bostezó y esperó a que su vista se hiciese con la oscuridad, porque si no, estaba segura de que se tragaría de lleno algún mueble.

Una vez sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, se levantó y emprendió comino hacia la planta de abajo, directa a la cocina, pero cuando entró al salón se llevó una gran sorpresa.

Kouga no estaba allí. El único que había era Miroku, y la televisión estaba encendida.

Kagome alzó una ceja, extrañada. Miroku miraba muy atentamente la televisión, que tenía un volumen muy bajo. La chica se acercó por detrás y miró a la pantalla.

La cara de Kagome adquirió todos los colores del arcoíris, como no lo hacía desde días atrás.

¡MIROKU ESTABA VIENDO UN CANAL PORNO!

-¡¿MIROKU, SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO?! –gritó Kagome, a todo pulmón.

El monje pegó un salto del sofá, aterrizando en el suelo. Lentamente volteó la cara para encontrarse con una llameante Kagome. Rápidamente se hizo con el mando a distancia y apagó el televisor. La miró asustado.

-Ka-Kagome… -tartamudeó.

Al verlo sentado en el suelo, huyendo de ella, pudo ver como la virilidad del monje estaba erecta. Kagome se sonrojó aún más.

En ese momento se juntaron todos en la sala. Las chicas aparecieron por el pasillo, medio zombis, y por la ventana entraron Inuyasha y Kouga.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Inuyasha, representando al grupo.

Kagome respiró hondo un par de veces.

-Chicas, volved a la cama, y chicos, vosotros volved a fuera, por favor –les pidió, mirándolos con súplica-, yo tengo que hablar con este… pervertido –murmuró, mirando acusadoramente a Miroku, que tragó saliva duramente.

Y, extrañamente, obedecieron sin ninguna intención de curiosear. Las chicas volvieron a la habitación, y los chicos salieron de nuevo por la ventana. O eso hicieron creer.

Kagome lo primero que hizo fue desenchufar el televisor del enchufe de la pared. Y después, se metió el mando en el bolsillo del pantalón, fuera del alcance de las manos del libidinoso monje.

-¿Me puedes explicar qué hacías viendo porno? –preguntó más tranquila Kagome, aunque sin bajar del todo el tono de voz, sentaba sobre el sofá, de brazos y piernas cruzados, delante del monje.

Miroku tenía la mirada baja, y estaba rojo, rojo como un tomate. Por suerte, del susto, la erección ya le había bajado, y eso alivió a Kagome.

-Es que… No-no podía dormir, y me aburría, y pensé en encender la-la televisión. Comencé a hacer zapping, pero no hacían nada, hasta que encontré este canal y… y… -tartamudéo, nervioso.

Parecía un niño dando excusas y pidiendo perdón a su mamá después de haber roto algo. Eso enterneció a Kagome.

-Miroku, Miroku… ¿Qué vamos a hacer contigo? –preguntó, con la mayor dulzura y amabilidad con la que nunca le había hablado al monje.

-Lo siento, no volveré a hacerlo.

-Júramelo –pidió la chica.

-Te lo juro.

-Miroku… Si a mí me da igual lo que hagas, eres libre de hacer lo que te dé la gana, pero entiende a Sango. Sé que te importa, así que creo que deberías cambiar, ¿no? Al menos por ella, y dejar esas conductas pecaminosas.

Hubo unos instantes de silencio, en los que el monje pareció recapacitar.

-Tienes razón –admitió el monje, inflando el pecho y alzando el rostro –Cambiaré Kagome, gracias por tu consejo.

-A ver si es verdad… -murmuró en voz baja- El mando se queda conmigo –aseguró Kagome, viendo como el chico buscaba dicho objeto –Y si quieres ver ese tipo de programación… Intenta, al menos, que no te pille, porque como has podido comprobar, pasas por una situación muy embarazosa.

Miroku le mandó una mirada significativa, y se tumbó en el sofá, dispuesto a dormir. Kagome apagó la luz y se volvió a su cuarto.

Lo que ni el monje ni la miko sabían, es que el cuarteto que obedeció a la hora de no curiosear en el tema, no había obedecido. Las chicas se habían quedado pegadas a la puerta, y los chicos al lado de la ventana, espiando, escuchando. Y ahora estaban todos partiéndose de risa.

*****

DP: Ha habido bastante calma en este cap, ¿verdad? Excepto esto último, jajaja. El próximo, tal y como lo tengo pensado, será mejor, ya veréis. Siento que la calidad no sea la mejor, pero me parece que mi inspiración se ha ido a la playa a ponerse hasta el culo de tinto de verano, y yo, sin mi inspiración, pierdo mucho. Y bueno, veo que cada vez tengo más reviews, eso me gusta, me encanta que me expreséis vuestra opinión, me sirve de mucho, y me sube la autoestima, jijiji –miro raro a Inu, que está a mi lado, callado- ¿Inu, te pasa algo?

Inu: No, nada…

DP: ¿Cómo que nada? Inuyasha, no estás discutiendo conmigo, algo te pasa.

Inu: Que no me pasa nada, pesada, déjame en paz.

DP: Ui… Algo ha pasado… Me lo vas a contar quieras o no, así que ves buscando las palabras mientras agradezco reviews:

**Crystal Butterfly 92**

**setsuna17**

**RefiraM**

**Kyome-chan**

**kagome-chan1985**

**tania56**

**Peachilein**

**lerinne**

**aiko amitie**

**Nitzume-Uzumaki**

DP: Otras aclaraciones: "**Cara de póquer**", significa "cero" expresión. Se supone que cuando juegas al póquer, la cara no tiene que anunciar las cartas que tienes o no. ¿Nunca os ha pasado que jugando con alguien inexperto, al recibir buenas cartas esboza una mini sonrisa?... Pues eso está mal. Pero hay más ámbitos en lo que se puede utilizar la expresión "cara de póquer", como por ejemplo, estar haciendo un examen oral y el profesor, mientras estás hablando, no tiene ninguna expresión en la cara. Eso también es cara de póquer -puedes estar diciendo la burrada más grande del mundo, que el tío no te va a expresar nada, luego te darás cuenta cuando oigas el 3 de nota que te ha puesto-. Y también me gustaría aclarar lo de la vigilancia de Inuyasha… Sí, bueno, es un medio-demonio proveniente de un perro, ¿Cómo no va a saber eso? Y más ¿cómo no va a estar pendiente de eso en Kagome? Bueno, eso, el significado completo, lo leeréis más adelante, juasjuas. Y otra cosa más: todas me habéis dicho que el cap anterior os gustó, que me quedó bien… ¡**GRACIAS!** ¡Os amo! –miro a Inu- Ahora sí que me vas a explicar qué te pasa.

Inu: Dios mío, ¡que plasta! –se va corriendo, intentando huir-

DP: No huyas,¡cobarde! –miro a mi público- Lo siento, queridas, tengo que ir a por él.

Se despide vuestra fiel servidora:

_**dark priincess**_


	10. Algunas explicaciones

**Capítulo 10.**

El sol se elevó sobre el templo creando una mañana calurosa y brillante. Será una hermoso día, pensó Kagome viendo la ventana. No había podido conciliar el sueño desde lo sucedido con Miroku. Eso le había caído como un balde de agua fría. A partir de ahora me aseguraré de que cuando la casa se quede a oscuras, se quede a oscuras de verdad, pensó de nuevo la miko. Pesadamente se levantó, sentándose en el borde de la cama, y se quedó quieta, hasta que notó que el pequeño mareo provocado por el calor dejaba de afectarla. Miro el reloj: eran las 12 del mediodía. Coño, tan temprano no era como le había parecido. Ya decía ella que hacía demasiado calor… Se calzó sus chanclas de estar por casa y se encaminó al baño. Se aseó y se recogió el pelo para estar más fresquita.

Caminó lentamente por todo el pasillo, bajó las escaleras y se dirigió al salón, en busca de sus compañeros, pero sólo encontró a las chicas, sentadas cada una en un sillón individual, viendo la tele. Parecía que ya se habían acostumbrado a la caja extraña que tenía personas dentro.

-Buenos días… -murmuró Kagome, dejándose caer sobre el sofá. Sueño no, pero cansancio…

-Buenas –saludó Sango, sin despegar la vista del televisor.

-Hola –contestó también Ayame, pero ella sí la miró durante unos instantes.

Pero igual que Sango, volvió a prestarle atención al aparato.

-¿Dónde están los chicos? –preguntó de repente Kagome, sin despegar la cara del cojín.

-Están afuera, haciendo no sé qué –contestó la castaña.

Y silencio.

La miko se estuvo un rato con ellas, en el salón, descansando, viendo también la tele, hasta que su estómago rugió.

-¿Habéis comido algo? –volvió a preguntar.

-Sí, cuando nos hemos despertado hemos picado algo.

Y Kagome temió lo peor. De un salto se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la cocina. Y cuando entró por la puerta se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. La cocina estaba que daba pena. No supo que habrían comido, pero estaba todo que daba asco… Cáscaras de huevo por el suelo, harina sobre la encimera, bueno, sobre todos los lados –parecía una nevada, aquello-, cacharros sucios, agua por el suelo, las paredes manchadas… sabrá dios de qué. En fin, un desastre.

Respiró hondo, no iba a gritar, no era el momento adecuado. Las dos veces que había gritado últimamente, había acabado rodeada por sus compañeros, y todo había acabado mal. Así que se acabó gritar. Volvió a respirar hondo y se dirigió al salón.

-Esto… Chicas, ¿podéis explicarme por qué está la cocina como si la hubiese atravesado un huracán?

Ambas muchachas se miraron entre sí, y luego la miraron a ella, y rieron nerviosas.

-No hemos sido sólo nosotras –alegó Ayame en su defensa.

-Los chicos son los que organizaron ese desastre, y a nosotras se nos fue de las manos.

Kagome volvió a respirar hondo.

-Pues lo siento, chicas, pero eso, así, no se puede quedar. Así que venga, tirad para la cocina y empezad a limpiar, que yo voy a buscar a aquella tríada…

Las chicas se metieron en la cocina sin rechistar y Kagome salió como alma que lleva al diablo hacia afuera. No le costó mucho encontrar a los chicos, estaban los tres instalados cada uno en una rama del Goshimboku, y Kagome los sorprendió.

-Chicos, abajo ¡ya!

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó el lobo.

-¿Cómo que qué pasa? A limpiar la cocina pero ya.

-Si hombre –contestó Inuyasha.

-No mujer –contraatacó Kagome.

Inuyasha gruñó.

-Bajad ahora mismo de ahí y ayudad a las chicas, ¡ahora! –ordenó, sin vacilar.

El lobo y el monje obedecieron, pero Inuyasha, como no, se rebeló, contestó y no bajó.

-Muy bien, Inuyasha, entonces tú serás el primero.

-¿Cómo?

-¡SIÉNTATE!

Y ahora sí que bajó, vamos que bajó.

Kagome se acercó a él y lo agarró fuertemente de la manga del aori, y comenzó a arrastrarlo hasta dentro de la casa para llegar a la cocina.

Y lo que vio no le gustó nada. Sango estaba sentada en el suelo, toda blanca y riendo como una loca, mientras que Ayame, también blanca, reía y la agarraba del brazo para intentar levantarla, y justo cuando iba a conseguirlo, se resbaló y las dos cayeron al suelo entre sonoras carcajada.

-Ejem… -tosió sonoramente Kagome, para hacerse escuchar entre sus risas.

Ambas chicas dejaron de reír al instante y la miraron, expectantes.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –preguntó con una ceja levantada.

O eran imaginaciones suyas, o todos notaban que hoy Kagome se había levantado con el pie izquierdo.

-Pues… -comenzó Sango, pero terminó Ayame.

-Sango me tiró harina, yo le devolví el tiro y ella, al intentar devolvérmelo, se resbaló, y yo intenté ayudarla y… no podíamos parar de reír…

-¿Kagome, se puede saber qué te pasa hoy? –se atrevió a preguntar Kouga.

-A mi nada.

-Y entonces, ¿por qué estás tan… enfadada?

Kagome lo pensó un momento. No estaba enfadada, simplemente que… ver la cocina así la puso de mala hostia.

-No estoy enfadada –se limitó a contestar.

-Pues entonces… -comenzó Sango, pero no terminó su oración, ya que lanzó un puñado de harina a la miko.

Kagome tosió, se quitó la harina de los ojos y las miró sorprendida.

-Aburrida, ¡que eres una aburrida! –gritó Ayame, para chinchar.

-¿Aburrida yo? ¡Os vais a enterar! –y ese fue su grito de guerra.

Se acercó a un armario y de él sacó un paquete blanco. Con brusquedad lo tiró hacia su espalda para hacerse impulso y lanzárselo a las chicas, pero notó como la bolsa se rasgaba, y la mitad de su contenido se escapaba, e iba directa a hacia los chicos. A ellos no les dio tiempo a reaccionar, y quedaron blancos. Kagome abrió los ojos a más no poder, se giró de golpe para observarlos.

-Lo siento…

-Uuih… Kagome… -murmuró Inuyasha con una sonrisa maliciosa.

A Kagome le resbaló una gotita de sudor por la sien.

De un rápido movimiento, Inuyasha se posicionó delante de ella, le quitó el paquete de harina y se lo vertió encima a la chica. Kagome gritó, y se lanzó sobre él intentando quitarle el paquete. Pero Inuyasha lo alejó de su alcance, y vertió lo poco que le quedaba sobre ella. Kagome volvió a gritar, enrabiada, se levantó de sobre él y se dirigió a la nevera… Sacó tres huevos, y apuntó, y los proyectiles fueron a parar a la ropa y el pelo de hanyou. Kagome rió a carcajada suelta, e Inuyasha tocó asqueado el viscoso líquido que acompañaba a las gemas. Kagome cogió cuatro huevos más y lanzó dos a cada una de las chicas, que los miraban expectantes.

-Aburrida yo, ¿eh? –soltó, con un sonrisa maliciosa- ¿Queríais guerra? Pues la vais a tener –lanzando más proyectiles de gallina contra Kouga y Miroku, que hasta el momento sólo habían estado observando.

Y las dos chicas no se quedaron quietas. Lanzaron dos paquetes más de harina contra el lobo y el monje. Ambos chicos se miraron sus ropas, y luego se miraron en uno al otro, sonrieron con picardía y se lanzaron contra las chicas.

-Te vas a enterar –murmuró Inuyasha, tras ella. Con un brazo la agarró por la cintura y la elevó del suelo. Ella pataleó intentando zafarse, pero no lo consiguió. Inuyasha, con la otra mano cogió unos cuantos huevos más, empujó a Kagome, que resbaló y cayó al suelo, y él le lanzó dichos alimentos. Kagome se reía a más no poder. Inuyasha se lanzó sobre ella, acorralándola, y cogió el paquete de harina más cercano y los vertió sobre ella.

-¡SIENTAT…! –pero no terminó de pronunciar la palabras, básicamente porque se dio cuenta de que si lo hacía, acabaría aplastada, e Inuyasha utilizó eso a su favor –Serás miserable…

-No, amiga, puedes decirlo si quieres, pero la que saldrá más mal parada serás tú –dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Kagome le sacó la lengua y forcejeó, pero vio que él no cedía. Buscó otro paquete cercano de harina y lo vertió sobre él.

-¡Toma!

Pero como respuesta obtuvo que él la aplastase más. Y a Kagome se le ocurrió una idea. Lentamente, sin que él se diese cuenta, forcejeando para disimular, acercó sus manos a la cintura del chico, y cuando estuvo en el lugar correcto, las oprimió lo bastante fuerte como para que él lo notara y se alarmara, y ella comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, haciéndolo reír y debilitando su agarre.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA, Kagome, ¡PARA! –pero sus gritos no fueron escuchados, y no tuvo más remedio que salirse de encima de la chica, quedando lejos de sus manos.

Kagome lo aprovechó y se levantó, dispuesta a dirigirse hacia la pica, pero una mano agarró su tobillo. Ella cayó de bruces al suelo, se puso a cuatro patas para intentar hacer fuerza y miró hacia atrás, para ver que quien la agarraba era Inuyasha.

-¡Siéntate! –gritó triunfal, riendo como una loca. Caminó un poco a gatas hasta que pudo levantarse sin resbalarse, se acercó a la pica y buscó un bol, le llenó de agua y cuando se dio la vuelta se encontró con Inuyasha muy cerca de ella. Perfecto. Sin pensarlo dos veces quiso verter el bol sobre el chico, pero él fue más rápido, se lo quitó de las manos y lo vertió sobre ella. Kagome chilló, teniendo un escalofrío producido por el agua fría. Inuyasha la agarró de nuevo de la cintura para elevarla y alejarla del agua y que no intentase nada, pero ella se agarró al mango, y este se estiró como una manguera de unos dos metros. Antes de que Inuyasha la alejase del todo, abrió el agua, y disparó el chorro contra el chico, que la soltó de inmediato.

Kagome rió malévolamente.

Esa manguera era un arma letal. Cuando Inuyasha se acercó de nuevo a ella lo roció con el líquido, y él retrocedió enseguida, así que ni corta ni perezosa empezó a empapara a todos los que había en aquella sala.

-VALE, ¡SE ACABÓ LA FIESTA! –gritó.

Todos la miraron. Qué aguafiestas que era.

-Se acabó el juego, a limpiar.

-Señor, ¡si señor! –gritaron todos a la vez, haciendo el típico gesto militar de poner la mano en la frente y saludar.

Todos rieron.

Bueno, pues, se pasaron como unas tres horas limpiando todo el desastre que había en la cocina. Por culpa de la guerrita, habían ensuciado el doble; el suelo ya no se veía, y estaba todo blanco. Con trapos húmedos y la pica llena de agua, entre todos limpiaron la encimera, el suelo, la pared y las puertas de los armarios. Kagome ayudó, por supuesto.

-Lo del agua te lo devolveré –advirtió Inuyasha a Kagome, mientras limpiaban.

-Ja, ja y ja –chinchó ella, pasando de él y limpiando a fondo.

A las tres y media de la tarde terminaron. La cocina había quedado impecable. El suelo brillaba tanto que se podían ver ellos reflejados en las racholas. Y en las paredes también, bueno, y en la encimera. Más que una cocina, parecía la sala de los espejos de un parque de atracciones. Ahora sólo quedaban ellos. Todos estaban blancos por la harina y pegajosos por las claras de huevo, y empapados por el agua. Kagome suspiró. En aquella casa sólo había dos baños.

-Chicos, me parece que tengo la excusa perfecta para obligaros a poneros la ropa que os compré.

Qué pena no tener una piscina en el templo, pensó Kagome.

-Bien… Chicas, vosotras id al baño de arriba. Una que se duche y la otra que llene la bañera y se lave dentro de ella. Cuando acabéis buscad vuestra ropa en mi armario, como siempre.

-Vale –contestaron al unísono.

-Y vosotros… -comenzó, mirando a los tres chicos – Los tres a la vez no os podréis duchar… ¡Ai! ¡CHICAS! –las llamó, y ellas no tardaron en aparecer.

-¿Qué? –preguntaron, de nuevo hablando a la vez.

-La ropa sucia que lleváis dejadla dentro del cubo de color beige que hay antes de entrar a la bañera, ¿vale?

-De acuerdo –contestó esta vez Sango.

-Bueno, como os decía, los tres a la vez no podréis ducharos, así que ¿quién se queda conmigo un rato fuera?

Y sin perder tiempo, Kouga contestó.

-Yo. Me esperaré a que ellos terminen.

Inuyasha gruñó levemente, pero no rechistó. Aunque Kagome no lo escuchó, los únicos que lo hicieron fueron sus otros dos interlocutores.

-Kouga, espérame aquí, voy a enseñarles como va todo lo del lavabo.

-De acuerdo –contestó Kouga, riendo cómplice.

Kagome se dirigió al baño de la planta baja, seguida con el hanyou y el monje.

-Vale, cuando yo me valla, dejad la ropa sucia en este cubo –dijo señalando un cubo gris que estaba junto a la puerta que daba a la bañera y la ducha, se quitó los zapatos y obligó a Miroku a quitárselo también, y los tres entraron a donde estaba la bañera- Esto es la ducha –dijo señalando un palo largo que subía hasta casi tocar el techo- El agua sale cuando haces esto –dijo, girando los grifos del agua- el de color rojo es el del agua caliente, y el azul el del agua fría, hay que ir alternándolos si queréis agua tibia, ¿si?- vio como ambos chicos asintieron- Bien, y para la bañera lo mismo, sólo que tienes que poner el tapón para que el agua no se valla y dejar que se llene. Si no habéis entendido algo, decidlo ahora, porque yo no pienso entrar cuando estéis desnudos –aclaró, sonrojándose un poco, pero los chicos negaron- Bien, pues lo último que me queda deciros es que este –cogió un pote de dentro de una palangana- es el champú para el pelo…

-¿El cham qué? –preguntó Inuyasha.

-El jabón con el que te lavarás el pelo –aclaró- Con este pote de color azul sólo os podéis lavar el pelo, y con este –dijo, cogiendo otro pote, este verde, de la misma palangana- para el cuerpo. Y si queréis utilizar la esponja, eso es ya cosa vuestra.

-¿La qué? –preguntó esta vez Miroku.

-Esto –contestó, cogiendo una esponja de la palangana – Es suave y blando, aquí ponéis el jabón del cuerpo y os los restregáis para limpiaros mejor que con las manos, ¿vale?

Y los chicos asintieron.

Salió del baño, dejándolos solos y se reunió con Kouga.

-Por fin puedo hablar a solas contigo… -suspiró Kouga.

-¿De qué?

-De lo que te pasó ayer con Inuyasha.

A Kagome le vinieron a la mente las imágenes de ella e Inuyasha estirados en el campo, él sobre ella, temblando por no poder controlar su instinto…

-¿Qué? –encaró Kagome, al despertar de su embobamiento.

-¿Pasó algo, verdad?

Kagome suspiró. Ambos se sentaron en el sofá.

-Va acabar por volverme loca. Primero pasa de mí, luego me besa, después se pone celoso, y finalmente me confiesa que el instinto puede con él. Empiezo a estar harta de todo esto…

-¿Que te besó?

-Sí, dos veces en la misma noche.

Kouga abrió los ojos al máximo.

-Y por casualidad… ¿fue la noche en pasó aquello con los otros chicos…?

-Sí… -titubeó ella, indecisa de si contestar.

-Entonces, ahora entiendo lo del instinto.

Hubo una pausa.

-Pues explícamelo, por favor, porque yo no entiendo nada –pidió Kagome, suplicante.

-Esa noche te bajó el periodo, ¿cierto? –vio como ella asentía- Pues es un poco el instinto que corre por la sangre de Inuyasha. Su parte demoníaca es canina, y su olfato puede oler muy bien cuando una hembra está en esos días. Si esa noche te besó… -comenzó, pero de repente preguntó algo que la hizo sonrojarse- No es curiosidad, pero ¿llegasteis a algo más?

Y Kagome vio que en su mirada no había curiosidad.

-No… Casi, pero lo paré a tiempo –contestó recordando como él la

-Eso es. Te aseguro que Inuyasha ya no te ve solamente como una amiga si se descontroló de esa manera.

-¿Cómo?

-Que si no hubieseis parado él te habría acabado marcando como su hembra.

-¿Q-qué? –tartamudeó Kagome, con los ojos como platos.

-Kagome, Kagome… Esa tarde me turbaste incluso a mí, que ya no estoy tan enamorado de ti como antes. A Inuyasha le vuelve loco tu aroma, y estos últimos días, tu aroma se ha vuelto más cítrico, por lo tanto, más fuerte, y más atrayente, enloqueciendo en mayor grado a este perro imbécil. Esa noche no pudo contenerse, su instinto pudo con él y por eso te besó. Y cuando él te trajo ayer desmayada… Pude oler en él excitación, y un miedo horrible.

Kagome lo miraba asombrada y confusa.

-Yo soy un lobo, y también canino, por lo tanto, yo también puedo oler esas cosas. Puedo oler los sentimientos. Y te aseguro que Inuyasha te quiere demasiado como para esto que siente por ti sea sólo amistad.

Silencio. Kagome estaba intentando procesar toda aquella información.

-Ya, pero… Sólo es su instinto el que me quiere, no él. Y eso es lo que me da más rabia, que él sólo quiere un polvete y luego volver con la verdadera dueña de su corazón.

-Kagome, no has entendido nada –suspiró abatido el lobo- ¿Has escuchado bien lo que te acabo de decir? Ya no es sólo el instinto, ya te he dicho que lo huelo, y que las hormonas y los sentimientos de Inuyasha cambian radicalmente cuando está contigo.

Kagome bufó, entre cansada y confusa. Sentía que aún le faltaban respuestas, pero quería oírlas de Inuyasha.

Repentinamente, Kouga se había vuelto un gran amigo en quien confiar.

-¡KAGOME!-la llamó alguien.

La miko reconoció enseguida esa voz. Inuyasha la estaba llamando desde el baño. Ella corrió hasta allí, abriendo la puerta de golpe, encontrándose a Inuyasha y a Miroku…

-¡! –gritó tapándose la cara, roja como un tomate.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Kouga apareciendo tras ella, viendo la escena –Vaya por dios.

-¡¿No se te ocurre otra cosa mejor que decir? –refunfuñó Kagome, dándose la vuelta para mirarlo y darle la espalda a aquellos dos- Y vosotros, ¿podríais hacer el favor de taparos?

-Si tuviésemos algo con qué hacerlo… -chinchó Inuyasha.

-¡Volved a dentro y cerrad la puerta que ahora os busco unas toallas!

Los chicos obedecieron, entraron de nuevo a la estancia en la que se habían aseado y cerraron la puerta. Kagome suspiró aliviada, se dio la vuelta y rebuscó en unos de los armarios de debajo de la pica. Sacó dos toallas grandes. Abrió muy poco la puerta del aseo, lo justo para que cupiese su brazo y les ofreció las toallas, mirando a Kouga, que se descojonaba.

-No tiene gracia –comentó sacando la mano una vez que los chicos cogieron las toallas.

-Bueno, la primera noche nosotros os vimos a vosotras, y yo me he salvado, pero tú al menos has saldado las cuentas por las otras dos.

-Pues casi que me arrepiento de ello.

-Kagome ¡eres tonta! –gritó Inuyasha.

Kagome pensó que ese comentario no venía a cuento, que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, pero aún así no se quedó callada.

-Y tú estúpido.

-¿Qué has dicho? –preguntó él de repente, tras ella. Los dos chicos se habían enrollado las toallas a la cadera y ahora salían tan tranquilos del baño.

-Me has oído perfectamente. Kouga, tira para adentro que te explico cómo va esto.

Le explicó lo mismo que a los otros dos chicos y lo dejó duchándose tranquilamente.

-Vosotros dos, no tenéis más remedio que poneros la ropa que os compré, así que seguidme.

Los guió hasta su actual habitación, que es donde estaban las bolsas con la ropa aún sin estrenar. Miró una por una para recordar más o menos cuales eran las prendas que habían escogido cada uno y las dejó sobre la cama.

-Vestíos y cuando terminéis bajadme las toallas y dejad las bolsas donde estaban –y sin más comentarios salió al pasillo, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

En ese momento salían las chicas del baño, con unas toallas cubriéndoles el pelo y el cuerpo. Iban directas al cuarto de Kagome a ponerse su ropa y Kagome las acompañó.

-Bueno, ahora me toca a mí –avisó suavementela miko. De su armario cogió un par de toallas y ropa cómoda –Chicas, ¿habéis acabado de secaros?

Ambas chicas asintieron.

-Pues dadme las toallas.

Las cogió y se dirigió al baño para darse una merecida ducha. Se lavó el pelo con empeño, quitándose todos los restos de harina y clara de huevo, y lo mismo con la piel, que la tenia hecha polvo. Se enjabonó varias veces todos hasta notar que todos sus poros estaban abiertos al exterior sin nada tapándolos. Se secó rápidamente, y se vistió con un vestido playero, cómodo y que normalmente utilizaba para estar por casa.

Salió del baño llevando consigo el cubo de la ropa sucia. Se bajó las escaleras como pudo, intentando no caer, y llegó al cuarto de la limpieza. Metió dentro de la lavadora las prendas que había en el cubo y éste volvió a subirlo al baño. Bajó de nuevo las escaleras y se dirigió al otro baño, donde Kouga aún se estaba lavando.

-Kouga, ¿te queda mucho? –gritó, mientras buscaba otra toalla en el armarito de debajo de la pica.

-No, ya estoy.

-Pues toma –dijo Kagome, haciendo igual que con los otros dos chicos: abrió un poco la puerta y estiró el brazo para ofrecerle la toalla. Kouga la cogió enseguida.

Kagome se fue de ahí, llevándose el cubo de nuevo al cuarto de la limpieza. Metió la ropa del monje y el hanyou, pero tuvo problemas con las ropas del lobo. Eso no era tela, era piel, y eso no sabía cómo lavarlo, ni tampoco la especie de armadura que solía cubrirle el pecho. Así que eso lo apartó y decidió limpiarlo ella misma con agua y una pastilla de jabón en una palangana. Y la armadura tubo que limpiarla con un trapo húmedo. Al terminar, y eso la tuvo entretenida bastante rato, volvió el cubo al baño, y vio que Kouga la esperaba allí.

-Kagome, ¿con qué me visto? –preguntó, poniendo cara de ángel.

-Sígueme.

Lo llevó hasta su cuarto y le dio su respectiva bolsa. Le pidió que cuando terminase la dejase donde la encontró y bajase con él la toalla.

Ella volvió al salón, para ver que estaban todos allí, Sango, Ayame, Inuyasha y Miroku. Casi se desmaya al ver a los dos chicos. Les quedaban tremendas las prendas de ropa. Miroku llevaba unos pantalones de pitillo, ajustado, de color azul marino, y su torso lo cubría una camiseta blanca y ajustada, de manga corta. Y había sustituido sus chanclas de madera por unas menorquinas blancas. Kagome casi llora de emoción. Si no fuese porque Miroku era de Sango y porque ella estaba enamorada de otro imbécil… Sin duda se habría fijado en el monje. Y bueno, Inuyasha tampoco se quedaba atrás. Aunque él no iba para nada ajustado, la camiseta roja y el pantalón pirata negro le quedaban… Y, por una vez, no iba descalzo. Llevaba unas chanclas de goma blancas.

Kagome se los quedó mirando boquiabierta. Las chicas se rieron al verla, los chicos no se dieron cuenta ya que estaban absortos con la tele.

-Nosotras no hemos quedado igual, Kagome –admitió Ayame, cuando se posicionó junto a ella. Sango la siguió.

-Les queda fenomenal –admitió Sango.

Y tras ellas apareció Kouga, vestido con una camiseta color azul cielo potente, que pegaba un montón con sus ojos zafiros, y sus piernas eran cubiertas por un pantalón más o menos parecido al de Inuyasha, pero de color marrón, y en sus pies calzaba unas chanclas de goma negras. Las chicas volvieron a flipar.

-Ten, Kagome, la toalla –habló el chico, ofreciéndosela.

-Y las nuestra tambiéns, Kagome –dijo el monje, ofreciéndole la suya.

Inuyasha hizo lo mismo, pero si abrir la boca.

Volvió al cuarto de la limpieza y dejó las toallas sobre la lavadora, que en ese momento centrifugaba la ropa de los chicos del pasado.

Volvió al salón y se los quedó viendo a todos. Cuando los chicos dejaron de aclapararle la mirada, se fijó en las chicas. Ellas iban más explosivas, pero no lo notó porque no era ya la primera vez que las veías vestidas con ropa moderna. Sango llevaba una camiseta de tirantes rosa y unos pantalones cortos, tejanos. Y Ayame llevaba otra camiseta de tirantes, pero que le llegaba por sobre el ombligo, color azul turquesa, y unos pantalones tejanos, ajustado, que le llegaban hasta las rodillas.

Como cambian esas cinco personas vestidas con ropa del siglo veintiuno, por dios, pensó Kagome. Sonrió al darse cuenta de la estampa. Todos sentados en los sillones y el sofá observando tranquilamente la tele, sin problemas ni preocupaciones, como adolescentes normales. Qué locura.

Miró el reloj y vio que eran las cinco y media.

¿Cómo? ¡¿Las cinco y media?

¡La cita con Nakura!

Palideció de golpe, no le daría tiempo a arreglarse. Como alma que lleva al diablo subió a su habitación y rebuscó en su armario. No encontraba nada que le gustase. Vísteme despacio que tengo prisa, pensó enfadada. ¿Por qué siempre que una necesita estar perfecta, no encuentra las prendas adecuadas sabiendo que las tiene? Una vez logró vestirse decentemente corrió hacia el baño. Cogió el secador, que ya ves tú el palo que daba ahora con el calor que hace, secarse el pelo, y empezó a alisárselo con la ayuda de un peine. Se maquilló suavemente y se perfumó. Miró la hora en su reloj de pulsera.

¡Las seis menos cinco! ¡SI HOMBRE! Eso parecía una broma

-¿Pero cómo es posible que corra el tiempo tan rápido? –se preguntó angustiada.

Ahora necesitaba una excusa para engañar a los de abajo. Corrió escaleras abajo y pasó de largo del salón. Quizá así pasaría desapercibida y no le preguntarían.

-¿A dónde vas, Kagome? –preguntó Sango.

-A… a… -buscó una excusa creíble- ¡A comprar! –soltó de golpe, desesperada.

-Aah… ¿Y hay que ponerse tan guapa para ir a comprar? –contestó Ayame, mirándola con picardía.

-Sí, bueno… -titubeó.

-Vale, pues hasta luego –contestó simplemente la loba, y todos dejaron de mirar a Kagome y prestaron atención al televisor.

Kagome suspiró aliviada y salió de la casa directa a las escaleras.

-¿Alguien se ha creído algo de lo que ha dicho? – preguntó Sango.

-No –contestaron todos.

-Vamos –dijo Ayame, levantándose del sillón con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-No seáis cotillas, dejadla que haga lo que quiera –sermoneó Kouga.

-¿Tú no estás enamorado de ella? ¿Qué tal si ha quedado con un chico, que seguramente es lo que lo que ha pasado? ¿No vas a ir a ver qué hacen? –reprochó Ayame, enrabiada, pero queriendo chinchar.

Kouga sólo suspiró, pero no se movió del sitio.

-Miroku… -comenzó Sango, pero él la cortó.

-Yo opino lo mismo que Kouga, no hay por qué meterse en la vida privada de Kagome, bastante estamos haciendo ya.

-¿Y tú Inu….? –comenzó Ayame, pero no pudo terminar, porque el chico ya no se encontraba sentado en el sofá, si no que había salido disparado por la ventana.

-Vamos apañados… -murmuró Sango.

Kagome bajó saltando las escaleras, tropezándose más de una vez, pero sin quitar de su rostro una gran sonrisa. Al llegar abajo se encontró con Nakura, que la recibió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y con un leve rubor en las mejillas.

Qué mono, pensó Kagome.

Se saludaron con un tímido "hola" y un par de besos, y comenzaron a caminar, perdiéndose entre las bulliciosas calles de Tokyo, sin saber que una loba, una exterminadora y un hanyou lo estaban siguiendo, por separado, por supuesto.

DP: Creo que llego unos días tarde, pero no he tardado demasiado, ¿no? –pregunto con cara de carnero degollado.

Inu: ¡Vaga, que eres una vaga!

DP: Tú cállate, que nadie te ha dado vela en este entierro.

Inu: Perdona, pero el protagonista de esta historia soy yo, así que me callo si quiero.

Kag/San/Aya/Kou/Mir: ¿Qué tú eres el protagonista? –gritaron todos a la vez, consternados. Y comenzaron a seguirlo para darle una buena.

DP: Bueno, creo que por hoy no me va a molestar más, ya están todos ellos ocupándose de él. Y hablando de capítulo… No tiene mucha chicha, ¿no creéis? Sé que os he dejado con las ganas de cita, lo sé, y lo he hecho aposta… Bueno, tampoco. Es que este cap a sido improvisado, la verdad: he empezado a escribir, y se me han ido ocurriendo las cosas y mira, ha quedado largo y todo, jajaja. Así que en el próximo, tendréis vuestra esperada cita, y una sorpresita más, juasjuas. Y bueno, voy procediendo a agradecer los reviews de:

**Crystal Butterfly 92**

**kagome-chan1985**

**kaoru-inuma**

**tania56**

**Peachilein**

**setsuna17**

**aiko amitie**

**Kyome-chan**

**Scarleth Draven**

**evita95**

DP: De verdad, muchísimas gracias por vuestro apoyo y vuestra comprensión. No sé qué haría sin vosotras *_* Pues sólo me queda despedirme, y pediros que me leáis el siguiente cap, porque ese será muy movidito, y os aseguro que lo que pasará aparte de la cita no os dejará indiferentes, ¡muahahaha!

Se despide vuestra fiel servidora:

_**dark priincess**_


	11. La cita ¡y la gogó!

Inu: ¡¡Hoy aviso importante!!

DP: Cállate –se estampa contra el suelo- las aclaraciones son al final del cap, ¡ya lo sabes desde hace unos cuantos capítulos! –miro al público- Perdón, disfrutad del cap, y las noticias al final ^-^

**Capítulo 11.**

El paseo había sido tranquilo, la mayor parte en silencio, pero no en un silencio incómodo como el que se imaginó Kagome. En verdad, estaba muy a gusto con la compañía de Nakura, y se le hacía extraño teniendo en cuenta su gran parecido con Naraku. Cada vez que lo veía, veía a su enemigo, pero cuando él le sonría o le hablaba, todo tipo de sospecha o mal pensamiento, se esfumaba de golpe. Era increíble.

En el camino hasta un parque cualquiera de la gran ciudad de Tokyo se la pasaron hablando sobre tema triviales. Aunque, al llegar al parque y sentarse un banco, el primero que encontraron, comenzaron a hablar sobre cosas más personales. Por segunda vez, Kagome sentía una gran y extraña confianza hacia ese chico. No sabía de dónde nacía ese sentimiento, pero lo sentía. Y bueno, no se puede negar que aunque se parezca a Naraku… este chico tiene su punto atractivo, un gran punto. Su pelo corto era quizá lo que más lo diferenciaba del villano del pasado, pero por los ojos y la cara, eran clavados. Bueno, Nakura tenía un rostro más jovial, vivaz y alegre.

Inspira demasiada confianza, pensó Kagome. Y era verdad. Desde que se sentaron en el banco, a ella le faltó tiempo para comenzar a explicarle sus penas amorosas con un chico insensible que la trata como a un segundo plato. Él la escuchó y le dio algunos consejos. Y después le explicó anécdotas suyas de cuando era pequeño, haciéndola reír, divertida. Pero a Kagome se le congeló la sangre cuando en medio de una de sus carcajadas miró hacia arriba, encontrándose con ciertos ojos ámbares observándolos desde una rama del árbol más cercano.

-Eh… -titubeó Kagome, nerviosa. Necesitaba un excusa ¡pero ya! –Este… Tengo un problemilla ¿Tienes un clínex?

-¿Para qué?

-Es que… es que… -enrojeció, pero no tenía otra opción- Tengo pis… -mintió, bajando la cabeza.

-Ah… Está bien –contestó divertido, sonrojándose levemente. Aunque a él le hacía más gracia que vergüenza.

De su bolsillo sacó un paquete medio lleno de clínex y se lo entregó a Kagome. Ella lo cogió, más roja que un tomate, y salió disparada hacia unos matorrales que había tras ellos, justo debajo del árbol en el que se encontraba el paparazzi.

-Sólo te falta la cámara ¡¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?! –refunfuñó Kagome, mirando a Inuyasha que aún seguía en el árbol.

Él le giró la cara.

-Baja ahora mismo.

Inuyasha no se volteó a mirarla, el único sonido que emitió fue un secó "feh".

-¡Siéntate! –casi gritó. Y seguido se escuchó un gran golpe que hizo que todos los pajaritos del árbol saliesen volando, despavoridos.

-¿Kagome, estás bien? –gritó Nakura, sin levantarse.

-Sí, sí. Tranquilo –bajó la cara hacia abajo, mirando el cuerpo aplastado de Inuyasha contra el suelo- Inuyasha ¿me vas a decir qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Me estás espiando?

-Más te gustaría.

-¿Entonces qué haces aquí?

-Vigilarte.

-Ya, claro…

Inuyasha se levantó de golpe, la agarró de ambas muñecas y la empotró contra el árbol.

-Kagome, ese tío me da muy mala espina, se parece a Naraku.

-Pues no lo es. No se le parece en nada. Es un chico muy simpático y agradable, todo lo contrario a ti… -iba a continuar, pero Inuyasha la aprisionó más contra el tronco del árbol- ¿Qué… qué haces?

-Kagome… -se acercó a sus labios peligrosamente.

A Kagome se le congeló la sangre, y su corazón comenzó a bombear más fuerte en busca de ese líquido tan necesario para la vida. Comenzó a latir más deprisa y duro contra su pecho, chocando con su pulmón izquierdo, haciéndole daño. Sintió como toda la sangre congelada se concentraba en sus mejillas, y no supo si se puso roja o pálida. Lo qué sí supo es que cuando Inuyasha rozó levemente sus labios, sin llegar a tocarlos o besarlos, sintió un vértigo enorme en la boca del estómago. Le entró el pánico, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía en las nubes. Las rodillas comenzaban a flaquearle. Y eso, Inuyasha lo notó. Así que soltó una de sus muñecas y la agarró de la cintura, atrayéndola más a su cuerpo. Kagome suspiró. Ya se estaba imaginando, involuntariamente, mil formas de corresponder a los besos de ese hanyou que la volvía loca, pero sus fantasías se rompieron cuando Inuyasha dejó de rozar sus labios para llevar los suyos hacia la oreja femenina.

-Tú eres mía… -murmuró con la voz más ronca que Kagome pudo escuchar en su voz.

Se quedó petrificada. Con los ojos abiertos como platos, y petrificada.

Y lo único que se le ocurrió hacer a su instinto y a su mala leche, fue soltarle una buena bofetada en toda la cara al medio demonio. Inuyasha la soltó, dio un paso hacia atrás y se quedó con la cara volteada.

-Yo no soy de nadie –murmuró la miko, con una voz letal - Así que lárgate y déjame en paz –intentó gritar, pero sólo le salió un hilo de voz. Tragó duro un par de veces, intentando retener las lágrimas.

Inuyasha pegó un salto y se perdió entre las copas de los árboles de aquel parque, y Kagome se tragó sus lágrimas y volvió con Nakura.

-Gracias –agradeció, fingiendo una sonrisa y devolviéndole el paquete intacto.

-De nada, mujer.

-Oye… ¿qué te parece si nos vamos de aquí, a dar un paseo o algo…?

-Por aquí cerca creo que hay una heladería, ¿te apetece un helado?

-Por supuesto, tengo mucho calor.

Normal, normal que tuviese tanto calor. Es que esos contactos tan cercanos con Inuyasha no traen nada bueno. Sólo calor y… excitación.

No sé cómo lo hace, pero siempre consigue ponerme burra, pensó Kagome cabreada.

Andando tranquilamente y charlando animadamente, se acercaron a la heladería que había dicho Nakura, y se pidieron sus respectivos helados. Una vez los pagaron se sentaron en un banco cercano, a comérselos bien a gusto.

***

-Acaban de salir del parque, tras haber discutido Kagome con Inuyasha, que parece que se nos ha adelantado, cambio –informó Sango, en lo alto de un árbol con un vaso de plástico pegado a su boca. Al terminar de informar, se lo puso junto a la oreja, esperando una respuesta.

-Afirmativo, ahora han comprado algo de comer, algo que tiene muy buena pinta, por cierto, y se han vuelto a sentar sobre otra plataforma con cuatro patas, cambio –informó esta vez Ayame, escondida tras unos matorrales, alejada del árbol donde estaba Sango. Ayame también tenía pegado a la oreja un vaso de plástico. Ambos vasos se comunicaban por un largo hilo.

Vale… ¿Se puede saber qué hacen Sango y Ayame comunicándose con una maqueta de lo que sería un teléfono antiguo, o mejor dicho, un teléfono que enseñan a hacer a los críos en el colegio? ¡Si ellas ni siquiera saben lo que es un teléfono! (Kag: Queridas lectoras, interrumpimos la emisión, ya que la autora del fic está flipando quicos, enseguida volvemos, gracias.)

-Parecen estar hablando, pero no puedo oírlos, ni tampoco leer sus labios, inténtalo tú, que tiene poderes demoníacos, cambio –habló Sango, apartando el vaso de su boca y situándolo sobre su oreja, en espera de una respuesta.

Pero nadie contestó.

-Ayame, ¿me recibes? Cambio

Pero otra vez, no obtuvo respuesta.

***

-¿Qué… qué queréis de mi? –preguntó una Ayame asustada. Dos chicas la habían agarrado de los brazos y tapado la boca, interrumpiéndola en medio de su retransmisión con Sango.

"Pero ¿Ayame, qué haces contestando así? Eres un youkai, mil veces más fuerte que ese par de estúpidas. ¿De verdad vas a comportarte como una niña asustada? Cariño, por dios, que tienes casi ciento veinte años." Murmuró una voz en la cabeza de la pelirroja.

(DP: Sí, mis queridas lectoras, voy a terminar convirtiéndome en la conciencia de este grupito…)

Pero esa voz no sirvió de nada. La chiquilla temblaba como una hoja.

-No te vamos a hacer daño, tranquila –dijo una de las dos chicas. Era rubia, alta y con unos pechos… operados, segurísimo.

-Sólo queremos que bailes.

-¿Qué haga qué?

-Que muevas el cuerpo de forma sexy para desahogarte, y de paso, llevarte un dinerito a casa

La loba abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-Tú haznos caso y estate tranquila. Toma, un caramelo –la otra chica, de pelo negro, le dio un caramelo de color rojo, era excesivamente pequeño.

Qué rácanas, pensó Ayame.

Aun así, la olisqueó. No olía a nada. Se lo zampó de un trago, y tampoco notó ningún sabor. Qué caramelo más raro, pensó.

-Acompáñanos, bonita…

Ambas chicas la agarraron de los brazos, sin arrastrarla ni hacerle daño, por supuesto. Ayame solita las siguió, dejándose guiar.

A cada paso que daba se notaba más extraña. Sentía una sensación extraña, no sabía definir bien que era, sólo que el pulso comenzaba a acelerársele, al igual que su respiración. Sentía un subidón de adrenalina, al mismo tiempo que un leve mareo en la cabeza.

Las chicas la guiaron hasta un callejón. La metieron en él y entraron en una puerta negra. Dentro había… algo que sorprendió mucho a Ayame.

Había cuatro tarimas, una vacía, y las otras tres estaban ocupados por tres chicas, que bailaban sensualmente agarradas a un palo que cruzaba del suelo al techo en recto y vertical, mientras que unos hombres, que las miraban babosos, les metían unos papelitos dentro de la ropa.

No supo de dónde le vinieron las ganas, pero de repente sintió que quería ocupar esa cuarta tarima vacía, y bailar ella también.

(DP: Ayame se nos está volviendo loca u.u')

Las dos chicas la aferraron un poco más fuerte de los brazos, al ver que unos hombres se habían volteado al oírlas llegar, mirando detenidamente y con una mirada pervertida a la pelirroja. Esta se esgarrifó un poco.

-Eh, chicas, ¿tenéis una chica nueva? –preguntó uno de los hombres, mirando descaradamente las contorneadas curvas de Ayame.

-Sí, y estaros quietecitos, que ahora saldrá.

Y de nuevo, las dos chicas la guiaron hasta llegar a una habitación. Allí le dijeron que se cambiase de ropa, haciéndola vestir un traje muy parecido a sus vestimentas de loba, y que cuando terminase saliese afuera, se subiese a la tarima y se pusiese a bailar.

Y Ayame, medio grogui, obedeció.

***

Kagome y Nakura seguían charlando animadamente, devorando sus helados.

La miko no podía dejar de reír por todas la paridas que le contaba Nakura, estaba loquísimo, y si te hacía reír, ya no podías parar, o eso pensaba ella. Hasta que él dejó un poco de lado las risas y la miró fijamente a los labios.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo chocolate?

-Sí, un poco, en la comisura…

Kagome se pasó lentamente la lengua por la comisura izquierda, en un movimiento demasiado sensual para hacerlo delante de un chico. Nakura tragó duro.

-¿Ya?

-No, aún te queda un poco… -murmuró acercándose a ella.

Con su dedo índice limpió lo que quedaba de chocolate de la comisura de la chica, y después se llevó el dedo a los labios para lamerlo. A Kagome se le aceleró el pulso.

Accidentalmente, si se le puede llamar de alguna manera, sus rostros acabaron demasiado cerca el uno de otro. Ambos muchachos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, perdiéndose en los mares del otro. Nakura hizo los honores. Lenta, muy lentamente, comenzó a acercarse más al rostro de la chica, que estaba roja como un tomate, y poco a poco fue acortando las distancias, hasta que sus labios casi se rozaran.

-¡KAGOME! –gritó una voz asustada, interrumpiéndolos.

Nakura enrojeció, y Kagome también, más de lo que ya estaba. Se volteó hacia la voz que la había llamado, maldiciendo a todos los dioses, encontrándose con los ojos enjuagados en lágrimas de Sango.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó entre malhumorada y preocupada.

-A-ayame ha… ha desaparecido –confesó entre lágrimas.

-¿Qué? –preguntó, alzando una ceja.

-Sí… Os estábamos espiando y de repente desapareció y… no sé dónde está –dijo, limpiándose el rastro de lágrimas de sus mejillas –Tenemos que encontrarla.

-Por supuesto que hay que encontrarla, en esta época hay demasiado peligro y demasiadas cosas desconocidas para ella –informó, comenzando a correr.

Buscaron por todos lados, pero no encontraban nada. Nakura la estaba ayudando, pero no servía de mucho.

-Mierda… -murmuró Kagome, buscando en todos lados -¡AYAME! –gritó de nuevo, desesperada. Entonces notó una presencia conocida –Inuyasha, ven aquí –pidió, aunque sonó como una orden.

En seguida, Inuyasha se plantó delante de ella, mirándola con reproche.

-¿No querías que me largara? –refunfuñó- ¿Qué quieres?

-Ayame ha desaparecido, y no la encontramos, Inuyasha, por favor, utiliza tu olfato, nosotras ya no notamos su poder demoníaco –pidió Sango, ya que Kagome se había cabreado con la bordeía del chico.

Y ellos hablaban tan tranquilamente del tema, sin darse cuenta que con ellos había un humano que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaban hablando.

Inuyasha suspiró, mirando enfadado a la miko, y comenzó a olfatear el aire, en busca del aroma de la loba.

El olor de ella los guió hacia un callejón oscuro. Dentro de él había una puerta negra, y de su interior salía una música muy fuerte.

-Joder… ¿Sólo son las ocho y estos locales ya están abiertos?

-¿Qué es este lugar, Kagome?

-Ahí dentro huele a vicio, perversión y lujuria –comentó el hanyou - Parece el lugar perfecto para Miroku…

-Cállate, no estoy hablando contigo –le gritó Sango, matándolo con la mirada-, ¿Kagome, que es?

-Pues… es un lugar de alterne.

-Sé más precisa –pidió la exterminadora, entre curiosa y asustada.

-Aquí bailan chicas de forma… provocadora, para excitar a los hombres y que les den dinero –tragó duro.

-¡¿Qué?! –chilló Sango –¡Hay que sacarla de ahí!

-No lo digas dos veces –dijo Inuyasha, y acto seguido, tiró la puerta abajo, creando un gran estruendo.

-¿Ayame? –la llamó Kagome, nada más entrar, y lo que vio no le gustó nada.

Ayame y tres chicas más estaban subidas sobre unas tarimas, con ropas muy cortas y ajustadas, bailando de manera muy provocadora ante los espectadores masculinos que no dejaban de mirarlas, babosos, y de meter billetitos en su ropa.

-Hay dios… -a Sango casi le da un infarto. Se medio tambaleó, y Nakura la agarró de los hombros.

-Siéntate aquí… -dijo guiándola hacia una silla cercana- Respira hondo…

-¿Ayame se puede saber qué estás haciendo? –gritaron Inuyasha y Kagome al mismo tiempo.

La aludida dejó de bailar y los miró. Tenía la mirada perdida, y el rostro pálido, y sus movimientos, con la intención de parecer sensuales, parecía que lo único que intentaba era aguantarse derecha. Inuyasha pegó un salto y se subió a la tarima del fondo, que era en la que se encontraba la loba. Ella lo vio con la mirada perdida y se colgó de su cuello.

-¿Qué pasa Inuyasha, tú también quiere verme bailar? –preguntó acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios.

Inuyasha se puso rojo como un tomate, esa escena le recordaba a la vez en que Sango se emborrachó en aquella montaña de niebla. Intentó quitársela de encima, pero ésta lo tenía muy bien agarrado. Miró de reojo a Kagome, y vio como ella estaba con los ojos y la boca abierto a más no poder, y congelada.

-Ka-kagome…

-¡SIÉNTATE! –gritó a todo pulmón. Y acto seguido el perro se estampó contra el suelo, y la loba quedó sobre él.

-I-nu-ya-sha… -murmuró Ayame, de forma provocadora, lanzándose a la yugular de chico, que estaba medio inconsciente sobre el suelo.

Entonces Kagome, con los ojos envueltos en llamas, se acercó a la pareja de demonios y de un estirón los separó. Ayame protestó con un puchero de niña pequeña, pero Kagome la ignoró y agarró a Inuyasha del brazo, arrastrándolo hasta la salida y tirándolo hacia afuera.

-VE A BUSCAR A KOUGA, ¡YA! –y volvió hacia dentro- Ayame, ¡baja de ahí ahora mismo! –gritó de nuevo.

-Tranquila mamá… -murmuró Ayame, volviendo a levantarse para seguir bailando.

Todos estaban terminando con la paciencia de Kagome.

***

Miroku y Kouga no se habían movido de casa. Menos mal que aún había gente que no era cotilla, porque si Ayame había acabado así llevada por su curiosidad, no queramos saber que les hubiese pasado a estos dos.

Habían estado debatiendo sobre las posibilidades de que Nakura fuese Naraku, y de paso… hablar un poco de su vida personal. (DP: A ver si se nos estarán volviendo mariconas…)

Pero su charla entre amigos se vio interrumpida, ya que por la ventana entró Inuyasha con la cara aún roja.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Miroku, levantándose del sofá, poniendo en posición de alerta.

-Kouga, tienes que venir, Ayame está descontrolada –informó.

-¿Qué le pasa?

-No lo sé, sólo sé que no está dentro de sus cabales, y que hay demasiado pervertido observándola muy, muy de cerca –esas fueron las palabras clave.

No hicieron faltas más preguntas. Los tres chicos salieron disparados del templo e Inuyasha los guió por la cuidad hasta el sitio en el que se encontraban las chicas. No tardaron más de diez minutos en llegar.

Aquello era un caos. Ayame seguía en la tarima, y los babosos seguían metiéndole billetes entre la ropa y de paso, manosearla un poco. Cuando Kouga vio eso, enfureció.

Kagome estaba que repartía hostias. Como ya había tirado con la toalla con la loba, ahora se dedicaba a golpear a todo aquel que se acercaba a su amiga, pero ella sola no podía.

-Guapa, sube tú también y baila con ella… -dijo un hombre.

-Claro, si tú también estás muy buena… -dijo otro.

-Callaos pedazos de pervertidos, ¡dejad a mi amiga en paz! –notó como el grupo de hombres se situaba alrededor de ella y comenzaban a manosearla- Aaaah, soltadme, ¡CERDOS! –gritó, y el grupo la subió en lo alto de la tarima, junto a su amiga. Respiró hondo, y se giró para ver como Ayame seguía a su bola -¡AYAME! –y le dio un bofetada.

En la entrada del local estaban Inuyasha y Kouga, que echaban chispas. Kouga acababa de ver como aquellos miserables tocaban a su prometida, e Inuyasha había visto perfectamente como también habían tocado a _su _Kagome.

(DP: Ui… Aquí va a haber guerra…)

Y tanto que hubo guerra. Kouga empezó a dar patadas y puñetazos a todo aquel que se estaba acercando a Ayame, y Inuyasha lo mismo, pero con el punto de mira en Kagome. La miko también intentaba quitarse de encima algunos babosos, pero no podía con todos a la vez. Hasta que por fin todos aquellos asquerosos fueron reducidos. A los dos minutos aquello estaba como si hubiese pasado un huracán. Mesas y sillas por el suelo, y todos los hombres inconscientes.

-¿Ayame, estás bien? –dijo Kouga, situándose junto a ella y cogiéndola en brazos.

-¿Kouga? –preguntó medio zombi.

El lobo la miró, y vio cómo tenía los ojos perdidos y las mejillas pálidas, y toda su piel estaba helada.

De repente, Ayame se desmayó.

-Llévala a casa –sugirió Kagome.

Kouga asintió, y de un salto se situó delante de la salida del local, y salió corriendo son su prometida en brazos.

Kagome, de un salto bajo de la tarima y se acercó a Sango, que estaba acompañada de Miroku.

-Sango… -la miró a los ojos, con la cara muy seria –Miroku, acompáñala a casa. Cuando llegue hablaremos, así que ni se os ocurra volver a salir, ¿entendido? –ordenó mirando al monje, que asintió.

Pero la que contestó fue Sango:

-Kagome, perdóname…

-Tranquila… -murmuró, para después de respirar hondo. Después de contestar se dio la vuelta y encaró a Inuyasha –Y tú también, lárgate –ordenó, asesinándolo con la mirada.

-Tsk… -fue lo único que dijo, después bufó, le giró la cara, y se largó tras Miroku y Sango.

Kagome respiró hondo de nuevo y miró el panorama del local. Más valía que saliese de allí, no fuese que alguno de aquellos se despertase y formase follón.

-¿Estás bien, Kagome? –preguntó Nakura, que aún seguía allí.

-Sí, tranquilo –confirmó, agarrándolo de la mano y saliendo del local y del callejón -. Lamento que hayas tenido que presenciar tal espectáculo, pero es que son como críos, no puedo dejarlos solos ni un momento… -se disculpó, suspirando de cansancio.

-No ha sido culpa tuya, no te atormentes.

Kagome estuvo el resto del camino hasta su casa suplicándole perdón. Nakura insistió en que no pasaba nada, que todo estaba bien, hasta le contó un chiste y ella se rió, relajándose.

-Bueno… -murmuró después de reír, una vez que llegaron al templo- no te voy a hacer subir todas estas escaleras, así que tú quédate aquí –dijo, mientras le daba un beso en cada mejilla, pero cuando iba a darle el segundo, él giró repentinamente la cara y en vez de besar su mejilla, besó sus labios.

Kagome se apartó de golpe, sonrojándose.

-¿Q-qué… q-qué…? –se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

-L-lo siento… -se disculpó él, bajando el rostro, apenado.

-N-no… tranquilo, es sólo que me ha sorprendido, je, je… -se explicó, enrojeciendo más.

-Este… Bueno, es que… quería terminar aquello que casi empezamos en el parque y… Pero veo que no ha sido buena idea, perdóname… -se disculpó de nuevo, dando media vuelta y comenzando a caminar, dispuesto a irse, pero la voz y la mano de Kagome, que agarró la suya, lo detuvieron.

-Entonces… termínalo –sugirió ella, sonriendo de forma traviesa y mirándolo pícaramente a los ojos.

Él le devolvió ambos gestos, y se acercó despacio a ella. Colocó sus manos en la cintura femenina, y ella enrolló sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. La sangre se les juntó en las mejillas, haciéndolas arder y adquirir un tono más rojo del que ya tenían, si es que eso era posible, y muy lentamente, los labios de él buscaron los de ella, y cuando los encontró, ya no los dejó ir. Los besó con una ternura que a Kagome casi le explota el corazón de alegría. Sus labios acariciaron los de ella con lentitud y suavidad, y ella correspondía, encantada. Poco a poco la necesidad de más se hizo presente, y las caricias entre sus labios comenzaron a hacerse más rápidas y profundas.

Kagome estaba maravillada. Nakura empezó a acariciarle la espalda con una de sus manos, y Kagome entrelazó sus dedos con los mechones de pelo masculino. Sintió como las rodillas le temblaron. Pero desgraciadamente para ellos, que estaban en el séptimo cielo, el aire de sus pulmones se terminó, y tuvieron que detener su contacto. Kagome suspiró cuando vio la mirada tan penetrante que él le dio. Sonrió medianamente, sintiéndose apenada.

Pese a que había flipado pepinillos besándose con Nakura, a su mente sólo asistía una puñetera imagen: la de cierto hanyou de ojos dorados que no dejaba de atormentarla. Definitivamente, el don de Inuyasha por arruinar sus momentos bonitos y de paz era innato. Negó suavemente con la cabeza, intentando borrar esa imagen de su mente y volvió a mirar al chico que tenía delante, y que aún la estaba abrazando posesivamente. Pegó su frente en el pecho masculino, recuperando un poco de aire, y él le beso la cabeza tiernamente.

-Yo… -Kagome no sabía qué decir.

-Tranquila, no digas nada… -dijo él- Me lo he pasado muy bien contigo esta tarde, espero que quieras repetirlo.

-Por supuesto –se apresuró a contestar- Pero antes tengo que arreglar unos asuntos –confesó suspirando.

-Tranquila, cuando quieras verme, sólo llámame –le dijo suavemente, sonriendo.

-Está bien –lo miró, sonriéndole agradecida, y él aprovechó para robarle otro suave y corto beso en los labios.

Y aprovechando también el embobamiento de la chica, le dio uno más de despedida, pero en la mejilla, y despidiéndose con un "hasta luego", se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, alejándose de allí.

Kagome volvió a suspirar, y más feliz que un tonto subió las escaleras y se internó en la vivienda del templo, sin saber que cierto paparazzi de ojos dorados los había estado observando desde que se plantaron bajo las escaleras, y que éste tuvo que utilizar toda su fuerza y su autocontrol para no abalanzarse sobre ellos y separarlos de un empujón para reclamarla como su hembra.

*****

Inu: ¿Ahora sí?

DP: Sí, ahora sí. Bien, mis amadas, queridas y adoradas lectoras, tengo que informaros de unas cuantas cosas: la primera, si habéis leído esto, significa que estoy en medio de mis vacaciones, me explico: el día antes de irme se suponía que debía subir el capítulo, pero Internet me dio la espalda, me dejó tirada y no me funcionó en todo el día, así que debo estar subiendo el capítulo desde una red pública. Segundo, ¿a que eso no os lo esperabais, eh? Muahahahaha, vosotras os esperabais sólo la cita, pero lo de Ayame, ha sido nuevo, eh? xD Lo he hecho aposta, aparte de provocaros la risa, también me gusta sorprenderos, y si puedo haceros sonreír con la sorpresa, mejor ^-^ Tercero, hay cierta frase en el cap… "No sé cómo lo hace, pero siempre consigue ponerme burra", bien… xD, este estupendo y pervertido pensamiento va dedicado a mis **Pervers Ladys**, que le prometí a una de ellas que se lo dedicaría, y, en verdad, me inspiraron ellas para eso (y vosotras, lectoras mías, también, eh?). Y cuatro: quiero hacer publicidad –me interrumpen.

Inu: Lo que faltaba, si la gente lee aquí porque en la tele te matan a anuncios, lo que faltaba era encontrarlos también aquí ¬¬

DP: No idiota, no es ese tipo de publicidad, y ¡CÁLLATE! –y se vuelve a estampar contra el suelo-. Quiero hacer publicidad de mi nuevo fic "_**Polos opuestos ¿siempre se atraen?**_ ", que sé que hay algunas seguidoras de este fic que al ver mi nombre en el lugar de autor de esa historia ya se han metido a leerme, desde aquí les doy las gracias y se las volveré a dar cuando suba el segundo capítulo, jeje. Quinta, esto es una aclaración: yo en mi vida he probado las drogas, que es lo que esas chicas le han dado a Ayame (lo explicaré con más detalle en el siguiente cap), pero supongamos que es algo como una anfetamina, doping, lo de los deportistas…, y sexta: perdón si hay faltas de ortografía. Y… ahora toca lo de siempre, jiji, gracias a los reviews de:

**setsuna17**

**aiko amitie**

**tania56**

**CarmenTaisho**

**kaoru-inuma**

**Chie Abi**

**kagome-chan1985**

**Kyome-chan**

**Crystal Butterfly 92**

**yukino14**

DP: Y ahora sí, amigas mías, tengo que irme, que son más de las doce, y mi madre me está obligando a irme a dormir (Claro, como no tengo mi querida habitación, aislada de mundo… Es lo malo de los hoteles, que hay que compartir habitación con los papis… Aunque eso no es lo peor, no, lo peor es el condenado de mi padre, que ronca a pata suelta, y no deja dormir ni al vecino ¬¬)…

Se despide vuestra fiel servidora:

_**dark priinCess**_


	12. La interrupción del descontrol

DP: Hoy, más noticias, pero, como siempre, al final del cap T___T

**Capítulo 12.**

Estaba tan embobada, que le costó lo suyo encontrar las llaves de la puerta dentro del bolso. Cuando lo consiguió, entró dando saltitos –al más puro estilo Heidi- y se dirigió al salón entre suspiros, donde estaban todos menos Ayame e Inuyasha. Todos se la quedaron mirando, estupefactos, y ella, tan campante, siguió saltando hasta dejarse caer sobre sofá, posicionando su cabeza en el regazo de Sango.

-Cuenta, ¿cómo ha ido? –preguntó Sango, cambiando su cara de tristeza por una de picardía.

Kagome suspiró, con la mirada perdida en algún punto infinito del blanco techo que había sobre ellos y comenzó a hablar.

-No sé exactamente cómo ha sido, pero ha sido ahora mismo, hace apenas dos minutos… Nos hemos besado –informó, hundiendo la cara en un cojín que aferraba fuertemente contra su pecho, y dando patadas al aire -. Aún no me lo puedo creer, ha sido tan –los miró a todos- …increíble ¿Qué os pasa? –preguntó de repente, cortando su relato, al ver las caras de sus amigos.

-¿Y qué pasa con Inuyasha- preguntó Kouga de repente.

-¿Qué pasa con él? –preguntó, haciéndose la loca, pero por el tono de reproche en la voz del lobo, supo perfectamente de qué iba esa pregunta.

Miró a Sango y a Miroku, y vio que ellos dos también la miraban con reproche.

-¡Ah, no! Eso sí que no. Ni se os ocurra intentar hacerme sentir culpable –vociferó, levantándose y lanzando el cojín al sillón individual, donde estaba Kouga-. Inuyasha ya se puede ir a tomar viento. Es un estúpido, un egocéntrico, un egoísta y un manipulador, y estoy harta de que me trate como a un segundo plato. Nakura me trata como una princesa, es amable, divertido, cariñoso, considerado y montón de cosas más que le faltan a Inuyasha –cogió aire-. Así que no intentéis hacerme cambiar de opinión, para mí, Inuyasha, ¡está muerto!… -chilló, con lágrimas en los ojos, y de un salto se levantó del sofá y se dirigió al pasillo.

Allí, antes de poder cruzar el umbral de la puerta, chocó con alguien. Ayame estaba allí, espiando lo que hablaban.

-Mira, otra paparazzi –la agarró de la muñeca y comenzó a arrastrarla hacia su cuarto -. Tú y yo tenemos una charla pendiente.

Ayame se dejó arrastrar hasta llegar al cuarto que utilizaban ella y Sango, la verdadera habitación de Kagome. Allí, Ayame se sentó en la cama, y Kagome comenzó a echarle la broca, mientras se desvestía para cambiarse de ropa y ponerse más cómoda.

-Ayame… ¿Por qué te fuiste a ese lugar? –preguntó de forma demasiado severa.

-No fui yo, me llevaron dos chicas –se excusó, y Kagome vio que no mentía, porque unas lagrimitas comenzaban a asomar en sus ojos.

-¿Y por qué las seguiste?

-No lo sé… Antes de hacerlo me dieron un caramelo muy extraño. Empecé a sentir una sensación extraña y no pude negarme a acompañarlas…

Kagome paró de hacer todo lo que estaba haciendo, sus ojos se ensancharon y comenzó a recordar algo.

-Flash back-

_Mientras buscaban desesperadamente a Ayame por todas las calles cercanas a donde ella y Sango habían estado espiando a la parejita, Kagome encontró en el suelo una tabla vacía donde anteriormente habían habido unas píldoras. Leyó en la parte del papel de plata de qué se trataban, y lo que leyó no le gustó nada. Eran anfetaminas, drogas. Si alguna de esas la había tomado Ayame, íbamos apañados._

_Mierda… -murmuró Kagome, buscando en todos lados -¡AYAME! –gritó de nuevo, desesperada._

-Fin del Flash back-

-¿Tomaste una de esas pastillas? –preguntó Kagome, mirándola amenazante- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-E-ellas me dijeron que un caramelo… -se defendió, viendo como eso de que aceptase el caramelo no le había gustado a Kagome- Era extraño, no tenía olor ni sabor… y Sí, ya me encuentro mejor.

-Es que no era un caramelo, era una anfetamina ¡era droga! –Chilló, cerrando el armario de un portazo –Menos mal que tienes sangre demoníaca, si no ya estaríamos en el hospital…

-¿U-una droga? –La miró estupefacta- ¿Y eso que es?

-Algo muy, muy peligroso. Es lo peor que te puedes encontrar sobre el planeta, pero que el veneno, incluso –la miró con los inyectados en reproche-. La anfetamina, que es una droga, es un estimulante del sistema nervioso central. Puede producir dependencia física o psicológica, o síndrome de abstinencia en caso de que te hubiesen dado muchas dosis. Genera sentimientos de autoconfianza e ilusiones de ser invulnerable…

Ayame no había entendido prácticamente nada, pero se dio cuenta de que eso último era verdad. Ella se había sentido así, invulnerable, invencible. En cuanto había visto a aquellas chicas, ella había sentido unas enormes ganas de imitarlas, y bailar hasta el cansancio para saciar sus extrañas ganas de actividad, aguantando la lujuria de aquellos cerdos.

-Lo siento, Kagome… -subió los pies a la cama y se abrazó a sus piernas-. No tenía ni idea de que algo tan peligroso existiese, yo pensaba que era un simple caramelo.

Kagome se sintió realmente mal al ver así a la loba. Su expresión dura y severa se cambió por una de preocupación y abatimiento, y lentamente se acercó a la cama, se sentó en el borde, junto a Ayame, y pasó un brazo por su espalda.

-Te voy a decir algo que se les dice siempre a los niños pequeños: nunca hables ni aceptes cosas de un desconocido de la calle, sea quien sea o lo que quiera que sea lo que te ofrezca. No te puedes fiar de nadie, porque lo único que busca la gente ahora es hacer daño.

-¿Eso se les dice a los niños? –Miró confundida a Kagome -¿Por qué?

-Mmm… Los críos son fáciles de impresionar y engañar. Si tú a un crío le ofreces algo que le gusta, dulces, por ejemplo, o juguetes, el niño irá corriendo a ti, y ese será el momento en el que lo tendrás a tu merced. El mundo en esta época es mucho más peligroso de lo que crees. Es incluso peor que vuestra época, te lo aseguro –finalizó, al ver la cara de sorpresa de Ayame-. En fin, no quiero asustarte, sólo quiero que lo sepas para que no vuelva a pasar otra vez. Y tranquila –acarició su espalda- no estoy tan enfada como crees.

En eso, entró Sango por la puerta, delatándose.

-¿De verdad? –preguntó en un hilo de voz, arrodillándose ante ellas.

-Sí, de verdad –sonrió dulcemente, acariciando la mano de Sango que se había posicionado en su rodilla-. No quiero que os pase nada, ¡que sois mis amigas, jolín! Y sé que queréis saber qué hago con Nakura, pero… no quiero que os expongáis de esta manera. Además, sabéis que luego yo os lo cuento todo con lujo de detalles.

Las dos chicas se miraron, convencidas, y Sango habló con picardía.

-Cierto, y cuando has entrado has dicho que os habéis besado…

-¡Cuéntanoslo todo ya! –exclamó Ayame, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Bueno, pues ha sido…

Y así comenzó otra charla, pero esta vez de cotilleo, en la que Kagome les explicó lo que había llegado a flipar con los besos y las caricias que Nakura le había dado. Les explicó cada detalle, sin dejarse ni uno, desde el sentimiento más profundo hasta el más externo. Explicándoles cómo le habían llegado a temblar las rodillas, y como se había quedado sin respiración. Debía reconocer que por su parte había sido un poco torpe, pero que gracias a él, que parecía tener bastante más experiencia que ella, había sido uno de los mejores besos de su vida. Aunque bueno, sólo había llegado a besarse con Inuyasha, y le costaba bastante decidir cual le había gustado más.

Si lo analizaba bien, se daba cuenta de que los besos de Nakura eran lentos, dulces y suaves. La trataba como si fuese un tesoros, como si fuese un pedazo de cristal que si se escapada de sus labios se rompería en mil pedazos. Todo con él era mágico y bonito. Mientras que con Inuyasha, por otro lado, por contraposición, todo era más… salvaje. Sí, esa era la palabra. Nunca veía venir los besos del hanyou, él se los robada cuando y como le daba la real gana, sin avisarla. Y poseía sus labios de una forma feroz, con ansia y ahínco, nada de delicadeza o dulzura, hala, ahí, a palo seco. Y bueno, tampoco es que eso le desagradara… Debía reconocer que le encantaba sentirse sumisa bajo su merced, pero es que o se pasa, o no llega. Y eso, en cierto modo, es bastante desconcertante y molesto.

Pasadas unas horas de cháchara, las chicas se dispusieron a irse a dormir. Sango y Ayame se pusieron sus pijamas, ayudaron a Kagome a sacar la cama de debajo de la cama (DP: eso suena raro… xD Ui, ¡cuánto tiempo sin cortar la narración! O.o), y se acostaron en ellas dispuestas a dormir. Kagome, ya armada con su camisón de dormir, les deseó buenas noches y sin hacer mucho ruido se dirigió al salón. Allí sólo estaban Kouga y Miroku, viendo la tele.

-Chicos, ¿dónde está Inuyasha?

-Ni idea, cuando nos fuimos de aquel local no volvió con nosotros.

-Ah… -suspiró- De acuerdo –y se internó en el pasillo dispuesta a volver a su actual habitación –Qué tío más tonto…

Tranquilamente se dirigió al baño de la segunda planta. Hizo pipí, se cambió la compresa, se lavó la cara y los dientes y se cepilló el pelo. Una vez aseada se internó en su dormitorio y se metió bajo las sábanas, dispuesta a dormir.

Aunque lo intentó, no lo consiguió. Demasiadas cosas eran las que tenía en la cabeza: los peligros por los que había pasado Ayame, las locuras de Miroku, las confesiones de Kouga, las actitudes extrañas e inesperadas de Inuyasha, Nakura, y, sobretodo, la mayor duda y la que hace mucho tiempo se planteaba ¿Cómo podían estar todos ahí y no poder volver? Era… frustrante no saber el porqué.

Desde hacía rato, algo la tenía inquieta. No sabía exactamente qué era, pero notaba algo extraño que la tenía en alerta. Será el estrés, pensó.

Miró el reloj de la mesita. Eran las tres de la madrugada. Pues sí que he un buen rato comiendo la cabeza, pensó sorprendida. Necesitaba un poco de aire. Lo mejor sería abrir la ventana y observar un poco el paisaje. Y sentir la fría brisa de la noche la relajó, pero llegó un punto en el que comenzó a sentir frío. Sin embargo, no quería dejar de tener la cabeza afuera, así que buscó en alguno de los cajones de la habitación alguna bata de su madre, y cuando encontró una, un poco corta, de seda color azul celeste, se la puso.

Se dispuso a volver a sacar la cabeza por la ventana, pero al voltearse, cerró los ojos fuertemente porque había topado contra algo grande y robusto. Rebotó, y una mano la agarró del brazo para evitar su caída. Abrió los ojos lentamente y se fijó en los ojos dorados que brillaban en la oscuridad, y que la miraban de una forma muy extraña, una forma que no sabría describir.

-Hombre… -lo miró, alzando un ceja, en un gesto demasiado seductor- Hasta que apareces… -sonrió con picardía, intentando zafarse de la mano masculina -¿Qué haces? Suéltame –exigió al ver que él insistía en no soltarla- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? –preguntó, mirándolo desafiante.

Inuyasha, en vez de contestar, la zarandeó bruscamente, la empujó hacia la cama y las piernas de Kagome tropezaron con el borde de ésta, haciéndole perder el equilibro, provocando su estrepitosa caída sobre el blando colchón.

-Inu… Yasha… -murmuró en un hilo de voz.

Su respiración comenzó a acelerarse. Ella siempre había pensado y sabido que junto a Inuyasha se sentía segura y protegida, que estando con él nunca podría pasarle nada malo, pero debía reconocer que ahora mismo estaba temblando de puro terror. La mirada de Inuyasha se había convertido en una mirada hostil, llena de rabia, celos, lujuria y un montón de sentimientos considerados como pecados. Las piernas le temblaron al ver como él se subía a la cama y se posicionaba sobre ella, acorralándola.

La besó. Así, como lo leéis. Atrapó sus labios y no le permitió escapar, y los poseyó de forma salvaje, tal y como él sabía hacerlo. Al principio, Kagome se resistió. En su cabeza no había otra imagen que la de ella y Nakura besándose a los pies de las escaleras del templo. No quería engañarlo, no a él, porque él no se lo merecía. Intentó con todas su fuerzas zafarse, derramando algunas lágrimas de angustia en el intento, hasta que finalmente consiguió persuadir al acosador, que dirigió sus labios al oído femenino, exactamente como había hecho esa tarde.

-Así que soy un estúpido, un egocéntrico, un egoísta y un manipulador –recordó junto a su oreja, con un claro tono de reproche -. Y estás harta de que te trate como si fueras un segundo plato, ¿no? –mordió el lóbulo de su oreja.

Notó como Kagome se estremecía.

-¿Y tú… cómo sabes eso? –preguntó entrecortadamente, y con ese simple gesto le hizo saber a Inuyasha que estaba asustada.

-¿Me temes? –La miró a los ojos- Dime la verdad Kagome –la agarró del mentón para que lo mirara, ya que ella había girado la cara para no mirarlo a los ojos -¿Me tienes miedo?

Kagome, insistente, cerró los ojos para no mirarlo.

-¿Le tienes miedo a alguien… que está muerto para ti? –soltó sin anestesia.

Y esas palabras hicieron que los ojos de Kagome se abriesen desmesuradamente, creando dos esferas perfectas, y, sin poder evitarlo, mirar los ojos reprochadores del medio demonio, que la miraban fija e intensamente.

Para Kagome fueron eternos los pocos minutos en los que estuvieron mirándose fijamente, sin decir ni una sola palabra. Con el único sonido de su respiración agitada y de su alterado corazón, que palpitaba con fuerza y brusquedad en su pecho, provocándole mal estar, producto de todo el nerviosismo que estaba sintiendo bajo el cuerpo de aquel chico. No tenía calor, ni mucho menos, pero de una fina capa de sudor sí que se impregnó toda su piel. Temblaba como una hoja expuesta al aire, y su único consuelo era sentir el cálido aliento del chico, que chocaba contra su cara. Si no fuera por el aliento, pensaría que aquel chico no estaba vivo, porque no se movía, ni siquiera su pecho subía y bajaba de la respiración, ni sus irises dejaban de fijarse en los de Kagome, ni parpadeaba siquiera.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿A qué venía todo esto en ese momento? Se preguntaba Kagome. Buscaba respuestas, pero sus pensamientos en busca de esas respuestas se vieron interrumpidos por un nuevo apretón de labios por parte de Inuyasha.

Kagome utilizó todas sus fuerzas para quitárselo de encima, pero era demasiado débil para apartarlo. Inuyasha, en cambio, no parecía molesto ni preocupado por los intentos de ella. Él, simplemente, se dedicaba a besarla hasta dejarla sin aliento. Y los más graciosos de todo, es que mientras Kagome intentaba alejarlo de ella, correspondía a sus besos.

Era toda una contradicción.

Cansado de sólo besarla, comenzó a acariciarla. Comenzó por un lugar fácil, sus pechos, no muy grandes, pero suaves y bien puestos. Eran perfectos, pensaba él.

Kagome se paralizó. Dejó de moverse de golpe. Esa caricia la había pillado desprevenida.

-¿Q-qué… ha-haces…? –preguntó con la voz temblorosa.

A Inuyasha, por lo que se ve, le encantaba verla tan nerviosa, y más si era por su culpa.

Exigió silencio sellando autoritariamente los labios femeninos con un ferviente y apasionado beso, mientras las caricias no cesaban. Al contrario. Manoseó un rato más el seno derecho de Kagome, notando, por el olor y por el tacto, como ella estaba empezando a excitarse. Tímidamente, el pezón adquirió rigidez, haciéndose notar sobre el camisón. Inuyasha jugueteó con él, acariciándolo, contorneándolo y pellizcándolo suavemente. Eso sí, intentando que sus garras no lastimen la fina piel ni la delicada prenda que llevaba Kagome.

Abandonó los labios femeninos, y con los suyo empezó a besar su cuello. El sabor de la piel de la chica, se le antojó a Inuyasha condenadamente delicioso. Depositó millones de besos por toda esa porción de piel, lamiéndola de vez en cuando, mordisqueándola y haciéndole pequeños chupetones. Kagome, por su parte, lo único que podía hacer era suspirar, sintiéndose desfallecer.

De nuevo, algo mayor que sus fuerzas se apoderó de Inuyasha. El instinto. Perdido en la suave y rica piel del cuello de Kagome, instintivamente, su boca se abrió, dejando ver sus colmillos, que ahora eran un poco más grandes de lo normal. Con ellos creó un camino hasta llegar al hueco entre el cuello y el hombro femenino. La idea de clavarlos ahí, dejar salir su ponzoña y marcarla como su hembra para que ningún hombre, en especial uno muy parecido a su peor enemigo, se acercara a _su _Kagome era demasiado tentadora.

No, se dijo a sí mismo. Ese no era el momento. Marcarla ahora no sería buena idea, para eso ya habría tiempo. Ahora lo que debía hacer era disfrutar de ella, aprovechar que su miedo la había calmado y la había vuelto mansa bajo su merced. Aunque… pensándolo bien, no era justo que fuese de esta manera. Le encanta tenerla así de tranquila para él, pero él, a la que realmente adora, es a la Kagome fuerte y luchadora, indomable y rebelde que a veces sale para enseñar sus garras.

Aunque… Verla así de excitada, suspirando de placer, y todo por su causa lo estaba poniendo muy, pero que muy caliente…

Pero todo ese análisis y todos esos pensamientos, quedaron anulados en el momento en que un olor más cítrico e intenso del normal llegó a su nariz. Kagome estaba a punto de caramelo…

Eso lo hizo excitarse más a él también, y ahora comenzó de verdad. Sentó a la chica en medio de la cama, sin dejar de besarla en los labios. Le quitó la bata, que ya sólo se agarraba de la mitad de los brazos de Kagome, y la lanzó lejos. Ahora sí que dejó de besarla para mirarla fijamente a los ojos, esos ojos chocolates que estaban brillando demasiado en la penumbra de aquella habitación. Estos lo miraron con aprobación. Inuyasha le devolvió la mirada, y con una media sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, se acercó a los de la chica para atraparlos de nuevo y besarlos con ternura y delicadeza. Kagome se apoyó en sus rodillas y se lanzó a los brazos de Inuyasha. Rodeó su cuello, sin dejar de besarlo, y él la atrapó de la cintura.

Las caricias no cesaron, por eso. Inuyasha acarició su cintura y su costado, y después masajeó durante largo rato la pequeña espalda de Kagome, hasta que notó como ella se relajaba y dejaba de tensarse. Finalmente descendió sus manos hasta el trasero respingón de la chica. Abrió disimuladamente un ojo para ver como un gran sonrojo se apoderaba de las mejillas de Kagome. Sobó con sumo cuidado ambas nalgas. Agarró el borde del camisón, que terminaba justo bajo su trasero, y delicadamente fue subiéndolo hacia arriba, observando primero los muslos de la chica, que en su parte interior, y bajo una prenda en forma de triángulo, escondían el monte de Venus de Kagome. Más arriba pudo recorrer su plano, liso y suave vientres, perfectamente moldeado. Y finalmente pudo ver sus ya conocidos y vistos –de lejos- pechos, de tamaño estándar, redondos, blanco, bien puestos, suaves… En fin, que comenzaba caérsele la baba sólo de verla desnuda.

¿Qué sería tocar toda esa piel? O no, mejor ¿cómo se sentiría besarla y lamerla hasta la saciedad? Esos son el tipo de pensamientos que ahora mismo ocupaban la mente del hanyou. Y sus deseos no tardaron en cumplirse. Con sus manos, y con cuidado de de herirla con sus garras, acarició su cuello, que, como había comprobado con sus labios, era suave y delicado. La agarró de la nuca y juntó de nuevo sus labios, fundiéndolos en ansiado beso. Sus manos recorrieron con tranquilidad los hombros femeninos, y al igual que con su espalda, su contacto hizo que dejaran de estar tensos. Bajó de nuevo a su pecho, esta vez al izquierdo, e hizo lo mismo que antes, lo acarició, lo sobó con toda la delicadeza y dulzura del mundo, y después contorneó su pezón, ya erecto.

Todo eso lo tenía muy, pero que muy excitado. Bajo su pantalón ya comenzaba a despertar la cabezona uniojo con ganas de guerra.

Pero, sin duda, lo que más lo estaba poniendo caliente, no eran sus actos, sino las reacciones de ella. El olor de la excitación de ella, la suavidad de su piel, el sabor de la misma y de sus labios, su dulce y femenino aroma y sus suspiros y leves gemidos. Eso, eso era lo que a él le estaba afectando. Él no estaba disfrutando de lo que hacía, sino de cómo eso afectaba a la chica. También le gustaba acariciarla cuando se le ponía la piel de gallina, porque descubría que eso que acaba de hacer, a ella le gustaba.

Ahora Kagome decidió tomar un poco de iniciativa. Inuyasha había abandona sus labios para besar su cuello, y ahora se disponía a atrapar uno de sus senos, así que antes de que lo hiciera le agarró del aori para ponerlo a su altura. Lo beso de nuevo en los labios, y sus manos le quietaron la ropa, lanzándola lejos de la cama. Sus pequeñas manos recorrieron el torso masculino, sin dejarse ni un tramo de piel sin acariciar, hasta que posicionó sus manos en la cintura de Inuyasha, las fronteras que comunicaban con su espalda. Sabía que ese era un punto débil del chico, así que despacio, con las uñas, recorrió ambos costado, provocándole un escalofrío. En medio del beso, río, divertida, y sus manos finalmente dejaron de producirle cosquillas para pasar a acariciar la espalda masculina, tan fuerte, tan suave y grande.

Eso había sorprendido de sobremanera a Inuyasha, aún así la dejó hacer, sabía que ella estaba disfrutando, pero de lo qué él le hacía, y no de lo que ella misma quería hacerle a él.

Kagome siguió deleitándose de la espalda del chico, él, en cambio, volvió a acariciarle el cuello con las manos, atrapándola de la nuca para intensificar sus besos. La chica dejó la espalda, volvió sus manos a su pecho, rozando los pezones del chico, que suspiró. Siguió su camino hasta rodear el fuerte y ancho cuello de él, enredando sus dedos con las finas hebras de cabellos plateados.

Inuyasha estaba ansioso, estaba que no podía más. Se moría por saborear uno de los senos de Kagome, si no besaba uno de esos a la de ya, sentía que se volvería loco. Así que agarró los brazos la chica para que dejase de rodearle el cuello y así poder descender. Kagome aceptó a regañadientes. Pero sus dedos, traviesos, no quisieron dejar en paz al chico para poder llevar a cabo su esperada labor, así que mientras él besaba insistentemente uno de sus pechos y el otro lo acariciaba con una de sus manos, ella se dedicó a acariciar sus orejita. Inuyasha emitió un sonido extraño ¿Un gemido? No ¿Un gruñido? No. Eso había sido… Sí, un ronroneo. En cuanto Kagome se dio cuenta no pudo evitar reír y seguir acariciándolo, oyéndolo ronronear. Le encantaba ese sonido.

El hanyou se percató de lo bien que se lo estaba pasando ella martirizándolo, así que agarró sus manos y las alejó de sus oreja, viendo como Kagome inflaba los mofletes en un claro puchero de desacuerdo. La amarró de la cintura, atrayéndola lo máximo posible a él, haciéndole notar de paso su creciente erección sobre la parte más baja de la tripa. La estiró sobre la cama. Besó de nuevo sus labios, de un rápido movimiento, amarró las manos de la chica, para que no pudiesen volver a tocar sus orejas, y sus labios volvieron a posarse sobre su pecho, pero esta vez, en el seno que no había besado con anterioridad.

A Kagome se le puso la piel de gallina, y no pudo evitar dejar escapar un gemido de puro placer. Inuyasha lo escuchó, aunque lo escuchó sobre los alocados latidos de ambos corazones y de la respiración agitada de ella.

Pero, para Kagome, toda sensación de placer se esfumó en cuanto sintió una sensación extraña dentro de ella, una sensación conocida. Una sensación que, en cierto modo, odiaba.

-Inuyasha, para –ordenó sin vacilar. Pero pareció que él no la había escuchado-. Inuyasha, por favor ¡estate quieto! –chilló en voz baja, pero esta vez tampoco sirvió.

Como pudo, liberó sus manos de las del medio demonio. Le agarró la cara y lo subió a la altura de la suya, y de un rápido y ágil movimiento, dieron un giro de ciento ochenta grados, y Kagome quedó sobre él.

-Inuyasha, ¡quieto! –exigió.

-¿Q-qué pasa? –preguntó desorientado, mirándola confundido.

-He… he notado algo –contestó simplemente, sin dar más detalles.

Sin más explicaciones, se apartó de encima de él y se levantó de la cama, buscó por el suelo su camisón y se lo puso y sin recordar que tenía a un Inuyasha medio desnudo en la cama de su madre, recorrió el pasillo, bajó las escaleras, abrió la puerta principal y salió de la vivienda.

En la habitación se había quedado un desconcertado Inuyasha, mirando al techo con cara de póquer. Suspiró con abatimiento, intentando guardar para sí esos sentimientos de rabia y frustración que ahora mismo le recorrían el cuerpo. Eso, y para intentar bajar la erección de su entre pierna.

***

A paso decidido y sin vacilar, Kagome caminó por los patios del templo, dejándose acariciar por la fresca y suave brisa de la madrugada, que ahora mismo estaba ayudándola a serenarse y a quitarse esa quemazón que sentía en su entre pierna por culpa de la excitación. A zancadas, prácticamente, llegó a la entrada del pozo. Antes de entrar notó como Inuyasha ya estaba tras ella, a la retaguardia.

Respiró hondo, y de un estirón abrió ambas puertas. Lo que vieron los dejó sorprendidos. Del interior del pozo salía una brillante y, para ellos, conocida luz violácea, y que en cuanto ellos se quisieron dar cuenta, ésta ya se había desvanecido en la oscuridad. Kagome no lo pensó dos veces y saltó al interior del pozo. Pero lo único que encontró en su fondo, fue arena.

-Mierda… -murmuró con frustración.

Rebuscó un poco entre la arena, palpándola, y para su sorpresa, encontró algo fuera de lo normal. Cuando palpó esa cosa extraña, se dio cuenta de lo que se trataba. Era un pergamino.

-¿Pero qué…? –se preguntó extrañada.

-¿Qué pasa Kagome? –preguntó el hanyou una vez se encontraba allí abajo con ella.

-Un pergamino –se lo enseñó-. ¿Qué pinta aquí un pergamino?

-¿Lo leemos?

-Sí, pero aquí no tenemos luz, volvamos al cuarto de mi madre.

Dicho y hecho. Inuyasha la agarró de la cintura, atrayéndola a él, y de un salto salieron del pozo. Después de la caseta, y con tres o cuatro salto más, ha estaban ante la ventana de la habitación que ahora ocupaba su madre. Entraron dentro, y delicadamente, Inuyasha la dejó en el suelo. Kagome se sentó en el borde de la cama –Inuyasha la imitó-, prendió el interruptor de la mesita, y la luz se hizo sobre ellos.

Ambos se quejaron, ya que después de tanta oscuridad, ahora la luz torturaba quemando sus retinas. Parpadearon unas cuantas veces hasta acostumbrarse y observaron el pergamino. Estaba enrollado, y sellado con cera roja. Con sumo cuidado, Kagome arrancó la cera y desenrolló el papel, mostrándoles una carta.

Kagome lo primero que hizo fue fijarse a nombre de quién estaba firmada al carta, y sus ojos se ensancharon al ver dos nombres muy conocidos para ella.

-La envían… Kaede y Kikyo… -murmuró suavemente Kagome, sin poder creérselo todavía.

Sus ojos pasaron de los nombres allí firmados a la cara de Inuyasha. Él la miraba a ella con la misma cara de interrogación.

*****

DP: ¡Holaaaaaaa! Estaréis pensando que soy una verdadera hija de puta, ¿verdad? Lo sé *_____* Sé que os ha jodido que os haya dejado a la mitad, muahahahaha! Peo tranquilas, el lemón completo vendrá más adelante, jijiji.

Inu: Priincess, ¡eres asquerosa! –me reprocha-

DP: Anda, anda, no te quejes tanto, que no te lo pasaste bien ni nada cuando hubo que rodar esa escena… -lo miro de soslayo- Y no me interrumpas, que estoy hablando con mis lectoras y ¡tengo cosas importantes que decirles! ¡CÁLLATE! –y, hala, ya lo tenemos comiendo tierra- Me gustaría decir algunas cosas: la primera, disculparme por la tardanza. En mi perfil debería poner que uno de mis defectos es la impuntualidad u.u', lo siguiente es comunicaros que me quedan menos de quince días de libertad, ¡QUINCE DÍAS! Los que suelo tardar en actualizar (cuando no me demoro, claro), apuntadlo en vuestras agendas como día de peligro: 14 de Septiembre, ¡DARK PRIINCESS COMIENZA EL INSTITUTO DE NUEVO! Voy a echar muchísimo de menos mis tres queridos meses de vacaciones de verano T_____T Voy a tener que volver a aquella cárcel, a ver a toda esa gentuza, a coger los libros, libretas, bolis, tomar apuntes, hacer dosieres… Qué asco de vida, o mejor dicho, ¡qué asco de adolescencia! Si no fuera por vosotras, que me subís la autoestima con vuestros queridos reviews… Y quiero daros también información extra, jiji: no queda mucho para el final. No creo que este fic llegue a los veinte capítulos, pero sí pasará de los quince, así que ya no queda mucha diversión. Eso sí, para las que os hayáis quedado con ganas de _sex_ yo os aseguro que habrá escenita, muahaha! A sí, ahora lo de siempre ^-^ :

**setsuna17**

**yukino14**

**Natsuki Hikari**

**KagomeStarPrincessMiko**

**kagome-chan1985**

**Sakura-chan05**

**kaoru-inuma**

**aiko amitie**

**hadaLila1992**

**Kyome-chan**

**kagome.54-2**

DP: Por último, quiero seguir haciendo publicidad de mi nuevo fic "_**Polos opuestos ¿siempre se atraen?**_", porque si este os ha gustado, ese os va a gustar más, jejeje. Muchísimas gracias por leer y aguantarme, ¡y comentarme!

Se despide vuestra fiel servidora:

_**dark priincess**_


	13. La carta, y las reencarnaciones I

**Capítulo 13.**

-Pe-pero eso es imposible -titubeó Inuyasha.

Para salir de dudas, y sin contestar al comentario del chico, Kagome comenzó a leer en voz alta la carta.

_Chicos:_

_No sabemos cuándo llegará esta carta a vosotros, no sabemos si llegará si quiera, pero nuestro deber es informaros. Que todos hayáis ido a parar a la época de Kagome y que no podáis volver de ella, no es una casualidad. Debemos reconocer que nosotras ayudamos en todo esto. Kagome, la escena que viste en el bosque y que te ayudó en la decisión de marcharte, estaba preparada. Necesitábamos una causa que os reuniese a todos en el pozo. Mas, la aparición de la pareja de lobos, sí fue una casualidad._

Ambos jóvenes se miraron entre sí, con las cejas alzada, en claro gesto de confusión y desconcierto.

_Ahora vamos a explicar lo que más os interesa saber: cuando derrotasteis a Naraku, no lo hicisteis de manera absoluta. No sabemos cómo, pero su espíritu malvado, de una forma u otra, consiguió atravesar el pozo e instalarse en esa época. Vuestra misión todavía no ha terminado, ni mucho menos. Debéis buscar a la reencarnación de Naraku, y cuando estéis seguros de que lo habéis encontrado, debéis acabar con él de una vez por todas._

-¿Pero... cómo consiguió llegar hasta aquí? -se preguntó Kagome, confundida.

_Creemos que aprovechó el momento en el que tú, Kagome, al terminar la batalla final, te fuiste a tu época a descansar unos días para luego volver._

Involuntariamente, la carta había respondido a su pregunta.

_El espíritu de Naraku, al no querer morir, esperó un poco, antes de consumirse totalmente, a que atravesaras el pozo para poder largarse contigo a tu época, y allí se debió adueñar de algún cuerpo humano._

-¿Entonces... todo esto es culpa mía? -se preguntó angustiada la miko.

_No pienses que es culpa tuya, Kagome, por supuesto que no lo es. Tú eso no lo sabías ni podías saberlo. Nosotras lo descubrimos, por eso creamos todo este paripé para poder reuniros y mandaros a tu época para combatir al Naraku definitivo. Ahora sí que no podéis cometer ningún error, porque si Naraku se esconde en otra época que no sea una de estas dos entre las que tú viajas, Kagome, nos será imposible derrotarlo._

De nuevo, pasó otra vez.

_No tenemos más cosas que deciros, sólo desearos mucha suerte, y recordad que nos os podéis fiar de nadie. En esa e´poca, solo podéis confiar en vosotros seis._

_Atentamente:_

_Kaede y Kikyo._

_PD: No os preocupéis por Shippo, le hemos explicado todo lo que ha sucedido. No está conforme con estar aquí sin poder ayudaros, pero ya le hemos dicho que no podemos hacer nada, que ahora mismo sólo vosotros podéis salvar el mundo._

-Hay una cosa que no me ha quedado clara -hizo saber la chica-. La escena que vi aquella noche... estaba preparada. Tú... -miró acusadoramente al chico -¿Tú también actuaste? ¿Sabías que todo eso era una mentira para poder venir hasta aquí?

Inuyasha se pudo rojo.

-N-no, no lo sabía -y dijo la verdad.

-¿No me estarás mintiendo, verdad? -se levantó de golpe, encarándolo con una mirada desafiante -¿Por qué te sonrojas?

-No te estoy mintiendo, te lo juro -se levantó también, quedando una cabeza más arriba de ella -Es que... me da pena recodar esa noche -admitió volteando la cara.

En verdad, ahora se sentía humillado. ¿O sea que la aparición de Kikyo aquella noche, y la conversación que tuvieron, fue todo una mentira?

-¿Crees que deberíamos decírselo a los demás? -preguntó Kagome de repente, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del hanyou.

-No. No creo que debamos preocuparlos con esto. Con que lo sepamos tú y yo lo que está pasando, es suficiente.

Kagome suspiró.

-De acuerdo -contestó secamente-. Y ahora, por favor, vete -pidió suavemente, viendo como sus palabras habían hecho reaccionar al chico, que ahora la miraba expectante-. Necesito estar sola... -alegó en su favor, sin ninguna intención de dar otra explicación.

Inuyasha no pareció muy contento con la petición de la chica. Se acercó a ella, la agarró del mentón para que lo mirara a los ojos, y la besó tiernamente en los labios. Kagome cerró los ojos, dejó el pergamino sobre la cama, y correspondió, posando sus manos en el pecho del chico. Pasado unos largos minutos de intensos y fervientes besos, ambos muchachos se separaron, Kagome la dio la espalda, e Inuyasha se acercó a ella, pegando su boca a la oreja femenina para susurrarle algo:

-Terminaremos lo que hemos empezado.

Y salió disparado por la ventana.

Kagome suspiró lánguidamente, sentándose en la cama. Respiró hondo un par de veces más, para serenarse más que nada, y procedió a releer la carta unas cuatro veces más, por lo menos. Finalmente, volvió a enrollar con cuidado el pergamino y lo metió en un cajón de su mesita. Apagó la luz y se estiró, dejando divagar su mente por los acontecimientos ocurridos minutos atrás. Si no llega a ser por la carta, ella ahora mismo no estaría así. Seguramente estaría entre los brazos de Inuyasha, dejándose hacer el amor, como habían comenzado a hacer.

Suspiró de nuevo.

Se había sentido tan bien... Al principio sí que tuvo miedo, cuando Inuyasha había entrado de esa manera. Sobretodo, lo que más la asustó fueron esas palabras que él le recordó. El muy cotilla la había estado espiando. ¿Pero qué se puede esperar de un celoso como él? Pensó, suspirando con resignación. Él nunca cambiaría.

Pero lo mejor de todo había sido sentirlo tan cerca, sentir sus caricias, notar como todos esos roces y esos besos habían hecho que se excitara de sobremanera. Esas sensaciones habían sido realmente nuevas para ella. Aunque lo mejor, en su opinión, había sido cuando ella tomó un poco de iniciativa. Cuando le quitó el aori y se deleitó de su fuerte torso y de sus suave espalda. Le había encantado acariciarlo, y después, acariciar sus orejitas y oírlo ronronear como si fuese un cachorro. Se mordió el labio al recordar eso, y una sonrisilla traviesa se formó en sus labios.

Pero ahora llegaba el momento de sentirse mal, de arrepentirse, y de alegrarse por no haber llegado a nada más. ¿¡Cómo podía haber llegado hasta ese punto!?

Justo antes de empezar había tenido miedo de traicionar a Nakura, y mira por donde, ha fue nada demasiado grave, pero si no llega a ser por la carta... ¡hubiese hecho el amor con Inuyasha! ¿¡ESTAMOS LOCOS!?

Bueno, ahora debía estar agradecida de que no haya pasado nada más. Lo único que ahora hay que hacer es evitar más acercamientos de este tipo con Inuyasha. Por Nakura, al menos hasta que haya hablado con él.

Y negando enérgicamente con la cabeza para expulsar de su mente todas las sensaciones vividas minutos atrás, se durmió.

***

Los molestos rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana e impactaban sin piedad contra sus retinas, fueron los causantes de su mala leche. Se remoloneó en la cama durante unos minutos, intentando buscar tranquilidad, paz y oscuridad para poder seguir entre los cálido y dulces brazos de Morfeo, pero el sueño la abandonó. A regañadientes se sentó en el bordillo de la cama, enterrando su cara entre sus manos, y recordó los acontecimientos sucedidos la noche anterior. Así que no había sido un sueño ¿eh?

Con pasos lentos y pesados, o sea, arrastrando los pies, se dirigió al baño. Se aseó y de la misma forma, bajó al salón. Definitivamente, a primera hora las fuerzas estaban por los suelos. Sentados en los sillones individuales estaban Kouga y Miroku, e Inuyasha, como de costumbre, no estaba allí, no se sabía dónde estaba. De la cocina le llegó el sonido de la máquina exprimidora, y también el olor del café. Sus estómago rugió ferozmente, haciendo que los dos chicos presentes en el salón, que estaba absortos con la tele, se dieran cuenta de que ella estaba allí. Los saludó con simple buenos días y se adentró en la cocina, para verificar que las chicas estaban preparando un buen desayuno.

-¿Hay algo para mi? -murmuró suavemente, sentándose en una de la sillas a observar el desayuno que estaba preparando sus amigas. Entonces, una duda la albergó:- ¿Cuándo os he enseñado yo a utilizar las máquinas de café y exprimidora?- preguntó, alzando una ceja en claro gesto de confusión.

-Nunca -contestó Ayame-. Nosotras hemos aprendido de verte a ti.

Y no hubo más palabras. Dejó que las chicas terminaran de preparar ese banquete que asomaba por la mesa de la cocina. Pero una voces sorprendidas que las llamaban las hicieron parar en su tarea y acudir al salón, como pedían las voces.

Las tres chicas, extrañadas, acudieron a la llamada. Llegaron al salón, para ver como Kouga estaba pegado al televisión con cara de haber visto un fantasma.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó la morena.

-Mira -dijo Miroku, subiendo el volumen del televisor.

_"-En la sección de deportes, hoy les presentamos a Yuto Uchida, el mejor y más joven jugador de tenis de todo Japón. Jugará en los juegos olímpicos 2012 en Londres..."_

Decía el reportero encargado de los deportes del telediario, mientras un seguido de imágenes de un chico clavado a Kouga, con vestimentas de un jugador de tenis, golpeaba una pelota amarilla con una raqueta. Las cinco personas presentes delante del televisor se quedaron boquiabiertas, a excepción de Kouga, que tenía, literalmente, los ojos pegados a la pantalla.

-¿Kagome... cabe la posibilidad de que ese chico sea...? -no tubo lo que debía tener para terminar la frase.

-¿Tu reencarnación? -terminó por él- No descartes esa posibilidad, que por lo que veo, es lo que es -comenzó a darle la risa tonta-. Qué fuerte...

_"-Y en la sección de economía, aquí tenemos al hombre más rico del mundo. Ha obtenido su fortuna dedicándose a lo que más le gusta: cantar. Les suena su cara, ¿verdad? Sí, es él, es el famoso Kazuki Abukara, ese cantante de pop japonés del momento que tiene locas a todas las mujeres del país..."_

Y mientras la reportera encargada de la sección de economía del telediario informaba sobre eso, en la pantalla aparecieron imágenes de un hombre muy atractivo, vestido de gala, de ojos azules y pelo oscuro, recogido en una coletita tras la nuca, agarrándo un micrófono y cantando una canción muy marchosa.

Todos los presentes miraron a Miroku, que se había quedado petrificado sentado en el sillón.

-No me lo puedo creer... -comentó Kagome, aguantándose la risa.

-Ni una palabra -amenazó Miroku al ver que Kouga iba a decirle algo.

Las chicas se volvieron a la cocina, dejando en el salón a aquel par de incrédulos chicos que se quedaron viendo la tele hasta que terminó la retrasmisión del telenoticias, esperando encontrar alguna imagen más de sus reencarnaciones. Pero no hayaron nada, así que abatidos, se dirigieron a la cocina a desayunar con las chicas. Bueno, en verdad sin ella, porque cuando ellos entraron a desayunar, ellas ya salían de la cocina derechitas a sus habitaciones.

-¿Kagome, te pasa algo? -le preguntó Sango antes de entrar a su habitación.

-No, ¿por qué?

-No sé... te noto inquieta, como si hubiera pasado algo que no sepamos nosotras... -dijo inocentemente.

"Maldita Sango... qué olfato tiene" pensó Kagome, mirándolo nerviosa. No valía la pena luchar contra Sango, terminaría contándoselo. O sino, reventaba.

Empujó a Sango dentro de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Se asomó a la ventana, que estaba abierta de par en par, y miró hacia todas las direcciones que le permitía su vista. Al cerciorarse de que no había nada sospechoso, la cerró, bajó la persiana y pasó la cortina por delante. Se acercó a las chicas, que estaban sentadas en la cama, mirándola extrañadas, y les preguntó muy bajito:

-Ayame ¿notas el aroma de Inuyasha cerca? Sango ¿notas cerca el poder demoníaco de Inuyasha?

Ambas chicas se miraron extrañadas entre ellas, para luego mirar a la morena y contestar al unísono.

-No.

-¿Seguro?

-¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntaron directamente ambas, mirándola con una ceja alzada, con curiosidad.

-Esque... es muy vergonzoso, y si me entero de que Inuyasha me ha oído contandoos esto, me muero.

Ambas muchachas abrieron los ojos enormemente, y le aseguraron de que Inuyasha no se encontraba en el templo. Kagome suspiró aliviada, y procedió a contarles con lujo de detalles las cosa que pasaron entre ellos la noche anterior, eso sí, sin mencionar nada de la carta. La excusa que puso como interrupción fue que ese no era el momento y consiguió echar de la habitación al hanyou. Sango y Ayame no pudieron evitar gritar de la emoción, ¡por fin el tonto de Inuyasha se había decidido! Y lo mejor de todo era que ¡se había decidido por Kagome, sí! Estaban que no cabían en ellas de tanta alegría. Kagome, por su parte, no estaba nada feliz, pero intentó disimularlo, y tanta fue la euforia de las otras dos, que no notaron su falsa alegría.

Entonces, Kagome se dio cuenta de que hoy hacía más calor del normal. El verano estaba empezando a caer fuerte, y eso ella lo estaba notando. Y como esa bombillita que se enciende cuando tienes una buena idea, a Kagome se le ocurrió una idea estupenda.

-¿Chicas, nos vamos a la playa?

-¿A la playa a qué? -preguntó Sango.

-¿Pues a qué va a ser? A bañarnos -les sonrió pícaramente- un poquito de playa, sol, aguita y... chicos, jeje.

-Kagome...

-¿Qué? Vais a flipar con la de chicos guapos que hay por allí.

-Pasas demasiado tiempo con Miroku... -observó la exterminadora.

-Hablando de Miroku... a él si que se le van a ir los ojos... -y sus ojos se fueron hacia Ayame, que tenía la vista fija en el suelo -¿Ayame que te pasa?

-Es que... esta mañana me ha bajado el periodo... y no me voy a poder bañar.

Kagome la observó con una ceja alzada durante unos segundos, para luego agarrarla de la mano y arrastrarla fuera de la habitación.

***

La estampa era tremenda. Sango sentada en el borde de la bañera con los codos apoyados sobre sus rodillas, sosteniendo su cara en sus manos, y mirando entre curiosa y divertida la escena que estaban montando Kagome y Ayame.

-A ver, Ayame, cariño... ¿tienes calor, verdad?

-Verdad.

-Te quiere bañar en la playa ¿cierto?

-Cierto.

-¡Entonces te tienes que poner un tampón!

-¡Que no, Kagome, que eso no entra ahí! -gritó la loba, roja como un tomate.

-Pero si te lo he explicado ya cinco veces -suspiró-. Es muy fácil. Tu metes ahí el aplicador hasta la mitad, luego presionas para que el tampón valla entrando poco a poco hasta quedar completamente al fondo, sin riesgo alguno de que eso salga de ahí. ¡Además, no te quejes, si ni siquiera lo has intentado!

-¡Es que no va a entrar!

-A ver, si tú pones un pie sobre el bordillo de la bañera para que eso se abra bien y tu lo metes en la posición correcta sí que va a entrar!

-¡Pues mételo tú! -gritó Ayame, devolviéndole el tampón y levantando una pierna, situándola sobre el borde de la bañera.

-Dios mío... Esto va a ser difícil... -murmuró abatida para sí misma la morena- Ayame, yo no puedo hacer eso, yo no sabré cuando te estaré haciendo daño y cuando no.

-¡O sea que sí que hace daño!

-Joder... A ver, Ayame... Respira hondo... -pidió Kagome más calmada. Ayame obedeció, bajó la pierna de la bañera y respiró hondo -La primera vez duele, sí, pero sólo la primera, y no es un dolor que no se pueda aguantar. Estoy segura que algunn vez te han herido de una forma mucho peor y has sobrevivido ¿a que sí? -la loba asintió- Bien, te voy a dar unos consejos que me dieron a mi para que me doliera menos, y que utilicé y me fueron muy bien -avisó sentándose junto a Sango, delante de Ayame, que estaba de pie con el _potorro _al aire-. Debes estar tranquila y relajada, porque si piensa que te va a doler, te tensarás, y se tensarán los músculos de la vagina, y eso es lo que producirá dolor. Si me haces caso, no dolerá, te lo prometo. Abre el emboltorio y saca el tampón -Ayame hizo lo que Kagome le pidió-. Alarga el aplicador. Vale, ahora, algo que no debes hacer es meterlo en vertical en cuanto encuentres el agujero. Debes inclinarlo en diagonal hacia tu trasero, porque el cuello uterino está en esa dirección.

Muy lentamente, y con mucho cuidado, e intentando no perder la calma y los estribos, Ayame subió la piernas de nuevo a la bañera y buscó el agujero correcto en la parte más baja de su cuerpo. Cuando lo localizó, comenzó a meter delicadamente el aplicador, muy despacio, respirando hondo e intentando que su pulso no se acelerara. En cuanto notó al ocupa de allí abajo, se crispó, pero Kagome le sonrió, pidiéndole con la mirada que no se alterar, diciéndole que esa sensación era normal y que si lo hacía bien, pronto pasaría. Lo metió hasta la mitad, como le había dicho Kagome, y más lentamente que antes, apretó el aplicador para empujar el tampón. Notó una sensación extraña, dolorosa, sí, pero era un dolor que, como había dicho Kagome, no se podía comparar con las de todas las heridas que había sufrdo en todas sus peleas. En pocos segundos, el tampón estaba completamente dentro de ella, dejando fuera un fino cordón de algodón. Extrajo el aplicador, manchado de sangre, y lo lanzó a la basura junto a todos los tampones de prueba que había utilizado.

-Siéntate y dime si notas algo -pidió Kagome. Ayame se sentó junto a ella, y después negó con la cabeza -¿No notas dolor, ni que se mueva, ni que se salga ni nada?

-Nada, me siento como si no tuviera el periodo.

-Perfecto, ya está, eso significa que te lo has puesto bien, lo has conseguido -anunció Kagome, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-¿Así que ahora podré bañarme, no?

-Correcto.

-Kagome, ¡gracias! -exclamó, lanzándose a lo brazos de su amiga y cubriendo su mejilla de besos.

-Tranquila, no es nada. Ahora me toca a mi. Id a la habitación y buscad los trajes de baño que os comprásteis, vale? Yo ahora voy a ayudaros.

Las chicas se fueron, y ella procedió a ponerse también un tampón. Ella ya estaba acostumbrada, había tenido que aprender a ponerse uno para ir al pasado, porque es más cómodo e higiénico. Cuando terminó, se dirigió a su habitación, y vio que las chicas no habían decidido que ponerse.

-Kagome... A mi, esto tan destapado no me gusta -comentó Sango.

-Sango, cariño, vas a bañarte a la playa ¿qué te quieres poner? ¿Tu traje de exterminadora?

-Pues estaría mejor.

-¡Sango, por Dios, que vas a cantar como una alemeja si vas con eso!

Kagome no dijo ni una palabra más y fue derechita a su armario, de donde sacó un bikini de color negro. Se desvistió, y en menos de cinco minutos se lo puso.

-No pasa nada por bañarse así, es más, es la única forma. O así, o en pelota picada. Pero para eso habría que irse a una playa nudista, y ahí no vamos a ir. Así que no me seáis pudorosas y poneros los bikinis.

Las dos chicas se desvistieron tímidamente, poniendose primero la parte de abajo del traje de baño. Al llegar al de arriba, Sango le pidió ayuda a Kagome, que le hizo dos nudos en las tiras del sujetador de agua. Ayame le pidió que hiciera lo mismo, y luego ambas muchachas se vieron reflejadas en el espejo de la parte interna de la puerta del armario. Los sonrojos se hicieron más que evidente en sus caras al verse con tan poca ropa en el cuerpo. El bikini de Ayame era azul turquesa, y contrastaba de maravilla con su capelo rojizo, en cambio, el se Sango era de un rojo intenso, un rojo sangre, que le daba un toque muy sensual y sexy.

-¡Estáis de toma pan y moja! -gritó Kagome -Voy a avisar a los chicos para que se pongan sus bañadores, si es que tienen, y vosotras id poniendoos ropa cómoda sobre los bikinis.

Después de que Kagome saliera por la puerta de su habitación, las dos chavalas se dieron cuenta de que con la alegría del momento, la miko había salido con la única prenda que ese bikini sobre el cuerpo.

***

-Chicos, ¿os compré bañadores? -preguntó Kagome de golpe, apareciendo en el salón.

Kouga se sonrojó, y a Miroku se le pusieron los ojos como platos.

-¿Qué pasa?

En ese momento, de golpe, entró Inuyasha por la ventana, que se la quedó mirando boquiabierta.

-Kagome, ¡tápate! -gritó Inuyasha, corriendo hacia ella para taparla con su aori rojo.

-Inuyasha, ¡siéntate! -contestó sin alterarse. Una vez Inuyasha fue derechito al suelo, ella pasó por encima y fue directa a los otros chicos -No os avergoncéis de verme así, que este es mi traje de baño, y no habéis visto los de Ayame y Sango, y tampoco os imagináis los que veréis en la playa.

-¿En la playa? -preguntó Miroku.

-Sí, nos vamos a la playa, así que decidme ¿os compre ciertas prendas llamadas "bañadores"?

-Cre-creo que sí... -murmuró Kouga, intentando apartar la vista del espectacular cuerpo de la chica.

-Chicos, que estamos entre amigos, y en esta época las cosas no son como hace 500 años, por favor, nos os pongáis así. Esto no es nada comparado con que nos vieráis desnudas.

Y sin saber por qué, a Kouga comenzó a sangrarle la nariz. Kagome intentó aguantarse la risa, y corrió a la cocina a por un poco de papel, pero cuando volvió Kouga ya no estaba en el sofá, e Inuyasha estaba de pie, mirándola enfadadísimo.

-Eh... yo voy a bestirme... -Inuyasha se lanzó sobre ella, pero Kagome llegó a tiempo de esquivarlo, y corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, subió a su habitación y cerró de un portazo tras de sí. Dentro, Ayame y Sango se sorprendieron de verla entrar así, y ella se giró para decirles que no pasaba nada. Kagome se sorprendió al ver lo bien que le quedaban las prendas a las chicas. Sango llevaba un pantalón tejano corto y una camiseta de tirantes roja que disimulaba el bikini. Ayame, en cambio, iba con un bestido playero blanco, que cuando la mirabas daba la impresión de que brillaba.

-Bueno chicas, a ver si consigo convencer a los de abajo...

*****

DP: Bueno... son las 0:40, ya es domingo, y mañana lunes empiezo otra vez...

Inu: Venga, princess, no te hagas.

DP: Vale... lo siento... Sé que el cap no ha estado muy... es que la mejor parte de este viene en el siguiente, jijiji. Aunque lamento comunicar que este día es el último que tienen nuestros protas de descanso, a partir del cap siguiente las cosas comenzarán a complicarse, la batalla final se acerca, el fin de este fic también... Ayyy, no, no voy a recordarlo más, es muy doloroso. Sólo decir que mañana (porque desgraciadamente, ya es domingo) empieza de nuevo mi tortura y... no quiero hablar más de eso. Hoy seré breve y rápida, porque lo que os tengo que decir, ya lo sabéis: a partir de ahora no sé como irán los horarios aquí, quiero decir, no sé cada cuanto actualizaré, sólo sé que será cuando el cole me lo permita, porque permitanme decirles, señoritas, que cuarto ya no es tan fácil, no me puede quedar nada, y aparte de este fic, también tengo "Polos opuestos ¿siempre se atraen?" encima, que bueno, ese se salva porque ya tengo unos cuantos caps adelantados, aún así... Yo sólo espero que este fic esté terminado para navidad, en concreto para el día en que lo publiqué, o sea, uno de los días de diciembre. Además, tengo que apagar ya motores, que mi padre me está amenzándome con cortarme la luz si no cierro antes de que mi madre se acueste. Todo por culpa de lo que ya sabéis.

**yukino14**

**Crystal Butterfly 92**

**Kyome-chan**

**setsuna17**

**aiko amitie**

**Dark_yuki**

**kagome-chan1985**

**vaipra**

**tania56**

**Earand**

**kaoru-inuma**

**Natsuki Hikari**

**Silvemy89**

**AAPD1095**

**crazy-mile**

**karla**

**InuYKag4E**

DP: Que nadie se enfade con InuYKag4E, solo que ella fue la que subió el comentario número cien y... me hizo llorar. Pero esto no es solo ella, esos cien los habéis hecho todas vosotras, y por eso os adoro, ¡niñas! ¡OS AMO! *______*

Y perdonádme las faltas ortográfica, de verdad ¡esque ahora estoy haciéndolo todo con prisas por culpa de las constantes amenazas de mi padre! -.-'

Pensaréis que estoy loca, que tengo mañana (bueno, hoy, domingo) para terminarlo y hacerlo bien... No, este día tengo que terminar el diario de verano T_____T

Se despide vuestra fiel y, ahora mismo, histérica servidora:

_**Dark priinCess**_


	14. Las Reencarnaciones II

DP: Niñas, no sabéis lo que me está llevando todo esto -.- No imaginaba que fuera a ser tan duro...

Inu: ¿Duro? ¿Tú quieres ver y notar algo duro de verdad? -me pregunta acercándose sensualmente a mi y restregando una "inesperada" erección contra mi muslo.

DP: ¿Inuyasha, pero qué dices? O_O ¿Qué haces? -intento apartarlo, pero ha cerrado su brazos en torno a mi cintura sin dejarme escapatoria- Cállat... -en eso me doy cuenta de que si digo esa palabra, yo también iré al suelo- Maldito...

Inu: Aprendí de tu guión... -murmuró sensualmente cerca de mi oreja, frotándose con más insistencia contra mi.

DP: I-Inuyasha... ¿Sé puede saber qué coño...? -y me besa.

(Momentos de perplejidad para la autora)

DP: ¡AAAAH! -grito de golpe, dándole una hostia en toda la cara y apartándolo de mi - ¡Cállate! -y el perro come tierra. Veo que de la manga de su aori sale volando un cajita que va a parar a mis manos. La agarro al vuelo y miro de qué se trata- Esto es... No me lo puedo creer... ¿Inuyasha, ¡¿TE HAS TOMADO UNA VIAGRA?!

Inu: -se levanta, se tapa sus partes y me mira- Es que... no sé que me pasa últimamente que no...

DP: ¿Qué no se te levanta? -aguanto la risa porque veo que él me mira mal -JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! -me descojono de tal manera que acabo en el suelo, convulsionándome de las carcajadas- Jaja... Dios, que fuerte, ¡que fuerte! Por eso también tubiste que tomarte una de estas para la escena romanticona entre tú y Kag... Jajajaja -dejo de reír de repente- ¡Pero te dije que no tomaras más! ¡Eres un medio demonio, a saber que efectos secundarios puede tener esto en ti!

Inu: -gruñe- Vete al infierno...

DP: Sí, sí... -me levanto-. Yo me voy al infierno, pero tu seguirás siendo impotente.

(Golpe Bajo)

Inu: ¿Impotente yo? -me agarra de las piernas y me sube a su hombro derecho, como si fuera un saco de papas -¡Te voy a enseñar yo lo que es un hanyou con una viagra encima! -y me da un cachete en el culo.

DP: Inuyasha, ¡suéltame! -le golpeo la espalda, pero al final me resigno a que él tiene más fuerza que yo, y más ahora, que está pensando con el pene -Niñas, disfrutad del cap, que luego hablamos, creo que ahora debo tener un encuentro fortuito con este imbécil... -a Inuyasha- ¡Tira pa' la cama!

**Capítulo 14.**

No sabía cómo los había convencido, pero lo había hecho. Ahora estaban todos en un tren hacia la playa más cercana. Al final, resultaba que sí -ni recordarlo- les había comprado bañadores a los señoritos. El de Inuyasha era rojo -como no-, el de Kouga verde oscuro, y el de Miroku azul oscuro también, y les quedaban de muerte. Bueno, si ya les quedaban de fábula con una camiseta encima -ya que el "medio" exibicionismo está prohibido-, imagínate sin camiseta... Se nos caería la mandíbula al suelo.

Era increíble lo infantil que podía llegar a ser Inuyasha. Ahora que lo veía ahí, sentado en un asiento del tren, con una gorra de Sota, viéndolo mirar por la ventana con los ojos encendidos, parecía un niño. Estaba sentado de rodillas en el asiento, con las manos y la nariz pegados al cristal. Si la ventana estuviera abierta y él tuviera la lengua colgando, más que un crío parecería un perro. Por otro lado, la pareja lobuna estaba inquieta. Kouga y Ayame estaban nerviosos, tensos, no tenían mucha confianza con ese gran gusano metálico que en vez de patas largas tenía patas en forma circular, y que corría a una velocidad vertiginosa. Estando ahí dentro, daba la sensación de que habían sido engullidos por ese enorme gusano, y claro, eso ya les daba un pelín de cosa. Por otro lado, y por extraño que pareciera -extraño no, inaudito-, Sango y Miroku estaban sentados a parte, muy agarraditos y acaramelados... Kagome aún no se lo creía. Sango estaba dejando que la mano del monje se pasase de su cintura a su trasero de vez en cuando sin inmutarse. ¡El mundo se está volviendo loco!

Después de una larga hora de viaje, cuando todos se levantaron y comenzaron a andar, tenían una extraña sensación en el trasero, -esa sensación a la que solemos llamar "tengo el culo cuadrado*", pues lo mismo-, llegaron a la dichosa playa. Eso si, a las cuatro de la tarde, para no quemarse. Así no hay que comprar sombrilla. Ya venían comiditos y con la digestión hecha de casita, así que lo único que había que hacer ahora era disfrutar del sol, el agua y la arena.

Bueno... eso de disfrutar era un poco difícil, porque en cuanto las chicas se quitaron las ropas... Kagome no, porque ya la habían visto y no sorprendía tanto, pero a Kouga volvió a salirle otra vez sangre de la nariz -menos mal que Kagome llevaba un paquetito de clínex en la bolsa de playa que se había traido- al ver a Ayame tan despampanante, con ese ajustado, provocativo y poco cubridor bikini color azul... Y Miroku... A Miroku le faltó tiempo para echarse sobre Sango y comérsela a besos. Como es normal, los demás se quedaron poco más que flipados. Definitivamente, el mundo se había vuelto loco.

Por otro lado, Inuyasha no le quitaba el ojo de encima a Kagome -y como para no hacerlo-, quizá a los otros dos no les llamase tanto la atención, pero ese bikini negro contrastaba a la perfección con la fina y blanca piel de la chica, y eso, obviamente, no pasó desapercibido por el hanyou, que con la mirada se la comía descaradamente de arriba a abajo- y en diagonal-, recordando los sucesos de la noche anterior... Maldecía un millón y medio de veces la maldita carta que le había interrumpido en ese momento. ¡Maldita Kikyo! (DP: ¡OMG! O_O Chicas, ¿hemos leído todas bien?).

-Chicas, ¿os venís al agua? -preguntó Kagome, guardando su vestido playero en la mochila.

-Vale -accedió Ayame, levantándose de la enorme toalla de playa que compartía con Kouga y acercándose a ella.

Ambas chicas fueron a preguntarle a Sango, pero ésta estaba siendo apasionadamente besada por Miroku.

-Esto... ¿Miroku, te importa prestárnosla un ratito? -pidió Kagome, agarrando del brazo a Sango para levantarla del suelo y arrastrarla lejos de ese monje.

-Pero sólo un ratito, ¿eh? -permitió, con una sonrisa seductora -Devolvedmela pronto.

A Sango le tamblaban tanto las piernas que entre Kagome y Ayame tuvieron que arrastrarla hasta el agua.

-¡Ya nos lo estás contando todo! -chilló Ayame.

Sango se estaba haciendo la muerta, flotando sobre el líquido.

-Pues nada... él me pidió perdón de todas las formas posibles, se me declaro de una forma preciosa y mira... Es raro, lo sé, pero se ha estado controlando mucho últimamente. Ahora sólo me toca cuando se lo permito, y es una tontería que me niegue a estar con él si me muero de ganas de estarlo, ¿o no?

Las miró, para empezar a reírse de las cara que tenían sus dos interlocutoras. Ayame y Kagome estaban pálidas, con los ojos abiertos al máximo y con la mandíbula desencajada.

-Creo que no he escuchado bien... -murmuró Kagome.

-¿Puedes repetirlo? -pidió Ayame.

-No seáis tontas, anda. Me habéis escuchado perfectamente -fijó su vista en Ayame- Cambiemos de tema: y tú, Ayame, ¿qué tal vas con Kouga? No pareces tan enfadada con él como hace unos días. Y otra cosa, ¿dónde has estado ésta madrugada pasada?

-Eh... Bueno... -comenzó a ponerse roja- Él... yo...

-Cuenta, cuenta ¿qué ha pasado ya? -preguntó Kagome, con una pícara sonrisa en los labios.

-Es que, justamente ayer por la noche... -comenzó la pelirroja, mirando a Sango.

**-Flash Back-**

_Mientras una humana y un hanyou se lo estaban pasando teta*- y nunca mejor dicho- dentro de la casa, dos de los cuatro integrantes más de la vivienda, tenían constancia de ello. A decir verdad, daba un poco de envidia, así que uno de ellos se salió afuera para dejar de oírlos y pensar en sus cosas._

_-Kouga... -murmuró Ayame a los pies del Goshimboku._

_Sabía que su prometido había salido de la casa y lo había seguido. _

_-Tú también los has oído, ¿no? -murmuró con picardía el lobo, sentado en una de las ramas más altas del árbol. _

_-Sí... -ya puestos, aprovechó la misma excusa que él._

_De un gran salto, se sentó en la misma rama, junto a él._

_-¿Te duele? -preguntó ella de repente._

_Kouga la miró extrañado._

_-¿El qué? -preguntó confundido. _

_-¿Cómo que el qué? -preguntó consternada -Pues que Inuyasha y Kagome estén... -sabía que si continuaba, a él le dolería más._

_-¿Crees que he salido por eso? -preguntó con una media sonrisa divertida en los labios._

_Ayame asintió._

_-No, no es por eso. Envidia dan, eso no te lo negaré, pero da envidia lo que hacen, no quienes lo hacen._

_Ayame abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. ¿Había oído bien?_

_-¿Me estás diciendo que te da igual que Kagome...? _

_-Sí -admitió con un sonrisa divertida -Si te acordaras... -murmuró por lo bajo, nostálgico, pensando que ella no lo había escuchado._

_Pero sí lo había hecho, y eso la llevo a pensar en aquello que él le había dicho al haber aquel mal entendido. Él le había mencionado algo sobre la noche anterior que ella no recordaba. Quizá, con lo que acaba de decir se estaba refiriendo a eso._

_-¿Qué pasó aquella noche de la que no recuerdo nada?_

_Kouga la miró expectante._

_-¿Es-estás segura de que lo quieres saber?_

_Ella asintió enérgicamente._

_-Te lo resumiré: le partí la cara a aquel que quiso aprovecharse de tu embriaguez en aquel lugar extraño, le dije que no se te acercara más y te llevé a casa. No paraste de vomitar en todo el camino -hizo una pausa para reírse de la mueca de asco y confusión que puso la loba-, y una vez aquí empezaste a recriminarte por tus actos, diciéndome que habías sido una tonta al pensar que yo me fijaría en ti -vio como la chica se sonrojaba- y yo te mandé a callar con un beso...-ahora el que se puso rojo fue él. Ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente- Te dije que me estaba empezando a olvidar de Kagome, y te confesé que me estaba empezando a enamorar de ti... Y en eso te quedaste dormida._

_Ayame estaba boquiabierta, intentando analizar todas esas palabras. ¿O sea que Kouga se le había declarado? ¿Y la había besado? ¡Y ELLA SIN PODER RECORDARLO, MALDITA SEA!_

_-¿Qué...? -logró articular, pero como respuesta sólo obtuvo un apretón de labios por parte del lobo. _

_La pilló desprevenida, para qué negarlo, así que su primera reacción fue la de quedarse estática y la de intentar separarse de él. Y se separó, dejándolo sorprendido._

_-¿Pa-pasa algo? -preguntó angustiado y nervioso. Ahora empezaba a pensar que quizá la había cagado al ser tan directo en su narración._

_En cuanto Ayame pudo salir del shock, contestó._

_-¿Eh...? N-no -comenzó a tartamudear-. Es-esque n-no me lo espe... raba..._

_-Relájate -pidió el lobo, sonriéndole._

_Y Ayame notó tanta tranquilidad al ver esa sonrisa, que lo único que pudo hacer fue relajarse como él le había pedido._

_Kouga la agarró de la nuca, y ella poco a poco, con un enorme sonrojo en las mejillas, fue acercándose a él, hasta que sus labios se unieron, y sintieron que no querían despegarlos el uno del otro nunca más. Estuvieron unos pocos segundos quietos, uniendo sencillamente sus labios, hasta que Kouga entreabrió los suyos y empezó a moverlos suavemente sobre los de ella. Ayame lo imitó, y entreabrió más los labios cuando él pidió permiso para dejar pasar su lengua dentro de su boca. Lo dejó hacer, notando con sus lenguas jugaban y danzaban al mismo compás, sintiéndose atraídas la una por la otra como imanes. Fue un momento mágico para los dos. A Ayame la conmocionó tanta ternura, así que tímidamente enrolló sus brazos alrededor del cuello masculino, y Kouga acarició su cintura._

_Y durante varios minutos estuvieron así, hasta que un sonido los alarmó. La puerta principal de la casa había sido abierta y cerrada bruscamente, aunque la persona que la había cerrado había intentando no hacer ruido. Y tras ese sonido, el de una chanclas de goma andando demasiado deprisa sobre el asfalto del suelo, les hizo mirar hacia abajo. Vieron como Kagome salía de la casa, vestida con un fino camisón que dejaba ver aún la excitación sobre cierta parte de su anatomía, oliendo a excitación por los cuatro costados y respirando agitadamente._

_Estuvieron tentados a bajar y preguntarle qué le pasaba, pero vieron como Inuyasha salía de la ventana de su habitación, disparado, dirigiéndose a ella y la siguió hasta dondequiera que se dirigieran. Ellos decidieron largarse a algún lugar apartado del templo a pasar un rato juntos, solos, él y ella, y su intimidad._

**-Fin del Flash Back-**

-¿O sea que tú lo sabías? ¿Y me has hecho pasar vergüenza contandooslo? -reprochó Kagome, inflando los mofletes.

-Jajaja... Es que prefería que me lo contaras tú, quería ver tu cara -hizo una pausa para dejar de reír y poner una cara un poco más seria -Pero aún me pregunto una cosa: ¿qué pasó? ¿Por qué salisteis?

-Nada, una chorrada -mintió Kagome, comenzando a ponerse un pelín nerviosa.

-Oídme, pues a mi también se me declaró anoche Miroku.

-¿A sí? Cuenta -no se pudo contener Ayame.

**-Flash Back-**

_Estaba la exterminadora tan feliz y a gusto en los brazos de Morfeo, cuando unos zarandeos y una voz susurrando su nombre la catapultaron hacia el mundo real. Ella se removió un poco en sus cobijas, intentando separar su mente de su cuerpo de nuevo, pero la otra persona no paraba de insistir._

_-Ayame, déjame dormir..._

_-Sango, que soy yo, Miroku._

_Ese nombre hizo reaccionar a la chica. Ese nombre y la mano del monje sobre cierta parte de su anatomía._

_-¡Pervertido, sal de aquí ahora mismo! -chillo en voz baja, levantándose de la cama de un salto y pegándose al armario -¿Dónde está Ayame?_

_-No lo sé -admitió sorprendido por la reacción de la chica -Sango, ¿qué haces?_

_-¿Cómo que qué hago?_

_-¿Por qué huyes? ¿Acaso te asusto? -preguntó alzando una ceja._

_-No, tu no. Me asusta tu mano._

_Miroku puso cara de póquer._

_-Sango, no seas tonta, acercate._

_La exterminadora, a paso lento y desconfiado, se acercó a la cama y se sentó junto a Miroku._

_-Sango, yo... quiero pedirte disculpas -hizo una pausa al ver la cara de sorpresa de la chica- Siento... manosearte el trasero y mirar a otras chicas, siento ser un mujeriego, pero no puedo evitarlo -vio como la cara de Sango se enrogeció de la rabia-. No me entiendas mal. Entiende que soy un hombre, y sí, vale, Inuyasha no se parece en lo más mínimo a mi, él no es un pervertido, ni un mirón ni manosea a nadie, pero es porque él es una persona más cerrada. Tú sabes de sobra que yo soy como un libro abierto. Aunque tú también tienes tela, y no quiero ofenderte y ni hacerte enfadar, pero lo que yo tengo de mujeriego es lo mismo que tu tienes de estrecha, y no me lo puedes negar._

_-Miroku..._

_-Déjame terminar. Lo que yo quiero decirte es que, pese a que a veces mire a otras mujeres, eso no significa que yo olvide lo que siento por ti. Además de que cuando le pido hijos a una jovencita, es para hacer la gracia, y lo sabes. Sango, yo te quiero a ti. Quiero estar contigo todos y cada uno de los días de mi vida, y si puede ser, más allá de la muerte, porque te amo -vio como Sango se sonrojaba y abría los ojos desmesuradamente-. Cuando descubrí que estaba enamorado de ti, me asusté porque pensaba que dejaría de ser el de siempre, y más me asustó enamorarme de ti, que eres tan complicada. Pero después se volvió como una obsesión, me gustan los retos, así que decidí retarte, y mi meta era conquistarte, y lo conseguí, pero siempre hay obstáculos en el camino, y mi poca vergüenza es uno de ellos. _

_Sango estaba a cuadro. Intentaba tragar de alguna forma razonable toda esa información y organizarla en su cabeza de manera coherente, pero era bastante difícil._

_-Puede parecer tonto o cursi lo que te he dicho, pero es la verdad. Y aunque tu pienses que mi forma mujeriega de ser es imperdonable, y me odies cada vez que coqueteo con otras, o que, simplemente, no me soportes como persona, yo te voy a seguir queriendo. Pero ya te aviso que no puedo cambiar. Puedo intentarlo, pero va a ser difícil._

_-Mi... roku... _

_-Sango... -murmuró muy bajito, y lentamente se fue acercando a su rostro, que cada vez adquiría un color más rojo. Unió sus labios con los de ella, pero nos los movió, ya que ella no reaccionaba- Sango te amo. Por favor... perdóname..._

_En ese momento, la chica reaccionó. Se alejó de él y pensó en todo lo que él acababa de decirle. Sí, era cierto que no soportaba su comportamiento mujeriego. Odiaba cuando le pedía hijos a otras mujeres, o cuando manoseaba su trasero en los momentos menos adecuados. Era un libidinoso, pero si no lo fuera no sería Miroku, __**su**__ Miroku. Aunque analizándolo bien, no es que le diese rabia todo eso (bueno, lo de su mano en su trasero sí), pero no era rabia ni odio lo que sentía cuando lo veía coquetear con otras mujeres -que también-, sino que lo que en verdad sentía, eran celos; unos enormes y fuertes celos. Ella también lo amaba, eso lo sabía desde hacía tiempo, y recordaba la noche en la que se besó con Ryo, y luego Miroku le había gritado todo aquello allí en medio. Había estado esquivando mujeres y vigilándola sólo para estar con ella, porque la quería. A pesar de toda esa capa de perversión que lo hace ver tan mujeriego y libidinoso, por dentro hay otro mundo, otro Miroku; un Miroku tierno y sensible, que sólo tiene ojos para una mujer, y la afortunada es ella. _

_-Miroku -gimoteó, y se lanzó a su brazos para besarlo tiernamente en los labios. Del impulso, los dos cayeron hacia atrás, quedando Sango sobre él._

_La besó con suavidad y dulzura, haciendo que la chica se tranquilizara. _

**-Fin del Flash Back-**

-Joder... Ni que se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para declararse los tres la misma noche -comentó Kagome, confusa.

A unos cuantos metros alejados de ellas, estirados en la arena, tres chicos se miraron entre sí y sonrieron pícaramente.

Kagome notó como Sango y Ayame miraban mucho a la orilla, con ansias. Bueno, más que a la orilla, miraban a ciertos chicos que había en la orilla, tumbados sobre dos toallas.

-Chicas... ¿queréis ir con ellos?

Las miradas de niñas buenas que pusieron las dos chicas fueron la respuesta para Kagome.

-Tirad, anda, tirad.

Dicho y echo. Nadaron lo suficiente hasta que el agua les llegaba por la cadera y comenzaron a correr sobre la arena. Una vez salieron del agua se dirigieron hacia las toallas donde estaban Miroku y Kouga -separadas por una distancia considerable la una de la otra- y se tiraron sobre sus respectivos chicos, que las recibieron con los brazos abiertos.

Inuyasha, por otro lado, bufó molesto, ya que Kagome se había quedado en el agua, sin ninguna intención de salir de ella, y él se había quedado con el moco colgando*. Se estiró completamente, cerró los ojos y se puso a pensar, de nuevo, en la escenita de anoche.

No muy lejos de ahí, flotando y dejándose llevar por la corriente, una chica pensaba exactamente en lo mismo.

Había sido tan... irreal, increíble, inaudito... Y pensar que él había entrado en la habitación enfadado, con ganas de guerra, y mira como habían terminado. Un poco más y hacen el amor ¡EL AMOR! Se gritó mentalmente Kagome. Maldita la carta del pasado... Había estado tan a gusto bajo Inuyasha, entre sus brazos, pegada a él, rozándolo, besándolo, acariciándolo, desnudándolo... Si seguía pensando eso iba a enloquecer. Se sumergió completamente en el agua, que estaba fresquita, y eso hizo que su excitación bajara un poco.

Cuando salió de nuevo a la superfície se topó con la imponente figura de Inuyasha, que la miraba intentsamente con esos ojos dorados que la perseguían por todas partes. Se lo quedó mirando desafiante. Y desprevenida y salvajemente -como siempre, vamos- Inuyasha agarró de la nuca a Kagome y poseyó sus labios con ferocidad y ahínco. Kagome chocó estrepitosamente contra el grande y duro pecho del hanyou, pero eso no impidió que él parara de besarla. Así que se resignó y puso sus manos sobre el pecho masculino, haciendo fuerza para darle a entender que quería que parara, o que al menos dejase de ser tan rudo. Inuyasha eligió la segunda opción, como si le hubiera leído la mente. Dejó de mover sus labios con tanta brusquedad, dejó una de su manos en la nuca y la otra la deslizó suavemente por la espalda femenina hasta detenerla en su cintura. La besó hasta la saciedad, hasta dejarla sin aliento, y después posó sus labios a la vera de la oreja de Kagome y le susurró unas palabras que hicieron que la chica se quedara toda loca:

-No sabes las ganas que tenía de hacer esto desde que te he visto con esta ropa -admitió con voz ronca.

-¿Sólo desde que me has visto así? -chinchó ella, sonriendo pícaramente. Inuyasha la miró, sonriendo igual y volvió a besarla con la misma intensidad.

Justo en ese momento Kagome recordó un detalle.

-¿Has dejado la mochila sola? -preguntó de repente, rompiendo el beso y mirando hacia la orilla.

-¿Cómo?

-¿Cómo se te ocurre venir aquí dejándola la mochila sola? -reprochó, corriendo hacia la orilla -¿Qué te costaba dejarla con alguno de esos cuatro?

-¿Pero que pasa con la mochila? -preguntó confundido, siguiéndola.

-Que nos la pueden robar, ¿Te parece poco? -preguntó con sarcasmo. En cuanto llegó a la mochila, la abrió y la revisó en su totalidad. -Menos mal, está todo... -suspiró con alivio.

-Hay que ver... Ya no sólo una carta, sino que también tiene que interrumpirnos una mochila... -murmuró en voz baja, enfadado.

-Acuéstate y suda -dijo groseramente Kagome, señalando la toalla. Cogió su monedero de la mochila y comenzó a caminar hacia una chiringuito.

-¿Y tú a dónde vas? -le preguntó el chico, entre enfadado y confuso.

-No te importa -contestó ella, levantando un brazo y bajándolo de forma brusca, haciendo un ademán de abatimiento.

Menudo par... Tan pronto están fenomenal, comiéndose a besos, y de repente ya están discutiendo. Es algo típico de esto dos.

Kagome, relajándose, se dirigió al chiringuito más próximo y compró dos refrescos y una botella de agua grande. Y, tranquilamente, poniendo una de las latas sobre su cuello para sofocar el calor, se dirigió a la toalla. Inuyasha no le había quitado el ojo de encima ni cuando se había ido ni ahora que volvía, y eso le había servido para darse cuenta de lo llamativa era que esa mujer para los hombres. No había habido un solo tío que no la mirara con lujuria al pasar, y eso había puesto de muy mala leche al hanyou. Kagome era suya, _suya_, y ningún otro hombre tenía derecho a mirarla de esa manera, a excepción de él.

-Toma -murmuró suavemente Kagome, entregándole una de las latas y sentándose junto a Inuyasha.

-Gracias -murmuró el chico quedamente, quitándole de la mano la lata y desviando la mirada.

Kagome suspiró, abatida.

-Perdóname -pidió ella, mirándolo.

Inuyasha la miró confuso. ¿Por qué se estaba disculpando? Él estaba enfadado por la lujuria en las miradas que todos aquellos asquerosos le habían lanzado a ella. No era su culpa ser tan hermosa.

Un momento, no, ella no sabía nada de eso, se estaba disculpando por otra cosa. ¿El qué?... ¡Ah! Ahora la descubría. Ella pensaba que él seguían enfadado por la chorrada de la mochila.

Tardó tanto en contestar que Kagome le quietó el voto de la palabra.

-Siento haberme puesto así por lo de la mochila, pero es que dentro están nuestras cosas, y el dinero, y si nos lo roban, ya me dirás cómo volvemos a casa.

Él se reincorporó y se sentó junto a ella, la agarró de la nunca y pegó su frente con la de ella.

-Podrías subirte a mi espalda y, puede que a casa no, pero lejos sí que te llevaría.

Kagome sonrió tímidamente y rozó sus labios con los masculinos, hasta que finalmente le dio un pequeño piquito y se alejó de él para beber de la lata que recientemente había abierto. Tomó un largo trago, y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, acompañado de una pequeño dolor de cabeza.

-Inuyasha, ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa?

-Claro -y comenzó a darle un largo trago a su refresco.

-¿Por qué pasó lo de anoche?

Inuyasha se ahogó con el líquido, lo escupió, formando una bonita cascada de color naranja, y tosiendo con brusquedad. Kagome se aguantó la risa y le dio unas leves palmaditas en la espalda.

-Coff-coff... ¿Y eso a qué coff... viene coff? -preguntó respirando hondo para recuperar aire.

-Primero recupérate del shock y luego te cuento -aconsejó acariciándole la espalda de forma circular- ¿Mejor? -vio como el chico tosía por última vez y asentía. -Viene a que lo de anoche fue muy... espontáneo. Tú entraste de forma amenazante, me lanzaste a la cama y me dijiste todas esas cosas. Y al final, mira como terminamos, haciendo... -le costaría lo suyo decir las palabras que tenía que decir sin morirse del corte*- casi haciendo el amor... -bajó la mirada, apenada.

-¿Te arrepientes? -preguntó Inuyasha, en un tono demasiado serio que hizo asustar a Kagome.

-No, claro que no. Pero es que no lo entiendo... Fue muy rápido todo, y no le encuentro una explicación.

-Tuve que utilizar todo mi autocontrol para no abalanzarme sobre ti y ese niñato, separaros y llevarte a la fuerza lejos de él.

Esas palabras la hicieron sorprender de sobremanera. Se esperaba cualquier respuesta menos esa. Levantó el rostro y lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos. Y vio como él la miraba con reproche, con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Luego escuché lo que pensabas de mí, y que yo estaba muerto para ti, y eso hizo encender más mi rabia. Tenía unas enormes ganas de matar a ese Nakura que te estaba alejando de mí, pero a ti te tenía más cerca, y por eso entré a tu cuarto y te dije esas cosas -admitió con voz ronca y acongojada-. Pero por lo que pude comprobar, tan indiferente no te soy, ni me odias tanto, ni mucho menos me consideras un muerto, porque sabes que los muertos nos hacen esas cosas... -añadió con picardía, mirándola burlonamente.

-Imbécil - rezongó Kagome, dándole una bofetada en la cara. Se levantó de la toalla dispuesta a volver al agua, pero una mano agarró su muñeca y la mandó directa a la toalla -. Déjame -ordenó con los ojos húmedos.

-Kagome no te pongas tonta -dijo él, seriamente -¿Tú has entendido lo que te acabo de decir?

-Perfectamente.

-No, no lo has entendido -hizo una pausa para agarrarla del mentón y lograr que lo mirara a los ojos- Estaba celoso de que ese insecto se te acercara, y más de que te besara ¿es que no lo entiendes?

-Sí, eso sí que lo entiendo. Lo que no entiendo es porqué después me reprochaste todas esas cosas, porque por si no te has dado cuenta, últimamente te has estado comportando de la misma manera como la que te describrí. Eres un estúpido porque no te das cuenta de nada, un egoísta porque siempre quieres tenerme ahí cuando no puedes estar con tu adorable Kikyo, un egocéntrico porque no piensas en nadie más que no seas tú, y un manipulador porque, de una manera u otra, siempre consigues que haga lo que tú quieres, ¡como pasó ayer noche y como ha pasado siempre! -reprochó, golpeándolo mentalmente.

Y todas esas verdades explotaron en la cara del hanyou como una bomba atómica.

Kagome respiró hondo intentando recuperar el aire perdido durante su discurso. No había notado cuando las lágrimas habían surcado a sus anchas por sus mejillas, lo que si veía ahora era la mirada perdida y oscura de Inuyasha.

-Y puedes decirme que te fastidió oírme decir eso, pero es la verdad. Y lo de que estás muerto para mí... eso sólo fue la rabia del momento.

Disimuladamente, dos personitas se acercaron a ellos.

-Ehh... Kagome, sentimos interrumpir, pero es que nosotras también queremos refrescos. ¿Nos das dinero, por favor?

-Por supuesto -Kagome se secó rápidamente las lágrimas y rebuscó su monedero en la mochila. Se lo entregó a las chicas y estas se fueron hacia el mismo chiringuito al que había ido ella.

-¿Lo ha puesto fino*, eh? - comentó Ayame, preocupada, a una distancia prudente.

-Ya ves... incluso yo que no tengo tu oído la he escuchado... Le ha dado un viaje bueno* -contestó Sango.

-Pues vamos bien -ironizó con disgusto Ayame.

Llegaron a la barra del chiringuito y pidieron sus bebidas y dos más para los chicos, sin darse cuenta que detrás de ellas había otras dos chicas haciendo cola. Se giraron bruscamente y chocaron las cuatro.

-Lo siento -dijeron la peliroja y la castaña al unísono.

-No, tranquila -contestó la chica con la que había chocado Ayame.

-No pasa nada -contestó la otra chica, la que había chocado con Sango.

Las cuatro chicas se miraron.

Sorpresa. Silencio. Horror.

Y las cuatro chicas pegaron tal grito, que toda la playa las miró.

Las dos desconocidas dieron un paso atrás, con los ojos como platos. Y nuestras chicas dieron otro paso hacia atrás, chocando contra la barra del chiringuito y dejando caer las latas de refresco.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Kagome nada más llegar. Vio la cara de horror de sus dos amigas y miró a las dos chicas que tenían delante, y ahora su cara también se tiñó de sorpresa.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? -preguntaron nuestros chicos al verlas a todas con cara de haber visto un fantasma.

Y vieron ellos también a las dos desconocidas, y todos fliparon quicos.

-No me lo puedo creer... -murmuró Sango.

-Yo tampoco -contestó Ayame.

¡Las dos chicas de delante de nuestras chicas era idénticas a ellas!

-¿Kagome?

A Kagome se le paró el corazón al reconocer esa voz como la de la desconocida pelirroja. Escudriñó a la chica tan parecida a su amiga, y ahora recordó algo muy gordo.

-¿Kairi?

Miroku estaba a cuadros, su mirada iba de Sango a la otra chica, y Kouga miraba a Ayame y luego a la tal Kairi.

-¿La conoces? -preguntó Ayame, señalando a la otra chica.

-Prima... -murmuró Kairi, mirando a Kagome.

-¿Pe-pero... qué haces tú aquí? Si tu vives en Shibuya... -murmuró boquiabierta, y sin poder evitarlo se lanzó a los brazos de la chica.

-Kagome... -correspondió al abrazo- Estoy de vacaciones, y decidí venir aquí a pasar el verano. Tenia pensado ir a verte, hace tanto que te veo -admitió, comenzando a derramar lágrimas de la emoción.

-Es verdad... hace por lo menos cuatro años que no nos vemos... -murmuró, deshaciendo el abrazo y limpiándose las lágrimas que habían caído por sus mejillas- No... no me lo puedo creer.

-Kairi ¿recuerdas que delante nuestro hay dos chicas clavadas a nosotras? -recordó la "clon" de Sango, que al decir eso pasó a ser el centro de atención.

-Cierto... ¿Kagome, te importaría explicarnos qué está pasando? ¿Y ellas quienes son? -preguntó Kairi, con un poco de recelo.

-Eh... -las palabras no salían de su garganta.

-Kagome -la llamó Sango- ¿Son quienes creo que son...? -murmuró muy bajito.

-Creo que sí...

-¿Crees que sí qué? -preguntó su prima, confundida.

-Kairi... es una historia complicada y larga de explicar, dame tu número

-¿Qué?

-Qué me digas tu número de teléfono -miró a sus amigos -. Vosotros recoged las cosas -fue a la barra y le pidió al camarero un boli y un trozo de papel. Apuntó el número y devolvió el boli-. Cuando pueda te llamo y te lo explico, ¿vale? -le dio una beso en la mejilla y se fue corriendo tras sus amigos.

-¿Cómo?... -Kairi y la copia de Sango se quedaron ahí paradas, delante del chiringuito con cara de desconcierto.

Una vez Kagome llegó donde los demás recogían las toallas, Ayame reprochó:

-¿Por qué nos tenemos que ir ya? -haciendo un puchero.

-No, si te parece nos quedamos a contárselo para que nos tomen por locos -contestó Kagome, poniéndose el vestido y cogiendo la mochila, comenzando a caminar directa a la estación de tren.

Y corriendo más que andando -por si a Kairi y compañía se le ocurría seguirles- se dirigieron a la estación, y llegaron justo a tiempo para coger el tren sin tener que esperar.

El tren estaba a rebosar de gente, no había ni un asiento libre y había más gente de pie que sentada. Más que nada, había hombres, empresarios, que ahora salían de trabajar y se dirigían a sus casas. Afortunadamente, Kouga y Miroku encontraron dos lugares libres y se sentaron, y Ayame se sentó sobre el lobo y Sango sobre el monje, pero Kagome e Inuyasha tuvieron que quedarse de pie. Inuyasha llevaba el rostro bajado, y su flequillo le tapaba los ojos. Kagome, en cambio, iba seria pero con el rostro bien alto, aunque mirando hacia otro lado. De vez en cuando le echaba una ojeada a Inuyasha, pero cuando lo hacía era para mirarlo con odio.

Para Kagome, el viaje se estaba haciendo larguísimo. Pensar en todas las cosas que le había soltado a Inuyasha... Sí, vale, había sido brusca, pero también sincera, esa era la cruda verdad, y por mucho que le molestara, ya era hora de que alguien se la estampara en las narices a ese hanyou arrogante. Aunque verdaderamente se sentía fatal. Su propia época la hacía volverse más agresiva, o más segura según se mire. Ahora ella está en su entorno, en su era, en su tiempo, y eso la hace desenvolverse con más soltura. En cambio Inuyasha, ahora está en un lugar desconocido que lo hace frágil y débil. En eso Kagome tenía ventaja, pero seguía siendo cruel, al menos con él.

"Debería pedirle perdón", pensó la miko.

Y entreabrió los labios para decir algo, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de salir el sonido de su garganta, la sangre se le congeló en las venas. Sintió un nudo en la garganta y otro en el estómago, y una escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza. El pulso comenzó a acelerársele y su corazón a latir con fuerza e intensidad dentro de su pecho, haciéndole daño cada latido. La piel de todo su cuerpo se puso de gallina y su nariz dejó de inhalar aire. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, formando dos esferas marrones perfectas. Unas pequeñas gotas de sudor comenzaron a recorrer sus sienes y su cara se convirtió en todo un cuadro. Estaba roja como un tomate, y las aletas de la nariz su ensancharon. Tragó duro.

Inuyasha notó todos esos cambios en el cuerpo de la chica, y la miró confuso, sin saber lo que le pasaba. Hasta que Kagome pegó un grito y volteó para encontrarse con un anciano. Lo asesinó con la mirada y el viejo le guiñó un ojo.

-¡¿VIEJO VERDE COMO SE ATREVE A TOCARME EL CULO, SO ASQUEROSO?!

Y con todas sus fuerzas estampó su mano en la cara del viejo, y, del impulso, el señor salió disparado hacia atrás, chocando estrepitosamente contra dos personas detrás suyo.

Inuyasha y los demás miraron al viejo con recelo, y a Kagome se la quedaron mirando con incredulidad.

-¡Vámonos a otros vagón! -ordenó, y no hizo falta añadir nada más para que los otros cinco la siguieran al vagón contiguo.

A comparación del primer vagón, el siguiente en el que entraron estaba vacío, sólo había un hombre acompañado de un niño de unos tres años que no despegaba los ojos de la ventana -en la misma posición en la que había estado Inuyasha al principio- y dos mujeres, una anciana junto a una mujer de unos cuarenta años.

Apartados de las dos mujeres se sentaron las dos parejitas -apartadas también entre ellas, claro está- y en los asientos opuestos, se sentaron Inuyasha y Kagome. La miko, con un claro gesto de enfado, asentó el trasero en el asiento, cruzó las piernas y los brazos bajo su pecho, y cerró los ojos con fuerza apoyando su cabeza en el cristal de la ventana. Respiró hondo.

Pasaron nos minutos en completo silencio, en los que Kagome se relajó y consiguió desviar de su mente este suceso tan desagradable.

-¿Mami? -preguntó una vocecilla infantil cerca de Kagome- ¿Qué te pacha, mami? -volvió a preguntar esa voz aguda y chillona, pero muy tierna. Una manita agarró el vestido de Kagome y tiró de él para llamar su atención.

Kagome abrió los ojos y miró a su izquierda. Allí se encontró a un niño precioso, con rasgos infantiles pero perfilados perfectamente. Los ojos de ese niño eran enormes y eran de un color ámbar hermoso, pero ese ámbar se veía ensombrecido por un tono marrón almendra. Aún así eran unos ojos hermosos. Y el fino y corto pelo que crecía en su cabecita era tan rubio que parecía plata. Le pareció adorable, así que lo acogió entre sus brazos.

-No, precioso, yo no soy tu mamá -lo sentó sobre su regazo y le acarició el pelo -¿Sabes que eres muy hermoso? -y una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, y directamente, otra se dibujó en la adorable carita del niño.

Los demás miraron a Kagome enternecidos. Aunque Inuyasha, más que enternecido, estaba sorprendido. Miraba al niño con sorpresa, recelo, desconfianza y confusión.

-Kagome -llamó Inuyasha a la miko- E-ese niño... es clavado a mi cuando yo tenía más o menos esa edad.

-¿Qué? -preguntó ella, confusa.

-Mocoso, no molestes -dijo con cariño una varonil voz.

Kagome miró de nuevo a su izquierda, y se encontró con un hombre de cabello corto, del mismo color que el del niño, y con unos ojo más ámbares incluso que los del mismo Inuyasha. Y ahí sí que todos los jóvenes miraron boquiabiertos al hombre.

E-Ese hombre era... ¡calcado a Sesshomaru!

Tenía los mismo rasgos finos y elegantes, sólo que su mirada no era tan fría, ni muchos menos, era muy cálida y tranquilizadora. Y la luna en la frente ni las marcas en las mejillas estaban en ese rostro varonil y perfecto. Inuyasha se levantó de golpe y dio un paso hacia atrás. Kagome intentó abrir la boca para decir algo, pero las palabras no quisieron salir de su garganta. Y los demás miraban con los ojos como platos al hombre tan parecido al hermano mayor del hanyou ahí presente.

-Pe-perdone usted... ¿E-este niño es su-suyo?

El hombre la miró un poco confuso, pero luego sonrió de una manera que haría temblar las piernas de cualquier mujer.

-Claro -miró al niño -Inuyasha, ven aquí, no molestes más a la chica.

Ahora sí que todo estaban flipando colores.

-N-no, no, tranquilo, si no me molesta... -miró al niño, que las estaba mirando a ella -Inuyasha, eres hermoso.

-Como su madre -comentó el hombre.

-¿Su madre?

-Sí. Eres muy parecida a ella, por eso se te a acercado. Siempre que ve a una mujer parecida a su madre se acerca a ella -explicó, sacando un papel de su cartera y mostrándoselo a Kagome -. Ésta es Rine, mi mujer.

Kagome abrió los ojos como platos. ¡La chica de la foto era clavada a Rin!

-¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? -se atrevió a decir Kagome, mientras el hombre guardaba la fotografía.

-Por supuesto.

-¿Usted como se llama?

El hombre la miró dudoso durante unos segundos, para luego contestar:

-Sesshomaru, ¿por qué?

-Eh... No, por nada, simple curiosidad... -Kagome estaba que ya no cabía en sí de tanto asombro- No me lo puedo creer... -murmuró en voz baja.

El niño entre sus brazos se acomodó en su pecho.

-Sus nombres son preciosos, pero extraños. ¿Tienen alguna referencia? -preguntó la chica como el que no quiere la cosa.

El hombre sonrió.

-Según sé, un antepasado mío se llamaba Sesshomaru, y mis padres decidieron llamarme así. El motivo lo sabrán ellos. Yo estube buscando cosas, informándome sobre la historia de mis linajes, y descubrí que ese antepasado, tenía un medio hermano al que no soportaba, y ese medio hermano se llamaba Inuyasha. Cuando lo descubrí, ese nombre me gustó, y convencí a mi mujer para nombrar así a este enano -dijo la última frase con cariño.

El niño, mediante gestos, le hizo entender a Kagome que quería que los soltara. Ella lo dejó sobre el asiento, y el crío fue hacia su padre gateando. El hombre lo acogió entre sus brazos con mucha ternura y besó su cabecita.

Una voz femenina sonó por los altavoces anunciando la llegada a una nueva parada.

-Bueno, nosotros nos bajamos aquí -anunció el hombre, levantándose y llevando al crío en brazos, que estaba ya dormitando.

-Ha sido un gusto conocerle, señor Sesshomaru.

-Igualmente. Hasta otra -se despidió, y salió del tren.

Dentro del vagón quedaron seis adolescentes flipando por haber presenciado y conocido a tal personaje. Era demasiado difícil creer que ese hombre tan abierto, amable y cálido fuese la reencarnación de Sesshomaru.

Y así estuvieron todo el viaje, en silencio, alucinando por lo ocurrido.

*********

DP: Bueno... debo reconocer que ha sido un cap bastante largo. Por eso me he tardado más de lo normal. Por eso y porque no esperaba que fuese tan du... complicado de llevar -Inuyasha me mira burlonamente-. En serio... sólo llevo cuatro semanas de clase y ya he tenido 3 exámenes. Y cada día me siento más cansada y con más sueño, no lo entiendo.

Inu: Perra, que eres una perra.

DP: Perdona, aquí el perro eres tú, querido INU. Es más, tan pera no puedo ser después demostrarte cómo soy en la cama... -lo miro burlona-. He aguantado más que tú... Una humana a podido más que tú, ¡y tú contabas con la ayuda de una viagra! ¡Eres patético!

Inu: ¡Cállate!

DP: ¡Cállate tú! -y se estampa contra el suelo.

(Inu se levanta de golpe y se marcha)

DP: Al fin me deja en paz... No sabéis la guerra que me ha dado... Y bueno, ehe... No os cuento los detalles de cómo es en la cama. Ahora entiendo cómo se sintió Kagome rodando aquella escena, tocándolo, acariciándolo... oioioi, ¡que me excito otra vez! xD -hago una pausa para quitar la cara de pervertida que estoy poniendo y pongo una cara más seria- Bueno, como ya habéis visto, este cap ha sido de cachondeo con las reencarnaciones (aunque no termina aquí, muahaha). Iba a poner a la anciana del tren como Kaede yl viejo verde como Myoga, pero eso ya hubiese sido demasiado. Aunque imagináoslo, la cara de Kagome y los demás... DIOOOOS, me descojono* sólo de pensarlo xD. Por cierto, ahora que pongo un astedisco: hay palabras y expresiones con ese símbolo al lado, es porque voy a escribirlos aquí para enseñaros el significado, ¿vale?

"Tener el culor cuadrado": tenerlo acartonado, aplastado de estar tanto tiempo sentado.

"Pasarlo teta": pasarlo bien, pasarlo divinamente.

"Quedarse con el moco colgando": quedarse con las ganas.

"Morirse del corte": morirse de la vergüenza.

"Lo ha puesto fino": lo ha puesto verde, lo ha puesto de todos los colores, le ha cantado las cuarenta.

"Le ha dado un buen viaje": es una frase sinónima a la de "Lo ha puesto fino".

"Me descojono": me parto de la risa, LOL.

DP: Si hay otras expresiones que no hayáis entendido decídmelo, que es que a veces mi forma de expresión es demasiado... española -.-' Bueno... ahora mismo no sé que más deciros, sólo que también voy a actualizar mi otro fic, ah, sí, y proceder a agradecer los reviews de:

**tania56**

**dark_yuki**

**RefiraM**

**Natsuki Hikari**

**DereaMoony**

**kagome-chan1985**

**InuYKag4E**

**Silvemy89**

**Kyome-chan**

**Rooh**

**shang-yang**

**narutito**

**Peachilein**

DP: Me acabo de releer los coments y creo que tengo cosas que aclarar...No sé que manía tenéis con que Nakura es Naraku. Sí, en el nombre y en el físico se parecen, y la carta lo dice claro, ¿pero por qué la tomáis con él? A mi me parece un buen chico. No adelantéis acontecimientos chicas, que luego os llevaréis una sopresa. Muchas gracias también por todos los ánimos y la suerte que me deseáis en la escuela, no sabéis lo bien que me sientan, en serio... vosotras sois las fuerza que me ayuda a seguir *-* -lágrimas de emoción-. Y otra cosa que me halaga mucho es que os gusten tanto mis fics, de verdad, cuando me decís que son geniales y hermosos... no sabéis lo bien que me siento, porque yo todo esto, todo lo que escribo, lo hago por y para vosotras, para que os guste, os emociones, os entretenga, ¡os todo! En serio, muchísimias gracias, ¡OS AMO! RefiraM, tú y yo tenemos cosas en común eh...? xD Tenemos la misma mente malvada, pensando cada dos por tres en como contradecir a papá y a mamá XDDD InuYKag4E y Peachilein... adoro todo lo que me decís, adoro que me digáis lo que más os ha gustado de cada cap, y Peach, ya se te echaba de menos, de verdad. Y Rooh, debo decirte que no me desagrada la pareja de Kag y Kouga, y cuando leí tu comentario, mi mente viciosa ya empezó a pensar en varias cosas... Quizá, con un poco de suerte, pronto veréis por aquí un fic mío de esa pareja, jejeje. Y bueno, ya tengo que dejaros. Perdonadme las faltas ortográficas, hago lo que puedo, y muchísimas gracias, y besos y abrazos y achuchones, ¡que os quiero!

Se depide vuestra fiel servidora:

_**dark priinCess**_


	15. Aclaraciones

DP: No me matéis aún, POR FAVOOOR! T_______________T Sé que ha sido una injusticia no actualizar hasta ahora, pero es que no he podido. Llevo dos semanas intentando hacerlo, pero cuando tenía tiempo libre se me iba la inspiración, y la hija de puta me volvía en medio de las clases, y claro, ahí no puedo hacer nada, ni escribirlo en la libreta siquiera, porque sino me pillan los profes lo hacen mis compañeros, y como son unos morbosos y me tienen por una friki*... -miro a un lado y a otro- Qué raro, ¿dónde está Inuyasha que no está aquí dándome la brasa? -vuelvo al público- En fin, lo dejo aquí, las noticias al final, que no quiero haceros esperar más, suficiente tiempo ha pasado ya -.- ¡Hasta luego!

**Capítulo 15.**

El asombro aún estaba presente entre nuestros protagonistas. Conocer a todas esas personas había sido, aparte de una enorme casualidad, una coincidencia, bueno, o quizá no.

Lo que estaba claro era que a las chicas las había dejado en estado de shock ver a sus reencarnaciones, pero no hablemos de Inuyasha, que no sólo había visto a su reencarnación, sino también a la de su hermano, ¡que era completamente distinto al amable y educado hombre de ese tren! ¡ERA MUY FUERTE! Era... definitivamente, era para flipar quicos. Y Kagome... Kagome estaba traumatiza más que nada. Una prima lejana suya era la reencarnación de una de sus mejores amigas ¡y ella sin saberlo! Pero es normal... A Kairi llevaba sin verla desde que estaban en plena pubertad, y ahora ya estaban terminando la adolescencia: la chica había cambiado, y mucho. Lo único por lo que pudo reconocerla y haberla identificado, en un principio, con Ayame, eran sus ojos verdes como las esmeraldas y su melena roja como el fuego. El mundo es un pañuelo, y un pañuelo muy pequeño.

Una vez en casa, las cosas no cambiaron. Cada uno seguía absorto en sus pensamientos, analizando los acontecimientos de ese día. Kouga y Ayame estaban fuera de la casa, sentados en alguna rama de Goshimboku, hablando sobre eso. Bueno, más bien hablando Ayame, y Kouga escuchándola. Para la chica había sido muy chocante ver a su yo futuro, pero un futuro bastante lejano. Que estamos hablando de quinientos años de diferencia... es un poco bestia la distancia de tiempo.

Por otro lado, Miroku y Sango estaban en el dormitorio de Kagome, tumbados en la cama, y hablando también de lo mismo. Miroku la escuchaba atentamente y la animaba, porque Sango estaba que no se lo creía. Su reencarnación, por lo que había podido comprobar, no se alejaba mucho de ella. Esa chica parecía tener un carácter fuerte, pero para ciertas cosas impaciente. Miroku le contó la situación cómica en la que se había encontrado cuando no dejaba de girar la cara para mirar a una y a la otra en busca de diferencias, y no había encontrado ninguna. Bueno, una: que su Sango, la que ahora estaba entre sus brazos, era mucho más guapa y estaba más bien hecha que la futura. Sango rió y lo besó suavemente.

En la cocina de la casa estaban Inuyasha y Kagome -¿quién si no?-, pero ellos no hablaban. Kagome estaba sentada sobre la encimera, apoyada sobre sus brazos y con la vista perdida en algún punto infinito de la blanca pared de enfrente; Inuyasha, por otra parte, estaba sentado en un silla, delante de ella, mirándola fijamente. Kagome no dejaba de dar vueltas a lo de las reencarnaciones, como todos, vamos, sobre cómo llegaba a ser de pícaro el destino para plantarle en las narices semejante situación, y cómo afrontar todo eso. Inuyasha, en cambio, le daba vueltas a todo menos a eso. Ahora lo que menos le preocupaba era lo de las reencarnaciones -bueno, la suya y la de su hermano aún le seguían dando escalofríos, pero eso lo dejaba de lado-, su mente sólo podía pensar en el sermón que le había echado Kagome, en cómo le había reprochado todas esas, en efecto, verdades, y en cómo había terminado llorando por ello. Si lo analizaba bien... se había comportado de todas esas maneras, en especial con ella. Y no era justo.

La noche llegó, y todo el mundo se fue a dormir. Pero no penséis mal, Ayame y Sango en la habitación de Kagome, ésta en el cuarto de su madre y los chicos en el comedor. Bueno, Inuyasha fuera, como siempre.

A la mañana siguiente no cambiaron mucho las cosas. Todos estaban ausentes, absortos en sus propios pensamientos. Las chicas prepararon un señor desayuno y los seis comieron, pero en absoluto silencio y con toda la parsimonia del mundo. Al terminar todos ayudaron a recoger y cada uno se fue a hacer lo que fuera que hiciese. Pero como ya he dicho, con calma y en silencio; en Babia. Y es que hasta el tiempo parecía estar igual que ellos: que el cielo estaba nublado, de un color gris un poco siniestro y bastante lúgubre.

Kagome se dio cuenta de que ya era hora de hacer una comprita, que las provisiones se estaban agotando. Se vistió de una forma decente para salir a la calle -un short vaquero y una simple camiseta de tirantes color rojo-, cogió el monedero y procedió a salir de la vivienda dirección al supermercado más cercano, y el más barato a ser posible. Constantemente se sentía observada. Era una sensación extraña. Es difícil saber y notar cuando alguien te está mirando, pero ella sentía el leve estremecimiento, el escalofrío que te recorre la espina dorsal cuando notas que de verdad hay unos ojos clavados a tu nuca. Llegó al supermercado y comenzó a meter en un carro metálico las cosas que había apuntadas en la lista, hecha previamente por ella antes de salir de casa. Al pasar por la caja, pagar la comprar y meterla toda en bolsas, salió, cargada con cuatro bolsas poco ligera en cada mano, del edificio. Al cruzar la puerta de cristal con sensor de movimiento algo llamó mucho su atención. A su derecha había un grupo de chicas -un grupo considerable- rodeando algo. Ella, curiosa, se acercó a ver cuál era el motivo de tanta expectación, y su sorpresa fue encontrarse a un chico vestido de rojo, con cara de impaciencia y mala leche, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, los ojos cerrados de manera cansada, un pie pegado a la pared y apoyando el peso de su cuerpo sobre le muro.

Ahora entendía porqué se había sentido observada.

-¿Qué? ¿Aguantando la pared, Inuyasha? -murmuró Kagome, de forma casual y letal, matándolo con una mirada.

Todas las chicas se giraron a mirarla al ver que Inuyasha reaccionaba enseguida a su voz.

-¿C-cómo...?

-Siéntate.

E Inuyasha se estampó contra el suelo. Kagome no se preocupó en quedarse a mirar cómo él se reincorporaba y todas las chicas se alejaban, sólo comenzó a caminar rumbo al templo, a paso pausado.

-Dame las bolsas -pidió Inuyasha una vez se incorporó y llegó a su lado.

-No hace falta, puedo sola.

Lo escuchó suspirar cansinamente.

-¿Todavía sigues enfadada conmigo? -preguntó al rato de ver que ni siquiera lo miraba.

Y ella, siguió sin mirarlo.

-Kagome, por favor, no seas infantil -reprochó él, situándose ante ella, obstaculizándole el paso.

-¿Infantil yo? ¿Quien es el que consigue siempre lo que quiera sin tener en cuenta a los demás? ¿Quién es el niñato egoísta?

Inuyasha no supo qué decir.

Kagome lo miró muy mal, y soltó en un corto suspiro todo el aire que había almacenado en sus pulmones durante unos segundos esperando la respuesta de él. Lo esquivó y continuó su camino.

-Kagome, por favor... -insistió de nuevo, situándose delante de ella.

-Déjame en paz -tajó.

-¡Kagome! -la llamó en voz alta, y su voz sonó amenazante.

-¡Siéntate! -chilló, y sin quedarse a mirar como la cara del hanyou se aplastaba contra el suelo, ella siguió caminando.

Toda la gente que pasaba por la calle miraban curiosos la escena.

Inuyasha se hartó de ser el centro de todas las miradas y de que Kagome no quisiese escucharlo, así que le arrancó las bolsas de la compra de las manos y la cogió a ella en brazos, y comenzó a saltar por los tejados aguantando los reproches, grito y golpes de Kagome. Sin saber por qué, aterrizaron justo en el mismo campo en el que Kagome se había desmayado entre sus brazos. En cuanto los pies de la chica tocaron tierra firme, comenzó a agredir al chico, que la agarró por las muñecas para inmovilizarla.

-Kagome, estate quieta.

-¡Suéltame! -gritó, sabiendo que él no le haría caso.

-Kagome, maldita sea ¿quieres escucharme de una jodida vez? -la zarandeó bruscamente.

-NO, ¡NO QUIERO ESCUCHARTE! -le gritó. Su cara comenzó a enrojecer de la ira.

-¡PUES AL TEMPLO NO VOLVERÁS HASTA QUE ME HAYAS ESCUCHADO! -gritó a su vez.

-¿PERO TÚ QUIEN TE HAS CREÍDO QUE ERES? -le contestó -SIÉNT...

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar de decir la palabra, él la agarró de la cintura y la acercó a él lo más que pudo. Notó perfectamente como los pechos de Kagome se aplastaron contra su pecho, como fundiéndose con él, y como sus esbeltas piernas chocaron.

-Dilo, dilo ahora si te atreves... -retó, mirándola con un cabreo como el que nunca le había visto ella en los ojos.

-Miserable... -murmuró resignada, mirándolo con odio.

Y, como siempre cuando discuten, acabaron besándose apasionadamente. Él se acercó rápidamente a sus labios, los capturó y no los dejó escapar. Amarró todo su cuerpo con sus brazos, y aunque ella intentó apartarlo de su cuerpo, no lo consiguió, y como de costumbre, acabó cediendo. Acabó cediendo a esos dulces labios que la hacían enloquecer, esos labios que poseían los suyos de manera autoritaria y salvaje, pero muy apasionadamente. Era increíble cómo un simple beso de esos labios la hacía calmarse, volverse mensa, y caer rendida a los pies de ese maldito semi demonio que sólo se aprovechaba de ella. Sabía que este beso se lo estaba dando para callarla, pero aún así no podía dejar de disfrutarlo, era tan maravilloso; sentir sus manos recorrer todas sus curvas, su calor, el sabor de sus labios... Era como una droga. Él era su droga.

-Qué escena más romántica: dos amantes demostrándose su amor... -comentó con sarcasmo una voz a sus espaldas.

Inuyasha reaccionó de repente. Su nariz dejó de oler solamente el aroma de la chica para olfatear una horrible pestilencia; sus orejas captaron más sonidos aparte de los suspiros de Kagome, más que sonidos, esa voz irritante, y sus ojos se abrieron para verificar sus sospechas. Volteó, posicionándose delante de Kagome en pose protector. Ante ellos estaba su peor enemigo.

-Naraku... -susurraron ambos chicos al unísono.

Sí señores, ante ellos se había dignado a aparecer el mismísimo Naraku, envuelto en su traje de babuíno blanco, sin la careta azul, mostrando su larga melena y sus penetrantes y atemorizadores ojos rojos. A Kagome se le partió el alma al ver el gran parecido que ese miserable tenía con Nakura.

-Por fin nos honras con tu presencia -ironizó Inuyasha. Su mano derecha fue directa a su costado izquierdo en busca de Tessaiga, pero se dio cuenta de que no iba vestido con sus ropajes, y que Tessaiga no estaba con él -Mierda... -musitó por lo bajo.

-Puedes estar tranquilo, sólo vengo a advertiros.

-¿Advertirnos de qué? -preguntó Inuyasha sin embudos.

-De que no pararé hasta adueñarme del mundo y obtener la joya de Shikon... Ah, matándoos a vosotros antes, por supuesto.

-¿Tu te has fumado algo, verdad? -dijo de forma sarcástica Kagome.

-Estad muy atentos... -dijo de forma misteriosa -Muahaha... -rió de forma siniestra. Y entre sus carcajadas lanzó contra el suelo algo que escondía en su mano derecha, que al impactar explotó y creó una gran nube de humo.

-¡Espera! -Inuyasha se lanzó al humo, y con sus garras intentó atacar al otro hanyou, pero no lo consiguió. Para cuando llego a adentrarse en el humo oscuro -envenenado, por cierto- Naraku ya había desaparecido. Medio asfixiado y mareado se salió de la nube de veneno, y ésta se desvaneció en cuanto él cayó al suelo.

-¡Inuyasha! -gritó Kagome lanzándose al suelo para agarrale la cabeza a tiempo antes de que impactara contra el suelo -Inuyasha, Inuyasha -no dejaba de llamarlo -¿Has respirado mucho humo?

Él no contestó, comenzó a toser.

-Ojalá Myôga Estuviese aquí... Mierda -murmuró soplando la cara del chico. Acunó su cabeza entre sus brazos, apretándolo contra su pecho, como si con eso pudiese curarlo.

Vio como él cerraba los ojos poco a poco.

-No, Inuyasha, no cierres los ojos... -los suyos comenzaron a segregar lágrimas. Lo zarandeó y le abofeteó suavemente las mejillas para ver si entraba en razón, pero el chico no abría los ojos, y cada vez le costaba más respirar.

-¿Por qué no te golpeas a ti misma?... -murmuró, entreabriendo los ojos.

-Inuyasha... -lo miró con ojos suplicantes y llenos de lágrimas.

Sonrió con alivio, al menos estaba lo suficiente bien como para bromear.

El hanyou apoyó las manos en el suelo e intentó reincorporarse, pero los brazos le fallaron y volvió a caer, impactando su nuca contra el regazo de Kagome.

-Descansa... -murmuró ella, acariciando su mejilla. Vio como él caía en estado de inconsciencia. Lo observó. Respiró tranquila. Ahora que sabía que el veneno no era tan fuerte como para vencer a ese machote que tenía sobre sus piernas, estaba más tranquila. Verlo dormir, con su rostro sereno, tranquilo, con cara de ángel, era, en cierto modo, gratificante.

Esa escena en la que se encontraba le recordó a la primera vez que lo tuvo así en su regazo, que fue también, casualmente, la primera vez que lo vio en forma humana. En aquel momento se veía tan débil y demacrado... En cambio ahora, se le veía sereno. Saltaba a la vista que su resistencia cambiaba de forma brusca los días normales y las noche de luna nueva. Recordando aquella vez, rememoró las palabras que él le dijo: "Hueles muy bien..." ¡Menudo momento para soltar ese comentario! Ella creyó que él se estaba muriendo, y en aquel momento eso la reventó por dentro. Y ahora más. Sólo de imaginarse una vida sin él... Lo que nunca supo es si aquello que le dijo era verdad o era por los delirios de la fiebre.

Recordando más detenidamente, aquella vez sintió, realmente, un gran impulso de acercarse a él, de acercar sus rostros mejor dicho, y de besarle. Ahora -y en aquel momento- se ruborizaba, pero debía admitir que era verdad. El chico era odiosamente atractivo en ambas formas. Bueno, en su forma humana es atractivo, en su forma semi demoníaca es mono*. Las orejitas de perro, los colmillos, el cabello, los ojos... Es monísimo*, pensó sin dejar de mirarlo. Pero si recordaba las veces en que lo había visto en forma humana, él era mucho más atractivo, su mirada oscura se volvía más penetrante, y más seductora.

Se fijó en los labios del chico. Rojos, finos, carnosos, brillantes...

¿Qué hora sería? Allí no había ni un alma...

Con mucho cuidado se acercó a su rostro. Sin dejar de observarlo ni un momento pegó sus labios a los de él, y entonces los cerró. No se movió, simplemente los posó sobre los de él, conmocionándose al sentir a través de ese simple contacto todo su calor. Y de nuevo, sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo. No era la primera, ni la segunda, ni la tercera vez que le besaba, y notaba esa sensación, y sólo la notaba con él. Ni siquiera cuando besó a Nakura notó esa agradable sensación. Era emocionante e inquietante. Aunque más emocionante fue notar como Inuyasha le correspondía al beso. Con una de sus manos agarró la nuca de la chica para que no se escapase del susto, y con la otra se reincorporó lentamente, sin despegar sus labios. Kagome, en un intento -un intento muy débil- posó su mano sobre la mejilla de chico, queriéndolo distanciar, pero fue en vano, porque sus labios se resistían a dejar de besar a los del hanyou.

Sin mediar palabra alguna, él se reincorporó completamente, y en vez de sentarse frente a ella, la obligó a estirarse, y él se posicionó sobre ella. Kagome ya no se resistió ¿para qué? Si como le había reprochado, él siempre, de una manera u otra, terminaba obteniendo de ella lo que le daba la gana. Al menos así podía sentirlo cerca. El beso, que había comenzado siendo algo pausado y tranquilo, poco a poco había comenzado a adquirir más pasión, tanta, que en un momento determinado, uno de los colmillos rasgó el labio femenino, que comenzó a sangrar.

Kagome gimió a modo de protesta, y él se apartó enseguida al notar el óxido sabor de la sangre.

-Lo siento... -se disculpó, viendo como ella se relamía el labio con su lengua rosa, de una forma demasiado sensual -¿Me... me dejas... quitarte la sangre...?

Vio como Kagome tragaba duro y luego asentía. De una forma muy graciosa según Kagome, él sacó su lengua y muy lentamente lamió el labio femenino. Kagome por un momento se asustó al ver tanta hambre en los ojos del chico. De manera muy suave, la lengua de Inuyasha recorrió los labios femeninos. A Kagome le temblaron las piernas, se sintió tan... excitada...

Y eso, evidentemente, no pasó desapercibido por el chico.

Kagome abrió la boca, y la lengua de Inuyasha se introdujo en esa cavidad, juntándose con la de ella, comenzando una danza de lentos movimientos. ¡Estos dos chicos eran pura pasión!

Kagome enrolló sus brazos en torno al cuello masculino, y a él le faltó tiempo para comenzar a contornear sus curvas. Era el cuerpo de una diosa, para él no había anatomía más perfecta que la de la mujer que ahora mismo tenía a su merced.

Y la escena de la noche anterior se repitió. El calor y la excitación comenzó a recorrer sus cuerpos en forma de intensas oleadas, ¡y es que el deseo se respiraba¡. Las caricias comenzaron, y los besos se intensificaron. Las respiraciones se agitaron, y sus pechos comenzaron a subir a bajar de forma jadeante. Kagome se sentía muy inútil estando bajo él, así que se impuso y se reincorporó, sentándose de rodillas entre las piernas de Inuyasha. Él la amarró de la cintura, acercando el abdomen de la chica a su pecho.

Pero, como de costumbre, algo les interrumpió. Un estruendoso trueno cayó del cielo, y tras él unas gordas gotas de agua. Aunque tardaron en darse cuenta, ¿eh? Les hizo fasta estar bien empapados para darse cuenta de que había comenzado a llover.

-Inuyasha, agua... -dijo Kagome en medio del beso.

-¿Qué agua?

No, me equivocaba: Inuyasha no se había dado cuenta.

-Está lloviendo... -murmuró, separando por fin sus labios de los de él.

En ese momento Inuyasha abrió los ojos para verificar que lo que ella le decía era cierto. Se ve que el contacto con el agua no terminaba de demostrárselo.

De un brusco movimiento la atrajo de la cintura y se dejó caer hacia atrás con ella encima. Capturó de nuevo sus labios, y ella rechistó.

-Inuyasha, tenemos que volver, sino pillaremos un buen resfriado -refunfuñó separándose de él.

-Recuerda que no soy del todo humano.

-Pero yo sí.

Inuyasha gruñó. En medio de un suspiro de frustración, enfado y resignación, la apartó suavemente de su lado y se levantó, y la ayudó a levantarse a ella. Cogió las bolsas de la compra y Kagome se subió a su espalda. En menos de un minuto se encontraban en el recibidor de la vivienda del templo.

-¿Kagome? -gritó Sango, llegando al recibidor -Estáis empapados -chilló escandalizada.

-Con la que está cayendo fuera no me extraña -objetó Ayame, apareciendo tras la castaña.

-Yo me voy a la ducha, ¿tú Inuyasha qué harás?

-Yo más agua no, por favor. Ya me secaré, no te preocupes por eso.

-Acompáñame, anda, que te daré una toalla -después se dirigió a las chica- Por favor, podéis llevar las bolsas a la cocina?

Las chicas asintieron y cogieron cada una cuatro bolsas para llevarlas a la cocina, y Kagome e Inuyasha subieron a la planta de arriba. Se internaron en el baño, y de uno de los cajones de debajo de la pica, Kagome sacó una toalla. Se la pasó al chico, y luego lo echó de allí.

Prendió el grifo de la ducha y mientras el agua se calentaba, ella se desvestía. Metió la ropa empapada en el cubo de la ropa sucia y se metió en la ducha. Se enjabonó, se enjuagó, y en menos de diez minutos ya estaba en su cuarto con una toalla enrollada en su cabeza y con otra entorno a su figura.

Se vistió con un simple vestido playero de color azul cielo potente, volvió al baño a dejar la toalla que había utilizado para secar su cuerpo y con la otra su estuvo frotando la cabeza. Entró el cuarto de su madre, y allí se encontró a Inuyasha cambiado de ropa -con su kimono rojo de hanyou- sentado en la cama. En cuanto notó su presencia se levantó de golpe. Con lentitud, Kagome terminó de entrar a la estancia y cerró la puerta tras ella.

-¿Pasa algo? -preguntó como si nada.

-Sí, si pasa -dijo de una manera un poco brusca -Tenemos que hablar.

-Tú dirás -dijo de forma desinteresada, aunque sabía perfectamente qué era lo que se avecinaba. Con despreocupación dejó la toalla sobre la cama y se dirigió al tocador de su madre. De uno de sus cajones sacó un peine y comenzó a cepillarse el pelo húmedo, que aún chorreaba gotas, mojando su vestido.

-Tienes razón -dijo simplemente, posicionándose tras ella.

Kagome lo miró expectante a través del espejo. ¿Cómo había dicho?

-¿Qué? -preguntó de forma atónita.

Inuyasha suspiró pesadamente. Cómo costaba pedir perdón.

-Todo lo que me reprochaste ayer en la playa... Que soy un estúpido, un egoísta, un egocéntrico y un manipulador...

-Al menos los reconoces, eso es un paso.

-Pero según tu versión. Puede que sea todo eso, pero yo no lo pinto de la misma forma que tú.

Kagome le hizo un gesto con la mano para indicarle que comenzara.

-No soy un manipulador, eres tú la que se deja, no soy un egocéntrico, porque aunque tú creas que no, siempre te impongo por delante de mí, y tampoco soy un egoísta, yo no te obligo a obedecerme en nada, y estúpido... eso sí que lo soy de verdad.

Kagome inhaló aire pesadamente.

-¿Para qué me dices que me vas a dar tu versión si lo único que has hecho es desmentirlo? -preguntó totalmente seria.

-Porque sino no me hubieras escuchado.

La miko suspiró.

-¿Y crees que lo que me has dicho va hacer cambiar mi opinión con respecto a ti? -lo miró fijamente -Lo que has dicho no concuerda con lo que te dije. Puede que sea verdad que piensas antes en mi, que arriesgarías tu vida para protegerme, pero sólo eso; eso es lo único en lo que me impones ante ti, pero mis sentimientos no te importan. Eres egoísta porque quieres tener a dos mujeres completamente distintas para ti solo, sin tener en cuenta, repito, los sentimientos ajenos. Y un estúpido...

-Soy un estúpido porque hasta ahora no me he dado cuenta de lo que tengo delante de mis narices -la interrumpió.

La chica alzó una ceja, mirándolo interrogante.

-Puede parecer que no, pero hace bastante tiempo que sé lo que sientes por mí. Y ya no soy un egoísta, porque solo quiero tenerte a ti. Todo lo que ha pasado aquí entre nosotros no tiene nada que ver con Kikyo.

-Ya la has nombrado... -puso los ojos en blanco -Definitivamente, sabes como estropearlo todo -reprochó en un suspiro, acercándose a la cama y dejándose caer sobre ésta.

-No, la que lo está estropeando eres tú al ponérmelo todo tan difícil -le reprochó. Kagome lo miró, y vio que él no se había movido, ni siquiera se había volteado.

-¿Perdón? Eres tú quien la ha nombrado.

-No seas celosa.

-Y me lo dice uno que no soportaba verme a menos de dos metros de Kouga.

Ahí si que la cosa se caldeó. ¡Madre mía cuánta tensión!

Inuyasha volteó bruscamente y se dirigió a la cama. Kagome al verlo venir se reincorporó, pero eso duró pocos segundos, ya que él agarró sus muñecas y las posicionó al lado de su cara. Se situó sobre ella sin dejarle escapatoria.

-Kagome, llevo demasiado tiempo deseándote -esas palabras calaron hondo en ella -Hasta hace poco no sabía qué hacer. Notaba que cada día crecía algo en mi interior, algo que te llamaba, que te necesitaba. Me costó muchísimo comprender que había dejado de verte como una simple amiga, y mi mente se debatía entre tú y Kikyo, porque, como comprenderás, yo le prometí irme con ella al infierno, que es donde debería estar desde hace mucho tiempo.

-I-inu... -titubeó.

-Déjame terminar: debería estar en el infierno por haberte hecho sufrir tanto. No merezco que me quieras, porque nunca te he tratado lo suficientemente bien como para tal fin, y como tú dices, he sido un egoísta al querer teneros a la dos, al no poder olvidarla a ella y al no querer alejarme de ti, sabiendo que te dolía verme con ella. No soy un egocéntrico, y mucho menos me preocupo por ti sólo para protegerte. Siempre te he impuesto ante mí, siempre he intentado tener presente tus sentimientos, y si alguna vez la he cagado, que lo he hecho demasiado, lo siento. Pero no digas que soy un manipulador, porque yo nunca te he obligado a anda que no quisieras hacer, y menos en esta época.

Kagome estaba en shock. ¿Cómo debía tomarse eso? ¿Como una declaración?

-Inuyasha... me estás haciendo daño... -murmuró debilmente. Inuyasha se había enfurecido tanto al revelar todo eso, que no se había dado cuenta de que apretaba con demasiada fuerza las frágiles muñecas de la chica. Aflojó el agarre y se sentó en la cama, hundiendo el rostro en sus manos.

Kagome se sentó a su lago, pero con los pies apoyados en el bordillo, y en vez de hundir su cara entre sus manos, lo hundió entre sus rodillas.

Un silencio sepulcral se formó entre ellos. Kagome se había quedado sin palabras, e Inuyasha estaba irritado después de haber tenido que soltar todo eso que llevaba dentro escondido. Aunque de una forma u otra se sentía aliviado de haberlo sacado todo fuera, y de habérselo dicho a la persona que más le interesaba. Pero de repente el chico se alarmó al oler el característico aroma del agua mezclada con sal. Kagome estaba llorando.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada de esto antes? -inquirió levantando el rostro, permitiéndole ver al chico su rostro demacrado por las lágrimas.

Él no supo que contestar.

-No puedes ni hacerte una idea de cómo me he sentido, de lo mal que me lo has echo pasar desde que me di cuenta de que estaba loca y perdidamente enamorada de ti -lo miró con rabia, y vio como él baja el rostro, apenado -No sabes la ira, el dolor, la tristeza y los enormes celos que sentía cada vez que te ibas con ella, cada vez que me abandonabas para tener tus encuentros nocturno-clandestinos con Kikyo -se mordió la lengua al nombrarla-. Me deprimía y me enfurecía pensar que a mi sólo me veías como a una amiga, como una compañera de viaje. Tú no sabes cómo me sentí cuando me dijiste todo aquello el primer día que llegamos aquí...

Se había descontrolado, había terminado alzando la voz y golpeándole el pecho. Inuyasha volvió a agarrarla por las muñecas, pero esta vez para parar sus brazadas. La abrazó, y con fuerza la pegó a su pecho, ya que ella intentaba alejarlo.

-Shhh... tranquila, nada de eso volverá a pasar -le aseguró, susurrándole al oído-. Nunca más me alejaré de ti, porque si lo hago sé que me muero...

Kagome lloró amargamente en su pecho durante muchos minutos.

-Dilo... -murmuró entre el llanto- Por favor... necesito oírlo.

Inuyasha supo perfectamente a qué se refería. Y de una forma u otra, él también necesitaba decírselo. Sabía que después de decir esas pocas palabras, ambos se quedarían tranquilos, él por soltarlo y ella por recibirlo. Aunque también debía reconocer que costaba. El maldito orgullo masculino. ¡A la mierda!

-Te amo Kagome -soltó después de inhalar una gran bocanada de aire -Y no puedo quererte más que a mi vida porque tú eres mi vida.

Kagome lo miró fijamente a los ojos, y supo que estaba siendo totalmente sincero. Ella sonrió, pese a que sus ojos no dejaban de derramar lágrimas. Alzó el rostro, y juntó sus labios con los del hanyou, que la recibieron tiernamente.

-Yo te amo mucho más -murmuró en medio de beso.

*****

DP: ¡Al fin! ¡Al fin! ¡Y al Fin! Al fin uno porque ya he podido terminar este capítulo, al fin dos porque ya es fin de semana, y al fin tres porque ¡ya han quedado claras las cosas entre este par de tórtolos! Yo no sé cómo catalogar este cap. Este parte final a sido emocionante, pero un poco triste, y bastante cursi, ¿verdad? Lo sabía, y eso que he intentado hacerlo lo menos cursi posible T____T ¡Maldita seeeaaa!, en el fondo soy una romanticona ¬¬' En fin, como habréis podido comprobar, este cap ha estado centrado solamente en nuestra paeja favorita, que ya les hacía falta sincerarse, hostia! Que menudos dolores de cabeza nos han dado, ¿o no? Menudo par... Bueno, como en el cap anterior, quiero haceros un pequeño glosario:

-"Friki": Eh... Por lo que tengo entendido, en américa latina se le llama Nerd, pero es que aquí "friki" tiene tres significados: el de los incultos, el de los cultos y uno que es para ambos. Para lo incultos, friki es aquella persona que adora la series absurdas, el manga y el anime, para ser más claros. Para mis compañeros, yo soy friki de la definición uno. Para los cultos, friki no es algo malo, sino ser muy aficionado a algo: ser un friki del manga, de la comida, de la saga Crepúsculo. Y luego, la definición tres, friki es ese chico/a, que ya en amirica es nerd completamente, o sea: gafas, aparato, estudioso, insensible a la moda.

-"Mono"/"Monísimo": un ejemplo: guapo, guapísimo. Mono sería un niño precioso, guapo, con cara de angelito, tierno...

DP: Yo creo que lo demás se entiende bine ¿no? En fin, no tengo mucho tiempo, tengo que hacer deberes y estudiar, así que seré breve. Muchísimas gracias niñas:

**kagome.54-2**

**Crystal Butterfly 92**

**setsuna17**

**tania56**

**yukino14**

**aiko amitie**

**Rooh**

**vaipra**

_**RefiraM**_

**Silvemy89**

_**Peachilein**_

**kagome-chan1985**

_**kaoru-inuma**_

**Kyome-chan**

**chanely**

**shang-yang**

_**nany-08**_

DP: Dios mio, ¡18 reviews! En fin niñas, debo daros las gracias, porque si este fic ha llegado hasta aquí, ha sido gracias a vosotras ^^

MALAS NOTICIAS: No sé cómo deciros esto... El siguiente capítulo es el último -.- En caso de que me salga muy largo, el penúltimo, y si contamos el epílogo, el antepenúltimo. No es seguro, no os asustéis, pero las previsiones son más o menos esas, y no me alejo mucho, y tampoco me alegro, de acertar T______T Me dará pena terminar esto, pero es que todo tiene un fin, por ley... Pero tranquilas, que Polos opuesto sigue, y ese sí que será un fic largo. Y con esto, quiero aprovechar para deciros que os paséis por mi perfil y me digáis algo sobre las propuestas de nuevos fics que tengo en mente. Miraoslo y decirme qué tal, ¿si? ¡Os quiero niñas!

Se despide vuestra fiel servidora:

_**Dark priinCess**_


	16. Antes de la tormenta

DP: Aclaraciones, disculpas y súplicas al final. Disfrutad el capítulo.

**Capítulo 16.**

La mañana y el mediodía habían pasado muy rápido, sobre todo para cierta parejita que no había parado de besarse y de darme mimitos y cariñitos. Como cambian las cosas cuando lo confiesas todo, pensó Inuyasha acariciando el rostro de Kagome, que estaba abrazada a su pecho y lo miraba a los ojos. Todo parecía perfecto en ese momento, sólo estaban ellos, no existía nada más, ni la era Sengoku, ni Naraku, ni sus amigos, sólo él y ella, y su amor.

Kagome estiró el cuello y besó suavemente al hanyou, que correspondió encantado a su caricia, y después escondió su rostro en el hueco del cuello de Inuyasha. Estaba tan feliz de que todo se hubiese aclarado. Y aunque pareciera egoísta, se alegraba de que hubiese sido ella la elegida. No hubiese soportado el echo que después de pasar por todo lo que habían pasado, se hubiese ido al infierno con _ella_. Todo era, simplemente, maravilloso.

-¿En qué piensas? -preguntó Inuyasha después de un largo rato de silencio viendo como la mirada de ella se perdía en algún punto infinito de su ojos dorados.

Kagome salió de una especie de trance y lo miró a él para sonreírle y después contestar.

-En todo un poco -suspiró-. Ya sé que no quieres que me coma la cabeza, pero estaba pensando en como seria mi vida si lo que hemos aclarado hoy no hubiese sido así, y tú te hubieras ido al infierno con Kikyo -confesó, alejándose de él para sentarse en el borde de la cama y ocultar las lágrimas que estaban comenzando a acumularse en sus ojos de sólo pensar en un mundo sin él.

Pero por mucho que se alejara o se tapara, el olor a lágrimas no pasaría desapercibido por un hanyou con un olfato de primera. Así que Inuyasha se sentó junto a ella y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

-Tonta... - dijo de forma cariñosa mientras besaba su cabello- No temas ya por eso. Puede que hace un tiempo no pensara así, pero puedes estar tranquila porque no me voy a ir con ella, yo _siempre_ voy a estar contigo, te guste o no.

-Me gusta -murmuró sonriendo después de secarse las lágrimas -Oye -dijo de repente, queriendo cambiar de tema y olvidarse de eso-, ¿qué te parece si vamos al parque de atracciones*?

-¿Dónde? -preguntó confundido.

-Mmm... Cómo te explico... Es un lugar divertido en el que hay grandes máquinas que... te divierten -vio como en la cara del chico aparecían más muecas de confusión- Es que no hay definición para eso. Vamos y lo sabrás.

-Pues avisa a los demás y vamos.

-¡Estupendo! -chilló alegre. Lo besó de nuevo y de un salto se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación para abrila de golpe y salir escopeteada.

Inuyasha la siguió con la mirada hasta perderla detrás del marco de la puerta, sonriendo divertido. Menuda estaba hecha... Podía ser la mujer más madura con la que se había cruzado, y a los pocos segundos, convertirse en una niña muy despierta y traviesa. Dios, ¡cómo la quería!

-¿Chicos, queréis ir al parque de atrac... -preguntó una vez llegó al salón, para encontrarse a Sango con las piernas sobre las de Miroku, abrazaditos y dándose mimitos – ...ciones?

Y Sango, sin dejar de ser abrazada por el monje, bajó las piernas al suelo y la miró roja como un tomate.

-¿A dónde? -preguntaron ambos.

-Vayamos y lo sabréis -sonrió de forma pícara -¿Y Ayame y Kouga?

-Fuera.

-Vale -y desapareció del umbral de la puerta, pero segundos después volvió a aparecer – Y perdón por la interrupción -y ahora sí, se fue de allí antes de que Sango acertara un cojinazo* en su cara.

Dando saltitos -al estilo Heidi-, se dirigió al árbol sagrado, en una de las ramas más altas vio sentados a la pareja lobuna. Ellos al menos no estaban tan acaramelados como los otros dos, parecían hablar.

-Ayame, Kouga, ¿queréis ir al parque de atracciones? -les preguntó sin alzar la voz, sabiendo que ellos la habían oído perfectamente. De un salto, ambos bajaron y se situaron ante ella.

-¿Dónde?

Kagome puso los ojos en blanco.

-Vayamos y lo veréis.

La curiosidad pudo con todos ellos. Comieron y Kagome les obligó a vestirse con la ropa que les compró. Cogieron un autobús y se dirigieron al parque de atracciones. Cabe añadir que Ayame, Kouga e Inuyasha no se quedaron indiferentes antes la enorme caja de metal con ruedas de goma que los llevo hasta el parque. Kagome necesitó mucha paciencia para persuadirlos y que no atacaran -menos mal que los había obligado a dejar las armas en casa, que sino...-. Aún así, los tres seres sobrenaturales sentían recelo estando allí sentados, dejándose llevar por la máquina. Miroku y Sango estaban tan ocupado dándose mimitos que no se asustaron para nada. Kagome se lo quedó mirando con una ceja alzada y con una mirada pícara. Menudo par... Y todos pensando que el libidinoso era Miroku, pero ahí la que estaba llevando la marcha era la exterminadora.

-Hay que ver con Sango -le susurró Inuyasha al oído.

-Quien la viera y quien la ve... Si Shippo estuviera aquí no se lo creería, con lo estrecha que es ella siempre.

-Bueno, siempre hay un roto para un descosido.

-Más que eso... Bueno, sí, tienes razón.

-¿Más que eso? -preguntó él, pero Kagome se negó a contestarle, y lo único que hizo fue acallarlo con un beso -Vale... -murmuró al terminar. Pero antes de poder recuperar aire si quiera, ella volvió a besarle -Oye... -quiso reprochar, sonriendo. Pero, de nuevo, ella no lo dejó hablar. Al final, Inuyasha terminó resignándose.

Lo que nadie entendía, era porque Kouga y Ayame no hacían nada. Estaban sentados juntos, sí, y agarrados de la mano, pero ante ellos nunca habían echo nada, ni un beso siquiera. Y así se lo hizo saber Kagome a Inuyasha.

-No sé, supongo que serán más vergonzosos.

-Pues yo no vi que Kouga tuviese algún tipo de vergüenza cuando intentó besarme ante todo su clan, pero...

Error.

Inuyasha no conocía ese dato.

-¡¿QUÉ!? -gritó, levantándose del asiento y mirando a Kouga con una rabia que jamás había visto el lobo en su mirada.

-Inuyasha, siéntate -pidió Kagome.

E Inuyasha, evidentemente, se sentó, pero no de la forma en que Kagome lo había pedido.

-Perdón, quería decir que te sentaras en el asiento.

-¿Cómo que te besó? -ladró.

-A ver, Inuyasha, tranquilízate; eso ya es agua pasada.

-Pero dime cómo y cuando fue.

-¿Recuerdas aquella vez que me secuestró? -vio como el hanyou asentía y procedió a continuar:- Yo intenté ayudar a Shippo a escapar poniendo mi vida en peligro. Él se escapó, y yo tuve que seguir con ellos hasta que nos reencontramos. Pues ese acto de solidaridad por mi parte impresionó a Kouga, y en ese momento me proclamó como su esposa. Intentó besarme, pero antes de que lo consiguiera la giré la cara de un bofetón.

-Haberlo dicho antes mujer. Casi voy a matar a Kouga por haber intentado besarte.

-Es que te has puesto como loco y no me has dejado terminar.

Kagome se abrazó a él.

-Si es que dan hasta envidia -comentó, mirando a Sango y a Miroku.

-¿Envidia? Si ellos supieran hasta donde hemos llegado nosotros...

-Sango se escandalizaría... Bueno, la de ahora puede que no.

Ambos rieron suavemente.

Para Kagome era relajante el boti-boti que hacía el autobús. Parecía como si estuviera sobre una barca. Aunque si debía reconocer que el sonido producido por el motor era bastante molesto y ensordecedor. Y eso, los tres seres sobrenaturales lo estaban notando. Kagome se compadeció de ellos, pero en veinte minutos llegaron al parque, y la reacción fue peor.

Kagome insistió en que no atacaran, pero Inuyasha, Ayame y Kouga no podían dejar de flipar y de mirar con recelo aquellas máquinas enorme, extrañas, ruidosas y luminosas en las que la gente se subía para, según Kagome, divertirse. Inuyasha termino en el suelo, y Kagome intentó persuadir a la pareja lobuna, pero era muy difícil. Estaban todos muy alterados.

-Chicos, estas máquinas son inofensivas. Por favor, tranquilizaros.

-¡Pero si hay gente gritando! -rechistó Inuyasha.

-Si, pero son gritos de diversión, nadie les está haciendo daño. Yo también gritaré cuando suba, es algo normal.

-No, no es normal gritar de diversión.

-Eso lo decís porque vivís en otra época. Por favor, no tengáis miedo ni sintáis hostilidad, de verdad que esto sólo es para divertirse, no hay peligro ninguno.

Después de un buen rato insistiendo, consiguió calmarlos. Los tres se hicieron a la idea de que había incluso niños correteando por el parque implorando a sus madres que les dejaran subir a ciertas atracciones. Kagome hizo los honores y fue la primera en subirse a la Montaña Rusa. Inuyasha, que no iba a dejarla sola, se subió con ella, y Sango y Miroku se animaron. Los tres humanos se lo pasaron muy bien, les dio un subidón que te cagas*, pero Inuyasha... Al bajar, Inuyasha estaba más pálido el pobre... Parecía que había visto un muerto. Tuvo que acercarse a una papelera a vomitar.

-No me lo puedo creer... Inuyasha, tú que aguantas cuando te rompen un hueso, cuando te agujerean el estómago... y no eres capaz de soportar unas cuantas vueltas a alrededor de cien kilómetros por hora. Tú, que saltas tan alto y no tienes vértigo.

Inuyasha no contestó, sólo apartó la mirada.

-Bueno, al menos ya hay algo en lo que soy más valiente que tú -murmuró con orgullo -¿A vosotros que os ha parecido? -les preguntó al monje y la exterminadora.

-Dios... Ha sido... ¡QUÉ SUBIDÓN! -chilló Sango. Había terminado de quitarse la coleta, ya que se había despeinado de mala manera, y ahora llevaba todo el pelo alborotado alrededor de la cara.

Miroku estaba más o menos como ella.

Y Ayame y Kouga los miraban estupefactos.

-Vamos a los columpios voladores, ahí al menos podréis subir todos.

Y Kagome los arrastró hasta la cola de los columpios. La chica tenía razón, pensaron los tres. Esa atracción no era para nada veloz, el viento, incluso, te acariciaba a medida que ibas dando vueltas. Era una máquina muy tranquila, y eso fue bueno para que Inuyasha no quisiese atacarla.

Inuyasha miró a Kagome, que estaba en un asiento delantero y en diagonal al suyo. Hay que ver las vueltas que daba la vida... Quien le hubiese dicho hace un año que terminaría así, en la época de ella, visitando tranquilamente -bueno... tranquilamente no del todo- un parque de atracciones, con los demás, que por fin no habría peleas con Kouga por ella, y que todo abría terminado. Bueno, la carta no decía eso, pero desde el encuentro de esa mañana con Naraku no había pasado nada, aunque tampoco había estado él muy preocupado por eso. De lo que él había estado pendiente, más que nada, era, como sabemos todos, de Kagome.

Esa mujer de ojos chocolates que lo tenía loco. Y pensar que cuando, dos años atrás, la conoció, apenas era una niña. Había madurado muy rápido, se había convertido en una chica muy valiente y fuerte, que no le temía a nada y que sería capaz de entregar su vida por cualquiera de ellos, incluyendo a la miko que le había estado haciendo la competencia. Kagome era... un ser muy grande, una gran persona que él no se merecía, y lo más irónico era que ella se hubiese enamorado de un ser tan imperfecto como él.

La verdad es que todo eso no tenía pies ni cabeza, pero ya podía considerarse un suertudo*, ya. Kagome... Nunca podría alejarse de ella, ya no. Esa mujer tan dulce e inocente había sido capaz de cambiarlo por completo. Gracias a ella había aprendido a confiar, había conseguido amigos de verdad, había logrado conocer la verdadera amistad, la solidaridad y la unión. Bruja... si, eso era, una maldita bruja de pelo negro y rostro angelical que lo había cautivado, verdaderamente, desde el primer momento.

Mira que confundirla con Kikyo... Pues no eran distintas, ni nada. Una tan cálida y otro tan fría. Como polos opuestos. Cuesta creer que una sea la reencarnación de otra. Kikyo había sido su primer amor, y eso no lo cambiaba nadie. Hubo una conexión muy fuerte entre ellos, desde el primer instante en que se vieron, pero la electricidad, por decirlo de alguna manera, de esa conexión, había disminuido, por no decir que ya, prácticamente, se había extinguido. Ya no sentía nada fuerte hacia ella. Últimamente, cada vez que pensaba en la miko del pasado, lo hacía de forma distante, como si ella, cada vez, fuese más una desconocida que un su primer amor. Además, ella nunca había encendido en él esa llama a la que llaman pasión.

Kagome, sí. Kagome lo hacía flipar pepinillos en todos los sentidos. Era tan pura e inocente... que cada vez que la tenía cerca le entraban ganas de abrazarla y protegerla de todo y todos para siempre. Pero cuando la veía triste o enfadada... le entraban ganas de besarla hasta dejarla sin aliento, y reducirla a una gatita mansa; y cuando la veía desconcertada o asustada... Como la noche anterior, vamos, le entraban ganas de hacerle el amor hasta cansarse, hasta no tener fuerzas, hasta no tener aliento para un sólo gemido más. Esa mujer lo tenía eclipsado en todos los aspectos. Lo fascinaba. En ella se mezclaban la belleza, tanto la exterior como la interior, la inteligencia y la sensualidad. Era, como ya la había nombrado en alguna ocasión, como una diosa. Y, aunque fuese egoísta, no quería perderla.

La atracción fue disminuyendo la velocidad hasta quedar completamente quieta. Kagome pegó un salto de columpio, y, como si de una niña pequeña se tratase, corrió hacia él, con una enrome sonrisa en los labios, y lo alejó de su columpio.

-¿Te ha gustado?

-Sí -contestó con doble sentido. Sólo que Kagome no lo supo.

-Sabía que lo haría. Ésta, a comparación de otras atracciones, es muy suave.

Kagome los guió hacia otro máquina, ésta en forma de barco que colgaba de dos barras.

-Chicos, esta atracción no es apta para estómagos delicados, así que el que se quiera quedar en tierra, literalmente, que lo haga.

Todos miraron a la gente que estaba subida a ese barco que colgaba como si fuera un péndulo, y de uno de los extremos del barco, hacia delante, se vio a un chico que regó, literalmente, a todos los que tenía delante.

-Dios, que asco -murmuró Kagome, partiéndose de la risa y mirando deshorbitada a la gente, que ahora gritaban, pero del asco -Casi que mejor vamos a otra atracción.

Y los llevó ante un enorme palo de metal, azul, que sostenía una gran plataforma, y que la hacía subir y bajar en forma de círculo, eso sí, sin poner a nadie boca abajo.

-Aquí notaréis un leves vació en el estómago, pero no es como en el barco, jaja -explicó Kagome, agarrando de la mano a Inuyasha y arrastrándolo a la cola. Sango fue detrás, seguida por Miroku, y tras ellos, la pareja lobuna.

En cuanto los encerraron en jaulas para evitar que salieran volando, Ayame y Kouga casi doblan los barrotes y salen de ahí saltando, pero Kagome intentó que no lo hicieran. Por suerte, antes de que la atracción comenzara a funcionar, el que se encargaba de ella los dejó bajar, porque sino... ahí si se hubiesen delatado. Definitvamente, ese par no estaba hecho para los parques de atracciones.

Inuyasha volvió a marearse y Kagome tuvo que ayudarlo a bajarse de la atracción.

-Lo siento -se disculpó, sin dejar de reír.

-No lo sientes, mala -se quejó Inuyasha, acomodándose en el banco en el que Kagome lo había sentado.

-Oye Kagome, ¿te importa que vayamos por nuestra cuenta? -pidió Sango, acercándose.

-Si me prometes que en dos horas estarás justo aquí y que no os meteréis en problemas, y, en caso de que eso pase, acudiréis rápidamente a mi, no, no me importa -contestó.

-Prometido -prometió, enseñándole la palma derecha.

-Pues hala, disfrutad -se despidió, guiñándole un ojo -Y tú -refiriéndose al hanyou-, vamos a comprar palomitas.

-¿Palomitas? ¿Qué son eso? ¿Palomas pequeñas? -preguntó con cierta burla, pero realmente, no sabía lo que eran.

-Cuando las pruebes te encantarán -lo obligó a levantarse.

-Más que tú no creo -murmuró amarrándola de la cintura para pegarla a él.

-Te aseguro que las palomitas me harán la competencia -sonrió, y lo besó suavemente la hacen a ti, incluso.

Inuyasha iba a protestar, pero Kouga lo interrumpió.

-Kagome, nosotros nos quedamos aquí, tranquilos, esto no es lo nuestro.

-No, si ya lo veo, ya. Por mí de acuerdo, quedaros aquí, en dos horas nos veremos, ¿vale? Si necesitáis algo buscadme -vio como la pareja se sentaba en el banco -Y tú -dirigiéndose de nuevo a Inuyasha -, a por las palomitas -lo agarró de la mano y lo arrastró hacia la parada de palomitas más cercana -. Una de palomitas mediana saladas, y otra pequeña de dulces, por favor.

El dependiente que se encargaba de la paradita de palomitas obedeció rápido la orden. Kagome pagó las palomitas y las saladas las puso ante la cara de Inuyasha.

-Pruébalas -vio como él, tímidamente, cogía una y se la acercaba a la nariz para olisquearla -. Pero coge más de una, que no muerden, y están muy buenas.

Inuyasha obedeció, cogió un puñado y se lo metió en la boca. Tosió.

-Están muy, coff, coff, saladas... -reprochó.

-Es que son así, sino no estarían buenas. Anda, prueba las dulces -dijo, poniendo esta vez delante de él el cartón que contenía las palomitas de colores, de cual amanaba un leve olor dulce.

Inuyasha volvió a coger otro puñado y se lo metió con miedo en la boca. Lo masticó y le dio más vueltas en la boca que un garbanzo en la boca de un viejo, hasta que se las tragó y miró sorprendido a Kagome.

-Están buenísimas -objetó como un niño pequeño, le quitó el cartón de las manos y comenzó a engullir las palomitas.

-Así que tú eres de palomitas dulces, hay que ver... -murmuró observándolo divertida, comiendo ella poco a poco sus palomitas saladas.

En lo que se comieron las palomitas, les dio tiempo hasta llegar donde estaban los autos de coche*. Hicieron un poco de cola hasta que hubo uno libre para ellos. Kagome hizo los honores y se puso al volante, y a Inuyasha lo obligó a pisar el acelerador, y le indicó que no debía dejar de pisarlo, sino se detendrían. Kagome era temeraria ante el volante. Chocaba contra todo el mundo, a veces a posta, y no sabía como ir hacia atrás. Y claro, Inuyasha no podía ayudarla, porque si ella no sabía, él menos.

-Kagome, por favor, no corras tanto.

-Tú nunca me obedeces cuando voy a tu espalda y te pido eso, así que ahora te aguantas.

¡Zas, en toda la boca!

Inuyasha no volvió a abrir la boca hasta que una ensordecedora bocina indicó que su turno terminaba.

-¡Qué lástima! -refunfuñó Kagome.

Inuyasha, en cambio, la miraba asustado, abucharado en una esquina del asiento.

-Cariño, no es para tanto -chinchó Kagome, saliendo del auto y dirigiéndose hacia afuera de la pista. Inuyasha la siguió -Inuyasha, por favor -pidió, metiéndose en la cola de otra atracción que estaba junto a la de los autos -, no te alteres, ¿vale? Lo que verás ahí dentro son personas maquillas que están interpretando, no son muertos ni monstruos de verdad, ¿de acuerdo? Así que por favor, no ataques a nadie.

Adivináis ya qué atracción era, ¿no? Si, señoras y señores, estaban antes la puerta de la casa de Terror.

Fue todo un espectáculo digno de ver.

-Kagome, tú debes ser masoquista o algo por el estilo. ¿Para qué entras si te da miedo? -preguntó Inuyasha, exasperado, con el brazo dormido de tanto que lo apretaba Kagome.

-¡AAH! -Kagome, en vez de contestar, gritó. Bueno, lo hizo porque de una de las jaulas que había en la pared salió una mano que quiso agarrarla.

Por una vez dentro de ese lugar, Inuyasha se lo estaba pasando bien. Hasta que hubo una de esas personas que sí logró asustarlo bien, ¿pero cuál fue su recompensa? Un enorme puñetazo en toda la geta* que lo dejó KO al instante.

-¡INUYASHA, TE DIJE QUE NO LOS GOLPEARAS!

-¡¿PERO QUÉ QUIERES QUE HAGA SI ME HA ASUSTADO?!

-¿QUÉ HA PASADO AQUÍ? -gritó uno de los encargados de la atracción.

-INUYASHA, ¡CORRE! -ordenó Kagome, agarrándolo de la mano y comenzando a correr hacia la salida. Menos mal que no era la primera vez que entraba y se conocía ese laberinto. Aún así, en cuanto salieron por la puerta de salida continuaron corriendo hasta quedar muy lejos de la casa del Terror. Llegaron, prácticamente, al otro extremo del parque.

-Dios... -murmuró Kagome, recuperando aire. Pero cuando ya estaba medio recuperándose comenzó a reír con insistencia.

-¿Qué tiene tanta gracia? -le preguntó Inuyasha, mirándola enfadado.

-Jajajajaja... La carrera que nos hemos dado... Es que mira que te lo he dicho... JAJAJAJAJA -se agarraba la tripa del dolor que sentía en el abdomen.

-Kagome, estás verdaderamente loca -admitió él.

-Lo sé, lo sé -admitió también, terminando de reír. Y Cuando levantó la vista, sus ojos se perdieron ante la gran atracción que tenía delante- ¿Inuyasha, quieres más emociones fuerte?

-¿Tú tienes mucha adrenalina acumulada, verdad?

Pero ella no contestó, lo agarró de la mano y lo arrastró hacia la cola de la atracción, pero como no había casi nadie entraron rápido y se subieron a una especie de barra larga y amplia, con muchos asientos. Antes de ponerse la atracción en marcha, los cinturones, mecánicos, se aferraron muy bien a ellos -creando un leve dolor en la entrepierna del hanyou- y después, la máquina se volvió loca. Comenzó a ir hacia arriba y hacia bajo en forma circular, y, encima, a rotar sobre ella misma, y por si fuera poco, comenzó a dar sacudidas, y ya, para rematar, del suelo saltaron unos chorros de agua que les empaparon los rostros completamente.

Inuyasha ya estaba comenzando a hacerse a al idea y a resignarse. Definitivamente, esa seria la primera y última vez que acompañaría a esa niña a un parque de atracciones. Qué pesadilla.

Cuando bajaron, Inuyasha estaba más mareado que antes. Kagome lo sostuvo y lo obligó a caminar hasta el Tiovivo*. Cuando los dejaron subir, lo sentó en uno de los carruajes.

-Ahora, descansa.

-Gracias señor... -, suspiró medio inconsciente. Tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, reposándola sobre el respaldo y respiró hondo.

En el fondo, Kagome se compadecía de él, por eso había decido subir ahí, para dejarlo descansar después de esa atracción del demonio.

-Perdóname -se disculpó ella, abandonando su asiento frente a él y sentándose junto a él. Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro masculino -Hacía bastante tiempo que no venía, y entre la adrenalina, la euforia y la excitación del momento, no he podido evitar subirme en esa atracción que antaño era terrorífica para mi.

-Normal que ya no te asuste, después de pelear contra enormes y peores demonios.

-Puede que sea eso -admitió, besándole la mejilla.

Inuyasha sintió que esa atracción, como la de los columpios, era bastante relajante. Las vueltas suaves y lentas lo estaban ayudando a recuperar la poca conciencia que le quedaba. Pero sin lugar a dudas, lo que más lo estaba tranquilizando era tenerla a ella al lado. Su aroma, su calidez... eran como un tranquilizante. Pese a que podía oler, también, la euforia y la energía de ella, su simple presencia lo calmaba. Cuando el Tiovivo dejó de dar vueltas, maldijo a todos porque tuvo que levantarse, y eso implicaba distanciarse un poco de Kagome. Pero ella no le soltó la mano, y esa fue su perdición.

Lo llevó hasta el otro lado del parque, y lo arrastró antes una atracción acuática.

-Ah, no, eso sí que no. Agua no.

-Por favor, Inuyasha -lo miró suplicante-. Es muy poca agua, en serio, apenas lo notarás, me pondré yo delante para que no te mojes tanto tú.

-Que no, Kagome.

-Por favor -puso ojitos encantadores-. Por mí...

E Inuyasha no pudo resistirse a esa mirada de carnero degollado. Y al final, muy a regañadientes, aceptó. Los subieron en una especie de tronco, con asientos de goma, Kagome delante e Inuyasha detrás de ella. El tronco siguió su curso tranquilamente por un canal de agua.

"Uff, al menos no es tan veloz", pensó Inuyasha, aliviado, pero en cuanto cayeron por la primera bajada retiró ese pensamiento.

Kagome no dejaba de reír y gritar. Inuyasha, en cambio, la tenía bien sujeta de la cintura.

-Inuyasha, tranquilo, no me voy a caer.

-Por si acaso -contestó, apretándola más de la cintura.

Y Kagome decidió callar, no fuera a ser que le diera por apretar más y no la dejara respirar. El tronco continuó avanzando hasta subir la siguiente cuesta, tomar una curva muy cerrada y comenzar a caer de nuevo. Ahí sí que se mojó Inuyasha también.

-Me dijiste que yo no me mojaría -reprochó, sacudiéndose como un perro.

-Jajajajajaja... Lo siento... JAJAJAJAJA -Kagome se meaba de la risa. Vio que Inuyasha iba a rechistar de nuevo, pero antes de que lo hiciera lo agarró de nuevo de la mano y comenzó a correr con él tras ella refunfuñando -Vamos.

-¿Ahora a donde?

-A ver la fotografía que nos han hecho en la bajada.

-¿Foto qué?

Kagome no contestó a su pregunta, lo llevó antes una caseta de madera en la que había muchas pantallas y en una de ellas salían ellos dos. Kagome comenzó a reírse descontroladamente al ver la cara de "Madre mía lo que se me viene encima" de Inuyasha.

-¿De qué te ríes? -Inuyasha no le encontraba gracia a nada.

-De Tu cara de "Madre mía lo que se me viene encima" que tienes en la foto.

-¿Cara de qué?

-De susto.

Y es que la diferencia era considerable. Ella salía -en la fotografía- con los brazos hacia arriba, sonriendo con la boca abierta, e Inuyasha la agarraba de la cintura y miraba hacia abajo con los ojos deshorbitados y la boca en forma de "O" perfecta.

Kagome compró la foto, no se lo pensó ni un momento. Nada más comprarla, volvió agarrarse de la mano de Inuyasha y comenzó a caminar.

-¿A dónde vamos? -preguntó un poco más calmado.

-A la Noria*.

-¿La qué?

-Ahora lo verás.

Y lo arrastró, lo hizo recorrerse medio parque para llegar ante una enorme rueda de color azul de la que colgaban cestas. No había cola, así que corrieron a subirse en una de las cestas.

-Aquí nos secaremos.

La enorme rueda comenzó a dar vueltas muy despacio. De nuevo, una atracción relajante. A la segunda vuelta, la maquina se paró, dejándolos en lo más alto. Inuyasha apreció que Kagome tiritaba.

-¿Tienes frío?

-Un poco.

-Ven aquí, anda -inquirió, siguiendo sus palabras con un movimiento de mano que le indicaba que se acercara. Kagome se sentó junto a él, e Inuyasha pasó un brazo por sus hombros.

-¿Mejor?

-Donde va a parar -contestó, acurrucándose mejor contra él, obteniendo su calor. Una vez se acomodó, perdió su vista en el cielo.

-¿Qué miras?

-Las estrellas.

Inuyasha miró al cielo.

-Pero si no hay.

-Sí que hay, sólo que nos las vemos -suspiró-. Ahora me gustaría estar en el Sengoku.

-Kagome, si no las ves es porque no están. Además, ¿por qué quieres regresar a un lugar tan peligroso?

-Porque allí si que las vería. Inuyasha, no vemos las estrellas porque hay mucha contaminación lumínica.

-¿Contaminación qué?

-Lumínica. Significa que hay mucha luz, y eso no nos permite ver apenas nada del cielo nocturno. Esto en el Sengoku no pasa, allí todavía no está inventada la electricidad, por eso no hay luz artificial que nos ciegue.

La atracción comenzó a funcionar de nuevo.

-¿Quieres que destruya todas las luces del parque?

-No, imbécil, no seas loco -contestó riendo-. No serviría de nada. Hay demasiada luz en este mundo, tendrías que destruir todas las luces de un país, como mínimo, para poder ver algo.

-Entonces te golpeo a ti para que las veas -bromeó.

-No seas bruto -murmuró riendo. Notó como Inuyasha besaba su cabello.

Pero de repente, la máquina se paró, y esta vez no fue porque se subiese alguien. Todas las luces del parque se apagaron, toda la electricidad del parque se largó. Eso fue lo que se conoce como un apagón.

Pero no fue eso lo que alarmó a la pareja. A las fosas nasales de Inuyasha llegó un olor tan conocido como desagradable. Kagome, por su parte, se paralizó al sentir esa energía espiritual.

-Naraku -murmuraron al unísono.

A Inuyasha le faltó tiempo para coger en brazos a Kagome y de un salto salirse de la cesta de la enorme rueda.

La gente gritaba.

En cuanto tocó suelo firme, Kagome se subió a su espalda e Inuyasha corrió guiándose por el olfato. Lo malo de todo era la oscuridad, que dificultaba ligeramente la vista, y a poco había estado de estamparse contra alguien o algo. El aroma pestilente de su peor enemigo lo guió hacia unas escaleras, y esas escaleras lo guiaron hacia una sala. Al llegar a ella, las luces funcionaban. Era el único lugar del parque en el que la luz funcionaba, y no había nadie.

-Kagome, no te sueltes -le pidió, dejándola sobre el suelo y agarrándola de la mano.

A los pocos segundos, por la puerta aparecieron los demás.

-Chicos, ¿estáis bien? -preguntó Kagome.

-Sí -contestó Ayame-. Notamos el olor de Naraku y nos dirigimos hacia aquí.

-¿Kagome, estáis vosotros bien? -preguntó Sango.

La miko asintió.

-Kagome, tenemos que decírselo -le aspetó Inuyasha.

-¿El qué? -preguntó Miroku.

-Anteayer por la noche, a través del pozo llegó una carta de Kaede y de Kikyo... -explicó Kagome.

-¿Qué? -chilló Sango.

-¿Y porqué no nos lo dijisteis antes? -inquirió Kouga.

-No queríamos preocuparos, pero no esperamos encontrarnos a Naraku tan pronto. La primera vez ha sido esta mañana.

-¿Qué? -preguntó esta vez Miroku.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer ahora? Es más, ¿dónde estamos? -quiso saber Ayame.

Kagome inspeccionó la sala, y enseguida la reconoció.

-Estamos en la Sala de los Espejos... ¿Pero no entiendo que...?

Pero fue interrumpida por unas escalofriantes carcajadas que venían de lo alto de las únicas escaleras que había en esa sala, lasque dirigían a los pasillos de los espejos. Y esa voz, todos la reconocieron como la de Naraku.

No hicieron faltas palabras, las miradas bastaron. Kagome aferró la mano de Inuyasha, Sango la de Miroku, Ayame la de Kouga, y a pasos nerviosos, los seis se dispusieron a subir las escaleras y adentrarse en los pasillos de espejos...

*****

DP: ¡PERDONADMEEEEEEEE! T___T Lo siento muchísimo, de verdad, sé que no tengo perdón, mes y medio teniéndoos en ascuas, me merezco lo peor, lo sé, y lo acepto... Por favor... ¿podréis perdonar a esta pobre pecador que sólo quiere serviros? Definitivamente la puntualidad no es lo mío, pero gracias a este pequeño retardo de quince días, las he aprobado todas, y eso implica a que no me quitarán el ordenador, por lo tanto, podré seguir actualizando. Yo creo que quince días de retraso compensan tres meses de ausencia, ¿no? En fin niñas, hoy tengo prisa. Como sabréis, hoy es noche buena, e Inuyasha & CIA se han ido de marcha, y como comprenderéis, no voy a quedarme aquí comiéndome los mocos*, así que procederé rápido:

**Glosario:**

-Parque de atracciones: Sí, vale, sabéis lo que es, pero como tengo entendido que en america latina se le suele llamar Parque de Diversiones... Pues por las confusiones, pero creo que a estas altura ya ha quedado claro qué es.

-Cojinazo: golpear con un cojín.

-Que te cagas: que flipas.

-Suertudo: con mucha, muchísima suerte.

-Autos de choque: Creo que también sabéis lo que es, pero creo que en américa latina tiene otro nombre, ¿Coches de choque o cars, puede ser? Es curioso, aquí llamamos coche a lo que allí llaman auto, y aquí llamamos auto de choque, allí lo llaman coche de choque. Pero no me hagáis caso, quizá me estoy equivocando.

-Geta: cara, rostro.

-Tiovivo: Carrusel.

-Comerse los mocos: quedarse sin hacer nada.

DP: Creo que no me he dejado ninguna, si así, decídmelo, y si queréis que os aclare alguna otra palabra o expresión, ya sabéis.

**Amo, adoro y agradezco los maravillosos reviews de: **

**Crystal Butterfly 92**

**RefiraM**

**kagome.54-2**

**aiko amitie**

**tania56**

**Shang Yang**

**CarmenTaisho**

**kagome-chan1985**

**Peachilein**

**Kyome-chan**

**Akee-Yasha:**

**BellaMarieCullen411**

**Makiita**

DP: Sabía que todas os alegrarías de la maldita declaración. Le costó, pero al fin lo consiguió jajaja. Pero niñas, no se me asusten que como mínimo aún quedan dos capítulos, ¡cómo MÍNIMO! Como máximo... poned tres o cuatro. Por ahí me pedían lemon en este cap... Lo siento, pero no estaba yo para lemones xD Pero lo habrás, os prometo que lo habrá. Sólo me queda un pequeña duda: creo que este cap no tiene mucha chicha, ¿no? Ha sido divertido, en parte, sí, y ha sido le último descanso para los chicos... Ahora empieza la guerra. ¡Y qué manía tenéis con que Nakura es Naraku! Pobre chico, dejádmelo en paz, es un buen chaval. Gracias por seguirme chicas, gracias por aguantarme y leerme, de verdad, poca gente hay tan entregada como vosotras. No puedo evitarlo, tengo que deciroslo: ¡os amo! Y bueno, sólo me queda desearon unas cosa:

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!**

**BON NADAL! (Catalán)**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS (Inglés)**

**FRÖHE WEIHNACHTEN (Alemán)**

**NADOLIG LLAWEN (galés)**

**FELIZ NATAL (Gallego y Portugués)**

**BOLDOG KARÁCSONYT (Hongarés)**

**NOLLAIG SHONA (Irlandés)**

**II-MILIED IT-TAJJEB (Maltés)**

**GOD JUL (Sueco)**

**KRISIMASI NJEMA (Suajili)**

**MUTLU NOELLER (Turco)**

DP: Están todos los idiomas que el Traductor Google me ha dejado ver con caracteres permitidos en mi ordenador xD Creo que son correctos, pero no hay que fiarse del Traductor Google. Yo sólo conozco los tres primeros idiomas, los demás... Bueno niñas, hasta pronto si Dios quiere.

Se despide vuestra fiel servidora:

_**Dark priinCess**_


	17. ¡Esto es la guerra!

Llevo mucho tiempo sin actualizar, así que iremos al grano, no os haré perder más tiempo.

_**¡DISFRUTADLO!**_

**Capítulo 17.**

Pese a que simplemente eran unos veinte escalones, a lo sumo, esos pocos metros se hicieron eternos hasta llegar a la cima de la escalera y adentrarse en aquel pasillo, cuyas luces sólo eran bombillas pequeñas, tintadas, de colores oscuros, como el rojo, el negro, el azul y un amarillo apagado, que, al principio, para Miroku, Kagome y Sango, dificultaban la visión. Los tres seres sobrenaturales no tenían ningún tipo de dificultad. Kagome, a regañadientes de Inuyasha, encabezaba la fila que formaban -ya que aquellos pasillos eran demasiado estrechos como para poder ir dos personas juntas- y los hacía avanzar a pasos lentos y pequeños, ya que esos espejos, el objetivo que tenían, era el de engañar a la vista, y era posible que si Inuyasha fuese en el primer lugar, con lo bruto y lanzado que era, se estampase contra un espejo. Pese a eso, Inuyasha la había agarrado de la cintura, y no estaba dispuesto a soltarla pasase lo que pasase. El olor y el poder espiritual que olían y sentían, sin embargo, fue lo que los guió a través de aquel pasillo que engañaba la visión, y que había provocado más de algún choque, aunque Kagome, precavida, caminaba con las manos por delante.

Como Kagome se esperaba, el pasillo los guió hasta la gran sala de los Espejos, aquella en la que las paredes, el techo y el suelo dejaban de ser reflejos, y que los espejos, individuales, se repartían por todo el habitáculo para deformar sus cuerpos y todo lo que se reflejase en ellos.

-Naraku -lo llamó decidida, sin un ápice de temor en su voz.

-Aquí estáis... -murmuró con sarcasmo, saliendo de uno de los espejos de la pared de enfrente- Que alegría volver a veros, chicos.

-Ya Naraku, déjate de tanta ironía -vociferó Kouga.

-Os sientan bastante bien las ropas de ésta época -continuó Naraku.

-Esto es absurdo -comentó Sango, mirándolo boquiabierta.

-Naraku, peleemos de una vez -inquirió Inuyasha poniéndose en alerta. Dobló ligeramente su cuerpo y separó sus piernas, y su mano derecha se dirigió a la parte izquierda de su cadera, en busca de Tessaiga... -Mierda...

-¿Y cómo pretendéis luchar sin vuestras armas? -murmuró, sonriendo con malicia. Miró fijamente a Inuyasha, y sus sonrisa se ensanchó más- ¿Alguna vez te han dicho, Inuyasha, que eres el rey de los ineptos?

Eso provocó que todas las miradas se centrasen en Inuyasha. Inevitablemente, de entre los labios de todos salió una exclamación de horror, pero Kagome tuvo que sujetarse a Miroku para no caerse, ya que sus piernas fallaron al ver al Inuyasha de las noches de luna nueva...

-No puede ser... -murmuró la miko, tragando duro.

-Puede que lo sea, pero ahora que te tengo cerca no pienso esconderme y perder la oportunidad de matarte.

-Sabes perfectamente que no puedes luchar contra mí siendo un simple humano.

-No es un simple humano -defendió Kouga- Y tampoco Sango, Morku ni Kagome, no por ser humanos son menos poderosos que tú. Acabaremos contigo, Naraku... -amenazó acercándose a él- Recuerda que yo no necesito ninguna arma -avisó, lanzándose sobre su enemigo a toda la velocidad que pudo, comenzando a golpearlo.

-No eres nada desde que te arrebaté de tus débiles piernas los fragmentos de la esfera, y lo sabes -aclaró Naraku, esquivando sin ningún tipo de dificultad los golpe que Kouga intentaba propinarle.

Ayame se lanzó a la batalla, también. Pero ella, en vez de usar los golpes, lanzó contra Naraku sus hojas afiladas como cuchillas. Éstas iban a impactar completamente en el cuerpo del enemigo, pero Naraku, con uno de esos desagradables tentáculos que le salen de la espalda, agarró a Kouga y lo interpuso entre su cuerpo y las cuchillas. A todos les dió un vuelvo el corazón pensando que las hojas atravesarían el cuerpo del lobo, pero Miroku fue más rápido, y abrió su vórtice justo a tiempo para tragarse las hojas sin llevarse nada más.

Todos se quedaron expectantes observando a Miroku.

-Pe-pero... -murmuró Sango.

**-Flash back-**

_-Por fin... Todo ha terminado... -murmuró Kagome, cayendo de rodillas en el suelo, exhausta._

_Inuyasha estaba completamente estirado en el suelo, durmiendo, el doble de cansado que ella._

_Sango se encontraba abrazando el cuerpo sin vida de Kohaku, y junto a ella, Miroku se observaba la mano._

_-No está... -murmuró con reprimida alegría- El vórtice ha desaparecido..._

_-¿Qué? -preguntó Sango, mirándolo con los ojos brillosos._

_-Sí... mira -le enseñó su palma derecha, acercándose a ella para abrazarla._

_En los días siguientes, en los que se recuperaron de sus heridas y descansaron, también celebraron la muerte total de Naraku y la desaparición de vórtice de Miroku de su palma derecha. Por fin paz y felicidad._

**-Fin del Flas Back-**

-Pero, cuando llegamos a esta época... -continuó Miroku.

**-Flash back-**

_Al atravesar el pozo y estar cruzando el patio del templo, dirigiéndose todos tras Kagome a la vivienda de ésta, Miroku, que por costumbre seguía llevando el paño y el rosario en su mano derecha, notó una sensación extraña en su palma. Notó como si una brecha se abriese, algo que le provocó un mal presentimiento. Alejándose un poco del grupo, se quedó parado en mitad de patio, junto al Goshimboku, y se observó la palma, confirmando, desafortunadamente, que el vórtice había aparecido de nuevo allí._

_-No puede ser... -murmuró apretando la mandívula._

_¡Naraku estaba muerto! ¿Por qué había aparecido de nuevo el vórtice?_

**-Fin del flash back-**

-Ahora ya sé porqué ha aparecido...

-Y bueno, cambiando de tema -comenzó de nuevo Naraku-: Inuyasha, Kagome ¿ya les habéis contado lo que ponía en el pergamino?

-¿Tú... cómo sabes eso? -preguntó Inuyasha, en representación de Kagome, que tenía los ojos como platos, y no podía pronunciar una sola palabra.

-Lo sé todo, sé todo lo que ha pasado desde que estáis en esta época... Yo he estado... dentro de tu cuerpo, he estado en ti, Kagome -confesó, sonriendo con maldad.

A Kagome le temblaron las piernas de una forma muy bestia. Inuyasha la agarró antes de que se estrellase contra el suelo, abrazándola, ya que ella estaba en estado de shock.

-Sí, querida, así es -afirmó acercándose a la pareja. Inuyasha la abrazó más fuerte, y se volteó con ella, apartándola lo más posible de Naraku e interponiéndose entre ambos -Da igual que la protejas... -comentó, al mismo tiempo que una especie de humo oscuro salía de entre los labios de Kagome y se metía entre los de Naraku -Cuando creísteis haberme derrotado en el pasado y Kagome atravesó el pozo para venir aquí, yo aproveché el viaje y vine con ella, y de pasó, decidí meter en su interior una parte de mí. Es tan ingenua que ni se dio cuenta -objetó, riendo con ganas.

Kagome cayó desmayada entre los brazos del ahora humano Inuyasha.

-Maldito... -murmuró Inuyasha, mirándolo con odio.

-No te lo tomes como algo personal, no es que fuese ella, es que ella era mi única vía de escape.

Con delicadeza dejó a Kagome en el suelo y se lanzó sobre Naraku, pero antes siquiera de poder asestarle un solo golpe, este se evaporó, dejando sólo un humo envenenado que pronto llenó la estancia.

-¡Mierda! -murmuró Inuyasha cogiendo entre sus brazos el cuerpo inconsciente de Kagome y saliendo por una puerta que había en el lateral, que daba a la calle.

Un poco más, y todos hubiesen sido envenenados allí dentro. Y ahora, al ser humano, el veneno le había afectado más.

-Para que no me tengáis por un ser tan miserable y despreciable, os dejaré ir a por vuestras armas, ¿si? -la voz de Naraku se escuchó en la oscuridad de la noche -Además, no será tan divertido si estáis en un nivel tan inferior de posibilidades -terminó, y justo después de oírse sus estruendosas y desagradables carcajadas, las luces del parque volvieron.

No hizo falta mediar palabras, todos comenzaron a correr hacia la salida del parque. Pero en ese trayecto apareció el primer obstáculo. Toda la gente que había en el parque estaba hipnotizada, bajo algún hechizo, y como zombies, ahora se dirigían a atacarlos.

-Inuyasha, tu llévate a Kagome de aquí, nosotros, en cuanto nos los quitemos de encima, os alcanzaremos, ¿de acuerdo? -advirtió Miroku.

-Sí.

-Pero Miroku -habló Inuyasha antes de echar a correr -Gente mayor, mujeres y niños, no les hagáis nada, noquead solamente a los hombres, no causéis daño si no es necesario.

-Por supuesto, ahora vete.

Y sin decir nada más, Inuyasha subió a Kagome a su espalda, y, agarrándola de un brazo y una pierna, comenzó a correr lo más rápido posible que su condición humana le permitía.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo corriendo, ni cuantos tejados -no muy altos y no muy separados los unos de los otros- había saltado, pero ahora ya se encontraba subiendo la escaleras del templo, realmente exhausto. De un último salto se plantó ante la ventana de la habitación de la madre de Kagome, abrió la ventana, y con cuidado de no darle ningún golpe a la chica, entró, recostándola delicadamente sobre la cama. Luego, pesadamente, se dejó caer junto a ella en el otro lado del amplio colchón, maldiciéndose internamente por ser tan débil, por ser medio humano y por no haberse dado cuenta antes de que Naraku había estado vigilándolos aprovechándose de Kagome.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda... -musitó con frustración, hundiendo la cara en la almohada.

-Inuyasha... -murmuró débilmente Kagome, que se removió sobre la cama.

-Kagome -se levantó y se sentó junto a ella, ayudándola a reincorporarse -¿Estás bien?

-S-sí... ¡coff, coff! -comenzó a toser de manera violenta durante unos segundos, hasta que al final se calmó -Lo siento...

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? -preguntó Inuyasha, preocupado.

-Por ser tan estúpida, ingenua y tonta... No tenía ni idea de que Naraku... -no pudo continuar, ya que su voz se quebró a causa de las lágrimas que se agalopaban en sus ojos.

-No, no ha sido culpa tuya, ni se te ocurra pensar eso -murmuró con dureza, agarrándola de las mejillas para que lo mirara- Soy yo quien debería haberse dado cuenta de que algo pasaba, es normal que no lo notases, te había utilizado. Yo soy el débil, el medio demonio, el estúpido, por no saber protegerte como te mereces, por dejar que te pasen estas cosas... Kagome, de verdad que lo siento... -murmuró, cerrando los ojos, abatido, y juntando sus frentes.

-No digas eso, Inuyasha... Contigo siempre estoy a salvo, y me da igual lo que seas, yo te quiero por cómo eres, no por lo que eres, y que seas un hanyou no te hace menos fuerte. Y nunca pienses lo contrario -contestó ella, juntando sus labios.

-Lo siento... -murmuró él en medio de beso, y así unas cuentas veces más: aprovechaba en los momentos en que sus labios se separaban para pedir perdón, hasta que Kagome se hartó y no lo dejó separar sus labios de los suyos, al menos no lo suficiente para poder hablar -Juro que no volverá a pasarte nada, no volveré a poner tu vida en peligro, lo prometo -juró, abrazándola muy fuerte contra su pecho y besándole el pelo- No soportaría perderte...

Kagome correspondió al abrazo, rodeandole la cintura, apretando tanto, queriéndose fundir con él, temiendo perderlo. Ella sabía que si lo perdía a él, tampoco lo soportaría.

* * *

Ya cambiados de ropa -Inuyasha con su kimono rojo y Kagome con un pantalón corto, de deporte y una camiseta de tirantes- se dirigían al parque para ayudar a sus amigos, con las ropas y las armas de estos en la famosa mochila – también conocida como puerta a una cuarta dimensión- amarilla de Kagome.

-¿Dónde están los demás?

-Se quedaron en el parque de atracciones persuadiendo a ciertas personas hipnotizadas por Naraku.

-Genial -ironizó Kagome.

Inuyasha seguía corriendo a la máxima velocidad que podía, con Kagome a su espalda.

-Mira, parece que por allí vienen -advirtió Kagome.

Y efectivamente, a los lejos podían verse unas cuatro figuras corriendo en la dirección a ellos. Una vez estuvieron todos reunidos, se cambiaron sus atuendos y se cargaron con sus armas, dispuestos a seguir el rastro de Naraku, que muy agradecidamente se había tomado la molestia de dejarles varias pistas para poderlo seguir.

Esta vez, todos con sus propios pies, se sumergieron entre las calles grises de la ciudad de Tokyo, que de noche parecía mucho más lúgubre, notando como pequeñas gotas de agua comenzaban a caer sobre sus cabezas.

En mitad de la ciudad, en el núcleo, sin saber como, atravesaron una barrera. En su interior no había nadie, aunque, evidentemente, el creado de todo aquello si que se encontraba de cuerpo presente. La lluvia, poco a poco, comenzó a caer con más fuerza, y cada vez más cantidad, creando una cortina de agua que dificultaba la vista de todos. Y como un flash, a la mente de Kagome acudieron las imágenes de aquel extraño sueño que tuvo al poco de volver de la época antigua. Era exactamente igual, estaban todos, y no había ni cielo azul ni hierva, todo era gris tanto el entorno como el cielo. En ese momento comprendió que aquel sueño había sido algo así como un aviso, una premonición de que todo no había terminado definitivamente, de que aún les quedaba una última lucha.

-Maldita sea... -murmuró por lo bajo, frustrada.

Ahora todo estaba mal. Todo esto los había pillado por sorpresa, estaban desorientados, perdidos, y por si fuera poco, Inuyasha estaba en su forma humana, transformado de hace menos de una hora. Nerviosa, observó en su reloj de muñeca que eran las once de la noche... Quedaban ocho horas para el amanecer, ocho horas de miedo, temiendo que Inuyasha saliese herido debido a su condición humana... Es que... ¿Por qué ahora? Justamente ahora, ¡mierda!

Todos se estaban acercando a Naraku, que se encontraba a unos cincuenta metros de ellos, pero Kagome paró en seco, agarrando la manga del kimono rojo de Inuyasha, reteniéndolo con ella.

-Por favor, Inuyasha... No hagas ninguna estupiez, aunque sea para salvarme a mí -pidió, con ojos suplicantes.

-¿Perdón? -murmuró alzando una ceja.

-Inuyasha... Sé que tenemos que aprovechar esta noche, sé que hay que matar a Naraku porque eso es lo que todos deseamos más que nada -le explicó, acercándose a él y aferrando con sus dedos la tela del kimono-, pero por favor, no pongas tu vida en peligro tontamente, no esta noche... No puedes morir, porque si mueres... Yo muero contigo -finalizó, hundiendo el rostro en el pecho masculino, notando como las manos de Inuyasha la rodeaban y le acariciaban la espalda- Prométeme que no harás ninguna locura.

-Te lo prometo -susurró sonriendo con ternura, besando la cabeza de la chica -Te quiero.

Kagome le contestó uniendo sus labios en un suave y corto beso, que los animó y que les sirvió para darse apoyo mutuamente, pero, ante todo, para trasmitirse el gran amor que se tenían el uno al otro. Inuyasha notó como ella temblaba suavemente, y como de sus ojos habían comenzado a caer lágrimas de preocupación. Así que sin más besó sus mejillas, limpiándole las lágrimas, y besando finalmente sus párpados.

-Tranquila... todo estará bien -la reconfortó, abrazándola lo más fuerte posible contra su pecho, intentando que ella no viera si mirada preocupada.

La cogió de la mano y la obligó a ir junto a él al encuentro con sus compañeros y con su principal enemigo.

-¿Preparado para morir, Naraku? -le retó Inuyasha, con su sonrisa arrogante.

-Yo no, ¿y tú? -contestó con soberbia- Mmm... A ver... ¿por dónde podría empezar?

-No te preocupes, nosotros haremos los honores -le encaró Sango, lanzando contra él una especie de granada, supuestamente llena de algún gas venenoso, contra el cuerpo de Naraku, que, extrañamente, no se esperaba que la exterminadora se lanzase la primera a la batalla. Entonces, con una sola mirada, Sango le indicó a Ayame que ahora venía su turno.

La loba comenzó a correr a toda velocidad alrededor de Naraku, lanzándole muchísimas de sus hojas afiladas. En ese momento todos dieron un pequeño suspiro de alivio, pero ese momento de tranquilidad no duró mucho, porque después de expandirse la nube de gas y dejar al descubierto lo que sería el cuerpo de Naraku, se encontraron que donde él posteriormente había estado, ahora no había nadie. Ante la estupefacción de los presente, se escucharon unas escalofriantes y divertidas carcajadas desde lo alto de uno de los edificios que los rodeaban.

-Maldición -susurró Ayame.

-Maldita sea... -Sango, por su parte, miraba resentida a Naraku desde la atura tan baja en la que se encontraba.

-¿Creíais que ibais a hacerme algún tipo de daño con ese truco tan absurdo? -se mofó, mirándola con altivez- Chicas, cuando vosotras vais, yo vengo.

-¡Cállate! -gritó Sango, llena de coraje, lanzándole su Hiraikotsu con toda su rabia. Pero de nuevo volvió a fallar.

-Uy... qué agresiva estás hoy, Sango. Creo que la sorpresa que tengo preparadita para ti te va a alegrar -anunció.

-¿De qué hablas?

-¡Kohaku! -gritó de repente.

Y de una de las ventanas del edificio que tenía delante, apareció Kohaku, con aspecto ido que en cuanto vio a Sango reaccionó.

-¡Hermana! -gritó Kohaku con preocupación.

-Kohaku... -murmuró Sango, sorprendida- No puede ser...

No era posible, Kohaku había muerto durante la batalla en la época antigua. Eso debía ser una trampa...

-No, Sango, no es una trampa, él es tu hermano... -murmuró Naraku, al mismo tiempo que uno de sus tentáculos bajaba a toda velicidad por toda la fachada del edificio y capturaba al adolescente.

-¡No! -gritó Sango, con miedo.

No estaba dispuesta a volver a perder a su pequeño hermano, que era la única familia que le quedaba en el mundo. Así que sin dudarlo se lanzó contra Naraku, lanzándole su Hiraikutsu, el cual partió el tentáculo que agarraba a su hermano, el cual comenzó a caer. Sango se lanzó a coger a su hermano antes de que el cuerpo impactara contra el suelo. En ese momento Kagome se percató de algo.

-¡Sango, no! -gritó la miko-¡Ese no es Kohaku!

Pero fue demasiado tarde. Cuando ambos hermanos tocaron el suelo, Kohaku se deformó, transformándose en un tentáculo, amarrando a Sango, inmovilizándola y haciéndola levitar hasta llegar junto a Naraku.

Inuyasha, sin dudarlo, saltó para intentar alcanzar a Sango, pero sus piernas humanas no le permitieron saltar tan alto como de costumbre. Lleno de rabia e impotencia, temblando de ira, se dejó caer al suelo y miró hacia arriba, retando a Naraku. En su respuesta, Kouga se lanzó el mismo tiempo que Miroku abría el vórtice. El huracanado viento hizo que Sango volviese a caer, y Kouga pudo cogerla en brazos.

-¿Es que no te cansas de jugar sucio, maldito? -gritó Kagome detrás de Naraku.

Nadie se había dado cuenta de que la miko se había escabullido de entre sus amigos y se había internado en el edificio, comenzando a subir por las escaleras hasta llegar al terrado. Ahora, apuntaba a Naraku, que la miraba boquiabierto. Ella lo miraba con mucho odio, un odio descomunal, y Naraku se horrorizó, porque por un segundo un flash atravesó su mente y vio en el lugar de Kagome a Kikyo.

-¿Cómo puedes jugar de esa manera con los sentimientos de las personas? -le aspetó, matándolo con la mirada- No sé si recuerdas que tú también tienes una parte humana, y que antes de convertirte en el monstruo que eres ahora, ¡eras humano!

Naraku la observó con los ojos desorbitados. Pronto, tras ella aparecieron los demás.

-¡Kagome! -gritó Inuyasha tras ella -¿Estás loca? ¿Qué haces? -gruñó, enfadado.

Pero Kagome hizo caso omiso de sus reproches y centró su mirada en la de Naraku.

-Maldita cría... -murmuró por lo bajo Naraku.

-¡Muérete! -gritó con toda la ira, soltando suavemente la cuerda que tensaba la flecha, haciendo que esta, cortando el aire y produciendo un siseo, agujerease el costado derecho de su enemigo.

-¡Esta me la pagarás! -retó, mirándola con odio. Y de nuevo, volvió a volatilizarse entre una espesa capa de humo envenenado. Pero esta vez no desapareció del todo. El humo flotó hasta el cielo, y como una masa de nubes, comenzó a volar en alguna dirección.

-¡Maldito, no huyas! -gritó la miko, comenzando a bajar por la escaleras -Deprisa, no os quedéis ahí parados, ¡tenemos que seguir esa nube! -exigió al ver que sus compañeros se quedaban quietos, observándolo todo anonadados.

Y dicho y hecho, bajaron del edificio y comenzaron a correr con más ganas de matar a Naraku que nunca. Atravesaron toda la ciudad ante la mirada extrañada de todos los habitantes, pero no le tomaron mucha importancia a ese hecho. Corrieron como si de ello dependieran sus vidas, siguiendo el rastro de Naraku en el cielo tan negro que hubo momentos en que la nube lila oscuro de veneno se confundía con los negros nubarrones que no paraban de soltar agua. Y siguieron corriendo hasta que la nube se evaporó, y se metió en una enorme casa abandonada que había a unos pocos kilómetros del templo, en el campo de detrás de este. Aunque no estaba en el campo, sino en una pequeño bosque de bambú.

De nuevo se sintieron igual que antes de entrar al laberinto de espejos. Si entraban en la casa, se meterían en la boca del lobo, pero no era momento de cobardía, esa palabra no estaba en sus diccionarios. Sango agarró la mano de Miroku para darse fuerzas y ánimos, Kouga agarró la de Ayame en gesto protector, y después, los seis se miraron de forma reconfortante. Kagome fue la primera que se encaminó hacia la puerta, todos la siguieron, evidentemente, pero Inuyasha fue más rápido y la atrajo del brazo para quedarse un poco más atrás de los demás y poder hablarle.

-Tú antes me has pedido que no haga locuras ¿cierto? -le recordó agarrándola de los hombros y zarandeándola un poco -Pues yo ahora te pido lo mismo.

Kagome no dijo nada, simplemente lo retó con la mirada y después lo besó apasionadamente.

-Este... puede que sea el último beso que te de... -murmuró al finalizar, acariciando la mejilla del hanyou.

-De eso nada -murmuró con voz ronca -Ni lo pienses -su mirada estaba llena de preocupación, miedo y temor, pero sobre todo de frustración. Y ahora fue él quien se acercó a ella lo suficiente como para besar sus labios de forma sensual pero a la vez tierna, transmitiéndole todos sus sentimientos a ella a través de ese contacto -No pienso perderte.

Y Kagome, a modo de respuesta, lo abrazó muy fuerte.

Desde la entrada de la mansión, el resto del grupo habían visto la escena (dos de ellos la habían oído también) y ahora los esperaban impaciente por adentrarse y buscar a ese miserable de Naraku.

-¡Esto es la guerra! -gritó Inuyasha, y de un bandazo derribó la enorme puerta con Colmillo de Acero.

En pocos segundos comenzaron a recorrer aquella mansión. El problema era que aquellos pasillos ¡eran como un maldito laberinto! Es más, tenían la sensación de que estaban dando vueltas, de que por cada lugar que pasaban, ya habían pasado por él con anterioridad. Seguían corriendo, sin un rumbo fijo, cuando de repente Kagome vio una puerta de uno de los pasillos abierta, en su interior guardaba una enorme sala octagonal, vacía por completo y sin ventanas. Lo único que cubría sus paredes eran espejos. Y en el centro de la estancia estaba...

-Nakura... -murmuró, frenando de golpe y adentrándose en la sala -¿Qué... Qué haces tú aquí?-preguntó sorprendida.

-Te estaba buscando... -murmuró con una voz muy suave, aterciopelada, aunque una voz extrañamente familiar.

Al oírlo hablar sintió como, poco a poco, sus sentidos comenzaban a anularse, era como cuando estás borracho, que casi no oyes nada, como ahora, que oía lejanamente las voces de Ayame y Sango llamándola extrañadas, y su campo de visión se había reducido a un simple tubo, en el centro del cual estaba Nakura, que le sonreía, y le transmitía tranquilidad y protección. Sentía que su cuerpo se movía solo en su dirección, haciendo caso omiso de las órdenes de su cerebro, que le decían que se alejara, que debía seguir buscando a Naraku junto a los demás y que quería advertir a Nakura del peligro que corría allí, quería pedirle que se marchara... Pero de sus labios no salían palabras. Vio como los brazos del chico se abrían para recibirla en un cálido abrazo, y los brazos de ella también se elevaron para corresponderle. Hundió su rostro en el pecho masculino, dejándose llevar por el agradable olor del chico.

Desde el otro punto vista, Sango y Ayame habían visto como Kagome se acercaba al centro de la sala en la que de golpe se había metido, dejando atrás al grupo -aunque ellas por suerte se habían percatado de su reacción- absorta, con las pupilas dilatadas. Parecía ida, ausente, sin embargo, ellas veían que Kaome parecía estar observando algo, maravillada. Poco a poco, conforme ella se iba acercando al centro de la sala, una silueta fue difuminándose. Ellas lo reconocieron en el acto. Era Nakura, ese chico tan parecido a Naraku. Pero algo iba mal... Esta vez... Sango pudo notar el poder maligno de ese chico, que era el poder de Naraku, y Ayame pudo oler perfectamente el pestilente olor de su mayor enemigo. Estaba claro, ese tío los había estado engañando todo este tiempo, y ahora ¡Kagome estaba entre sus brazos!

-¡Kagome, no! -gritó Sango.

-¡Apártate de él! -le siguió Ayame.

Pero fue demasiado tarde. De los costados de Nakura comenzaron a salir tentáculos que rodearon a Kagome, y después, de sus espalda, salieron más tentáculos que fueron a cogerlas a ellas. Sin poder reaccionar, en menos que canta un gallo las tres chicas estuvieron atrapadas por los tentáculos de Naraku, que era en quien acababa de transformarse Nakura, y a Kagome, al salir de su estado ausente, sólo le dio tiempo a poner una cara de horror y, junto a las otras dos chicas, gritar con todas sus fuerzas, antes de caer desmaya, como Sango y Ayame.

**

* * *

**

DP: Primero de todo, quiero pedir perdón por la demora. Seis meses... T_T ¡SEIS MALDITOS MESES! Sé que algunas debéis odiarme, otras no queráis ni verme ya, y otras puede que ni os acordéis de qué iba el fic, pero de verdad que lo siento... T_T La inspiración no venía, y el colegio no paraba de estresarme y... No tengo excusa, lo sé... Lo único bueno de todo esto es que ya he terminado la ESO, he terminado el instituto, el lunes me gradué y... No puedo estar más feliz *_* Aún así, lo siento, nunca voy a poder pagaros esta larga espera.

Inu: Aaaaay, princess... ¿qué vamos a hacer contig? -dice suspirando con cansacio, como si fuese un abuelete.

DP: Bueno, comencemos, que tenemos muchas cosas de qué hablar. Sí, Nakura era malo... pero es que si vosotras lo sabíais, ya no tenía gracia, por eso insistí tanto en que no tenía porqué ser malo, aunque fuese una copia exacta de Naraku, ñeee! Y bueno, también admitir que este capi me salió un poco... aunque no lo parezca, un poco cursi, con tanto beso y con tanto te quiero y con tanto "Kagome soy un inútil" Supongo que de Edward Cullen me lo ha pegado y ha hecho que Inyasha se comporte igual, pero noooooo! Y ahora lo más triste... Queda poco, queda muuuuuy poco de fic... 3 o 4 caps a lo sumo. Eso sí, os tengo preparado un final... ¡que os vais a quedar muertas! Jojojojojo. Ya tengo pensado el lemon... muahahahaha y el epílogo... juasjuasjuas! Así que bueno, muchachitas mías, voy a proceder a agradecer los reviews de:

**Insomnnia: **Como ves... pronto no he actualizado -.-' Pero más vale tarde que nunca, ¿no? (A) Y ya ves, ahora apareció el estúpido este, revelando una verdad que todas sabías pero que yo me empeñaba en tapar, aunque por vuestro bien, al fin y al cabo, jiji. Gracias por leerme, y si me has leído, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. ¡Un beso!

**Tani56: **¡Pequeñajaa! Contigo he hablado hace poquito, y ya te dije que subiría en nada, así que aquí me tienes, aunque sé que tu también estás enfadada conmigo por tardar tanto. Como dije arriba, más vale tarde que nunca. Gracias por apoyarme siempre, guapísima, ¡un besazo!

**Silvemy89:**Me alagas, siempre lo haces. Me alegro muchísimo de que te guste mi fic, espero no haberte decepcionado con la espera, sé que no tengo perdón, pero me ha sido imposible. Un abrazo enorme, y espero que sigas apoyándome como has hecho desde hace un bueeen tiempo.

**kaoru-inuma: **Amigaaa T_T Hace miiil que no hablamos, echo de menos tus conversaciones por el messenger, en serio. Me alegro muchísimo de que te gusten mis fics, eres una de mis más fieles seguidoras, y espero que lo sigas siendo siempre =) Tú eres una de las que más se aferraba a la teoría de que Naraku y Nakura eran la mis a persona (si se les puede llamar así), y como ves, tenías razón, jiji. De verdad, siento la demora muchísimo, pero prometo no volver a demorarme tanto nunca más. Seis meses son un horror... Tres aún, pero seis es el acabose... En fin, un beso y un abrazo enormes, ¿si? Hasta pronto C=

***lorebelg***: ¡No sabía que tuviese fans! O_O Y no, tranquila, no se me suben a la cabeza estas cosas xDDD soy demasiado humilde, te lo aseguro. Me alegro de que te guste mi fic, y de que lo hayas estado siguiendo desde el comienzo, pero... ¿tanto te costaba dejar reviews? Ò.Ó... xDDD Es bromaaa! Jajaja. Sea como sea, me alegro de que te gusten mis historias, y lo de comentar... Mientras sepa que gusta, me vale, esto lo hago para vosotras, así que... -carita angelical- Un abrazo enorme, y espero seguir viéndote por aquí, vale? Que ya me queda poquito. Adéu =)

**Akee-Yasha: **Amigaa, siento tanto esta enorme demora, de verdad. Yo si que amo que tú ames mi fic, en serio, me llena de alegría saber que es uno de tus favoritos *_* Y gracias por lo de bakan, ya no se me olvidará =P Y sinceramente, a mi también me gustaría ser Kagome, básicamente porque en mis fics canalizo mi idealización de hombre perfecto, y si Inuyasha es perfecto y encima le hecho yo las cosas que le faltan para serlo aún más... OMG! Me derrito! En fin amiga, un beso enorme, y espero no haberte decepcionado T_T

**Supeer Mosquiitaa: **Floppy! Te cambiaste el nick? Ö Que lindaa ^^ Espero que no estés muy enfadada conmigo por la espera, sé que ha sido una eternidad, pero no he podido hacer nada para evitarlo T_T Y yo también soy como Kag, cuando voy al parque de atracciones tengo que subirme a ¡TODO! XD Un beso y un abrazo muy fuertes, ¿si? Adéuu =)

**Peachilein: **Peach... T_T Amigaaa, tú sabes lo mal que lo he pasadoo! Espero que sigas leyéndome porque tu apoyo incondicional, este que me has dado desde que comenzó el fic, sin conocerme de nada, es de las cosas más valiosas que tengo! Me alegro mucho de que te gustara el cap y el fic, y espero que sigas junto a mí en esto, porque tu apoyo es algo muy grande *_* Gracias por todo, ¡te quiero! ( LL )

**kagome-chan1985: **Sarys! Tú también eres de las que siempre ha estado apoyándome, desde el principio, y te debo muchísimo. Me alegro de que mi fic te guste, y espero que lo sigas hasta el final, que ya no queda mucho, y luego espero seguir viéndote en polos opuestos ¿sí? Gracias por todo, un besazo y un abrazote enormes!

**mechiikagome:** Hola! Creo que tu eres nueva, ¿no? De todas formas me alegro que me hayas comentado y que me brindes tu apoyo. Es una alegría saber que os gusta, y lamento la tardanza -.- Espero que sigas conmigo hasta el final, que ya queda poquito. ¡Un saludo! =)

**abigail: **Aquí lo tienes, y espero que te haya gustado. Lamento la demora, de verdad. ¡Un saludo y un abrazo!

**Yayis89: **De nada, yo escribo para gente como tu, a la que le encanta y disfruta con lo que escribo, ese mi mayor objetivo. Muchas gracias por leerme, y me alaga ser de tus favoritas. ¡Un beso y un abrazo! =)

**Kyome-chan: **Hola amigaa! Perdóname la demora, de verdad que lo siento, es penoso, pero no he podido hacer nada T_T Me alegro muchísimo de que te guste mi fic, así que por favor te pido, no me odies y sigue junto a mi, ¡porque tu apoyo es muy valioso! Un abrazote y muchos besos, adéuu =)

**Erilenne: **Eriii! (¿Puedo llamarte así? (A)) Me alegro de que te animaras a leerme, porque mira por donde, según tú te ha encantado (aunque te aseguro que me encanta más a mí que te encante que que simplemente te encante a ti) (vale, te lié). Yo creo humor, un fic sin humor, para mi no es un fic, y sinceramente, una de las cosas que más adoro mientras escribo es pensar en las carcajadas que os haré soltar, así que si te hice reír, podré dormir tranquila. Me alegra haberte enganchado, pero si, ya queda poquito, y no te preocupes, que os tengo preparado un lemon... ¡que vais a flipar! Y tú la primera, seguro =D Y sí, otra de las cosas que adoro hacer mientras escribo es dejaros a medias en las escenas picantes... muahahaha, así os engancho más, jojojo. Y me alegro que no te incomode lo de mi constante uso de los tacos. Sé que hay gente a la que eso puede ofenderla, pero yo pienso lo mismo, a diario usamos ese vocabulario (yo la que más) y creo que en determinadas ocasiones, siempre hace reír al lector. Opino como tu, pero prefiero que, si a alguien no le gusta, que me lo diga, porque no quiero molestar a nadie, yo esto lo hago por y para vosotras, y a es vosotras a quien les tiene que gustar =P Un saludo, y en beso muy fuerte ¿si? Y no sabes como lamento la demora T_T Adéuu!

**Psicoseada:**Niña mandonaaaa! Jajajaja, me alegro de que te guste mi fic y con tanto ahínco me pidas que lo continue, agradezco toooodoooos y cada uno de los reviews que me has ido dejando y creo que casi todos los caps. Poca gente hace eso, pero realmente se agradece. Lamento la demora, y más de ti, que querías el cap decisiete para el mismo día que comentaste, pero cielo, ya ves que no ha podido ser así, y a mi también me rabia ello. Sé que ahora no debes querer ni verme, pero espero seguir teniendo tu apoyo. Y siento lo del madrugón que os tenéis que pegar... Madre del amor hermoso, yo no podría levantarme a las seis de la mañana para ir al colegio, entrar a las 8 ya me parece una hora inhumana, pues espérate a las 7... ¡Estamos locos! Yo no llegaría viva a clase, por el camino me quedaría dormida en algún lugar (y seguro que me robarían ¬¬) ¡Un besazo y un abrazo enormees niñaa!

**chanely: **Holaaa! =) ¿Ya comentaste con anterioridad? No recuerdo haber leído algún review tuyo =S Sea como sea, me alegro de que te gusten y te diviertan los caps, para eso los subo, y bueno, lo de Kouga y Ayame... Lo intentaré, pero preferiría escribir un fic completo para ellos, muahaha. No me des las gracias, la mayor recompensa que podías darme era dejarme un review para decirme lo mucho que te gusta lo que escribo, y lamento muchísimo la tardanza, de verdad. Espero que sigas leyéndome. ¡Un abrazo!

**Ale-Chan13: **Amigaa! Me alegro de que adores mi historia, no sabes cuánto me alegra leer eso. ¿Lo leíste dos veces? Pues espero que lo hayas leído más, porque con la demora seguro que te ha dado muuucho tiempo para hacerlo. Lo siento, de verdad T_T no tengo perdón de Dios, sólo espero que tú me perdones (A) Un besazo y un abrazote enormes, ¿si? Adéuu!

**senguku_aome: **Me alegro mucho de que te guste mi historia, y tuve que dejarla ahí para que quedara interesante, pero tranquila, ya he vuelto (aunque haya tardado una eternidad y no quieras leerme por ello) Y esto cada vez está más cerca del final, y eso incluye lo que todas esperamos, ¡la muerte de Naraku de una vez por todas! ¡Un saludo y hasta pronto!

Pues eso niñas mías. Juro que pronto os traeré el siguiente cap, ya he terminado todo y oficialmente estoy de vacaciones, libre, para poder dedicarme entera y exclusivamente a vosotras, por fiiiin *_* Gracias por vuestro apoyo, y espero no haberos decepcionado demasiado como para no querer seguir leyéndome T_T Un beso enorme para todas, ¡LAS QUIERO!

PD: Gracias atmbién a todos aquellos que **leen y no comentan**, a todos aquellos que me tienen en **alertas**, a todos aquellos que me tiene en **autora favorita**, a todos aquellos que tienen **mi fic en favoritos** y **gracias a todos, simplemente por leerme** =)

Se despide una fiel servidora:

_**Dark priinCess**_


	18. Yo SIEMPRE lo amaré a él

DP: Como siempre, nos vemos al final del cap =)

**Capítulo 18.**

-Maldita sea, ¡esta mansión es un puto laberinto! -ladró Inuyasha, enfadado.

Ellos seguían corriendo, desesperados en busca de Naraku. Pese a que estaba en su condición humana, Inuyasha seguía encabezando a la tríada de chicos que corrían lo más rápido posible, buscando algún indicio del enemigo. Inuyasha no tenía otra cosa en la cabeza, lo único que sus pensamientos hacían eran imaginarse mil formas de matar a Naraku. Había tantas formas... Podría descuartizarlo con su espada, quemando luego los pedazos uno a uno. O podría partirlo en dos, y dejarlo medio moribundo. Aunque lo mejor sería destruirlo con su destructor del corriente explosivo, y no dejar ni el polvo de ese ser tan despreciable. Por fin, por fin estaba a punto de matarlo, por fin podría cobrar venganza, podría matar al causante de todos sus males, al que provocó que él y Kikyo se odiaran, al que mató a tantas personas, al que se aprovechó más de una vez del buen corazón de su querida Kagome... Quedaba tan poco para que el mayor deseo de todos los presentes se cumpliera. Miró hacia atrás para intercambiar una mirada con Kagome, pero su corazón dio un vuelvo al ver que ni ella ni la exterminadora ni la loba estaban con ellos.

-¿Dónde están las chicas? -preguntó, frenando de golpe.

En ese momento, los otros dos chicos frenaron con él y miraron hacia atrás, ya que, igual que Inuyasha, estaban tan metidos en sus pensamientos que no se habían dado cuenta de que desde rato atrás, las chicas ya no los seguían. Se miraron con los ojos desorbitados. A los tres les dio un vuelco al corazón. Comenzaron a correr hacia el lugar de partida, para ver si ellas se habían quedado por el camino, pero ni gritando sus nombres a toda voz las encontraron. Inuyasha estaba comenzando a ponerse histérico. Sólo de pensar en todo lo que le podría haber pasado a Kagome... Notaba que su pulso se aceleraba. Él sabía que, desde prácticamente el principio, el objetivo de Naraku era Kagome, él la odiaba por ser tan poderosa y tan parecida a Kikyo. Si Naraku había encontrado a Kagome...

-"Por favor, que no sea así..." -rogó interiormente.

Finalmente, llegaron a un pasillo por el que no habían pasado. Era un pasillo sin salida, en el final del cual había tres puertas; una enfrente, y dos a los laterales.

-Creo que deberíamos separarnos -objetó Inuyasha, mirando las tres puertas.

-No me parece buena idea -comentó el monje, mirando también las puertas.

-Según se mire -añadió el lobo, en contestación a Miroku.

Silencio. Lo único que se oía eran las respiraciones agitadas, cansadas y frustradas de los tres chicos.

-Kouga, tú busca a Ayame; Miroku, tú busca a Sango -sentenció finalmente Inuyasha

-Pero es peligroso que nos quedemos solos. Naraku podría aprovechar para atacarnos -replicó el monje.

-Miroku... -fijó su vista en el monje- Puede ser así, pero sé que tú, lo único que quieres es encontrar a Sango; y tú, Kouga -mirando al lobo- sólo piensas en encontrar a Ayame -continuó, mirando con aprobación a ambos- Además, el objetivo de Naraku somos Kagome y yo, él quiere matarla a ella y quiere verme sufrir a mí.

Los otros dos chicos no dijeron nada, pero estaban totalmente de acuerdo con las palabras del hanyou.

-Así que pienso que lo mejor que podemos hacer es buscarlas por separado.

-Pero, ¿y cómo sabremos que las hemos encontrado? -preguntó el lobo- Quiero decir, ¿cómo sabré que has encontrado a Kagome, y que Miroku a encontrado a Sango y estamos todos bien?

Inuyasha se lo pensó unos segundos, sin saber qué contestar.

-Confiad en el destino -dijo de repente Miroku- Nuestro mayor objetivo es acabar con ese miserable, así que si las encontramos y estamos todos bien, volveremos a reunirnos de una manera u otra para matar a Naraku.

-De acuerdo -confrmó Inuyasha, asintiendo enérgicamente con la cabeza.

-Suerte -animó Kouga.

Y tras unas últimas miradas, cada uno abrió, y seguidamente entró, por una puerta diferente.

* * *

Se sentía cansada. Apenas podía moverse, y notaba todo su cuerpo adolorido. Los párpados le pesaban una barbaridad, sentía que no podía abrir los ojos, aún así, una luz le molestaba sobre ellos. Intentó moverse perezosamente, pero algo se lo impedía, entonces se obligó a abrir los ojos. El panorama era éste: estaba en una sala octogonal, ella se encontraba en el centro, y una especie de hueso de tentáculo se enrollaba alrededor de su cuerpo, sin dejarle escapatoria. Con la vista, recorrió toda la sala, encontrándose a sus laterales con Ayame y Sango, aún inconscientes, que estaban igual que ella. Forcejeó, pero fue inútil; aquellos huesos, o lo que quiera que fueran, no le dejaban moverse apenas. Cerró los ojos con cansancio y frustración, y recordó lo que había pasado antes de acabar en esa situación. La mansión, Inuyasha en la puerta, pidiéndole que no hiciese locuras, los largos y laberínticos pasillos, una sala, Nakura... "Sí, había sido él" pensó, al mismo tiempo que abría los ojos con sorpresa. Y ante ella estaba Naraku, observándola sonriente.

-Maldito... Me has estado engañando todo este tiempo... -murmuró, y sus ojos reflejaban tanta rabia...

Él la había hipnotizado, pero cuando se dio cuenta ya la había atrapado a ella y a sus amigas. ¡Maldita sea!

-Bueeeno... Era simplemente porque quería hacer sufrir un poco a tu amorcito -murmuró con malicia- Me fue muy fácil encontrar a mi reencarnación. No te enfades con Nakura, él es un buen chico, no llegó a conocerte, pero seguro que se hubiera enamorado de ti...

-Era ese su destino, ¿no, Naraku? -le soltó Kagome.

-¿Qué? -preguntó, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Kagome tenía una media sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

-Ese era tu destino. En otra vida deberías enamorarte de la mujer a la que amaste en el pasado. Tú amaste a Kikyo, y yo soy ella en esta era, por lo tanto, Nakura debería enamorarse de mí...

-Repito, él no te ha llegado a conocer. Ni tampoco sabe nada de lo que pasó hace quinientos años. En cuanto lo encontré y me metí dentro de él, "formateé" su memoria. Sigue conociendo las cosas que ha vivido en esta vida, pero no le dejé conocer ni un solo detalle del pasado. Lo de cortejarte ha sido cosa mía. Él ha sido un simple juguete.

-Eres un miserable, ¿lo sabes, verdad? -rezongó con rabia.

-Me halagas -contestó él, con una sonrisa resplandeciente.

-Me das pena, Naraku.

-Creo que no has visto en la posición en la que estás.

-Eso te hace todavía más miserable, y hace que me des más pena aún.

-Vamos, Kagome, no seas tan rencorosa. No entiendo porqué quieres ser siempre tan buena. Al fin y al cabo, te voy a hacer un favor matando a Inuyasha.

Esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Kagome un montón de veces, haciéndole imaginar la escena... Su corazón latió con fuerza, y su respiración se agitó.

-No le toques ni un sólo pelo a Inuyasha, porque si lo haces te mataré yo personalmente, ¿queda claro? -ladró, resistiéndose a los huesos que la atrapaban.

-Ahórrate las amenazas, poco puedes hacerme estando así -comentó, mirándola fijamente -Ahora dime la verdad ¿por qué te empeñas en seguir junto a Inuyasha? Él está enamorado de Kikyo, ¿es que no lo ves?

Esas palabras acallaron a Kagome. Por culpa de ese maldito, las dudas estaban volviendo a ella.

-Al poco tiempo de encontrarnos, ya querías matarme, me odiabas por haber hecho que Inuyasha y Kikyo se odiaran, pero es que si no hubiese sido así, ella seguiría viva, y tendría una linda familia con un humano Inuyasha, y ambos serían ya ancianos. Por lo tanto, tú no habrías viajado al pasado, y no lo habrías conocido. Deberías estarme agradecida por matarlo.

-¡No! Eso ya no cuenta. Las cosas salieron como salieron, y yo ya lo he conocido, y no pienso permitirte que me lo quites -gritó, forcejeando de nuevo entre los huesos.

-Si no lo hago yo, lo hará ella -afirmó- Kagome, tú no perteneces al pasado. Inuyasha nunca podrá estar con Kikyo, porque ella está muerta, pero tú tampoco puedes estarlo, porque no perteneces a aquella época. Tu deber es encontrar a la reencarnación de Inuyasha, y pasar por una historia similar en esta era...

-No... no... ¡NO! -gimió Kagome- ¡Cállate! -chilló cerrando fuertemente los ojos y sacudiendo su cabeza queriéndose quitar esas palabras de la cabeza.

Un mundo... ¿sin Inuyasha? No... Si ella no hubiese conocido a Inuyasha, su vida no tendría sentido, él era su razón de vivir, y que ellos se hubiese conocido no era una casualidad, eso era más que evidente. Ella había nacido para él, igual que él la había estado esperando a ella.

-No sé si estará merodeando por aquí la reencarnación de MI Inuyasha -comenzó, haciendo hincapié en el determinante posesivo-, pero si lo está me importa muy poco. Yo amo al Inuyasha del pasado, y nunca, óyeme bien Naraku, NUNCA voy a dejar de preferirle a él antes que a nadie, pase lo que pase -le encaró- Me da igual si se queda con Kikyo, o si yo no puedo volverlo a ver nunca más cuando acabemos contigo, pero yo siempre, SIEMPRE lo voy a amar con todo mi ser, ¡y va a ser el único al que ame en toda mi vida!

Naraku la miró con los ojos desorbitados.

-Eres igual que Kikyo... -murmuró con rencor.

-¿Qué... qué quieres decir? -preguntó ella con sorpresa.

-Las dos... estáis perdidamente enamoradas de Inuyasha.

-Ese era nuestro destino ¿aún no lo ves? -dijo, muy segura de si misma, sin ningún tipo de miedo -En el pasado, tú te enamoraste de Kikyo, pero ella no te correspondió porque se enamoró de Inuyasha. Si todo lo que pasó no hubiese sido así, o hubiese sido como antes has dicho, y yo nunca hubiese ido al pasado, quizá hubiese conocido a Nakura, y él se hubiese enamorado de mí, pero seguramente, yo hubiese encontrado a la reencarnación de Inuyasha, y me hubiese enamorado loca y perdidamente de él -explicó-. El único fallo en todo esto, es que tú lo provocaste todo, cambiaste las cosas, e hiciste que el destino me enviara al pasado para liberar a Inuyasha y, como reencarnación de Kikyo, enamorarme de él. Todo está igual, menos ese detalle. Yo creo que en esta época no se encuentra la reencarnación de Inuyasha porque, simplemente, me he enamorado de él, del verdadero y único Inuyasha, el de hace quinientos años.

La cara de Naraku era un cuadro. Su mandíbula estaba desencajada y sus ojos abiertos como platos, que miraban fijamente a Kagome, con muchísima rabia.

-Tú también me odias, Naraku, por eso, porque sabes que lo que te acabo de decir es verdad, porque podría haber sido real. Me odias por ser la reencarnación de Kikyo, por parecerme a ella, por ser cada vez más poderosa y por estar perdidamente enamorada de Inuyasha.

-Cállate... -susurró letalmente. Y acto seguido, los huesos que rodeaban el frágil cuerpo de Kagome, comenzaron a apretarla.

Kagome gritó de dolor. Gritó como nunca había gritado en su vida. Aquellos huesos aplastaron todo su cuerpo, pero sin llegar a romperle nada. Aún así, el dolor era insoportable.

-Inuyasha... -gritó inaudiblemente, porque las fuerzas la habían abandonado casi completamente, y su voz moría en su garganta.

-Inuyasha no vendrá a salvarte, acéptalo de una vez -murmuró con todas las intenciones de herir.

Finalmente, sin fuerzas, Kagome se rindió. Dejó de gritar y se desmayó.

-Niña estúpida... -murmuró, al mismo tiempo que ordenaba, silenciosamente, a los huesos de tentáculo que dejaran a la chica en el suelo. Naraku se agachó para verla más de cerca, agarrándole el mentón -Eres... tan parecida a ella, eres tan condenadamente hermosa... -susurró, mirándola con rabia- Maldito seas, Inuyasha...

En ese momento, con una rapidez increíble, Kagome se reincorporó y le dio un reverendo guantazo en toda la cara a Naraku, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio. Pero antes de caer al suelo, éste pegó un salto, reincorporándose y alejándose unos metros de ella. Kagome cogió una de sus flechas y disparó a los huesos que sujetaban a Sango y a Ayame, destruyéndolos y haciendo que estas volvieran a tocar suelo firme. Pero, de regalo, lanzó una otra flecha contra Naraku. Éste la esquivó sin ningún tipo de dificultad.

-Chicas -llamó Naraku, y Sango y Ayame se levantaron y agarraron los brazos de Kagome, sin permitirle huir -Qué estúpida eres... Has caído en mi trampa muy fácilmente -al ver que ella miraba boquiabierta a sus dos amigas, les ordenó a éstas que la voltearan para ver que, justo detrás de donde había estado ella atrapada, en el aire flotaban dos burbujas de cristal, y cada una de ella contenía a una de sus compañeras. Desde dentro, ellas golpeaban el cristal y gritaban, pero no podía oírlas. Su respiración se aceleró, y las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos. De golpe, las falsas Sango y Ayame volvieron a voltearla para quedar frente a Naraku- Puede que seas la reencarnación de Kikyo, pero hay una gran diferencia entre tú y ella: tú eres demasiado buena. Por eso te torean y te hacen daño -afirmó, haciéndoles unas señas con la mano a Sango y Ayame para que arrastrasen a Kagome, que se resistía, hasta él-. Ella era fría y calculadora, y no se dejaba guiar por sus sentimientos, bueno, al menos así era al principio -rememoró, agarrando una hebra del negro cabello de la chica y enrollándolo en sus dedos- Tú eres demasiado cálida e impulsiva -afirmó, oliendo el mechón- Y esa... -agarró un solo cabello y lo arrancó- es tu perdición.

Las lágrimas de Kagome ya no aguantaron más y comenzaron a bajar por las mejillas de la chica sin reparo alguno mientras veía como Naraku sacaba del interior de su aori un muñeco de la simulación, y enrollaba su cabello alrededor de éste. Después, los dejó en el suelo y de él comenzó a formarse otra chica como ella.

-Kagome, te presento a Kagome -ironizó Naraku.

-¡Esa no soy yo! -chilló, con la voz quebrada por las lágrimas y la frustración.

-Quizá no, pero me servirá para despistar a tus amigos -comentó, mientras otro tentáculo huesudo salía del suelo y volvía a enredarse en su cuerpo para no dejarla moverse.

Después de eso, siguiendo las órdenes de Naraku, los tres simulacros de las chicas salieron de la sala.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿¡QUÉ ESTÁS PLANEANDO! -le gritó Kagome, con todo su coraje.

-No te preocupes, te dejaré verlo -prometió Naraku, sonriendo con alegría- Presenciarás la función de principio a fin.

Al mismo tiempo que decía eso, un espejo enorme que había en una de las paredes, se encendió, como si fuese una pantalla de televisión, y a Kagome la dio un vuelco el corazón al ver en él a Inuyasha.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

DP: ¡Mis niñaaaaaas! Ya he vueltoo =) Que alegría no haberos hecho espera tanto. Aunque sí que es cierto que el cap es un poco corto, pero... es que quiero alargar esto, quiero alargar el final =P Y bueno, este cap ha tenido extra de confesiones, muahahahaha. Ya era hora de dejar las cosas claras ¿qué pasará ahora? Bueno niñas, también tengo que daros una buena noticia: rectifico lo que dije de Polos opuestos. Tengo casi entero el capítulo 9, así que posiblemente, esta tarde lo subiré ^^ Y ahora, procedo a agradecer los reviews de:

**tania56: **Niñaaa! No sabía que fuese tan sensible... Pero me alegro haberte emocionado. Gracias por estar aquí siempre, tu apoyo es algo muy valioso. ¡Un besote!

**Imparabble: **Sí, hay bronca. Puedes decirme todo lo que quieras. Pero es genial que ya tengas cuenta, y de que me hayas seguido desde hace tiempo. Es un alivio saber que te gusta y que vas a seguir aquí hasta que termine. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, de verdad. Un abrazo =) Ya ves, aquí estoy de nuevo. Me alegro de que me sigas, muchísimas gracias, en serio. Y te prometo que en cuanto tenga un ratito libre, te leo, ¿vale? ¡Un beso!

**Lorebelg:** Ya ves, aquí estoy de nuevo. Me alegro de que me sigas, muchísimas gracias, en serio. Y te prometo que en cuanto tenga un ratito libre, te leo, ¿vale? ¡Un beso! Joanetaaaaa! Gracias por estar ahí siempre, hermana... Ya sabes que no hace falta que te lo diga, ya lo sabes... Tu apoyo es uno de mis grandes ánimos, y me alegro que, de vez en cuando, te pases a leerme, aunque te tires capítulos enteros sin pasarte =) Te quieroo! Peach! Si, por fin estoy de vaGaciones, y tengo tiempo suficiente para continuar todos los proyectos atrasados y comenzados pero sin terminar... Tengo tantas cosas empezadas que quiero subir... Pero no sé cuando lo haré T_T Y hablando del cap, espero que te haya gustado, en este tanta acción no ha habido, eso será en el siguiente, y también había buena dosis de humor, jejeje, pero este ha sido tan corto por eso, porque yo tampoco quiero que termine, me da mucha pena terminar este gran proyecto. Gracias por leerme, desde siempre, y ya sabes que yo siempre voy a estar ahí, contigo, en todos tus proyectos ^^ Un beso enorme, ¡y nos vamos leyendo! Te quiero =) Nenaaaa, espero que este cap, aunque corto, también te haya gustado, y tranquila, no volveré a tardarme tanto nunca más. Un besote, y hasta pronto!Amigaaa!Me alegro de que no me odies ñ.ñ', pero me alegro más de que adores mi historia *_* Y mucho más me alegras diciéndome que te valió esperar. Estas cosas son las que me hacen derramar lágrimas de alegría. Este cap no ha tenido tanta acción, como has visto, pero al menos se han dejado las cartas sobre la mesa, y todo esto terminará... en fin... ya verás cómo terminará... muahahahaha. ¡Un besote!

**Yuukii:** Joanetaaaaa! Gracias por estar ahí siempre, hermana... Ya sabes que no hace falta que te lo diga, ya lo sabes... Tu apoyo es uno de mis grandes ánimos, y me alegro que, de vez en cuando, te pases a leerme, aunque te tires capítulos enteros sin pasarte =) Te quieroo!****

Peachilein: Peach! Si, por fin estoy de vaGaciones, y tengo tiempo suficiente para continuar todos los proyectos atrasados y comenzados pero sin terminar... Tengo tantas cosas empezadas que quiero subir... Pero no sé cuando lo haré T_T Y hablando del cap, espero que te haya gustado, en este tanta acción no ha habido, eso será en el siguiente, y también había buena dosis de humor, jejeje, pero este ha sido tan corto por eso, porque yo tampoco quiero que termine, me da mucha pena terminar este gran proyecto. Gracias por leerme, desde siempre, y ya sabes que yo siempre voy a estar ahí, contigo, en todos tus proyectos ^^ Un beso enorme, ¡y nos vamos leyendo! Te quiero =)****

Oriental Musik Princess: Nenaaaa, espero que este cap, aunque corto, también te haya gustado, y tranquila, no volveré a tardarme tanto nunca más. Un besote, y hasta pronto!****

Kyome-chan: Amigaaa!Me alegro de que no me odies ñ.ñ', pero me alegro más de que adores mi historia *_* Y mucho más me alegras diciéndome que te valió esperar. Estas cosas son las que me hacen derramar lágrimas de alegría. Este cap no ha tenido tanta acción, como has visto, pero al menos se han dejado las cartas sobre la mesa, y todo esto terminará... en fin... ya verás cómo terminará... muahahahaha. ¡Un besote!

**InuuCullen:** Me alegra muchísimo que te encanté mi fic, y también que te decidieras a ponerme un review. Te lo agradezco mucho. ¡Un abrazo!Amigaaa! Me alegro de que te gustara la conty, y espero que esta te haya gustado también, aunque no ha habido tanta acción ni tanto romanticismo, ha habido mucha sinceridad. Espero tu review con impaciencia, ¿si? ¡Un beso! Holaaa! Yo lo digo ya: no podría escribir un fic sin humor. Mi mayor objetivo es haceros reír ^^ Y acabarán con Naraku, no lo dudes. Y sí, soy una tardona, una impuntual, pero... lo sientooo T_T Pero esta vez no me he tardado tanto. Un saludo! =D

**kagome-chan1985: **Amigaaa! Me alegro de que te gustara la conty, y espero que esta te haya gustado también, aunque no ha habido tanta acción ni tanto romanticismo, ha habido mucha sinceridad. Espero tu review con impaciencia, ¿si? ¡Un beso! Holaaa! Yo lo digo ya: no podría escribir un fic sin humor. Mi mayor objetivo es haceros reír ^^ Y acabarán con Naraku, no lo dudes. Y sí, soy una tardona, una impuntual, pero... lo sientooo T_T Pero esta vez no me he tardado tanto. Un saludo! =D

KagomeyInu:

DP: Bueeeeno... esta vez han sido menos, pero supongo que es lo que me merezco. Aún así, no pierdo la esperanza, y espero que todas volváis conmigo =) Porque aún me quedan muchas cosas que mostraros, jejeje Y en el proximo cap, habrá más ración de acción, y también de humor, que de eso ya iba escaseando desde hace unos caps, ¡y no puede ser! Jejeje. Porque yo trabajo poco, pero cuando me pongo, lo hago genial (o eso me dicen =P)

Muchas gracias a todos por todo, leer, comentar, favoritos, alertas... De verdad, valéis oro.

PD: Inuyasha & CIA están de vacaciones, así que no los veremos en una buena temporada, me dejaron aquí sola, mala gente... ¡Esta me la pagarás, Inuyasha!

Se despide una fiel servidora:

_**Dark priinCess**_


	19. Unas trampas un poco subidas de tono

DP: Ahí va un capítulo movidito. Prometí más humor, y aquí lo traigo. Espero que os guste ^^

**Capítulo 19.**

Ya comenzaba a hartarse de todo aquello. Corría y corría sin parar por todos aquellos pasillos eternos, oscuros y lúgubres. Y por si fuera poco, tenía la sensación de que estaba corriendo en círculos -que eso ya era difícil-. Aquella maldita mansión parecía un jodido laberinto, y eso no le gustaba nada. Y lo peor de todo era la escasez de energía que había en su cuerpo.

-¡Maldición! -masculló al comenzar a sentirse cansado. Malditas fuesen todas las noches de luna nueva.

Estaba comenzando a ponerse histérico.

Y venga a correr y venga a correr, y a pasar por amplios y despistadizos pasillos, repletos de puertas -algunas abiertas, otras cerradas- sin encontrar ni un rastro de Kagome. Eso aún lo puso más histérico.

-Ayuda... -oyó como una voz que él conocía pedía socorro.

Frenó de golpe su carrera y se metió en la habitación de la que salían los gemidos y las peticiones de ayuda. Al entrar, su corazón dio un vuelco al ver a su amiga en el suelo, con muy mal aspecto.

-¡Sango! -gritó, corriendo hacia ella para socorrerla- ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde están las demás? -notó como la exterminadora se desmayaba entre sus brazos- ¿Sango? ¡Sango! -gritaba, zarandeándola entre sus brazos para hacerla reaccionar.

* * *

-¡Inuyasha esa no soy yo!- gritó tan fuerte desde dentro de la burbuja en la que se encontraba que incluso los demás presentes pudieron oírla en la lejanía.

Naraku miraba divertido, mientras las tres chicas tenían una una mirada preocupada y asustadiza clavada en el enorme espejo que hacía de pantalla.

-¿De qué va todo esto Naraku? -preguntó Kagome, intentando sonar segura y sin que su voz se quebrara- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?

Pero el villano se limitó a reír a carcajada suelta, con esa risa malvada suya, tan característica, y no contestó a las preguntas de la miko.

* * *

Si había algo en lo que los tres estaban de acuerdo, era en que aquella mansión era más complicada que un puzzle. Kouga, pese a tener sus poderes demoníacos, estaba en la misma situación que Inuyasha. Por más que corría y corría notaba que no avanzaba, que siempre pasaba por los mismos lugares, hasta que una figura conocida se le cruzó por delante al salir de una de las puertas de un pasillo.

-¡Kouga! -gritó una voz, lanzándose, al mismo tiempo, una figura al cuello del lobo para abrazarlo.

-¿K-Kagome...? -tartamudeó, sintiéndose, de repente, abrumado por la cercanía. Kagome era tan cálida, y olía tan bien... -¿Estás bien? -preguntó, correspondiendo al abrazo al notar que ella temblaba como una hoja.

-He pasado mucho miedo... -gimoteó, hundiendo más el rostro en el pecho del lobo.

-Ya está, tranquila, ya no hay peligro, yo estoy contigo... -murmuró para tranquilizarla, al mismo tiempo que le acariciaba el pelo y la espalda.

En ese momento, una extraña calidez recorrió el cuerpo del lobo. Se dio cuenta de lo bien que estaba con la miko entre sus brazos... Pero... Eso no estaba bien. Ya había quedado más que claro que ella era de Inuyasha -maldito chucho, qué suertudo- y que él, finalmente, se había decidido por Ayame...

Notó como Kagome, con las manos que tenía rodeando su cuello, comenzaba a acariciarle la nuca, y después los hombros, para después bajar por su pecho y acariciar su cintura, y, después, pasar a su espalda. Kouga sentía que se derretía al contacto de esas manos tan pequeñas, cálidas y suaves.

-Kagome... -murmuró en un gemido ronco.

Tan suave, tan cálida, con un olor tan atrayente y delicioso...

Pero Ayame...

Ella también lo atraía, y no era sólo eso, también pesaba la promesa hecha la noche del arco iris lunar... Pero lo que estaba claro era que lo que sentía por la loba aún no era tan fuerte como lo que había sentid por la miko. Él había estado mucho tiempo enamorado de Kagome, y en cierto modo, y aunque quisiera negarlo, aún lo estaba. Pese a que era un error amar a un humano, más de ella que tenía dueño -Inuyasha...- ella lo había encandilado con su valiente y noble corazón. Pero por otro lado, Ayame había soportado los duros entrenamientos pensando en él, teniendo esperanzas de que algún día ellos dos se unirían con el fin de unir los clanes, pero también de amarse y de unirse ellos dos para siempre. Ella lo había soportado todo y lo había esperado con toda su fe, y él ahora le había dado esperanzas, no podía ser tan malnacido con ella...

Su mente y su cuerpo ahora mismo se debatían. Ya que mientras pensaba todo eso, él correspondía a las caricias que Kagome le proporcionaba.

* * *

-¿¡QUÉÉÉ! -gritó Kagome, escandalizada, desde los tentáculos donde estaba atrapada -¿Naraku, se puede saber qué coño está haciendo esa mala copia de mí?

-Tengo entendido que Kouga estaba enamorado de ti -comentó en hanyou despreocupadamente, absorto en el espejo.

-Tú lo has dicho ¡ESTABA! ¡En pasado! -gritaron ambas chicas a la vez, Kagome desde los tentáculos y Ayame desde su burbuja.

Pero de nuevo, Naraku volvió a reír, a pasar de ellas y a centrar su atención en la pantalla.

* * *

Por su parte, Miroku no iba por un camino muy diferente al de sus dos compañeros. Él también seguía corriendo sin parar y seguía buscando como un loco a la exterminadora, o al menos, dar con alguna de sus compañeras. Pero frenó su carrera al detectar cierta energía demoníaca cerca de su posición. Giro despacio sobre sus pies trescientos sesenta grados, observando todo a su alrededor, en posición de alerta. Escudriñó todo con atención: la lejanía del pasillo que se abría ante y tras él, miró fijamente todas y cada una de las puertas, ya estuviesen abiertas o cerradas, y agudizó su oído y su energía espiritual para poder detectar cualquier anomalía.

-¿Quién anda ahí? -preguntó con voz firme al cerciorarse completamente de que no estaba sólo.

-¿Miroku? -preguntó una voz desde la oscuridad del pasillo.

Al principio no reconoció la voz que le hablaba, pero poco a poco los recuerdos auditivos de sus memoria se activaron, creando en su mente la imagen de la dueña de la voz.

-¿Ayame? -contestó confundido, viendo aparecer entre la penumbra la silueta esbelta de la loba.

Miroku se sorprendió muchísimo cuando la loba se lanzó a sus brazos para abrazarlo con alivio.

-Menos mal que te he encontrado, estaba muy asustada yendo yo sola -susurró cerca de la oreja masculina.

Miroku, un poco confundido, correspondió al abrazo de la loba, y, como no, su mano maldita fue a parar a cierta parte de la anatomía de la chica. Mientras una de sus manos acariciaba su espalda, la otra le sobaba el trasero a Ayame, y, al mismo tiempo, la atraía hacia sí. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se formó en los labios de Miroku. Ayame tenía un trasero firme y bien contorneado, pero no había duda de que le mejor culo que él había tocado nunca era el de su querida Sango. Y justo en ese momento, un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral, al mismo tiempo que una sensación de angustia y miedo recorría todo su ser. Era la misma sensación que sentía cuando Sango lo pillaba "in fraganti".

-A-Ayame... ¿Seguro que ibas tú sola? -preguntó con la voz temblorosa. Si Sango veía eso...

-Si -murmuró, socarrona, con un cierto toque de picardía en su voz.

Y otro escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo de nuevo, pero esta vez de sorpresa y consternación. Ayame... ¡Le estaba tocando el trasero a él!

* * *

-Juro que cuando salga de esta maldita burbuja ¡voy a matar a ese monje libidinoso! -chilló Sango, histérica, y esta vez que pudieron oírla todos con suficiente claridad.

Ayame miraba la pantalla roja como un tomate al ver lo que su muñeco le estaba haciendo a Miroku.

-Naraku, ¡eres un enfermo! -gritaba Kagome, escandalizada.

Naraku sólo reía. Y eso ponía más histérica a Kagome.

* * *

Vale, eso no era normal. Lo normal era que él tocase un trasero, y más normal era aún que, cuando lo hiciera, en su mejilla quedase reflejada perfectamente la forma de una mano -normalmente la de Sango-. Lo que no era normal era que le correspondieran, y encima, que lo hicieran de la misma forma. Aquí había un error.

Dejó de sobar el trasero femenino, y Ayame dejó de tocar el suyo, pero no se quedó quieta, ella siguió acariciando la cintura y la espalda del monje, acercándose y restregándose contra él. Miroku tuvo que tragar duro para resistirse a tanta cercanía. Por el amor de Buda, ¡era un hombre! ¡La carne el débil! Intentó concentrarse en la energía demoníaca de Ayame. Aquí debía haber gato encerrado. No era normal que una mujer se entregara de esa manera, y menos que lo hiciera Ayame, que estaba totalmente en contra de sus conductas libidonas y que, encima, estaba loca y perdidamente enamorada de Kouga. Aquí había algún fallo. Se concetró, cerrando los ojos, olvidándose del contacto de las manos de la loba, y reconoció el poder demoníaco que emanaba de la chica.

-No puede ser... -murmuró abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente. De un empujón apartó a Ayame de su cuerpo y de su sotana sacó unos cuantos encanterios mágicos. Los lanzó hacia la loba, y cuando estos se pegaron sobre ella, la loba gritó de dolor, al mismo tiempo que unas descargas eléctricas recorrían cada centímetro de su cuerpo- Lo siento Ayame -murmuró Miroku, y con su bastón golpeó el pecho de Ayame.

Antes de que el cuerpo de la loba cayera al suelo, éste ya se había convertido en polvo. Y al suelo calló un muñequito de madera de la simulación, con un cabello pelirrojo enroscado en él.

-Me lo imaginaba. Ha sido una trampa -murmuró- Este Naraku no aprenderá.

* * *

-¡TOMA! -gritaron las tres chicas al mismo tiempo, sonriendo orgullosas del monje.

Vale, era el más libidinoso, pero de momento era el único que se había dado cuenta de la trampa.

-Ah -suspiró Naraku con cansancio- ¿Queréis callaros ya y poner atención en la pantalla? Algunos queremos estar atentos a la función -reprochó, como si estuviese en un cine y de un ciudadano mal humarado se tratase.

Las tres chicas les sacaron la lengua. Naraku chasqueó los dedos y en la pantalla volvió a aparecer Kouga con la falsa Kagome.

* * *

Kouga ya no era responsable de sus actos. Y su cuerpo ya no obedecía a su cabeza. Sus manos recorrían las curvas de Kagome, al mismo tiempo que ella jugaba con él, con su ansia y con su paciencia. Los labios femeninos acariciaban suavemente el cuello, la barbilla y todas las zonas de la cara del lobo, pasando siempre sobre sus labios pero sin llegar a besarlos. Eso estaba exasperando a Kouga.

-Maldita sea, hazlo ya -gruñó contra la oreja de la miko, al mismo tiempo que sus manos la agarraban de la cintura y la acercaban más a él, apretándola contra su cuerpo. Necesitaba probar esos labios, aunque sólo fuese una vez.

Y su deseo estaba por cumplirse, quedaban milímetros para que sus labios se encontraran, podía notar su aliento sobre su rostro, incluso la calidez de su piel. Pero todo eso le fue arrebatado de golpe.

-¡Apártate de ella! -gritó una voz conocida, al mismo tiempo que un brazo recorría la cintura de Kagome y de un empujón la alejaba de él.

Cuando abrió los ojos para ver qué estaba pasando, sólo vio cómo Miroku lanzaba unos pergaminos mágicos contra Kagome, vio como ésta se electrocutaba a causa del poder purificador de esos papeles, y después, vio como el monje hundía en el pecho de la miko su bastón. Entonces, Kagome se convirtió en un montón de polvo.

Kouga abrió los ojos en desmesura, con ganas de matar al monje.

-¿Qué has hecho? -gritó, acercándose a montón de polvo, viendo el monigote de la simulación enrollado con un cabello de Kagome- ¿Pero qué...? -musitó cogiendo el muñeco.

-Se llama "Arte de la simulación" -aclaró-. Esto es de lo que estaban hechos todos los Narakus falsos que nos atacaban. Eran pequeños muñecos de la simulación, a los cuales se les hace funcionar enrollándoles un cabello de la persona a la que tienen que simular -explicó- Maldito Naraku... Nos la ha vuelto a jugar.

-Como siempre, actúa con trampas -masculló, apretando con fuerza el muñeco, hasta romperlo con sus propias manos.

Había sido muy débil. Se había dejado llevar por sus bajos instintos. Si Miroku no hubiese llegado a tiempo, seguramente él hubiese terminado besando a esa copia de Kagome, y a saber qué más le hubiese hecho... ¡Maldición!

-¡Maldita sea! -gruñó, al mismo tiempo que pegaba un puñetazo al suelo.

-No te martirices por lo ocurrido con esa falsa Kagome.

Kouga alzó los ojos para mirar sorprendido a Miroku. Era como si le hubiese leído la mente.

-A mi me ha tocado el muñeco de Ayame ¿Y sabes lo que me ha hecho? -hizo una pequeña pausa para echarle misterio al ambiente- Me ha sobado el trasero.

Kouga lo miró con los ojos desorbitados, sin creerse ni una palabra.

-Te lo juro. Primero se lo toqué yo, y luego ella mí.

Y de repente, Kouga sintió celos de que Miroku hubiese tocado el trasero de Ayame, aunque hubiese sido el de una falsa Ayame.

De un salto se levantó del suelo y acorraló a Miroku contra una pared, mirándolo de forma amenazante.

-No vuelvas a tocar el trasero de Ayame, jamás

Una sonrisa muy falsa se dibujó en el rostro de Miroku.

-Menos lobos, caperucita -dijo con sarcasmo- A menos que quieras que le cuente a Inuyasha lo que has estado haciendo con el muñeco de Kagome -dijo con malicia, escabulléndose del encierre del lobo- Y no te preocupes, aunque fuese falso, ya he sobado el trasero de Ayame una vez, no pienso volver a hacerlo -"El de Sango es mejor" pensó para sus adentros. Ya había sido suficiente como para soltarle encima eso.

* * *

En la sala octogonal todos miraban boquiabiertos la pantalla. (DP: Me imagino esta escena... Dios, que grande, ¡que buena! xD)

* * *

Ahora Inuyasha ya no corría, no podía hacerlo llevando en brazos a Sango. Cuando esta se desmayó entre sus brazos se llevó el susto de su vida al pensar que estaba muerta. Claro, no tenía sus poderes demoníacos, así que no tenía el oído para oír los latidos de su corazón. Tuvo que acercar su dedo a la nariz de la exterminadora para comprobar si seguía respirando. Comprobar que seguía viva lo tranquilizó muchísimo. La cogió en brazos y continuó su camino. Pero ya comenzaba a cansarse. El agotamiento físico era algo que detestaba muchísimo. No, era lo que MÁS detestaba del ser humano. Notar como el cansancio recorre cada músculo de tu cuerpo, como el sudor se hace presente, y también el calor y los sofocos.

-¡Ah! -gimió al notar como algo punzante se le había clavado en la planta del pie- ¡Maldición!

Cojeando, se acercó a la pared y dejó allí a Sango, apoyada contra ella, posicionándola de una manera que no se cayera hacia ningún lado. Al conseguirlo, se sentó delante de ella y se miró la planta del pie derecho. Un cristal se había clavado allí.

-¡MIERDA! -gritó al intentar arrancarse el pedazo de cristal.

Ese grito despertó a Sango.

-Perdón -si disculpó, observándola.

Ella abrió los ojos con dificultad y se agarró la cabeza al mismo tiempo que se incorporaba y se ponía cómoda.

-¿Qué... Qué te ha pasado? -preguntó al ver sangre en el pie de Inuyasha- Déjame ver -dijo de forma tierna y cariñosa, como si de su hermano se tratase.

-N-no, no hace falta que... -tartamudeó.

-Trae aquí -dijo cogiendo cuidadosamente su pie.

Sus dedos largos y delgados -demasiado delicados para ser los de una exterminadora de demonios- extrajeron con arte y cuidado el cristal de la carne, ahora ensangrentada. En cuanto lo sacó completamente, lo lanzó lejos, y de su hombrera izquierda sacó una concha con un ungüento verdoso. Pasó el dedo meñique sobre el ungüento verde, impregnando abundantemente su dedo con él, y luego lo restregó sobre la herida. Inuyasha retuvo una exclamación, ya que el ungüento ese picaba muchísimo.

-¿Tienes un pañuelo o algo de tela? -le preguntó amablemente la exterminadora.

Inuyasha directamente pensó en el pañuelo que una vez Kagome le regaló. Lo sacó de su capa de piel de rata de fuego y se lo entregó a Sango. Ésta enrolló el pañuelo sobre la herida, a modo de venda -pese a que no pudo darle muchas vueltas-.

-Gra-gracias -siempre le costaba muchísimo dar las gracias.

-De nada -sonrió y se levantó para extenderle la mano, pero Inuyasha la rechazó y se levantó él solo.

-Continuemos, debemos encontrar a los demás -dijo, comenzando a caminar- ¿Tú te encuentras mejor?

-Sí, gracias.

Y no volvieron a hablar. Caminaron y caminaron durante largos minutos, hasta que Sango se adelantó a él, quedando frente a frente.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Inuyasha.

Sango lo miraba sómbria.

-¿Qué tiene Kagome que no tenga yo?

Inuyasha la miró boquiabierto.

-¿C-cómo? -tartamudeó, dando un paso atrás- ¿A qué viene eso?

-¡Contéstame! -chilló, acercándose a él, lo suficiente como para agarrar fuertemente su kimono rojo y mirarlo con cara de carnero degollado.

Inuyasha la miró, estupefacto, intentando apartarse de la exterminadora. Notaba como Sango se iba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa, y su nerviosismo también aumentaba por momentos.

-Pu-pues no sé... Ka-Kagome...

Pero Sango lo interrumpió, juntando sus labios con los de Inuyasha.

* * *

-¿¡QUÉÉÉÉÉÉ! -chillaron Sango y Kagome, al unísono.

-Dios, esas muñecas están pervertidas -observó Ayame.

-¡Calláos! -demandó Naraku, mordiéndose las uñas, mirando la pantalla con cara de desquiciado. Con la tontería, parecía que estuviesen viendo una película muy interesante.

* * *

Inuyasha quedó paralizado. Sango lo tenía agarrado fuertemente del kimono, y tenía sus labios, cálidos y húmedos posados, bajo los suyos. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Justo iba a reaccionar cuando sus ojos, abiertos como platos, vieron como fue la misma Sango la que, de un ágil salto, se separaba de él, y unos conjuros mágicos pasaban justo rozando sus narices.

-¿Inuyasha, estás bien? -preguntó Kouga, acercándose a él.

Inuyasha aún seguía aturdido y con las mejillas como tomates.

-Te lo dije Inuyasha, no nos tendríamos que haber separado -reprochó Miroku- Ahora, querida Sango, no opongas resistencia, ya sabemos lo que eres.

-Oh, así que ya me habéis pillado... -murmuró sensualmente.

-Inuyasha, esa Sango no es real -aclaró Kouga al ver la cara de estupefacción del hanyou.

Sango comenzó a correr a lo largo del pasillo, y ellos la siguieron. Inuyasha volvía a maldecirse interiormente. ¡Maldita condición humana! Si él no estuviera así, hubiese notado perfectamente que esa no era Sango. Sango es humana, y ese monigote desprendía energía demoníaca ¡Maldición! Esa Sango falsa corría como un diablo. Corría, y corría y ellos iban tras ella. Y cuando creían alcanzarla, ella zumbaba más. Hasta que, con todas sus fuerzas, se lanzó contra una puerta, derrumbándola -¿qué le costaba abrirla?- y metiéndose. Miroku, Kouga e Inuyasha, en ese orden, entraron tras ella para quedarse boquiabiertos con lo que vieron.

Las chicas estaban allí. Las verdaderas.

-¡Kagome!

-¡Ayame!

-¡Sango!

Gritaron los tres chico al mismo tiempo, cada uno a cada chica.

Y, cómo no, Naraku comenzó a reírse con sus malvadas carcajadas ya tan conocidas.

* * *

En el Sengoku, junto al pozo, ya se estaban preparando para viajar en el tiempo.

-Ya es la hora -sentenció la hermosa miko de cabellos largos.

-Hermana, ten mucho cuidado... -pidió la anciana, alejándose un poco del poco.

-Kaede, ya sabes cual es mi destino -dijo dulcemente la joven miko, mirando con ternura a su hermana pequeña.

Kaede la miró con tristeza.

-Kikyo... -murmuró muy bajito.

-¿Nos vamos? -preguntó con cansancio, aburrimiento e incluso reproche, Shippo, subido a la cabeza de Kirara, ya transformada.

Este miraba aún con recelo a la no-muerta miko. Había costado mucho convencerlo.

-Sí -anunció lentamente Kikyo, subiéndose delicadamente sobre la gata demoníaca.

-Volved pronto -pidió Kaede antes de que los dos demonios y la no-muerta atravesaran el pozo.

Después de que la rosada y brillante luz del pozo hiciese su efecto, el bosque volvió a quedarse a oscuras y en completo silencio. La anciana se retuvo su angustia y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la aldea.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

DP: Niñas míaaaas! Esta vez me demoré un poquito, pero nada que ver con la penúltima vez, juasjuasjuas. Me quedan 6 días... 6 días... En 6 días comienza mi nueva tortura. Y supongo que para la próxima subida, Inuyasha & CIA ya estará por aquí dando el coñazo (en especial, Inu), pero, cambiando de tema, hablemos del capítulo: estoy muy orgullosa de este capítulo, si. No sé, el toque de humor me ha gustado mucho, y hace varios capítulos en que no me reía tanto con lo que escribía, jejeje. Y bueno, desgraciadamente, el final se acerca, de ahí la aparición de Kikyo... Ya debéis imaginar, aunque sea por encima, qué pasará. Ahora vienen la batalla final, jojojo. Ains...Os voy a echar de menos, espero seguir viéndoos en Polos opuestos y en mis futuros proyectos, en serio, me ayudaríais mucho. Y hablando de vosotras, agradezco los reviews de:

Crystal Butterfly 92

tania56

hechicera de hielo

BlackkCatt

KagomeyInu

Imparabble

Kyome-chan

Peachilein

Alee-Chaann

Kagome-chan1985

Yuukii

InuYKag4E (x4)

Deji princess (x4)

DP: Gracias a todas vosotras tengo fuerzas para seguir *_* No me queda mucho más que decir, aparte de que os adoro, os quiero y os amo, GRACIAS POR TODO. Y gracias a todo el que me lee, las alertas, los favoritos, etc. Aunque ya sabéis que un review no cuesta nada, sería... como pagarme por el trabajo hecho =P Un besazo enorme a todas, y hasta pronto!

PD: Lamento las posibles faltas ortográficas -.-'

Se despide una fiel servidora:

_**Dark priinCess**_


End file.
